Midvale
by Fictionstv
Summary: Prequel to Season 1 with Kara and Alex as teenagers in Midvale. Parody episodes of Smallville with Supergirl characters. Alex finds herself conflicted with her feelings for her best friend Vicki while Kara amuses herself with the villain of the week.
1. Prelude

**Author's Note:** This story has already been completed with 92 chapters and nearly 450k words. A new chapter will be uploaded every other day and will complete within a six month-year time frame. However, one "thoughtful" review will automatically trigger a new chapter upload immediately. Thank you in advance for favoriting, following, hitting, and reviewing. This is a prequel to Adventures of Supergirl and CW SG Season 1.

* * *

On the doomed planet of Krypton, a lone spaceship was prepared for Kara Zor-El, the cousin of Earth's most destructive hero. "Your pod's coordinates are interlocked with that of Kal-El," Zor-El said.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara said confused.

"Just follow Kal-El to Earth," her father said impatiently.

"The trip is long, but you'll sleep most of the way. We will both be with you in your dreams," Alura told her.

"Wait, you're not going with me?" Kara asked surprised.

"We've been over this a thousand times, Kara," her mother said frustrated. "Look after your baby cousin Kal-El. You will have great powers on this planet."

"So, I have to be a babysitter for Kal-El. That sucks!" Kara said obnoxiously.

"I love you, Kara. Now, you must go," Alura said urgently as the planet was about to explode.

"Where am I going?" Kara wondered.

"Just get your ass in that pod," Zor-El said losing patience.

"Fine," Kara said as she got in the pod.

The pod lifted off the planet just as its surface was exploding. "I'm more worried for her than Kal-El," Alura said.

"That's why I changed the calculation, so she would arrive later than him," Zor-El rolled his eyes.

The planet Krypton then exploded leaving behind a baby brat and a dumb blond as its legacy.

* * *

**Midvale**

* * *

Many years later, Kara's pod crashed on planet Earth. She was immediately discovered by an adult Superman. "Statistically speaking, flying is still the safest way to travel," he told her.

"Seriously?" Kara replied.

"Since you landed on American soil that makes you an American!" Superman told her.

"Great. What's an American?" Kara wondered.

Superman didn't bother to answer her but took her to a middle-aged couple, the Danvers. Kara gave them stupefied looks as Superman explained the situation. Then Superman took off leaving the fourteen-year-old Kara to them.

"We know we can never replace your parents," Eliza assured her.

"Oh, I wished you would," Kara said hopefully.

"Welcome to Earth, Kara," Jeremiah said warmly.

"Wow, you really got fat. I mean…damn," Kara said to him.

"What did you say to me, you little shit!" Jeremiah said outraged.

"Now, now, Jeremiah, she could kill us all," Eliza calmed him down.

Unbeknownst to Kara, Alex Danvers stared at her out her window. "Oh my God! She's so hawt," Alex said to herself.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

* * *

"Girls, you need to wake up. I'm not kidding. Last call," Eliza yelled from downstairs.

"This is bullshit," teenage Kara said sleepily.

"Get your ass out of bed before you get me in trouble again," teenage Alex said scornfully.

"My planet exploded before my very eyes. Why the fuck do I care if I get into trouble?" Kara mocked.

"Why my parents adopted you, I will never know," Alex said to her.

"Well, to be fair, you were an accident too," Kara shot back.

"Fuck you," Alex spat as she opened the door.

Kara zipped by her and got into the bathroom first. She gave Alex a mocking look as she closed the door locking it.

"Open the fucking door!" Alex demanded as she pounded on the door.

"Language!" Eliza yelled at her.

"I hate you!" Alex shouted at Kara behind the door.

"Whiner," Kara mocked.

Kara then looked at herself in the mirror and entered into her inner monologue: I like to take care of my body. I use a deep pore cleanser lotion. In the shower, I use a water-activated gel cleanser. Then a honey-almond body scrub. And on the face, an exfoliating gel-scrub. Then moisturizer, then an anti-aging eye balm, followed by a final moisturizing protective lotion. Then I apply an herb mint facial masque," she said to herself.

"There is an idea of a Kara Danvers, some kind of abstraction, but there is no real me. Only an entity-something illusory...," Kara continued.

"Get the fuck out, already," Alex pounded on the door.

"God damn," Kara said as she scrubbed her face, brushed her teeth, and then got out.

* * *

Eliza read a self-help book by Cat Grant in obvious foreshadowing as Alex came down for breakfast. "Where's your sister?" Eliza asked.

"I don't have a sister," Alex said dismissively.

"Honey, we issued you one. You have to be accountable for stuff we sign out to you," Eliza told her.

"I didn't sign up for this shit," Alex said.

"No, you didn't. You were drafted," Eliza said obviously. "Did you not finish your calculus?" Eliza noticed.

"Calculus," Kara chuckled as she entered the dining room. "I find it so ironic they call it advanced placement."

"Says the girl that gets Cs in all of her classes," Alex muttered.

"Hey, I got a perfect SAT score," Kara pointed out. "I simply don't apply myself."

"I knew one of my children would be a genius. I just didn't realize it would be a space-alien," Eliza said giving Kara a hug.

"Why do I even need to go to school?" Kara asked.

"You need to be around kids your own age," Eliza said condescendingly "Or else you'll turn into an anti-social psychopath."

"Like that's ever going to happen," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I would argue it's already present," Alex said.

"I feel like I am in a zoo exhibit surrounded by monkeys so forgive my 'anti-social' behavior," Kara mocked.

"By the way, I'll be working at the lab late tonight, so Alex, I need you to babysit," Eliza ordered.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Alex refused.

"The amount of trouble I get into will be proportional to your punishment," Kara grinned.

"Fuck my life," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"Go out to the bus," Eliza ordered them off. "Kara, don't forget your backpack and your glasses." She then turned to Alex as Kara took off. "Go easy on her."

"From what the boys tell me, she prefers it hard," Alex replied.

Eliza shook her head as Alex took off.

* * *

Kara doodled dicks of various sizes and shapes all over her paper. "Earth to Kara Danvers, who was the general of the continental army during the Revolutionary War?" Mr. Bernard asked.

"Is this a trick question? There were many of them. You want me to list them all?" Kara asked.

"How about the main one?" Mr. Bernard asked losing patience.

"That would be...oh my God, my mind is so blank right now. Could it be? No, it couldn't be. Maybe, no, how about...George fucking Washington," Kara mocked.

"Look here, you little shit, you're dropping the GPA of the entire class which in turn hurts the funding of the school which in turn makes it more probable I get laid off," Mr. Bernard said fiercely.

"That sounds like a serious design flaw," Kara smirked.

"Off to principal's office, Miss Danvers, again," the teacher ordered her.

Afterwards, Kara was at gym class as girls went up and down a rope. "Alright, girls, up the rope," the gym teacher ordered.

"This is retarded," Kara said as Alex quickly went up.

Kara pulled hard on her rope breaking it off from the ceiling. She then touched the end of the rope before Alex did. "Detention," the gym teacher ordered Kara.

Kara then went to lunch and listened to kids prattle on about Superman. "Did you hear about Superman defeating Zod? I mean, holy shit!" one boy said.

"He's not that cool," Kara rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about? He shoots lasers out of his eyes, he can catch bullets, he can fly, and run super-fast, holy shit!" another boy said.

"He literally walks around with his underwear over his tights," Kara mocked.

"Batman could kick his ass," another boy said.

"Could not," one argued.

"Could too," the other shot back.

Kara tried to ignore the immature banter as she sat alone from everyone else. Alex sat down with her friends completely ignoring Kara. A total nerd wearing an orange sweatshirt came over to Kara. "Hey, Kenny," Kara called over.

Kenny awkwardly approached when jock quarterback Jake Powell slammed Kenny's tray on the floor. Kara was on Jake in a flash. "You bastard, you killed Kenny's lunch."

"What are you going to do about it?" Jake asked standing up to her.

"I'm going to give you a giant wedgie," Kara promised.

"You see this jacket. I'm a fucking stallion. It means not only am I the toughest guy in school, it also means I have a giant cock," Jake said proudly.

"Listen very carefully. If you mess with Kenny again, I am going to rip off your dick and shove it up your ass," Kara told him.

"Sounds like you got some penis envy," Jake smirked.

Kara lifted him off the floor, slammed his head into the ceiling, and then dropped him. Kara then gave Kenny a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

* * *

Kenny came back with a full tray. "They wouldn't be treating me like this if they knew how much dirt I have on them," he said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Kara perked up.

"It's amazing what people will talk about when you're invisible," Kenny said.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara said honestly.

"You're the strongest girl I have ever met. Why do you hang out with me?" Kenny wondered.

"For starters, you're the smartest monkey here. If I had to choose one of you to be a pet, I would choose you. Second, you're a bully magnet. I don't even have to go looking for them. They come right to you, they beat your ass, and then I beat their ass," Kara said.

"Your honesty is so refreshing," Kenny said appreciatively. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Anything and everything to get my sister in trouble while my adopted mother is away," Kara said.

* * *

Kara met up with Kenny in the middle of nowhere in the forest. "Welcome, Kara Danvers," Kenny said showing her his telescope and laptop.

"I had hoped we would be doing something a little more controversial," Kara said disappointed.

"I stole this equipment from the school," Kenny said.

"It's a start," Kara allowed.

"Take a look," Kenny said pointing to his telescope.

Kara indulged him and looked through it. With her super-vision, the image was even more enhanced. "It's beautiful," Kara said genuinely moved.

"With this, I can take pictures of whatever the telescope sees," Kenny said.

"So, if we were to use this to spy on a neighbor I could see what they're up to and record it," Kara smiled.

"I suppose you could," Kenny said taken aback. Kenny then looked up at the sky. "Somewhere, in all of that darkness, there are other worlds."

"No shit?" Kara wondered.

"I wonder what's up there," Kenny said.

"A lot of people just begging to be killed, just begging I tell you," Kara frowned. "It's a beautiful view of death."

"It is," Kenny said looking directly at Kara.

"You referring to the stars or me?" Kara asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"Oh, get over here and kiss me," Kara said as she made out with him.

"Wow, that was something else," Kenny said amazed.

"Let's lose our V card in this forest. I want it all natural," Kara said to him as she tore off his clothes

"Alright!" Kenny said getting his first score with a girl.

* * *

A fully clothed Kara walked on the roof and slipped through the window. "Where were you?" Alex demanded.

"I wish I could tell you it wasn't disappointing," Kara sighed.

"What dumb thing did you do out there?" Alex asked derisively.

"I would call it a public service," Kara applauded herself. "Besides, if you wanted me to stay out of trouble you could have left the door unlocked, so I am not walking on the roof."

"So, thieves can rob us blind?" Alex said paranoid. "If anything happened like that, my mom would be on my ass."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with me," Kara said dismissively.

"Before you crashed in that pod, I had a great life. My dad was still with me. We were a family," Alex said hurt. "All I can say is that you're not worth it."

"The only thing that is keeping your dad away is your dad. If he really wanted to, he could escape," Kara said.

"You take that back!" Alex shouted at her.

"Or you could unleash me, and I could kill every mother-fucker your dad ever met and take him back by force," Kara said. "The only thing keeping you guys from being a family again is your antiquated morality."

Alex punched Kara to face nearly breaking her hand. "Well, I hope that was more satisfying for you than it was for me," Kara shook her head.

"Fuck!" Alex said grasping her hand.

"Look, the promise I make to this family is that I will do my best to keep the rest of you safe even if means the world burns. Is that good enough for you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

Alex ignored Kara and went back to sleep facing away from her.

* * *

The next day, Kara listened as sirens filled the air. With her super-hearing, she could hear the sheriff deputies talking to each other on their radios. "Oh my God, they killed Kenny," a sheriff deputy radioed.

Kara left Alex behind and ran after the sheriff cars eventually getting to the scene of the crime. Using her X-ray vision, she saw Kenny's body under a white tarp. "Well...shit," Kara said as she confirmed the truth.

"You can't go nearer, Kara," Ronald Collins, a sheriff deputy told her.

"I'm standing right here," Kara said.

"I know this is hard for you, but you have to stay this far away," Ronald continued.

"I'm good, really," Kara said to him.

Later that day, Kara stared at Kenny's locker filled with memorial notes. "It's drugs, its always drugs. I bet it was a serial killer. Those bastards, they killed Kenny!" students said as they passed by it.

"And they call me the psychotic one," Kara shook her head.

"Kara, what's your deal?" Alex asked as she was staring.

"None of these fucks knew him but now that he's dead, they suddenly care," Kara observed.

"Well, at least they cared a little bit more than you did," Alex pointed out.

Kara gave her a dirty look. "Let's go," Alex's friend pulled her away.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny," Jake Powell said as he saw the locker.

"That joke is getting old now," Kara told him.

"Haven't you ever watched South Park? It never gets old," Jake told her and then went down to the boy's locker room.

Kara followed him into the boy's locker room and slammed Jake against a locker. "Whoa, trying to get a peep show?" Jake asked.

"Maybe I identify as a boy now," Kara glared at him.

"And here I thought you identified as a bitch," Jake shot back.

Kara took hold of Jake, twisted his arm, and forced his face into the locker. "Oh, Jake, you're the one that taught me how to shit-talk but the apprentice has become the master."

"Yeah, bullshit," Jake doubted.

"Bitches, leave," Kara ordered the other boys. They did so without question. "Pray, brother, pray," one of them said as he left.

"What's your problem? On your period?" Jake asked her.

"You're going to tell me what you did to Kenny, or I'm going to peel your dick like a banana," Kara threatened.

"Okay, he caught me smoking pot. He said he was going to tell, so I gave him shit," Jake confessed.

"He had leverage against you, and you bullied him even harder? You have my respect," Kara said impressed.

"I know, right?" Jake grinned.

"Where's the shit?" Kara demanded.

"The pot?" Jake wondered.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kara said obviously.

"I have some back home," Jake admitted.

"It better be the good shit, because I'm coming over to your place," Kara told him.

"What the fuck?" Jake wondered.

"You're dumping that Maggie bitch and replacing her with me," Kara ordered.

"The fuck I will," Jake protested.

Kara twisted his arm tighter. "Alright...alright," Jake agreed.

"Your dick better not be as limp as your throwing arm," Kara said releasing him.

* * *

Kara came back home late. "Where were you?" Alex asked.

"I was at Kenny's place. I told the parents I'm pregnant with Kenny's baby," Kara said nonchalantly.

Alex spit out her soda. "What the fuck?" she asked stunned.

"They seemed really happy about that," Kara observed.

"Why would you say that, Kara? You can't get pregnant with humans," Alex said.

"Right now, they need some good news. By the time they figure out its a lie, they'll be over it," Kara said.

"They're going to be so pissed with you," Alex predicted.

"It's better to be angry than to be sad," Kara figured.

"Jesus Christ. The school is all the talk about how Jake Powell dumped Maggie for you," Alex said.

"How are these two things related?" Kara asked confused.

"Jake bullied Kenny everyday and you just told Kenny's parents you're carrying his baby," Alex said obviously.

"You're right, this is getting complicated," Kara realized.

"Wait, you were with Kenny last night," Alex remembered.

"That's true," Kara allowed.

"Did you kill him?" Alex accused.

"Err...no, that's like a household rule," Kara reminded her.

"Your physical evidence is going to be on his body, you idiot," Alex said alarmed.

"Well, how was I supposed to know someone would kill him that night?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"You're in serious shit, right now," Alex told her. "You better fix this before my mom finds out."

* * *

That night, Kara walked around the crime site. Using her X-ray vision, she looked for any clues. Suddenly, she turned her head and fired heat vision beams at a tree. "What the hell?" Alex said peeved as she was nearly hit.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Searching for clues, too. You know, I have a secret too. I was failing calculus," Alex admitted.

"My secret is better," Kara smirked.

Alex let the comment pass. "Kenny would tutor me out here away from everyone else. It allowed me to get the help I needed without the stigma of being around him at school."

"And you didn't bother to ask me for help," Kara said hurt.

"I wasn't interested in being criticized and taunted non-stop," Alex glared at Kara.

"I wonder if he took other girls out here. Maybe, he was a real player," Kara considered.

"What do you hope to find out here?" Alex asked.

"His telescope and laptop. He had them out here when we were stargazing," Kara said. "The laptop took pictures of what was seen on the telescope."

"Maybe Kenny saw something he shouldn't have and it was recorded on the laptop," Alex suggested.

"Sounds good," Kara agreed.

"We should fan out and look for it. You can use your X-ray vision to find it," Alex said taking charge in the search.

The two searched around the forest for a good hour enjoying the outdoors and each other's company. "Well, this is pointless. I guess whoever killed Kenny took his laptop as well," Alex sighed.

"You mean this laptop," Kara said pulling it out of the ground.

"How long have you known?" Alex asked accusingly.

"That's not important. What's important is that we shared a sisterly moment," Kara grinned.

"I...hate you so much," Alex said clutching her hair.

* * *

The two girls brought the laptop back to the house. Kara played on her phone as Alex did serious detective work. "A lot of these files are encrypted," Alex said.

"Uh huh," Kara said not listening.

"I'll check his emails," Alex said looking through them all.

"Yeah, you do that," Kara said as she focused all her attention on the game.

"Look at this one. Oh my God, it's Josie," Alex said stunned.

Kara looked over and saw her history teacher, Mr. Bernard, kissing Josie. "Nice."

"Not nice. She is a minor," Alex said obviously.

"I'm so confused about your sexual consent laws. What's the difference between seventeen and eighteen?" Kara asked.

"I admit its arbitrary but a line has to be drawn somewhere," Alex said.

"If you say so," Kara shrugged.

There was a long pause between them. "Why? Are you fucking a teacher?" Alex asked her.

"What? Me? Why would you think that?" Kara asked hurt and offended.

"Unbelievable," Alex shook her head.

"At least, if I did, I wouldn't be stupid enough to have it in plain view through a car window," Kara said.

"I'm sending the encrypted pictures to an FBI agent I know," Alex said sending all the files away.

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara said disinterested.

* * *

The next morning, Kara confronted Josie in the bathroom. "I know what you did last summer," Kara smirked.

"Look, creepy bitch, don't think you can intimidate me," Josie said as she worked on her make-up.

Kara took out a picture and placed it on the mirror showing Mr. Bernard kissing her. Josie immediately tore it up. "That was just a copy," Kara said obviously. "Or was it?"

"Look, bitch, this doesn't prove anything," Josie said ignoring Kara.

Kara slammed her fist on the mirror cracking it over its entire length. "Did Mr. Bernard kill Kenny?"

"No, because that night I was with him sucking his dick," Josie revealed.

"A solid alibi," Kara allowed. "What Mr. Bernard did to you was wrong. Children should be allowed to laugh and play and not grow up too soon."

"What the fuck?" Josie wondered as Kara advanced on her.

"This is going to be weird for me. I can only hope it's weirder for you," Kara said as she kissed Josie on the lips. After Kara had broken the kiss, Josie was in a trance not remembering anything Mr. Bernard had done to her.

Kara then put a note on Mr. Bernard's desk. "The Danver girls know."

* * *

That night, Kara and Alex walked down the street back home. "We've never walked back home before," Alex said surprised by Kara's initiative.

"Well, you are getting a little fat," Kara said.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex said, her mood ruined.

A car came racing towards them. "Right on schedule," Kara said unconcerned.

"Wait, you set this up, didn't you?" Alex accused as the car was about to hit them both.

"Watch this," Kara said getting in front of Alex.

The car slammed into Kara stopping immediately. Mr. Bernard was thrown out the window shield, hit the guard rail, and flipped into the river down below. Kara gave a savage smile as she saw his dead body being carried away by the river. "Good form but a little rough on the landing. He may have to settle for the bronze," Kara chuckled.

"Holy shit, you just killed that guy," Alex said stunned.

"To be fair, he wouldn't have died if he had worn his seat belt," Kara rolled her eyes.

"We are in so much trouble," Alex said freaked.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably not the last time I kill someone protecting you," Kara told her.

* * *

Sheriff deputies questioned the two girls shortly after the wreck. "Mr. Bernard tried to run us off the road," Alex explained.

"It looks like his car hit something big and suddenly stopped," Ronald, the sheriff deputy noted.

"It was a bear. Like...a really big bear," Kara said raising her arms to demonstrate.

"Uh huh," Ronald doubted.

"Girls...thank God," Eliza said hugging them both.

Eliza took them both home and sent Alex away to do her homework. "Kara, what if you were discovered?"

"Well, the only witness died, so I think we're good," Kara said unconcerned.

"I've been trying to tell you, it's not your job to protect people," Eliza stressed.

"I don't protect in so much as I kill," Kara said honestly.

"Don't kill people either. Remember the sixth commandment," Eliza said.

"To be fair, there are a lot of loopholes to that commandment like...," Kara said.

"I don't want to hear your sass. Look, if you won't listen to me maybe you'll listen to the government," Eliza said throwing Kara to the wolves.

Kara stared at the FBI agent that looked exactly like her mom. A quick glance told her otherwise. "They always told me the government was fucked up, but I had no idea they would go this far."

"What are you talking about?" the FBI agent asked.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smirked.

The FBI agent frowned and gave Kara a serious look. "Let's play a game where you see me as Agent O'Neil," she said.

"Alright, I'll bite," Kara smiled amused.

"We are aware of you and your cousin," she said.

"I would hope so seeing as how you took Jeremiah away because of it," Kara said.

"I understand you've taken it upon yourselves to solve Kenny Lee's case," Agent O'Neil said condescendingly.

"It was Colonel Mustard with a wrench in the library," Kara mocked.

"Under no circumstances can you use your powers," Agent O'Neil ordered.

"Look, I don't know how to put this delicately...but I do whatever the fuck I want and not even the president of the United States can tell me what to do," Kara told her.

Agent O'Neil took out a green bullet. "You know what this is?" she asked putting it close to her face. Kara felt sickly as it got close to her.

"Now, you see this," Agent O'Neil said taking out her revolver. She opened the cylinder. Kara watched intently as Agent O'Neil slowly placed the bullet in the cylinder and closed it inside the revolver.

"Do we understand each other," Agent O'Neil said to Kara.

"Crystal," Kara replied no longer looking smug.

"Don't fuck with the Deep State," Agent O'Neil told her and then left the house. She got into her 1958 Chevrolet and transformed into Hank Henshaw. Smirking, he drove off.

* * *

Kara met up with Jake at the game. "So, we good for tonight, maybe drink some alcohol, smoke a little weed, eat some buffalo wings, and a little sex on the side?" Jake asked.

"Only if you win. I don't date losers," Kara told him.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think you're so high and mighty," Jake said pissed off.

Kara took his football and threw it several miles away. "Fuck me," Jake said stunned.

"No, no, no, fuck you," Kara corrected.

Ronald walked up to Kara as Jake took off. "Were you aware that Mr. Bernard had an alibi in Kenny's killing? Josie gave us a sworn statement before she mysteriously lost her memory," he said to her.

"I wish I gave a shit," Kara said sincerely.

"So, this is all a game to you?" Ronald asked pissed-off.

"Yeah," Kara said nonchalantly.

"That means the real killer is still out there," Ronald told her.

"I suppose," Kara said unconcerned.

"How did you know of the affair between Mr. Bernard and Josie?" Ronald questioned.

"We found this laptop in the woods. It had an email attachment with the picture. We also found a shit-ton of encrypted files," Kara said.

"Let's go inside," Ronald said leading her inside the stadium.

"Nothing creepy about this," Kara said as the two of them walked alone together.

"You two are quite the detectives," Ronald complimented.

"I think that says more about you than about me," Kara mocked.

"Let's go in here. I don't want us to be interrupted," Ronald said taking Kara to another room.

"Nothing nefarious about this," Kara rolled her eyes.

"So, where is that magical laptop full of pictures?" Ronald asked.

"It doesn't really matter. I emailed all the files to myself including this one," Kara said showing a picture of Ronald receiving cash for bags of cocaine.

Ronald took out a revolver and pointed it at Kara. Kara's cell phone then rang. "If you'll excuse me," Kara said answering the phone.

"All the encrypted files are gone on the laptop," Alex said freaked out from home.

"That is really unfortunate," Kara said unconcerned.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked her.

"What can we do? Maybe, you can come down here and watch the game. There's a lot of cute girls here," Kara said.

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered.

Kara hung up the flip phone. "Sorry about that. My sister can be a handful. Now, where were we?"

"The part where I have a gun to your heart," Ronald sneered.

"Oh, yes," Kara remembered and then snatched the revolver away from him faster than he could react. Kara then tore the revolver to pieces.

"So, it is true," Ronald said backing away from her.

"I want a cut. Nothing too unreasonable. How about...half," Kara said.

"You must be joking," Ronald rejected.

"No, no I'm not. You're going to give me half of what you make from this side adventure of yours or I am going to expose you," Kara said.

"You blackmailing me?" Ronald asked outraged.

"Yeah," Kara confirmed. "These pictures will send you to prison for the rest of your life assuming the gangsters in Canada don't kill your ass first after I leak it to them."

"How do you know my contacts?" Ronald asked her.

Kara grabbed the phone out of his pocket. "Because, I have this," Kara said looking over the contacts. "You were a schemer, you had plans, and look where that got you? You became a murderer and now you're my bitch."

"What are you?" Ronald asked horrified.

"Super...girl, yeah, sure, let's go with that," Kara said smiling. "Enjoy the game, sheriff," Kara said as she walked off.

* * *

Kara didn't go home with Jake as his team did in fact lose that night. The next morning, Alex sat down across from Kara. "So, we found out our quarterback is smoking pot, and solved a teacher-student affair. Too bad we'll never know what happened to Kenny."

"Yeah, too bad," Kara agreed.

"Let's hang out," Alex suggested. "We could go flying."

"That's against the rules," Kara reminded her.

"Fuck it," Alex smiled rebelliously.

"Whatever you do, don't become a cop or anything like that," Kara said to Alex.

"I'm not planning to. I want to be a biologist, remember," Alex assured her.

"Good," Kara said pleased.

* * *

That night at home, Eliza came in with a brand new telescope. "Look what I got. Sheriff deputy Ronald Collins brought it over."

"He is so cool," Alex said looking it over.

"Lights out," Eliza said after she gave them both a hug.

As Alex fell asleep, Kara went to the laptop and looked over the pictures in her email. She saw one picture of her shadow in the night sky. Kara sighed at the injustice of it all and signed out of her email.


	2. Pilot: Season 1

"Kara Danvers, you're going to be late for the bus," Eliza yelled as Kara played on her computer.

"Coming," Kara rolled her eyes.

She entered the kitchen and went for the fridge where she found Pepsi and Mountain Dew cans featured. "Man, this makes me want to drink a coke," Kara said and then reached for a pitcher of milk.

"Hey, where did you learn your manners?" Eliza lectured her as she was about to drink it straight.

"On my planet that got destroyed with everyone on it," Kara replied.

"Your victim-hood card expired a long time ago," Eliza rebuked.

Alex then entered the kitchen and noticed Kara was up. "About time," she said scornfully.

"I have to be at the lab tonight, so you two are on your own. There's plenty of food in the fridge so don't order pizza," she ordered.

Kara looked over a box of Honey-Comb. "Really?" she sighed and poured herself a bowl.

"What do you got there?" Eliza asked Kara as she contemplated a piece of paper.

"It's a permission slip for the track team. They have try-outs this afternoon," Kara said brightly.

"Absolutely not. You'll reveal your weird-ass alien powers to the whole world," Eliza objected.

"I promise to play like a disabled kid at the Special Olympics," Kara assured her.

"Then what's the point?" Alex asked.

"The comradery, the team-work, the energy of the crowd," Kara said.

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex knew better.

"Look, Kara, you just have to hang in there, alright," Eliza said rejecting her.

"More like hang myself," Kara muttered as she left.

Kara went outside and saw that the bus had already left. Scanning the bus, she noticed Alex was already on it. "Nice," Kara said peeved.

* * *

Alex got off the bus with Pete Ross and walked together to the school. "Anyone ask you to the dance?" Pete asked.

"No," Alex said annoyed by the question.

"Maybe you and I could go together," Pete suggested.

"What you guys talking about?" Kara barged into the conversation.

"Didn't you miss the bus?" Pete wondered.

"I took a shortcut," Kara smiled at him.

"Wow, that's fast. You should try out for track," Pete said amazed.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"No, absolutely not. Mother forbid it," Alex told her.

"Yeah, your mother," Kara rolled her eyes.

Alex then noticed her best friend Vicki Donahue and stared a little bit too long. Kara and Pete ignored her and instead discussed the very real possibility of Pete being hazed, stripped down to his boxers, and hung up like a scarecrow in the field.

"Well, at least you'll still have a brain," Kara smiled.

"You're so lucky you're a girl and don't have to deal with this," Pete said.

"Oh really? Boys are simple, like insects. Girls are the complicated ones," Kara said as Alex and Vicki awkwardly talked about their studies.

Jake Powell then went up to Vicki and gave her a kiss in front of Alex. "Hey, Alex," he said dismissively to her. "Vicki, I need you to proofread this English paper. I was up until one drinking beer and getting high. I doubt it's even coherent," he said.

"I bet it will be great," Vicki gushed.

Alex looked like she wanted to gag. "Your friend looks fucked up," Jake remarked of Alex.

"She's fine," Vicki said dismissively and then two walked off together.

* * *

Later that day, Alex was in the stands watching the football players and cheerleaders practice. Kara came over to join her. "Which ones are you here for, the players or the cheerleaders?" Kara mocked.

"What kind of question is that?" Alex asked feeling insulted.

"Look at me, I don't confine myself to even a single species. Why should you confine yourself to a single gender?" Kara asked.

"We're not having this conversation...again," Alex said annoyed.

"Why do you care about Vicki so much? Who cares if she's dating a tool?" Kara asked.

"She's my childhood friend. Didn't you have a childhood friend?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Thara...but she's dead now," Kara said glumly.

"I just don't want her to wreck her life over some boy," Alex said concerned.

"It's not like she's going to get pregnant and become a single mom, oh wait, that's something that happens on this planet," Kara giggled.

"God damn, I hate talking to you," Alex said shaking her head dismayed.

"Hey, how do I look?" Pete asked in his football uniform.

"A bench-warmer," Kara mocked.

"You look good, Pete. Good luck," Alex said to him.

* * *

That afternoon, Kara walked the street back home and hung out at a bridge reflecting on her new life. She noticed a truck lose a tube of barbed wire onto the street. "Hmm...," she noted.

Lex Luthor was speeding down the road, looking at his phone, and was completely oblivious to the situation. Kara waited patiently for Lex slam into the tube shredding his tires and losing control. Kara casually stepped aside as Lex's car went through the guard rails into the river.

"Well...shit," Kara said realizing she would have to get wet to save him.

She dived into the river and brought Lex out of his car and onto the shore. With her X-ray vision, she noticed he wasn't breathing but still had a pulse. "I suppose," Kara said to herself not realizing at the time she was about to save humanity's greatest super-villain.

Kara gave him a few breathes and lightly pushed on his chest hoping she wasn't breaking his entire rib cage. Lex finally spat out water and started breathing again. "Hello, beautiful," he said looking up at her.

Emergency personnel were at the scene shortly. Eliza hurried over to Kara. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Am I alright?" Kara asked pointing to herself.

"Who's the asshole that was driving that car?" Eliza asked.

"That would be me," Lex said awkwardly. "Lex Luthor."

"This is my daughter, Kara Danvers," Eliza introduced putting her coat around Kara for appearance's sake.

"Thanks for saving my life," Lex said gratefully.

"Is that...gratitude? I get it so rarely," Kara said stunned.

"Come on, Kara," Eliza rolled her eyes.

"If there is anything I can do to repay her," Lex offered.

"Just...drive slower," Eliza advised.

* * *

That night, Alex looked through the telescope Sheriff Ronald had brought over. She looked briefly at the moon and then noticed Vicki come out. She then turned the telescope on her like a total creeper and then noticed Jake embracing her. Alex had learned the skill of reading lips from her father. She couldn't help but interpret their conversation.

"Well, I had the perfect storm today. A truck lost a tube of barbed wire at the same exact time that Lex Luthor of all people hits it and drives off a bridge," Kara said.

"So...Lex is dead," Alex realized.

"Very funny. No, I saved his ass. I might have made myself a rich and powerful friend," Kara said hopefully.

"What do you care?" Alex wondered.

"I have an ambition to be a trophy wife," Kara said obviously.

"Already falling for the patriarchy," Alex frowned.

"I'm not into that feminist bullshit," Kara corrected.

"That bullshit gave women the right to vote, to own property, to earn equal pay," Alex listed off.

Kara yawned obnoxiously. "What's the point of gaining a few more cents on the dollar when you can win it all by marrying a rich man? The gender gap is dwarfed by the marriage gap," Kara pointed out.

"Some of us have self-respect," Alex shot back.

Kara watched Alex look longingly at Vicki and Jake. "I can break them up. Just say the magic word," Kara offered.

"No, I just want her to be happy," Alex said sadly.

* * *

The next morning, there was a new car in the driveway with a large bow on it. "Whose car?" Alex asked.

"It's Kara's, a gift from Lex Luthor," Eliza frowned.

"This is so unfair," Alex said displeased.

Kara came up and saw the car. "Bitchin," she said happily.

"You can't keep it," Eliza told her.

"Why the fuck not?" Kara asked outraged.

"You think you earn a prize for saving someone's life?" Eliza asked.

"I deserve something. I got soaking wet to save that guy," Kara said.

"Lionel Luthor is an asshole. He back-stabbed his clients," Eliza said.

"Sins of the father much," Kara said unimpressed.

"I just want you to know where the money came from that bought that car," Eliza said to her.

"I understand now, and I'm okay with it," Kara replied.

"Okay, keep it," Eliza relented.

"Nice," Kara said taking the keys from her. "You can ride with me, but I control the radio," Kara said to Alex.

* * *

That night, Alex was at the cemetery staring down at the tombstone of Kenny Lee, the classmate that had been murdered under her watch. Vicki came by with some flowers. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," Vicki said of her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Alex said. "I didn't know you would be coming, too. I'll let you be."

"I'd feel better if you stayed," Vicki said.

Alex awkwardly stayed as Vicki paid her respects to her parents. "Mom wants to know if you're upset about a guy," Vicki said.

"No," Alex shook her head.

"Dad wants to know if you're upset about a girl," Vicki smiled.

"Of course not," Alex said defensively.

"Don't mind him. He's got a twisted sense of humor," Vicki joked.

"Right," Alex said awkwardly.

"Seriously, Alex, why are you out here?" Vicki asked.

"I feel like I failed Kenny," Alex admitted. "I didn't catch his killer."

"That's not your burden," Vicki told her.

"I know, but I was so close," Alex said.

"Karma has a way of showing itself. Kenny will get justice in due time," Vicki said confidently.

"It's late. Let's walk home together," Alex offered.

The two girls came back to their neighboring houses with Jake giving Vicki a confused look. "This has been the longest conversation we've had in a while. I want things to be cool between us," Vicki said to Alex.

"Yeah, sure," Alex agreed. "So, you going to the dance?"

"Yeah, with Jake," Vicki said.

"Right, of course," Alex nodded.

"How about you?" Vicki asked.

"I don't know," Alex admitted.

"You play the tough girl routine. If you open up and act a little more feminine, a guy will ask you out for sure," Vicki advised.

"Thanks," Alex said politely.

"Goodnight, Alex," Vicki smiled and walked off to her house.

As Alex came home, Kara was waiting for her on the porch. "That was awkward as fuck," she remarked.

"You overheard that?" Alex asked dismayed.

"Obviously. I can hear anything if I really focus on it. It's a gift and a curse. In this case, it was a curse," Kara frowned.

"Then don't listen!" Alex said upset and went inside the house.

* * *

Kara strolled into Lex's mansion and eventually found him fencing with his instructor. Kara watched the furious duel until Lex lost. In anger, he threw his sword at the wall nearly hitting Kara. Lex then took off his mask and realized he had nearly hit Kara.

"Kara?" he wondered. "I didn't see you."

"Oh really?" Kara doubted. "Anyway, I buzzed but no one answered."

"How did you get through the gate?" Lex wondered.

"Look, I'm kind of awesome," Kara said delicately. "Nice place you got here."

"It's the Luthor ancestral home. My father had it shipped over from Scotland, stone-by-stone. My father never had any intention of living here. He's never even stood through the front door. He gives scraps he doesn't want to his children," Lex said bitterly.

"Well, okay then," Kara said amused by his family's insane wealth.

"How's the new ride?" Lex asked as he entered an exercise room upstairs.

"I would prefer it if you were to one to give me rides," Kara said seductively.

"Aren't you worried I might send you off a bridge?" Lex joked.

"I would look forward to it," Kara said honestly.

"Direct, aren't you, Miss Danvers?" Lex said impressed. "Most people don't like me. They see that I'm bald. They judge me before they get to know me."

"I love your bald head. I can see my beautiful reflection in it," Kara said.

"God damn," Lex said pleased. "Where did you come from?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," Kara smiled.

"I believe you. I saw my wrecked car. I saw how the roof of the car was pulled clean off," Lex said.

"It happened in the crash," Kara said dismissively.

"Do you believe a man can fly?" Lex asked.

"No, only women can," Kara mocked.

Lex smiled at that. "What I mean to say is that during the accident when I stopped breathing, I felt like I was flying. I felt this great exhilaration," Lex said.

"Perhaps you should try nearly killing yourself again," Kara suggested.

"Thanks to you, I have a second chance. We have a future, Kara, and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship," Lex said.

"I want to be...a little more than just friends, Lex," Kara said bluntly.

* * *

Pete and Alex eyed a teenage boy taken away by an ambulance. "This is the third one this week," Pete noted.

"And they're all former jocks," Alex said as she took photographs.

"Check that guy out. He's creepy as fuck," Pete pointed out.

"Sure," Alex said taking his picture before he could leave.

* * *

At school, Alex, Pete, and Kara assembled with a yearbook opened. "This is Jeremy Creek here," Alex pointed out his picture in the yearbook. "And this is him now twelve years later," she said showing his picture on her laptop.

"Why is there a thirty-year-old man a student at your school?" Kara wondered.

"My money was on an evil twin theory," Pete said.

"Evil twin, huh? Like that could ever happen," Kara scoffed.

"Jeremy was in a coma for twelve years suffering from a major electrolyte imbalance," Alex said reading a paper she researched.

"He just needed to drink more Gatorade," Kara figured.

"That's why he hasn't aged a day," Pete said.

"I'm pretty sure comas don't work that way," Kara said skeptically. "Why did he wake up?"

"There was a huge electrical storm, the generator went down, and when it came back on, he was gone," Alex said.

"The electricity must have charged him like a Duracell," Pete said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"Jeremy Creek was the scarecrow twelve years ago. He wants revenge on the jocks," Pete realized.

"Look, I'm not convinced," Kara said skeptically.

"We have to show her," Pete said urgently.

Alex reluctantly brought Kara into an empty room where a wall was filled with newspaper clippings of weird events. "The wall of the weird," Pete told her.

Kara eyed the wall unimpressed. "You really have way too much time on your hands," she chided Alex.

"I have to balance out your lazy ass," Alex shot back.

Kara eyed the newspaper clippings of her spaceship coming down. She saw Superman, her cousin, with a smiling face as he assured the town the asteroid impact was harmless. Kara went into a rage-filled trance as she saw his face. "Kara!" Alex shouted at her.

"Okay, cool wall. Just don't show anyone else or mention it to anyone else," Kara said to Alex and left in a hurry.

"Kara!" Pete called after her and rushed out the door. He was quickly ambushed by jocks including Jake. "Looks like we got our scarecrow."

"Fuck me," Pete squeaked.

"No, no, no, fuck you," Jake corrected.

Pete was quickly tied up and thrown into a truck bed where he was taken away.

* * *

That night, Kara casually strolled up to Pete who was hanging on a cross, stripped to his boxers, with a red S on his chest. "Think of it as an honor," Kara said as she cut him down with a knife.

"I have been here for hours," Pete said to her.

"Wow, time does fly," Kara remarked. "Let's get you cleaned up, so you can be my sister's date for the dance."

"What about you?" Pete asked.

"I have other plans," Kara smirked.

* * *

Pete eventually got to the dance and became the sacrificial lamb for an unenthusiastic Alex. Jeremy Creek went up to the sprinkler system outside with the intent of spraying everyone with water and shocking them to death. "What you doing, Jeremy?" Kara asked sneaking up on him.

"You should have stayed away," Jeremy told her.

"No one hurts those people...but me," Kara said to him.

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for all the kids that have been bullied," Jeremy said angrily.

"Look, I agree with everything you've said. Those jocks are assholes, and they deserve to be punished. But...my sister is in there. So...," Kara let it hang.

"I have a gift and a purpose," Jeremy said to her and went back to the sprinkler system.

Kara sped in front of him. "I have a purpose, too. It's to kick ass on people like you," Kara said to him.

Jeremy grabbed her shoulders and shocked her with everything he had. "Oh my! That tickles," Kara said not taking him seriously.

She then threw him up against a truck. "You better be able to do better than that, Jeremy," Kara antagonized.

Jeremy activated the truck's engine with his electrical power. He got into the truck and then rammed Kara with it. Kara hung onto the truck as it swerved all over the street until it crashed through a wall. Unfortunately, it broke off a water hydrant filling the truck with water. Jeremy became shocked by his own electricity. The electricity sparked the fuel tank and then the truck exploded burning Jeremy to nothing. Kara watched mesmerized by the fire.

Moments later, Kara sat down next to Alex who was watching Vicki dance with Jake. "Well, I just saved all your asses and killed a guy. How about you?" Kara asked her.

"Wait...what?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Look, I know something that will cheer you up," Kara said to her.

As the dance finished, Alex eyed three trucks all on top of each other, one of which belonged to Jake. "Who the fuck did that to my truck?" Jake asked outraged.

"Do this more often," Alex requested amazed.

"Oh, this is just the beginning," Kara grinned.


	3. Bug Boy

Kara was hovering over her bed as she had the weirdest dream about a bug-boy. "Kara! Hurry up and get ready, so we can go to the farmer's market," Eliza called out.

Kara groaned as she fell back onto her bed. "The what now?" she wondered.

At the farmer's market, Kara looked around bored while Alex and Eliza actually manned the stand. "Here comes the homecoming king and queen," Alex sad bitterly to Pete.

"Kara, I didn't see you at the dance last night," Vicki said to her with Jake by her side.

"I had more entertaining things to do," Kara said vaguely.

"Kara, can you get the rest of the boxes out of the truck," Eliza requested.

"I suppose," Kara rolled her eyes and walked off.

Jake ran off after Kara. "Hey, there's no hard feelings between us, is there?"

"Worried I'd kill you one day?" Kara asked him.

"Well, yeah," Jake said honestly.

"No worries. In fact, I appreciate all the drama you're creating around school," Kara said honestly.

As Kara and Jake talked, creepy Greg came up to Vicki as she played around with glass butterflies. "Did you know the average butterfly only lives eight hours."

"They're the rock-stars of the insect world," Vicki smiled.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my paper," Greg said awkwardly.

"Sure, why not? I do it for everyone it seems," Vicki said.

"How about my house, after school?" Greg suggested.

"Library may be easier," Vicki said thinking quickly.

"It's a date," Greg said like a total creeper.

"Hey, Vicki, how about you take a walk," Jake said as he barged into the conversation. Vicki promptly took off.

"Hey, bug-boy. Do me a favor and stay away from my girlfriend," Jake told him off.

"Afraid of a little competition, Jake?" Greg asked.

"We're not in competition, Greg. Don't make me beat your ass in front of her because I will," Jake promised.

Kara eyed Jake giving Vicki a kiss and then driving off in his truck. "I can't knock your taste in men, Kara," Lex said walking up to her.

"Are you jealous, Lex?" Kara asked amused. "Or do you want him all to yourself?"

"Very funny. I admire strength, and you're far stronger than he is," Lex said.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara agreed.

"What is your secret?" Lex asked curiously.

"It's the apples. They're so good for you," Kara said biting into one.

"What is the hold-up, Kara?" Eliza asked her.

"Mrs. Danvers, good to see you," Lex said politely.

"Lex," Eliza addressed condescendingly.

Kara smirked at Lex and walked off with Eliza.

Eliza, Alex, and Kara drove back home when they saw Jake's crashed truck. "Oh my God," Eliza said as she saw it.

Kara gave the car wreck a wide-eyed look. Something deep down always gave her an orgasmic high whenever she witnessed car crashes. "Nice," Kara said quickly getting out.

Kara tore off the window shield and dragged Jake's ass out of the truck. The truck then suddenly exploded. Kara shielded Jake just in time. Eliza got out the fire extinguisher and blasted the area with it. "Okay, a little too much," Kara said as she threw Jake out of range of the fire. Kara emerged from the smoke unharmed but with burned clothes.

"Show off," Alex rolled her eyes.

* * *

Eliza came out to meet Kara on the porch after she had taken a shower and changed. "Jake's going to be alright, just a few cuts and bruises is all."

"I wish I gave a shit," Kara admitted.

"Well, at least he doesn't remember anything. He just said something smashed his truck, and he woke up in an ambulance," Eliza said.

"That's good," Kara said.

"You...did a good thing, Kara. That boy would have burned to death without you," Eliza said.

"I know," Kara agreed.

"Well, okay then," Eliza said leaving her be.

* * *

At the Luthor mansion, Kara looked over a model of a Greek vs Trojan battle. "Save any lives on your way over?" Lex asked.

"Honestly, I prefer to kill rather than save, but you people are weak as fuck," Kara smiled at him.

"You could make a career out of it," Lex suggested.

"Maybe someday I will," Kara said knowingly. "You planning for an invasion?" she asked of the model.

"It reminds me to always be wary of insider threats, the Trojan horse that gains your trust only to destroy you," Lex said.

"I don't need to be a Trojan horse, Lex. I can do whatever I want and no one can stop me," Kara said to him.

"Oh, I wasn't referring to you. Jake is an asshole but everyone loves him because he's the star quarterback," Lex mused.

"Too bad I didn't let him die," Kara smirked. "Just kidding, of course, maybe, not really."

"I have something for you," Lex said and handed her a lead box. He opened it revealing a Kryptonite necklace. Kara instantly felt sick around it.

"You okay?" Lex asked Kara as he saw her expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kara lied.

Lex closed the lead box. "Cool box. What's it made of?" Kara asked as she couldn't see through it.

"Lead, its from the armor of St. George, the patron saint of boy-scouts," Lex said and then handed it to her.

"I couldn't possibly," Kara said not wanting it.

"It's yours," Lex insisted.

"Well, thank you, Lex. So thoughtful," Kara said taking the lead box.

"Next time I see you, I'd love to see you wear it," Lex smiled.

* * *

Alex went up to the second floor of the barn and found Vicki already there playing with her telescope. "Hi," Alex said awkwardly.

"Your mom said it was cool to come up here. This is a pretty cool place," Vicki complimented.

"Yeah, my dad made it," Alex said grieved.

"Didn't know you were into astronomy," Vicki said pointing to the telescope.

"Well, I wasn't until recently," Alex allowed. "So, why did you decide to come over all this time?"

"I found out what Jake did to Pete. He had no right to do that to him," Vicki said.

"It's not really my problem," Alex said confused.

"I feel responsible for his actions," Vicki said sitting down.

"I know the feeling all too well," Alex said referring to Kara. "Look, you don't need to defend him. I really don't give a shit what he did to Pete."

"I didn't come here to defend him. I came to see you," Vicki said.

"Okay," Alex said awkwardly.

"I feel I've been blinded by Jake. I wonder what else he is capable of," Vicki said self-absorbed. "You know, life is about change. Sometimes, it's painful. Sometimes it's beautiful. Most of the time, it's both," Vicki said.

"Uh-huh," Alex said not sure where she was going with this.

Vicki gave Alex a hopeful expression and then turned away. "I better go," she said leaving.

Alex felt uneasy about herself as Vicki left. Something about herself just wasn't right.

* * *

That night, Kara watched as Eliza conducted an experiment. She did them in the barn so as to not burn the house down. "Need any help?" Kara asked.

"I got it," Eliza smiled condescendingly.

Kara then noticed Greg land inside the barn, like he were a bug. Greg then launched himself forward and landed on Kara sending them both to the floor. "You could take me out before you fuck me," Kara said to him and then threw him up into the rafters.

"Kara!" Eliza called out. "What is it?" she asked coming up to the second floor.

"He's in the rafters," Kara said scanning the building with her X-ray vision.

Greg then attacked Eliza from the ceiling tossing her off the second floor to the ground. Kara sped towards Greg and punched him out of the barn. He went flying a good distance away from the property. Kara then used her super-speed to catch Eliza before she hit the ground on her back.

"Who the hell was that?" Eliza asked freaked out.

"It was Greg. Don't worry, I know where he lives. I'll exterminate him soon enough," Kara said confidently.

"What have I told you about killing people?" Eliza lectured.

Alex then barged in. "What was that noise?" she asked concernedly.

"It's nothing, honey. A bug-boy was crawling around in our rafters is all," Eliza downplayed.

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered.

"Do you ever wonder why weird stuff keeps happening here in Midvale?" Eliza asked Kara.

"Are you blaming me for this?" Kara pointed to her chest.

"One guy gets electrical powers and another turns into a bug just as you arrive," Alex pointed out.

"Maybe...," Kara said and then let it hang.

Alex rolled her eyes. "We need to go find him."

"No, you both stay at home and let the police deal with this," Eliza said to them.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Alex went to the "Weird Room." There, Alex considered different kinds of bugs. "I've read reports of Amazonian tribesman that take on the characteristics of the bugs they eat."

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted. "Besides, Greg moved to Midvale after I arrived, so I am in the clear."

"No you're not, because you could have infected the bugs in Midvale, and then they, in turn, infected Greg," Alex pointed out.

"First, bugs don't live very long, so you're assuming this is a genetic mutation as opposed to some virus or bacteria given off by the pod. Second, why was Greg the only one infected?" Kara asked.

"Maybe, he collected the wrong kind of bug," Alex suggested.

"Whatever," Kara said bored. "It's easy: We find him, we kill him," Kara said simply.

* * *

Alex dragged Kara and Pete over to Greg's house. "Well, the door's locked," Kara said defeated.

"Look at this," Alex said opening the window.

"Well...shit. Alright, Pete, time to be the sacrificial lamb," Kara volunteered.

"I don't really want to go in there. I'm Black. I'm going to get arrested for sure," Pete said timidly.

"I'll kiss you," Alex offered.

"Sweet," Pete said going inside. "Oh my God, it's disgusting!" he shouted as he went inside.

Kara twisted the doorknob off and went inside. Looking around, she found a room filled with spider webs. "God damn," Kara whistled.

"I think we just found his mate," Alex said seeing a video of Vicki on his TV screen.

"How romantic," Kara said touched. "Hey, you want to see something really creepy. Go over there," Kara pointed.

Pete reluctantly pulled the spider webs away and found Greg's mother's corpse. "Oh God!" he screamed.

"I think she's dead," Alex said freaked out by it.

"Well...no shit," Kara agreed.

* * *

Kara came upon Vicki's stables looking for Vicki. "Hey, Vicki. Where you at?" Kara shouted for her. "Well, I tried," she said about to leave.

"Stop," a voice from a stable said.

Kara peered inside the stable and found Jake. "You're taking the whole Stallion thing quite literally," Kara mocked.

"Greg took her," Jake said.

"Oh, well, good to know. You should call the cops or something," Kara said dismissively.

"Look, I know you're special. You can defeat this guy," Jake said seriously.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara folded her arms. "If you want to see your girlfriend alive, you better pay up."

"What do you want?" Jake asked.

"Your supply," Kara said obviously.

"Alright, you can have everything I got. Just save her," Jake begged.

"Drive over to Greg's place. I'll meet you over there," Kara said and then took off.

* * *

Kara leaped up and punched through the treehouse wall finding Vicki in a silk cocoon. "Stay away from her," Greg warned.

"I know what's happening to you," Kara said to him.

"Then you know I'm free," Greg said.

"Oh really?" Kara scoffed. "You're a slave to your instincts. You're becoming like the Fly."

"I have no rules, Kara. I eat what I want, do what I want, I go where I want, and I take what I want," Greg said.

"I know the feeling," Kara said understanding. "I'm taking Vicki back."

"You can't stop me!" Greg said as he took hold of her and launched them both out of the treehouse to the ground. Greg then ran off and leaped over a fence.

"Well...shit," Kara realized and followed after him.

Greg fled into an abandoned warehouse. Kara followed after him not realizing Kryptonite specks were all over the ground. Greg suddenly smacked Kara with a long pipe knocking her to the ground. Kara struggled to get up with Kryptonite everywhere around her.

"What's the matter, Kara? Not so confident now, are you?" Greg taunted.

Greg then took hold of Kara and tossed her across the warehouse. Kara then pulled herself into a container lined with lead shielding her from the radiation. Greg leaped around like a bug looking for her. "You can't fight the natural law. Only the strong survive," Greg shouted.

Kara then took hold of Greg and slammed him up against a pillar. She then slammed him up against another pillar. Kara let go of Greg and then punched him in quick succession breaking all his ribs. She then flung him across the warehouse where he slammed into a piece of rusted machinery and exploded into hundreds of cockroaches. Kara then quickly left the warehouse and went back to the treehouse.

Before she got back, Jake had already pulled Vicki out of the cocoon. Kara watched as Jake took her over to his car to take her home. "You think you can take credit for my heroics? We'll see, Jake," Kara glared from the wood-line.

* * *

That night, Kara opened the case with the Kryptonite necklace inside. "Hey, Alex, I could use your help," Kara said awkwardly.

"You need my help? That's a first," Alex said coming up to the second floor.

Alex then saw the glowing green rock on the necklace. "Is that what I think it is?" Alex asked amazed.

"Yep. I need you to replace this lethal-as-fuck Kryptonite with this harmless stone," Kara said taking out an emerald.

"Who gave this to you?" Alex asked.

"Lex Luthor," Kara answered.

"Does he know?" Alex asked concerned.

"If he does, he's being very coy about it. But two can play that game," Kara smirked.

Alex detached the Kryptonite from the necklace and then carefully replaced it with the emerald stone. "Where did you get this?"

"A store," Kara said obviously.

"Yeah, but with what money?" Alex wondered.

"It's complicated," Kara said dismissively.

"Well, here we are," Alex said placing the necklace on Kara. "I'll throw this Kryptonite away."

"No, keep it. It could be valuable in the future," Kara figured.

"Alright," Alex said reluctantly. "So, thank you for saving Vicki."

"Sure," Kara said.

"I'm sorry for saying you're the worst thing that ever happened to this family. You've saved all of us from certain death," Alex said sincerely.

"I know," Kara replied arrogantly.

Alex shook her head dismayed and let Kara be. As soon as Alex was gone, Kara took out a joint and got high. "Oh, yes, I think we'll be the best of friends, Jake."


	4. Hot Head

Alex, Pete, and Kara walked around school discussing the Midvale High school's newest scandal. "Coach Walt abuses his players. It's just a fact," Alex said.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"The man coached my dad and all my brothers. He used to come over to watch the Superbowl," Pete said defending him.

"I feel this needs to be investigated," Alex said ambitiously.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I thought you wanted to be a biologist."

"This is biology, player health," Alex said obviously.

Kara overheard a conversation between Jake and Vicki. "Coach Walt shoved his boot up a player's ass," Vicki said appalled.

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is," Jake said dismissively.

"Really?" Vicki said unimpressed and stormed off.

Alex then started taking pictures of Coach Walt talking to his players. A football player threw a football right at her. Kara caught it just in time. "Situational awareness," Kara chided Alex.

"Nice catch, girl," Pete complimented.

"I was nearly assassinated," Alex said being a drama queen.

Kara casually threw the football back to the player sending him to the ground. Coach Walt noticed Kara seeing talent he had never seen before.

* * *

Kara casually strolled into the boy's locker room and came into Coach Walt's office. "Can I help you?" he asked annoyed.

"I don't know how to put this, but I am the best football player you could ever ever have," Kara said.

"A girl? Yeah, right?" Coach Walt doubted.

"Look, you're going to lose a lot of offensive players to this whole cheating scandal going on. It's regrettable they got caught. But here's the thing, you keep possession of the ball for three downs without losing it, and I'll kick a field-goal from any distance. Statistically speaking, if you kick a field-goal every possession, with your defense, we will win," Kara said.

"From any distance, huh?" Coach Walt doubted.

"Any distance," Kara repeated. "I'm not looking to be your star quarterback or shit like that. I mean, I could if I wanted to, but I understand your primitive sensibilities. But a female kicker? Well, that's not too bad, is it? You'll win the game and become famous," Kara said.

"If you can do what you say you can," Coach Walt said skeptically.

"Your current kicker can't kick worth a damn which is why you always go for two-point conversions. Just give me a shot," Kara requested.

"Alright, practice is at three. Be there," Coach Walt allowed.

* * *

That afternoon, Kara came out in the smallest set of pads and wore a football helmet making it not obvious who she was. "Don't those cheerleaders look cute?" a football player asked the group.

"They sure do," Kara agreed.

"What the fuck?" the player wondered as he heard Kara's voice.

"Kara, what the hell is this?" Alex asked from the sidelines.

"I'm saving the school's reputation," Kara said to her.

"We've never had a female football player and with your abilities. You will expose everything," Alex said stressed out.

"I'm just kicking the ball. That's it," Kara downplayed.

Kara went over with Pete to the other side of the field. "Don't fuck this up," Kara warned Pete.

Pete grabbed the ball, put it in position, and then Kara kicked the ball through the goal post with ease. Pete shook his hand feeling the burn. "Nice one. You're already better than our last kicker," Coach Walt allowed. "Take it out a farther distance."

Kara kicked ball-after-ball from farther distances until she was past mid-field. Coach Walt watched in amazement at Kara's kicking ability. Alex sighed realizing how much trouble she would be in if her mother found out about this. "Alright, let's see what you can do under pressure," Coach Walt said gathering all the players for both offense and defense as if it were the real thing.

The ball was thrown to Pete but it went right passed his hands. "Shit," Kara realized as she picked up the ball. Players rushed her all at once. Kara stood her ground as her shoes dug into the grass. Finally, all the players fell to the ground in a heap with Kara still standing. Amused, Kara casually walked on top of them and went passed the coach.

"You guys can't even tackle a girl? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Coach Walt raged.

* * *

That night, Kara and Pete casually strolled out of the school late at night and found the principal locked in his car with it being on fire. "Well, isn't that peculiar?" Kara remarked.

"I'll get help," Pete ran off.

Kara rolled her eyes realizing she would have to save the principal herself. Kara punched through his car door window, took the entire door off, and then carried the principal out of his car. The car then exploded as the fire reached the gas tank.

Kara looked over his body to see if he was still alive. Seeing him breathing, Kara stayed with him until an ambulance arrived.

* * *

Kara came back to the house to find Eliza worried sick. "Principal Kwan is at the hospital, but he will be in a coma for a while," she said.

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"What's convenient about that?" Alex asked.

"Obviously, someone sabotaged his car. We have an arsonist on our hands," Kara said hopefully.

"Anybody see you?" Eliza asked.

"Not that I know of," Kara considered.

"Well, lucky for him you were there. Still, you use your powers way too often. You're going to get yourself exposed," Eliza lectured.

"I'm sorry you decided to live in a fucked-up town," Kara said dismissively.

"It was fine until you arrived," Alex shot back.

"Alex, it's not Kara's fault she landed where and when she did," Eliza told her.

"Kara's playing football now," Alex brought up.

"You bitch," Kara narrowed her eyes at her.

"What the fuck, Kara?" Eliza asked stunned.

"I'm only the kicker. It's no big deal," Kara said.

"Except there is record-keeping for the longest field goal. You want your name on that list?" Eliza asked rhetorically.

"Is that a trick question?" Kara asked.

"Your cousin, Clark Kent, could have been the greatest football player of all time earning hundreds of millions of dollars. But instead, he became a reporter," Eliza said.

"Sounds like a total tool," Kara said disrespectfully.

"What if someone came to Krypton with super-powers and then dominated every sport you had?" Eliza asked.

"First, we didn't have sports. Second, I wouldn't give a shit if that did happen," Kara replied.

"Okay, play football if that's what you want but don't break the current record, and don't hurt anyone. Those records are for human players for human achievements," Eliza said.

"But those records are weak as fuck," Kara protested.

"Being a good guest means not upstaging your host. This is a human game for human players," Eliza said to her.

"Okay," Kara agreed.

* * *

Late at night, Pete, Kara, and Alex strolled around town. "The cops said it was faulty wiring but that's bullshit," Alex doubted.

"What are you suggesting?" Pete asked confused.

"More importantly, why do we give a shit?" Kara asked.

"I bet Coach Walt has something to do with it. He's like a cult leader and Principal Kwan nearly broke it up," Alex figured.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Pete said defensively.

"Yeah, you know what else is a cult? The cheerleading squad," Alex said and then ran into Vicki at a coffee shop.

"Vicki, what are you doing here?" Pete wondered.

"Taking your order, I hope," she said awkwardly.

"What is this?" Alex asked concerned.

"I quit the cheerleading team and now I work here," Vicki said simply.

"So, you're a waitress for realz?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"I'm trying to build up a resume, make some money, and contribute to society, so I would appreciate it if you all stopped giving me shit," Vicki said annoyed.

"First day?" Pete questioned.

"Holy shit, you guys. I'm trying to work," Vicki said as the three hovered around her. Vicki then went back to the counter without her order slips.

"You forgot this," Alex said helpfully.

"Thanks," Vicki said appreciatively.

"The first day is always rough," Alex said sympathetically.

"Have you ever had a job?" Vicki asked.

"Well, no, but I...," Alex said awkwardly. "So, why did you quit cheer-leading?"

"My mother did cheerleading, my grandmother did cheer-leading, it was time to break the vicious cycle," Vicki said.

"Cheerleading only serves the patriarchy anyway," Alex said dismissively.

"I'm not really into that feminist bullshit," Vicki told her. "I'm sorry, that was rude. Hey, I work here four times a week. You can stop by anytime you want."

"Vicki, get your ass over to table three. They've been waiting for five fucking minutes," the boss yelled at her.

"Right, sorry," Vicki said adorably.

"Don't be sorry. Be faster," the boss raged.

Kara stayed with Pete at table three. "Now, where is that waitress?" Kara wondered.

Pete then noticed some football jocks hanging out together. "Coach wants us out on the field, right now," Jake informed them.

"Oh shit," they said getting up but ignoring Pete completely.

Kara watched as they left amused. "It's like I'm invisible," Pete said annoyed.

"Hey, the position of placekicker is very important," Kara mocked.

"Do you know how many games have been won or lost based on the placekicker?" Pete asked her.

"I wish I gave a shit," Kara said sincerely.

* * *

Coach Walt addressed the football players completely pissed-off. "Congratulations, I have never seen a team display such stupidity as you all have. Which one of you fucks talked?"

"No one, huh? No one here talked to Principal Kwan? So, the fairy-fucking-godmother told him I supplied you all with that test? I will PT you all until you all fucking die!" Coach Walt raged.

"Coach, no college is going to look at us if we have cheating on our record," one finally spoke up.

"So, it was you, Trevor. Why doesn't that surprise me, you little shit?" Coach Walt smacked him to the ground. The sprinkler system then started spraying fire.

"Dude, this is like Set fire to the Rain by Adele," one of the players remarked.

"Shut the fuck up. This isn't about you. This is about my legacy. Now, you go home and keep your mouths shut. Understand?" Coach Walt shouted.

"Yes, coach," they all said and dispersed.

"Holy shit," Alex said video recording it all.

* * *

Kara put on a football jersey and looked at herself in the mirror. "How do I look?" Kara asked.

"Like the quarterback's girlfriend," Eliza rolled her eyes.

"I'm tearing down barriers and inspiring girls to better themselves by playing highly combative sports," Kara said.

"Feed that bullshit to someone else," Eliza told her. "Look, if you seriously injure or kill a kid out there, you're going to have to live with that mistake."

"I can live with that," Kara replied. "You trust me, don't you?"

"I'd give it a 50/50 someone gets killed," Eliza sighed.

* * *

Alex came up to see Trevor the night before the big game. "Why did you call? What do you want?" he asked her.

"I want to know if Coach Walt supplied the players with the test," Alex said boldly.

"You're going to get yourself hurt," Trevor warned.

"You can either talk to me now or later," Alex pressed. "Either way, this picture of your coach turning the sprinklers into flame-throwers will be on the net tomorrow."

"Just leave me alone," Trevor deflected and walked off. As Trevor went back to his car, Coach Walt grabbed him by the arm and burned him.

"Talking to that bitch, Alex Danvers?" Coach Walt asked him sending Trevor to his knees in pain. "I thought you were cool."

"I didn't say anything, coach," Trevor told him. "She has a picture of us on the field with the sprinklers on fire."

"Alright, I believe you but my Tommy gun doesn't," Coach Walt threatened.

"Holy shit!" Trevor said quickly getting into his car and driving off.

* * *

Alex went back to her Weird Room and worked to clear up the video she had taken. "I fucking hate MACs," she said as she worked. A fire suddenly destroyed her computer. "Well...shit," Alex said peeved.

The whole office then got lit on fire trapping Alex. Meanwhile, Kara was at the pep rally with Pete. "So, who's your football boyfriend?" a cheer-leader asked Kara.

"Yours," Kara mocked.

"Have you seen Alex?" Pete asked.

"No. She ruins all the fun anyway," Kara said. The two of them then saw Alex trying to get out of a classroom window with fire behind her. "See? This is the kind of shit I'm talking about."

"I'll get help," Pete said running off.

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara rolled her eyes.

Kara quickly went through the school, kicked a door open, and then blasted the room with frost breath ending the fire. "Thanks," Alex said appreciatively. "It was like the fire knew what I was up to."

"Yeah, it's called arson," Kara said simply.

"Coach Walt is behind this," Alex accused.

"So what if he is? Coach Walt is an institution," Kara said.

"I can't believe what I am hearing," Alex said hurt.

"Why are you freaking out on me?" Kara wondered.

"You're breaking my heart, Kara," Alex said shedding tears.

"Yeah, that cry routine doesn't work on me. Try...Vicki," Kara mocked. "Do you have another copy of the picture?"

"No, it's impossible to recover the files now," Alex said obviously.

"Then it didn't happen," Kara told her.

"Why are you defending him?" Alex asked. "You've changed."

"I really haven't. I just don't give a shit either way," Kara assured her.

"Trevor is my witness. I can get him to talk," Alex said.

"I thought you were into biology, not crime-stuff," Kara said confused.

"Everyone needs a hobby," Alex said. "You're on the team now. Get Trevor to talk."

"Too easy," Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara strolled into the coffee shop and bumped into Vicki. "Midvale's first female football player, I see," Vicki said.

"I'm not gay," Kara said defensively.

"Wow, I didn't even...," Vicki said stunned.

"Has Trevor come in?" Kara asked.

"He hasn't," Vicki told her. "Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, a cup of coffee," Kara said and then noticed Lex busy at work.

"Rumor has it, Kara Danvers joined the football team," Lex said impressed.

"Rumor's true," Kara confirmed.

"The first female football player in our school's history. Congratulations," Lex smiled. "Your mom must be thrilled."

"She actually freaked out, but I'm okay with that," Kara said. "So, what are you working on?"

"Trying to figure out which poor bastard deserves to get the ax," Lex said looking over his files.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"My father wants me to cut twenty percent of the workforce," Lex said.

"Look, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but you should want to expand your empire, not cut it down," Kara advised.

"I manage a shit factory, literally, a shit factory," Lex downplayed.

"You have to start somewhere, Lex, even if it is a shit factory," Kara said as Vicki gave her a coffee.

"I agree," Lex said moved.

"Let's work together on this. I think we have a common goal, Lex," Kara said.

"And what would that be?" Lex asked curiously.

"To make your dad mad as fuck," Kara smirked.

* * *

The next morning, Kara strolled over to Trevor's house. "Hey, Trevor, I just want to talk," Kara said going inside his garage. He found Trevor wounded and surrounded by fire extinguishers.

"Just leave or he'll come back," Trevor said freaked out. "Once coach gets angry, he rides me pretty hard."

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual but...," Kara smirked.

"He thinks of himself as our father. That's how he justifies it, anyway," Trevor said bitterly.

"Now, you just made it really awkward," Kara said shocked and appalled.

"One time, I dropped a pass, and he punched me in the gut. Told me not to do it again," Trevor recalled.

"And did you drop another pass, Trevor?" Kara asked.

"Well...no," Trevor said.

"Then it worked, didn't it?" Kara said obviously.

"Wait...what?" Trevor asked.

"Trevor, Coach Walt is an institution. He puts Midvale on the map. He's provided scholarships for brain-dead players like yourself to go to college. His letters of recommendation have given a lot of students good-paying jobs. Half the teachers and the school board were coached under him. And then, this Principal Kwan comes in out of nowhere and tries to fuck that all up," Kara said.

"I don't know," Trevor said about to cry.

"Trevor, you need to stop being such a pussy. You're embarrassing yourself. You know what they say? Snitches get stitches," Kara said.

"But my arm," Trevor protested.

Kara used her X-ray vision and didn't see any broken bones. "You'll live. You just need to catch balls like Chris Carter. Now, you go out there and win this game."

"Okay," Trevor said pathetically.

* * *

Kara walked back home and got a call from Alex. "So, did you get him to talk?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said vaguely.

"Great, now he just needs to talk to the police," Alex said, excited at her success.

"Yeah, shut you down, he isn't going to be telling them shit. Trevor is a team player," Kara said.

"Wait...what?" Alex shrieked at her.

"Why do you have to be such a hater, Alex. Just...let...it...go," Kara said slowly.

"Unbelievable. I'm going to deal with this myself," Alex said outraged.

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara said dismissively and hung up.

* * *

Alex barged into the boy's locker room and entered the sauna finding Coach Walt. "What the fuck, Danvers?" Coach Walt said surprised.

"You're not walking out on that field, tonight. I know what you did," Alex said.

"You do not want to fuck with me, little girl," Coach Walt threatened.

"You hurt Trevor's arm," Alex accused.

"That little shit should have kept his mouth shut," Coach Walt raged and then punched Alex in the gut. He then threw her into the sauna, locked the door, and then increased the temperature.

"The heat is on," Coach Walt sneered as he left.

* * *

Kara kicked another field goal from fifty yards out, putting the Midvale Stallions in the lead. Coach Walt looked on nervously as he had Alex dying in his sauna but more importantly, the game was really close without him having his best offensive players on the field.

Eliza came up to the line to talk with Kara. "Where's Alex?"

"No clue. Haven't seen her all day," Kara admitted.

"Mrs. Danvers, you know the rules about parents on the sidelines," Coach Walt said irritably.

"I think this is a special case," Eliza smiled at him. Eliza turned to Kara. "Find her."

"God damn it," Kara sighed and then scanned the crowd for her. Not seeing her, she scanned the school. "Maybe," Kara figured.

Kara walked off the field towards the locker room. "Danvers, get back here this instant," Coach Walt yelled at her.

Kara proceeded to flip him off and went inside anyway. "Alex, you down here?" Kara shouted inside the locker room. Kara then found the sauna. Scanning through the door, she found Alex passed out. Alarmed, Kara tore the door off and went inside. "So hot," Alex gasped.

"Holy shit," Kara realized taking her out of the sauna.

Coach Walt then slammed Kara with a fire extinguisher. "The fuck you doing?" Kara asked annoyed and then tossed him through the glass window of his office.

"Coach, you need help, and I got the medicine in these fists," Kara glared.

"What I need is to win this game," Coach Walt said freaking out.

"It's too late for that," Kara told him.

"No, I can't lose!" Coach Walt shouted as flames roared around him and engulfed the locker room.

Kara passed through the flames unaffected. "How did you do that?" Coach Walt asked stunned.

"It's actually a funny story. It begins like this...," Kara said and then threw Coach Walt up against the shower wall breaking his back.

"You want heat, coach. Alright, I got you some heat," Kara said and then blasted him with heat vision incinerating him.

Kara then went over to Alex. "So thirsty," she gasped.

"I'll be right back," Kara said and then got her a Gatorade.

"Well, too bad our perfect season is gone," Alex sighed.

"We actually won. I was just fucking with him," Kara revealed.

Alex laughed in spite of herself. "Nice," she smiled approvingly.

Kara and Alex walked off the school grounds as fire-fighters arrived. "You okay?" Kara asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Alex said sipping another Gatorade. "I'm sorry I went off on my own to confront Coach Walt. It was stupid."

"Yeah," Kara agreed.

"You left the field to save me. You could have made history," Alex realized.

"Well, your mom nagging me was also a consideration," Kara told her.

"So, you finally found her. Where were you, Alex?" Eliza asked peeved.

"I was...in the stands," Alex lied.

"And you couldn't be next to your mother supporting your sister?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, what the fuck, Alex?" Kara piled on.

"I was with...a boy," Alex excused.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you weren't part of this nonsense," she said referring to the fire.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"Okay, let's go home," Eliza said as she put her arms around both girls on their way back to the car.


	5. X-Ray

Kara went out for a stroll on the town minding her own business when Lex, with a gun, slammed into her. "Lex, what's up?" Kara asked smiling.

Lex tossed Kara into a store window where she knocked down sunglass racks. "I think I'm in love," Kara said impressed with him. She then scanned him with her X-ray vision and noticed he had an abnormal physiology.

"Oh, you're not Lex," Kara said disappointed as the fake Lex ran off.

* * *

Eliza, Alex, and Kara gathered for breakfast the next morning. "Why would Lex need to rob a bank?" Eliza wondered as she read the paper.

"Your boyfriend is now a wanted man," Alex teased.

"You say that like I give a shit," Kara smiled back.

"Wait, Lex is your boyfriend?" Eliza asked concerned.

"I went to his house a few times. Nothing happened. He could very well be gay," Kara said.

"Just because a guy doesn't throw himself on you doesn't make him gay," Alex said.

"And you would be an authority on that subject?" Kara mocked. "Besides, it wasn't him. I got a look at him with my X-ray vision. It was weird."

"You suggesting a shape-shifter?" Eliza asked curiously.

"Yeah, sure," Kara agreed.

"That would be really fascinating to study," Eliza perked up.

Lex then came to the door unannounced. "I would hate to think I have an evil twin."

"An evil twin? Like that could ever happen," Kara scoffed.

"Why aren't you in jail?" Alex asked crossly.

"Because I was hosting a reception at my shit factory at the same time as the robbery," Lex said coming in.

"Police have any leads?" Alex asked interested.

"None," Lex said flatly. "But Kara here was on the witness list. Did you actually see this person?"

"Yep, he looked just like you including your bald head. I can't vouch for his penis size though," Kara said.

"His signature and fingerprints were different than mine. Are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?" Lex questioned.

"I could never mistake your face," Kara said adoringly.

"What happens now?" Alex asked interrupting.

"Hopefully, the money comes up," Lex said. "In the meantime, I'll be tabloid fodder and people's opinions of me will be cemented in stone."

"Who cares? Not like you're going to run for president one day," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I just might, one day," Lex said imagining it.

"I have to get ready for work," Eliza said leaving.

"I'm sorry you got thrown through that window. Were you hurt?" Lex asked concerned.

"The only hurt I endured was believing, for a short time anyway, that my good friend had assaulted me in epic betrayal," Kara said dramatically.

"I promise you, I'm not a criminal mastermind," Lex assured her.

"I mean, you could if you wanted to. It's super easy, barely an inconvenience," Kara said referring to her deal with Ronald, the sheriff.

"Some of us have morals," Alex said staring at Kara.

"The real criminal mastermind is our shape-shifter," Kara said amused.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Vicki were with all the other girls for PE at school. "Get your ass up there!" the PE teacher ordered a struggling girl.

"I can't," she struggled.

"Just because you don't have any upper-body strength doesn't mean you can't climb a rope. You're like half my weight," the PE teacher yelled at her.

Kara eyed the boys leaving to hit the showers the period before. "Are we boring you?" the PE teacher yelled at Kara.

"Is that a trick question because the answer is yes," Kara said.

"Alright, you and Alex up the rope," he ordered.

"Don't pull the rope down from the ceiling like an asshole this time," Alex told her.

"Fine," Kara said and grabbed the rope.

Alex used the j-hook technique to get herself up the rope using her legs for balance and used her whole body to climb up. Kara lazily used just her arms letting her legs hang as she beat Alex to the top. Kara then stared at the boy's locker room and saw all the boys naked smacking each other's asses with their towels.

"Nice," Kara said enjoying the view.

Kara then saw two naked guys get close to one another, kiss, and get physical in the showers. "What the fuck?" Kara wondered and lost her grip distracted. Kara fell to the floor on her back.

"Kara, are you alright?" the PE teacher asked slightly concerned. "That was a nasty fall."

"It wasn't the fall that was nasty," Kara muttered.

"What happened up there? Did you lose your nerve?" the PE teacher asked.

"What I saw cannot be unseen," Kara said horrified.

* * *

At home, Alex questioned Kara about the incident. "How did you fall? I thought you were super."

"I saw something so horrifying that I lost all motor control," Kara said.

"Stop peeping on the boys. The more you get to know them and their habits, the more disgusting they are," Alex said.

Kara eyed Alex with wonder. "How come you never want to shower with me?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Alex asked.

"We see each other in the showers after PE. What's the difference?" Kara asked.

"First, I try to avoid you whenever I can in the showers. Second, showering together in the same bathroom is too intimate for my tastes," Alex said obviously.

"It's just a shower. It's not like we have a dick that will suddenly get erect," Kara pointed out.

"With your super-vision, you can see a lot more than the average person," Alex said.

"Afraid...you could be attracted to me?" Kara teased.

"That's sick. Stop questioning my sexual preference. I'm totally completely one hundred percent straight," Alex told her.

Kara rolled her eyes unconvinced. "And even if I was gay, I would never choose you. You're arrogant, messy, corrupt, power-mad, and completely insane," Alex added.

"I noticed you didn't say anything about my looks," Kara noted.

"That's not the important part," Alex said. "Oh, and stop using your X-ray vision on me. I know when you're doing it."

"Alex, what if you had breast cancer, and I discovered it before you even had any symptoms? Wouldn't that be worth it?" Kara asked.

"What are you? Straight, Lesbian, Bi? What's your deal?" Alex asked.

"I'm whatever I want to be whenever I want to be because I'm awesome like that. I choose whatever preference I want because I have complete and total free agency," Kara said simply. "I pity those that don't."

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex doubted. "You're a psychopath."

"Let's not use big words you don't understand," Kara advised. "I'm an alien with an entirely different kind of mental state that you couldn't possibly begin to comprehend."

"You're more like us than you think," Alex said and walked off.

* * *

Kara walked by the movie theater when she spotted the shape-shifter, it was a teenage girl. "Alright, let's go," Eliza said exiting the flower shop.

"Didn't you want to go into the antique shop?" Kara reminded her.

The two of them entered the shop and immediately Kara went looking for the shape-shifter. "Hello, Mrs. Danvers, I mean Eliza," the shop owner, Rose Greer, said awkwardly.

"How's business?" Eliza asked politely.

"Couldn't be better," Rose answered. "I'm thinking to sell the place."

"That would be a shame. I thought you loved the store," Eliza said surprised.

"Not really. I never really wanted this life. It just sort of happened," Rose said.

"I can totally relate to that," Kara smirked.

"I came by to pick up the lamp," Eliza said.

"It's in the back," Rose said and took off.

"She's Tina, and she's the bank robber," Kara yawned.

"How do you know?" Eliza asked concerned.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smiled.

Kara walked over and found a stack of money under a desk. "I found this," Kara said smugly to Rose.

"I can be such an air-head, sometimes," Rose said putting it away.

"You should be careful with that amount of money," Kara advised.

"Why don't you two stop next week? It will be ready then," Rose suggested.

"Actually, I want it now," Kara insisted.

"Kara, don't be rude," Eliza scolded.

"There was a matter you wanted me to attend to. Shall I go do it?" Kara asked permission to kick ass.

"No, it's fine, Kara," Eliza said.

"Your purse," Rose said giving it back to Eliza but keeping the keys.

"Now, I'm the air-head," Eliza smiled as they both left.

* * *

Kara and Eliza walked away from the store. "I could have kicked her ass or at the very least given her a different shape," Kara said.

"Not everything is solved by violence," Eliza lectured.

"So far it has," Kara pointed out.

"Kara, everyone can be redeemed. You just have to give them the chance to," Eliza said optimistically.

"I'm impressed you can stick to your principles in light of the fact that Tina just stole your keys and your truck," Kara said sincerely.

"Wait...what?" Eliza asked surprised.

A second Eliza casually drove off with their truck and disappeared. "Well...shit," Eliza said pissed.

* * *

Eliza, Alex, and Kara assembled at the table. "Well, they found the truck at Stewart farm," Eliza said relieved.

"I feel this could have been avoided," Kara said.

"If you had told me she had stolen my damn keys," Eliza said frustrated.

"I wanted to kick her ass. You stopped me," Kara pointed out.

"You can't go around killing people every week even if it is justifiable," Eliza told her. "You need to be able to grow up and have a normal life."

"You all assume I'm like human teenagers with a still-developing brain," Kara scoffed.

"You better hope it's still developing," Alex said insultingly.

"Fuck you, Alex," Kara shot back.

"I have detailed journals of Clark's teenage development. You're just like us," Eliza said to Kara.

"How do you know Clark wasn't our version of a retard? All evidence points to it," Kara argued.

"You two are the same," Eliza insisted.

"Negative, he was created randomly through normal sexual processes. I was genetically designed with superior intelligence and memory," Kara rejected.

"If you want to be treated like an adult, act like one," Eliza told her.

* * *

The next day at school, Kara stared at Tina like a hawk. "Earth to Kara," Pete said interrupting her concentration.

"I'm trying to focus on my prey," Kara said to him.

"Well, okay then," Pete said taking off.

Kara watched as Tina made small talk with Jake and Vicki. Jake took off and then Tina and Vicki conversed about future living arrangements. Kara followed them as they talked. Tina suddenly stormed off away from Vicki. She went to her locker, put her necklace away, and then walked off.

Kara found the locker, dialed the right combination, and found Tina's backpack filled with cash. "Oh my," Kara grinned.

* * *

Alex considered her piggy bank realizing she was broke. Vicki came to visit her in the barn attic. "Did you hear about Tina?" she asked her.

"No," Alex said curiously.

"An anonymous tip to the police said she had the money from the robbery in her locker but only a small stack was actually discovered. Still, the money can be traced to the bank," Vicki said.

The wheels in Alex's brain turned as she processed this information. "She actually cornered me, today. She wanted to live with me," Vicki said. "I told her it was a bad idea."

"I would totally trade you for Kara any day," Alex smiled.

"Your sister isn't a roommate," Vicki scolded.

"No, she's worse," Alex said hauntedly.

"Anyway, my aunt wants me to be someone I'm not," Vicki said. "I feel you're the only one that knows me for who I am."

"Well, honestly, I don't know who you are, anymore," Alex admitted.

"What?" Vicki asked confused.

"Yeah, you're dating some idiot jock that bullies people," Alex pointed out.

"Are you mad at me?" Vicki asked.

"Just disappointed and ashamed, yeah, really disappointed and really ashamed," Alex said honestly.

"Fuck you, Alex. I'm bearing my soul out to you, and you're just super-critical," Vicki said storming out.

* * *

Kara went over to Alex as she cried. "What's the matter?" Kara asked her.

"I think I've lost my best friend all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut," Alex said sadly.

"Alex, you told her the brutal honest truth," Kara said to her.

"I guess," Alex said wiping away tears.

"Besides, that wasn't the real Vicki, anyway. That was Tina," Kara said to her.

"How...long did you know?" Alex asked becoming pissed-off.

"As soon as she came in," Kara said obviously.

"You took the money, didn't you?" Alex accused.

"I'm willing to give you a small stack if you keep this quiet," Kara offered.

"I fucking hate you," Alex said disgustedly.

* * *

The next day, Kara and Pete strolled down the street. "So, you're saying Tina Greer can become anyone she wants? That's whack," Pete said.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Kara said.

"You should talk to Alex about this," Pete advised.

"I would, but she's pissed off with me at the moment," Kara said.

"That's sisters for you," Pete said completely oblivious.

Kara came by the antique's store and spied a skeleton inside a closet. "The last place Tina would be is in her mother's store," Pete said skeptically.

"Maybe," Kara said and then punched out the window and opened the door.

"This is breaking-and-entering. I'm Black. I am so fucked if I get caught," Pete said as he followed Kara inside.

"Don't be a bitch," Kara advised him.

"What are we even looking for?" Pete asked.

"Oh, I don't know. How about a dead body," Kara said opening the closet. The body of Rose Greer then fell out.

"Holy shit! Fuck! God damn!" Pete freaked out. "Who's that?"

"It's Tina's mom," Kara answered calmly.

"Damn, that is whack!" Pete remarked. "How did she die?"

"Broken neck it looks like. You can examine the body yourself if you doubt me," Kara offered.

"Fuck no," Pete refused. "I bet Tina is on her way to Metropolis by now."

"Why that particular city?" Kara asked him. "Anyway, I think she's staying put. She's obsessed with Vicki. She wants to become her."

"Now, that's whack," Pete said stunned.

"Which means Vicki is the perfect bait for me," Kara grinned.

* * *

That night, Kara casually went to the cemetery where Vicki would hang out to visit her dead parents. "Kara Danvers, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I'm looking for a good plot to put your body," Kara replied.

"Very funny," Jake smirked.

"Almost as funny as your face or at least the one you're presenting to me now," Kara smirked.

"What?" Jake wondered.

Kara punched him hard to the chest breaking a few ribs. Jake fell to the ground devastated and transformed back into Tina with her injury repaired. "How did you know?" Tina asked her.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smiled and then threw Tina across the cemetery where she hit a tree so hard it broke her back and shattered her skull. Tina fell to the ground dead.

Kara then scanned the cemetery and found Vicki inside a crypt. "This is creepy as fuck," Kara said as she saw all the dead bodies around her.

Kara casually walked over to the crypt, broke through it, and took an unconscious Vicki out.

* * *

The ambulance and the sheriffs arrived at the scene. "So...you just happened to show up at the cemetery and found Vicki lying on the ground with Tina Greer dead next to a tree and the crypt broken into," Ronald, the sheriff, asked skeptically.

"That's right," Kara lied.

"You're creating quite the body-count, Miss Danvers," Ronald remarked.

"Don't make me add you to the count, asshole," Kara said to him.

Alex came over and gave Vicki an old cassette of her mother's graduation speech. "It was buried among a lot of old stuff, no pun intended."

"Thank you, Alex. You're my best friend," Vicki said giving her a hug.

Kara frowned believing she wasn't getting any credit. "How's Tina?" Eliza asked arriving at the scene.

"Well...she's dead," Kara admitted.

"God damn it, Kara," Eliza muttered.

"I saved a life, alright. How about that?" Kara said, proud of herself.

"Why would Tina go this far though?" Eliza wondered.

"Perhaps she was forced to keep her abilities secret for years and then suddenly exploded in predictable rage," Kara said thoughtfully.

"I'm so glad you're safe," the real Jake said embracing Vicki.

Alex stood away from them awkwardly. "You really like her, don't you? I mean...as a friend," Kara asked her.

Alex shook her head disgustedly and walked away. "Let's go, girls, it looks like it's going to rain," Eliza called them over.


	6. Cool as Ice

One Friday night, teenagers were hanging out at the lake listening to music, drinking beers, and making out. "This is completely perverse: Underage youths drinking alcohol and engaging in pre-marital sex," Alex disapproved.

"It was your idea to come here," Kara reminded her.

"I have to look after Vicki," Alex said concernedly.

Kara rolled her eyes. "You look cold. Do you need a jacket?"

"Yeah, I'm freezing," Alex said.

"Have one of my mittens," Kara offered, pulling one set of mittens off another pair of mittens.

"You had these on you this entire time?" Alex raged. "You don't even feel cold."

"I have to keep up appearances. Imagine if I was in a bikini, right now," Kara said.

"I'm heading to the fire. Don't do anything stupid," Alex said leaving her.

Jock Sean Kelvin then walked up to Kara. "You're Alex's sister. Is she flying solo, tonight?" he asked interested.

"You're not really her type if you know what I mean," Kara smiled.

"What? Gingers?" Sean asked offended.

"You know what? Go try your luck. I encourage you," Kara said grinning.

Sean smiled and walked over to her. Alex put her hands out by the fire to thaw herself out. "If you want, I can rub them for you. I mean...your hands," Sean said awkwardly.

"Wow, did Kara send you over here?" Alex asked.

"All I did was ask if you wanted me to help keep your hands warm, Alex. You don't have to be a bitch about it," Sean said offended.

"Bitch is my middle name," Alex smirked.

"I heard about your investigations. Pretty cool," Sean said sitting next to her.

"Thank you, Sean," Alex said sarcastically. "I sit next to Josie in biology. You dumped her last week."

"It was mutual. Guys don't dump girls, alright. We cheat on them until they leave us," Sean clarified.

"So, you're looking for a rebound, huh?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Alex. I'm not making any moves on you no matter how pretty you are. I just wanted to keep you warm, God damn!" Sean said passionately.

"Sean, Hail Mary pass, right now," Jack ordered.

"He's such a cock-blocker," Sean muttered getting up. "Can I get your number?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Alex said giving it to him but having no intention of answering.

Sean then took off to go play football as Kara sat down next to Alex. "Did you write your phone number on Sean's hand?" she asked amused.

"Don't be so shocked, Kara. Guys do find me attractive even without me having super-powers," Alex said defensively.

"That is until they discover your colorful personality," Kara mocked.

"I just gave him my number to get rid of him," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up. I do the same thing only I give them your number," Kara grinned.

"Is that why I constantly get boys calling me about you?" Alex glared.

"Oh shit!" Jake cried out from the lake.

The crowd gathered at the lake. "Sean fell through the ice!" Jake shouted.

Kara and Alex came to the shore and noticed the hole in the ice. Kara scanned underneath the ice with her X-ray vision and found a body floating just underneath the ice. "Well, I'm not saving his ass. I want to stay dry," Kara said to Alex.

"Why would you tell me that?" Alex asked.

"So you don't feel guilty for stopping me from using my powers to save him," Kara said obviously.

"Oh, well, thanks," Alex said appreciatively.

"Well, boys, let's get our stories straight," Jake said forming a huddle. Jake took the lead for the official story. "Sean, of his own accord, went out on that ice. He threw the ball onto the lake, he went after it, and he fell through the ice," Jake said.

"Got it, Captain," they all said.

"Okay, one, two, three, break!" Jake said ending the huddle.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza frowned as she looked over her financial numbers. Kara strolled in and sat down across from her. "You're in a lot of debt. You're going to lose the house and the farm at this rate," Kara said looking over her papers.

"It's not your problem, Kara," Eliza said to her. "I can take out another loan."

"The interest alone is going to crush you," Kara said.

"We'll be fine," Eliza deflected.

"I could help. Let's forget about this high school thing. I could be an Olympic athlete and get all sorts of endorsement deals," Kara said.

"As much as I would love to see your face on a cereal box, I would prefer it if you got to school on time," Eliza told her.

"Well, okay then," Kara said zipping away.

* * *

Walking to the bus stop, Kara, Alex, and Pete hung out. "So, did Sean call?" Kara asked Alex.

"Negative," Alex replied.

"You know why? Because he's dead," Kara smirked.

"You don't know that. Maybe, he got out somewhere else on the lake," Pete said naively.

"No, Pete, he's dead as fuck," Kara confirmed.

"I am so sorry, Alex," Pete said sympathetically.

"I'm better off for it, really," Alex said.

"Yeah, he was an asshole," Kara agreed.

"He wasn't that bad, alright. He's always been cool to me," Pete said.

"Poor word choice, Pete," Kara said amused.

"I thought we were talking about me," Alex said self-absorbed.

"Pete, go ahead and date Alex. You have my permission," Kara said to him.

"Hey, I'm not some crash-dummy you can test your dating skills on," Alex said offended.

"Why not?" Kara wondered.

"Because, it's not real," Alex said. "Now, get on the damn bus."

"Yes, ma'am," Pete said getting on the bus with Kara.

* * *

At lunchtime, Kara strolled around town and found Jake and Vicki in a coffee shop. Lex came out and greeted her. "Hey, you want to go to the Radio Head concert with me."

"Why are you doing this?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"It's the least I can do for you saving my life. You know, you're like the little sister I would rather have," Lex said.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Lex," Kara smirked.

"We negotiating?" Lex asked incredulously.

"Always," Kara said.

"I'll add a limo ride to it. We could be stuck in traffic. Might as well have fun while we wait," Lex offered.

"Alright, deal," Kara agreed.

* * *

After school, Alex, Kara, and Pete walked around the school. "Let me get this straight. You're going on a date with Lex Luthor? He just asked you out like that?" Alex asked.

"Don't be so surprised, Alex. I saved his life, and I am hot," Kara said.

"But he's bald and older," Alex said obviously.

"All fine qualities in a man," Kara said. "Besides, I have you to thank."

"How's that?" Alex asked.

"Well, you said for me to get it out there and use my special abilities whenever possible," Kara said.

"That is the exact opposite of what I have told you to do," Alex objected.

"Yeah, but you knew I would do the exact opposite of what you tell me," Kara pointed out.

"Hey, Kara. You owe me money. Sean Kelvin is still alive walking around school," Pete brought up.

"Damn it," Kara said giving him a twenty.

"You had a bet on whether Sean was dead or not?" Alex asked shocked and appalled.

"Speaking of which, he's right there," Pete pointed out.

"This is your chance," Kara encouraged Alex.

Sean came up to the three. "I'm sorry I didn't call, Alex. I was under the ice all night, woke up lost and confused on the shore, and ended up walking here."

"I suppose I can excuse you," Alex said without enthusiasm.

"You suppose? What the fuck?" Sean wondered and then walked off to talk to Josie.

"Really, Alex?" Kara asked unimpressed.

"You get a date with Lex Luthor and there's no more luck for the rest of us," Alex said bitterly.

"You know, you two could date," Kara suggested to Pete and Alex.

"I couldn't possibly...endanger our friendship," Alex said to Pete.

"I understand," Pete said completely whipped.

* * *

At the house, Kara met up with Eliza and Alex. "Hello, humans. I have a date, tonight," Kara said impressed with herself.

"With who and where?" Eliza asked suspiciously.

"Lex Luthor at the Radio Head concert," Kara said. "I'm going in a limo."

"Lex came over here to try to get me to agree to his investment plan for the farm. This is a bribe," Eliza concluded.

"And I'm okay with that," Kara smiled.

A little later that day, Alex looked over her laptop. "According to your horoscope, you shouldn't flaunt your excitement. So, basically, don't be having sex with Lex Luthor."

"Horoscope, huh? That sounds like bullshit," Kara said dismissively. "So, should I wear red or blue?"

"Hold that thought," Alex said as she got a phone call from Sean.

Kara walked away disinterested. "Guess what Sean wanted?" Alex asked her.

"Did he apologize for blowing you off?" Kara asked knowingly.

"He promised me that he was over with Josie," Alex said.

"That...sounds like bullshit," Kara said as she looked over her outfits.

"He begged me to come over...just to talk. What guy does that?" Alex wondered.

"A homosexual," Kara smirked.

"Stop that," Alex scolded.

"I just don't want him to get hurt," Kara said seriously.

"Fuck you, Kara. If you can get a date, I can too," Alex said.

"My date is better," Kara mocked.

* * *

That evening, the limo came up to the Danver's house. Alex frowned enviously as Kara walked up to Lex. "Blue suits you," Lex complimented her blue dress.

"You look rich," Kara said impressed.

"I am," Lex agreed.

The two went inside the limo and drove off. For most of the ride, Lex prattled on about business while Kara read a book. "Are you actually reading a book while I've been talking?" Lex asked dismayed.

"You're boring, Lex. You bore me," Kara said honestly.

"But I'm discussing your family farm," Lex pointed out.

"Lex, you don't have to invest in my family's farm to get into my pants," Kara told him.

"That wasn't my intention," Lex said defensively.

"Why? Are you gay?" Kara wondered.

"Well, no, I'm a gentlemen. I keep business and family separate," Lex said.

"Really? Why are you so interested in my family's piece of shit farm?" Kara asked.

"Okay, you got me. I want to save your farm, your house, your dignity," Lex said honestly.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Kara said appreciatively. "You don't have to worry about us. I got it covered."

"You do?" Lex wondered suddenly interested.

"What's watch some TV," Kara said changing the subject. The local news reported on a weird killing. "Police are looking for Sean Kelvin after the mysterious death of Josie Bardem whose body was found completely frozen this afternoon.

"Well...shit," Kara realized and called Alex.

* * *

Alex was at school working on her investigations when she noticed a noise. She went down the empty hallways and found flower petals leading to the pool room. "Creepy as fuck," Alex muttered.

Alex walked into the pool room. "Sean?"

Sean locked the door behind them. "I'm sorry, Alex. I don't have a choice," Sean said looking completely blue in the face.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Alex asked concernedly.

"I can't stay warm," he said.

"How about the sauna? It does wonders" Alex said knowingly.

"That's only a quick fix. I need body heat. I promise it won't hurt, Alex," Sean said.

Alex kicked Sean in the pool. "Oh fuck!" he realized as the pool completely froze with him encased in it.

"Now, back to work," Alex said walking off.

* * *

Kara finally got a hold of Alex. "Hey, Sean's like a killer now so watch out," Kara warned her.

"Yeah, I already took care of him," Alex said vaguely.

"Well, okay then," Kara said surprised.

"Thanks for the call. I got it handled," Alex said hanging up.

"Any problems?" Lex asked.

"None at all," Kara said. Kara called up Jake. "Hey, look after Vicki."

"Whatever. The boys and I are watching a UFC fight on HBO," Jake replied.

"Sean Kelvin, your teammate is killing people. Do your damn job as a boyfriend and protect her," Kara ordered.

"Fine but not because you told me to," Jake grumbled and hung up.

"If you need to turn back," Lex offered.

"Lex, a killer with ice-powers is on the loose threatening the lives of my sister and friends, but I am still here with you. What does that say to you?" Kara asked him.

"I'm touched, really touched," Lex said and then kissed Kara.

* * *

Kara and Lex arrived at the concert and were enjoying themselves when the power suddenly went off. "Well...shit," Kara said disappointed. They had no idea that a freed Sean had fed himself on a electrical box to make him warm again.

Meanwhile, Jake gave Vicki a ride back to where his buddies were. "I know I should let this slide, but you're making me miss a good fight," Jake said bitterly.

"You went with your friends. I went with mine," Vicki said defensively.

"Yeah, I got that but why can't you defend yourself better? You know what? I'll get you a gun, first thing," Jake said.

"I don't think that's necessary," Vicki objected.

"It is, because I'm missing the fight, right now," Jake said obviously.

"You're overreacting," Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Am I? Two girls are dead now, frozen to death. That's just this week. This whole semester has been weird as fuck," Jake pointed out.

"Hey, look out!" Vicki shouted at him.

Jake eyed Sean on the road and ran his ass over. Like a bad-ass, Jake stopped his truck in the middle of the road and took out a shotgun. Sean slowly got back up. "Hey, Sean, you're off the team," Jake said to him.

"I need your warmth," Sean said shivering.

"Not going to lie, that sounds pretty gay," Jake said aiming his shotgun at him. "Not another step."

Sean continued walking. Jake fired his shotgun but the pellets bounced off Sean's ice-hard skin. Sean grabbed his shotgun freezing the parts inside solid and snapping it in half. Sean then grabbed Jake's arm through his jacket freezing him. Jake cried out in pain and struggled against Sean.

"I'm the captain, now," Sean said to Jake.

A baseball bat suddenly hit Sean to the head sending him to the ground. Jake broke free of Sean and stared at Vicki with the baseball bat. "God damn, woman," he said impressed.

"Let's get out of here," Vicki said to him.

"Yeah," Jake agreed and got into his truck and drove off.

As Jake and Vicki left and were out of sight, Kara landed on the pavement cracking it. Kara narrowed her eyes on Sean. "You look warm, Kara," Sean said to her.

"I'm not just warm. I'm smoking hot," Kara told him.

"Good," Sean said grabbing her.

Kara did nothing as Sean absorbed her heat energy. "At this rate, we will be here all day," Kara rolled her eyes.

Sean returned back to normal as he drained her. He let go of her but then Kara grabbed his hand. "I don't need any more," Sean cried out as he was over-heating.

"You don't just want a quick fix, do you?" Kara asked him. Kara glowed as she powered up to Prime mode. Sean cried out in terror as he was quickly overwhelmed. His body glowed with her and then became incinerated.

"That's for ruining my evening, asshole," Kara said displeased and then flew off.

* * *

The next morning, Kara walked over to Alex who was staring at the memorial for Josie. "She didn't deserve this...without due process," Kara said to her.

"Save it," Alex told her off.

"I want you to know that this wasn't your fault," Kara told her.

"Who thought it was?" Alex asked outraged.

"I'm just saying, Sean going onto the ice to get that pass had nothing to do with impressing you or getting your attention," Kara said.

"You putting this on me? Fuck you, Kara," Alex said angrily.

"You see that? You're no longer sad, now," Kara pointed out.

"I wasn't sad to begin with. Josie was a total slut who tried to make me feel bad, because I didn't have boyfriends fighting to date me," Alex said bitterly.

"Well, okay then," Kara allowed.

* * *

Alex walked over to Vicki at her locker. "Vicki, how's it going?"

"It's good," she replied.

"Hey, maybe we could go out sometime. Have fun this weekend," Alex said.

"Jake is taking me to the shooting range. He's got the whole day planned," Vicki rejected. "You're a good friend, Alex, but he is my boyfriend."

"Right," Alex nodded sadly. "Vicki, why do you go out with him?"

"Because when I needed him most, he was there," Vicki replied. "He makes me feel safe."

Alex sighed sadly as Vicki walked off with the rest of the students.

* * *

After school, Kara went out to see Lex on a hill overlooking the farm. "Your mother went to the bank for a loan," Lex told her.

"I'm sorry she turned you down," Kara said sincerely.

"Don't be. I bought the bank," Lex smirked.

"That is so sexy," Kara said and then passionately kissed him.


	7. The Prophecy

At the Midvale Retirement Center, Pete looked around apprehensively. "I don't know why I let you convince me to do this," Pete said freaked out by all the old people.

"Every student has to do thirty hours of community service to graduate so quit your bitching," Alex scolded.

"We could have served by being lifeguards overlooking the girl's swim class," Pete said alternatively.

"Wait...what are you implying, Pete?" Alex asked offended.

"I mean what's the action? What's your attraction?" Pete questioned.

"Hi, Alex, Pete," Vicki said coming up to them with a collection of books on a roller.

"I didn't know you were volunteering here," Alex said with pretend surprise.

"Yeah, bullshit," Pete doubted. Alex proceeded to nudge him hard to the ribs.

"For a couple of weeks now. Are you part of the companion program?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah, I'm reading with Cassandra," Alex said referring to an ancient old lady.

"She's an interesting woman. Some of the nurses say she can see the future," Vicki said.

"That is wack," Pete remarked.

"Oh really? Like what?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Like predicting when people die around here with perfect accuracy," Vicki replied.

"Creepy as fuck," Pete said spooked.

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex doubted rolling her eyes.

"Well, I believe it," Vicki said offended and walked off with her books.

"You trying to piss her off?" Pete asked Alex.

"It's complicated," Alex replied.

Alex and Pete entered Cassandra's room as she read her book with her fingers. "It takes two of you to read to me now?" she asked of them.

"How did you know there were two of us?" Alex asked the blind woman.

"I'm blind, not deaf," Cassandra said obviously.

"She's got super-powers," Pete said excitedly.

"Dial it back," Alex scolded him.

"Can you really tell the future?" Pete asked.

"Pete, what the fuck?" Alex asked him completely dismayed.

"What's your name?" Cassandra asked.

"Pete Ross," he answered.

"Mr. Ross, if you want your fortune told, go to the circus," Cassandra advised.

"I would but I hate clowns," Pete replied.

Cassandra then dropped her book on the floor. Pete went to get the book for her. Cassandra touched his wrist as he did. "It's a long walk home, Mr. Ross. Check your pockets."

"Oh shit, I locked my keys in my car," Pete realized.

"Could you be any more of a dumb-ass?" Alex shook her head.

"You're on your own," Pete said walking out.

"You're not getting credit for this hour," Alex called after him.

"Now, what's your name?" Cassandra asked.

"Alex Danvers," Alex replied.

Cassandra gave Alex a haunted look. "Someone close to you is going to die," she said. "Very soon."

* * *

Vicki rolled an old man out into the courtyard and onto a dock looking over a lake. "So beautiful," Vicki commented on the fall leaves.

"Would you mind going back to my room and getting me a scarf. I don't want to catch a chill," Harry said to her.

"I really shouldn't. What if something happened to you while I was gone?" Vicki said concerned.

"Do it!" Harry snapped at her.

"Okay," Vicki ran off.

Harry shook his head amused and then went for a cigarette pack he had been hiding under his robes. He then took out a lighter only to have it fall on the deck. "God damn it," he said annoyed and then leaned over on his chair to get to it. He leaned over too far and fall into the lake.

"Oh shit!" he cried out as he fell into the lake and was electrocuted.

* * *

Alex came back to the house spooked and concerned for those close to her. "I think we need to put safety first. Some of this stuff in here is dangerous," Alex said to Kara and Eliza.

"Dangerous to whom?" Kara scoffed.

"Alex, this is a farm. It comes with the territory," Eliza said dismissively. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"When I was at the retirement home, this old lady could see the future," Alex said.

"Humans can't tell the future," Kara rejected.

"What did she tell you?" Eliza asked curiously.

"That someone close to me was going to die," Alex said seriously.

"Well, I have nothing to worry about," Kara grinned.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex scowled.

"Alex, listen to me. Those people in that retirement home are old and senile. You can't let predictions like these get to you. You have to be scientific," Eliza said.

"She predicted Pete would be walking home because he left his keys in his car," Alex pointed out.

"That's a prediction anyone could make. He's a total dumb-ass," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You're such a good friend," Alex said sarcastically to Kara.

"No one can tell the future, period," Eliza told her.

"What if she can, and she told me because there's something I can do about it?" Alex asked.

"Here we go; always needing to be the hero," Kara mocked.

"If she can tell the future, she should have told you the person, time, and place," Eliza said obviously. "Besides, no one can control the future."

"I beg to differ on that one," Kara said.

"Oh really? How about you talk to her then," Alex challenged.

"Maybe, I will," Kara said suddenly intrigued.

* * *

Alex, Kara, and Vicki strolled into a coffee shop to discuss Harry, the old man that had gone missing. "It's not your fault, Vicki," Alex consoled her.

"It kind of is," Kara objected.

"Do you know of anyone else that lost a man in a wheelchair at a retirement home?" Vicki asked distressed.

"It's okay. You were a volunteer. You can't do anything bad if you volunteer," Kara mocked.

"Maybe he was kidnapped," Alex said seriously.

"Who would kidnap Harry? He's just a sweet, harmless, and loving old man," Vicki wondered.

"Maybe piranhas ate him," Kara said wide-eyed.

"That's retarded," Alex rebuked.

"I like your theory," a younger version of Harry said eavesdropping on their conversation.

"This is a private conversation; eyes forward," Alex ordered.

"Sorry, I'm new in town. I figured this is where young people congregate," Harry said.

"Are you also new to the country because no one talks like that?" Alex said to him.

"Alex, stop being a bitch to this newcomer. Hi, I'm Kara," Kara shook his hand. "This is my sister, Alex and her...friend Vicki."

"Well, good luck finding your missing person," Harry said to them.

Kara smiled knowingly.

* * *

Lex drove like a maniac towards his house. Kara eyed him with affection as she carried produce from a truck. "Nice curves," Kara complimented him as he walked up to her.

Lex gave her a kiss. "You're the one with the nice curves," he said to her.

"Don't stop," Kara said positively aroused.

"Let me take that from you," Lex offered, taking her crate inside. He then found the weight to be a little much. Kara casually walked inside the mansion as Lex struggled to put the crate in the kitchen.

"There's an old woman at the retirement center that can tell the future," Kara brought up.

"I call bullshit," Lex doubted.

"She said someone very close to Alex would die very soon," Kara said.

"No one is close to Alex," Lex replied.

"Nice burn," Kara agreed.

"She just knows when she has a good gullible audience," Lex said dismissively.

"Well, to be fair, her father is out doing some top-secret government job where he could be killed at any moment," Kara considered.

"Oh really?" Lex asked curiously. "Do you want to know your future, Kara?"

"What if the future is that we're not together, maybe even enemies?" Kara said scared.

"Like that would ever happen," Lex scoffed.

"Don't you want to know how it will all turn out?" Kara asked.

"Life's a journey. Where's the fun in having the ending spoiled?" Lex said opening a drink for them both. "What's her name?"

"What for?" Kara wondered.

"Stock tips," Lex said obviously.

"Nice. Cassandra Carver," Kara answered.

"To getting even richer," Lex said toasting Kara.

* * *

Alex met up with Vicki at the retirement center. "What are you doing here so late?" Vicki asked.

"I came to see Cassandra," Alex lied. "Is everything okay?"

"I told the administrator what happened. Turns out, he doesn't give a shit. Harry was a convicted murderer. He did his time, got out after a few decades, and then landed here. I'm in the clear," Vicki said.

"That's great," Alex said happy for her.

Alex then entered Cassandra's room but hesitated to talk to her. "What are you waiting for, Miss Danvers?" Cassandra asked her.

"How do you do that?" Alex asked curiously.

"When one sense goes dark, the others are heightened," Cassandra replied.

"Like Dare Devil," Alex realized.

"Exactly," Cassandra agreed. "I thought I would never see you again after I gave you that prediction."

"What you told me, I can't get out of my head," Alex admitted sitting down.

"Imagine how I feel," Cassandra said full of self-pity.

"When did you start having this ability?" Alex asked.

"When I lost my sight. When the meteor hit," she said.

"I'm sorry," Alex said feeling responsible.

"It's not your fault. It's amazing how one single moment can change your life forever," Cassandra mused.

"I know, right?" Alex agreed, referring to Kara. "My friends and family think...,"Alex began.

"A fraud?" Cassandra finished for her. "I don't give a shit. Everything I see always comes to pass."

"I have so many questions about my life," Alex admitted.

"Take my hand, my dear," Cassandra offered.

Alex took her hand and then they both saw her vision. Alex felt herself walking up to a woman with brown hair. Still, Alex couldn't see her face clearly. Alex then felt herself leaning down and kissing the woman on the lips.

"Holy shit!" Alex said breaking contact from Cassandra.

"What did you see?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"I have to go," Alex said freaked out and ran out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Alex stared off into space with bloodshot eyes. "I don't know about you, but I slept like a baby last night," Kara said stretching out her arms and yawning.

"I visited Cassandra again. She showed me my future," Alex said looking around to make sure her mother wasn't around.

"Oh yeah?" Kara said interested.

"I saw myself kissing...a woman," Alex said.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"No, not nice. What the fuck does it mean?" Alex asked concernedly.

"It doesn't mean anything, Alex. I kiss girls all the time. It's fun," Kara said dismissively.

"Wait...what?" Alex thought she misheard.

"Granted they don't remember it afterward," Kara said obviously. "I have a reputation to keep."

"What reputation? You're the school slut," Alex chided.

"Alex, if you're so concerned about it, go find a guy and give him a good time," Kara suggested.

"That's disgusting," Alex said shocked and appalled.

"We're teenagers. We experiment whether it be drugs, alcohol, sex, and occasionally killing people. Don't worry about it," Kara advised.

"You know, she lost her vision when your ship came down," Alex brought up.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara said unconcernedly.

"You're responsible for all this crazy shit in this town," Alex accused.

"Maybe I am," Kara said dismissively.

"Were you born fucked up or did you have to work on it?" Alex asked her.

Kara smiled. "The only one in control of our destiny is ourselves. I'll prove it. I'll go to her, get my fortune, and then do the exact opposite."

* * *

Lex walked up to Cassandra as she was sitting at a table on the grounds reading the newspaper with her hands. "Cassandra Carver," Lex addressed.

"Do those expensive shoes come with a name?" Cassandra asked.

"Lex...Luthor," Lex replied.

"The savior of Midvale?" Cassandra humored him.

"That's right," Lex confirmed. "You made a real impression on my friend, Alex Danvers," Lex said.

"So, you came to find out for yourself," Cassandra figured.

"If there is even a one percent chance you're not a total fraud, it's worthy of investigation," Lex said sitting down.

"Are you here for stock tips?" Cassandra asked.

"Among other things," Lex replied. "I'm willing to treat this as a professional service."

"Save your money, Lex," Cassandra refused.

"Alright," Lex volunteered his hand.

Cassandra saw an image of Lex motioning for something important to come to him, urinating in a jar, and slowly putting a Jolly Rancher in a senator's mouth. "Disturbing indeed," Cassandra said concerned for him.

"I decide my own destiny," Lex said.

"Pray to God that's true," Cassandra replied.

"I don't have to take this. I've assessed the situation, and I'm leaving," Lex said disappointed and pissed off.

* * *

Vicki stared at the Wall of the Weird in Alex's so-called office at school. Alex came in and was surprised to see Vicki there. "What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"What is this?" Vicki asked.

"My investigations," Alex replied. "Everything concerning the meteor impact."

"Why?" Vicki wondered.

"Because...damn it, someone has to," Alex said.

"Does that include me?" Vicki asked pointing to an article about her parents' death.

"The stuff on this wall doesn't involve you," Alex said defensively.

"I feel pretty involved," Vicki rebuked.

"Everyone has dark secrets, Alex. But mine is out there for everyone to see," Vicki said bitterly. "When everyone knows your tragedy, they treat you differently. Like, you're going to break."

"People just want to help," Alex said to her.

"I know but all it does is remind you of the most painful moment of your life," Vicki replied.

"Look, I didn't ask you to come here," Alex said becoming annoyed.

"The whole world is going to remember me as the little princess that lost her parents," Vicki said.

"I don't see you that way," Alex said sincerely.

"You're the only one that doesn't, Alex. You're a good friend," Vicki said appreciatively.

Alex then recalled the vision with Cassandra. Could Vicki be the woman in the vision? It was impossible. They were best friends. "I don't have time to deal with your bullshit. You should leave," Alex said to her.

Vicki gave her a hurt look and walked out the door. Alex sighed and breathed heavily feeling conflicted over her friend.

* * *

That night, Kara looked up at the sky in wonder. Alex came up to the second floor of the barn with a newspaper. "A guy was found dead in his house. He was blind-folded and strangled using piano wire. That's the same signature killing as Harry Bolton sixty years ago," Alex said.

Kara sighed. "What are you suggesting? An old man is out on a killing spree?"

"I found his old picture. It looks like the same guy from the coffee shop," Alex said showing her the picture.

Kara looked over the photograph. "So, you think he suddenly became young again and is killing people again?" Kara asked.

"It all fits," Alex said confidently.

Kara clapped her hands mockingly. "Good job, Alex. You cracked the case."

"You knew, didn't you?" Alex accused.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smiled.

"A person is dead because you didn't stop him when you could have," Alex said.

"People die every day, some of which are murders," Kara said unconcernedly.

"But he was right in front of you, damn it," Alex pointed out. "What if he killed my mother, someone close to me."

"I see where you're going with this," Kara rolled her eyes. "At the time, I wasn't aware that he was a murderer, so you can shove that self-righteous attitude up your ass."

"Well, now you know. So what are you going to do about it?" Alex asked.

"I suppose...I'll hunt him down and kill him," Kara replied.

* * *

Alex, Kara, and Pete marched down to the retirement center. "What happens if we get seen searching Harry's room?" Pete asked concerned.

"We kill them," Kara said seriously.

"What? That's wack," Pete protested.

"Don't worry about it," Kara said dismissively.

"Alex, is that you?" Cassandra called out.

"God damn it," Alex sighed.

"Give her a good kiss," Kara mocked.

"Fuck you," Alex said to her as she walked over.

Alex sat down with Cassandra while Kara and Pete took off to search Harry's room. "I had hoped you would come back," Cassandra smiled.

"What I saw freaked me out," Alex admitted.

"You're the first one to see your own future without me also seeing it," Cassandra mused.

"Why me?" Alex wondered.

"We both know you're not like most other people. You have a queerness about you," Cassandra detected.

"Right...," Alex allowed.

"I couldn't see your destiny, but I could feel it. For many years, I have felt the pain and sorrows of others. But I believe you are the one to make things right again, to help people, to save them from fear and darkness," Cassandra said.

"How?" Alex asked.

"You need to be a cop," Cassandra said.

"Wait...what?" Alex asked.

"Like on X-files," Cassandra smiled.

"I want to be a biologist, not a cop," Alex corrected.

"Take my hand and let's take a look," Cassandra offered.

Alex reluctantly took her hand and saw a montage of her shooting, beating, chocking out, and kicking ass on aliens of all types with explosions and hurt people all around her. "Holy shit," Alex said stunned coming back to reality.

* * *

Pete and Kara came to Harry's door. Pete checked the doorknob and found it locked. "Well, that's that," he said defeated.

Kara kicked the door open and walked in. "Damn," Pete said amazed and followed her inside the room. Kara proceeded to look through Harry's stuff collecting old newspaper articles of his murder case.

"I shouldn't be here. I'm Black, remember," Pete said apprehensively.

"Stop being a bitch, Pete, and help me find incriminating evidence," Kara said.

"You know, none of this can be used in court because we didn't have a search warrant. I learned that on Law and Order," Pete said.

"We're not cops, so it doesn't apply," Kara said dismissively.

"Oh, right," Pete realized.

"Your justice system is fucked up. So, evidence collected improperly by cops gets thrown out and killers go free. Do you think the cops give a shit? No. Who suffers for it? The people do, not the cops. If I was a cop, I wouldn't give two fucks if my cases got thrown out as long as I get paid and get coffee breaks," Kara said.

"That's wack, Kara. You should want to be a cop to help people," Pete said.

"No, it's the opposite, Pete. They say doctors should go into medicine for the science, not to help people because then they get too attached to their patients and suffer mental breakdowns when their patients die on them. If you want to remain in the medical field, you have to focus on the science and not give a shit about the patient. The same thing goes for cops when it comes to crimes. Do your job but don't get caught up on whether you actually solve the case or save people," Kara said.

"So...just don't give a shit," Pete summarized.

"Don't give a shit about the people. Do give a shit about the science, the technique, the discovery," Kara clarified.

"Any luck?" Alex asked walking in.

"No fan mail. Just old newspaper clippings," Kara said bored.

"This guy is obsessed with Midvale history," Alex realized.

"It would appear that every twenty-five years, a murderous clown kills several children here," Kara considered.

Alex looked over an article profiling a waitress. "He's going after her next."

"She is like fire-proof. I mean, imagine firing a waitress that got into the newspaper. I mean, look at that smile," Kara said.

"We need to get to her before Harry does," Alex said urgently.

"So, you're just going to stay at the coffee shop all day and hope he shows up?" Kara asked incredulously.

"I have a feeling he's already there," Alex said.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

Kara eyed the coffee shop and scanned it with her X-ray vision. She saw the young Harry holding Zoe, the waitress, in a stranglehold. "Well, I'll be damned," Kara muttered. She walked up to the door and kicked it open shattering glass on the floor.

"Let her go," Kara said to Harry.

"Don't move," Harry said with a knife in his hand.

Harry took Zoe out the door and onto the sidewalk. Kara zipped around the back and got in front of him. "I said let her go," Kara said impatiently.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?" Harry asked her.

"I wasn't listening, that day," Kara smirked.

Harry threw Zoe in the street as a truck sped down. Kara ignored her and fired heat beams into Harry's chest. The truck ran over the waitress killing her instantly and then came to a stop. Kara walked up to the hurt Harry.

"You were supposed to save her," he gasped. He took out a knife and sliced at her. It shattered as it hit her.

"Nice piano hands," Kara remarked and then crushed both his hands. She then got close to him. "I don't save people. I kill people," Kara corrected him and then incinerated his body with her heat vision until he was ash.

The driver checked on Zoe and shook his head. "I couldn't stop in time," he said stunned.

Kara walked over to him to console him. "You're innocent. But don't tell the cops anything and if they arrest you, lawyer up immediately." He nodded in agreement.

* * *

Eliza gave Kara a disappointed look. "Really, Kara?" she asked unimpressed.

"I don't think this town is ready to hear about an old man that magically became younger and started killing people again. They are ready for Vicki letting an old man get lost and disappearing forever," Kara said.

"Good thing you'll never be a cop," Alex shook her head.

"I would be an awesome cop," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Kara, if you actually applied yourself, you could be a scientist, an engineer, or medical expert," Eliza said.

"Yeah, fuck my happiness and personal contentment," Kara scoffed.

"Does killing people make you happy, Kara?" Eliza asked rhetorically.

"Is that a trick question?" Kara wondered.

"It should be a last resort, not the first resort," Eliza lectured.

"Had he escaped, he would have killed others. Had he gone back to his older self, he would have lived peacefully at the retirement center and that is something I cannot abide. Can you abide it?" Kara asked Alex.

"Not really," Alex said flatly.

"What if Zoe was Alex or Vicki or Pete?" Eliza asked.

"I don't pretend to be someone that says they give equal justice. You can't accuse me of hypocrisy," Kara said.

"Okay," Eliza relented and walked off.

"Now that we solved the case, are you going to see your girlfriend again?" Kara teased Alex referring to Cassandra.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex told her off.

* * *

Later that night, Kara came over to Lex's mansion. "Why do you still have this thing?" Kara asked of Lex's broken car.

"I had experts look over this car. They say it's impossible for the crash to have pulled the roof off," Lex said suspiciously.

"Can't you just be grateful and call it a day, Lex?" Kara asked impatiently.

"I am, but I want to know the truth," Lex said. "I saw my life flash before my eyes that day."

"Don't be a drama queen. There will be plenty of other opportunities for you to nearly get yourself killed," Kara said knowingly.

"Perhaps but this isn't about me anymore. It's about you," Lex said. "I always do my due diligence when I consider a transaction."

"Calling our relationship a business transaction is quite the turn on, Lex," Kara mocked.

"Are you offended?" Lex asked slightly concerned.

"Not at all. You want to know the truth, Lex. Here it is," Kara said then rammed her fist through the hood of the car and into the engine block. She then ripped the engine block out of the car and threw it aside.

"Holy shit," Lex said stunned.

"I'm from another world, Lex. We call ourselves Kryptonians, and I have strength and speed beyond your comprehension," Kara said to him.

"The meteor was no meteor. It was your ship," Lex realized.

Kara nodded. "You telling me this because you intend to kill me?" Lex asked.

"I saved your ass. Why would I kill you now? No, you're the smartest monkey on this planet I have come across. Your intelligence almost rivals my own. That's sexy. If I am to be stuck on this shit-hole of a planet, I want someone like you with me, someone ruthless, someone calculating, someone that understands the logic of ends justifies the means," Kara said circling him.

"You're alive, Lex. Don't dwell on the past. The question you need to ask yourself is this: Do I really want to be the manager of a shit factory my whole life or am I destined for greater things?" Kara asked him and then walked out leaving Lex to his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, Kara came to see Cassandra. "I wasn't expecting you to come so soon," Cassandra smiled.

"When I arrive, it's when you least expect it," Kara smiled walking into her room.

"Isn't that the truth?" Cassandra said dryly.

"I'm here to see my future, the way you saw my sister's future," Kara said. "You see, I don't want to do good things...," Kara said.

She paused for dramatic effect confusing Cassandra. "I want to do great things," she finished.

"Well, you don't need me for that," Cassandra said.

"I know. I'm here for a good laugh," Kara replied.

"You need them. I sense the deep sadness in your voice. I sense that you overcompensate by mocking and shit-talking others," Cassandra sensed.

"Well...when you're right, you're right," Kara allowed. "What's the matter, Cassandra? Afraid of what you'll see?"

"Take a seat, young one," Cassandra ordered.

Kara took a seat near her. "You've been warned," Cassandra said to her.

"How ominous," Kara said not taking her seriously.

Cassandra then touched Kara's hand and saw visions of her future. "I see a rain of blood falling upon you over a large stack of bones in a valley of death," Cassandra narrated.

"Hmm...good...good," Kara said pleased so far.

"Nations and kingdoms will fall, and you, Kara Zor-El, will rule all!" Cassandra declared as she saw grand cities, flying cars, and a perfectly clean environment with millions of loyal citizens.

"Yes! Kara rules!" Kara shouted pumped.

"A word of caution to this tale," Cassandra interrupted her.

"Excuse me?" Kara thought she misheard.

Cassandra then saw a young woman wearing black armor and sporting red spiky hair and demonic red eyes. Around her body were roaring red flames. The young woman sneered as she towered over a broken and near-dead Kara. "Should you have a daughter, she will cut you down."

Cassandra then passed out in her chair and stopped moving. "WHAT!" Kara shouted dismayed. "Okay, I'm cool, I'm cool, I'm fine," Kara collected herself after a pause.

She then noticed Cassandra was no longer breathing. Kara scanned her body and noticed her heart and lungs were no longer working. "Well...shit."

Kara gave the woman a haunted look. Her vision of her future had been so dramatic it had killed her. Alex came in and noticed Cassandra was passed out. "Nurse! Nurse! Alex called out.

Kara and Alex backed away as a nurse looked Cassandra over. "She's gone," the nurse determined.

"She saw it. She saw her own future," Alex realized the prophecy had been fulfilled.

"Really, Alex? Someone close to you is going to die? You've only met her for a few days," Kara doubted.

"Do you want it to be someone else? Like yourself?" Alex asked.

"I have another theory. It's all bullshit," Kara said.

"Why? What was your prophecy?" Alex asked.

"None of your business," Kara refused.

"Can you take whatever this is outside. Someone has just died here," the nurses scolded them.

"Fine," Alex said taking herself and Kara outside.

As soon as they got outside, Alex sighed with relief. "I was a little worried it would be you, Kara," Alex said sincerely.

"Come here, sister hug time," Kara said embracing her. "Don't worry about a thing. Something tells me I will live for at least a thousand years."


	8. Thinner

At Midvale High, Jody busied herself by cutting off the heads of super-models and superimposing her head onto them for her scrapbook in the computer lab. Alex and Pete sat across from her as she worked. Alex eyed Jody knowing exactly what she was up to.

"Cutting off the heads of super-models? Isn't that redundant?" Alex joked.

"Just looking for outfit ideas," Jody said defensively as she closed her scrapbook.

"Oh really?" Alex doubted.

"I still don't have anything to wear to Vicki's party," Jody explained.

"We were hoping you could help us with a calculus download," Alex said.

"Doesn't Kara usually help you with that?" Jody asked confused.

"I don't ask Kara for tutoring anymore. All she does is mock me," Alex replied.

"I know the feeling," Jody said sympathetically.

"I'll buy you lunch," Alex tried to bribe her.

* * *

At lunch, Jody poured herself some green slime. "That is wack," Pete remarked as he saw it. Alex was equally disturbed by it.

"Losing weight is never pretty," Jody replied drinking it down.

"Hey, Ross, do you want to play a game or stay here and whale watch?" Dustin, the bully, asked him.

"Back off," Pete said defending Jody.

"Chill-out, cool guy. I didn't know you were a chubby chaser," Dustin said and then tossed his basketball at them causing Jody to spill her green slime all over her sweater.

Embarrassed, Jody took off. "Jody, wait, I really need that calculus download," Alex called after her.

"I would have thought someone that big would have thicker skin," Dustin mocked.

Pete then threw the basketball back at Dustin's head. "You would think someone that stupid would have a thicker head," Alex said and took off with Pete.

Kara then walked up behind the two bullies and grabbed their basketball "I saw what you two did there," she said as she crushed their basketball flat in her hands.

"We are so sorry," the bullies said fearfully not daring to even turn around to face her.

"As you should be. Only I get to bully Jody with fat jokes. Do we have an understanding?" Kara asked them.

"Yes, ma'am," the bullies agreed.

Kara took hold of both of them and slammed them against the lockers nearly knocking them both out.

* * *

After school, Kara assisted Vicki with her math midterm study. "Thanks for the lifeline," Vicki complimented.

"It was super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Kara said to her.

"You okay with white balloons?" Vicki's aunt asked.

"Sure," Vicki said to her. "This Birthday party has been really distracting," Vicki said as soon as her aunt left the room.

"Having a birthday party at Lex's mansion seems pretty cool," Kara considered.

"It stopped being my party a long time ago. If it was up to me, it would be pizza and loud music with my friends," Vicki said as the two left the house.

Jake then came up in his truck. "Vicki, guess what? I get to try out with Maine State," he said excitedly as he embraced Vicki.

"That's incredible," Vicki said happy for him.

"Yeah, it's really something," Kara rolled her eyes.

"They want me there on Saturday. So, I have to ditch your party. You understand, right?" Jake said to her.

"Of course," Vicki said disappointed. "I want you to go."

"Such a supportive partner," Kara mocked. "This really is your only way for you to go to college and make something of yourself, Jake."

Jake moved away from Vicki to stare Kara down. "What's your plan? Become a porn model, a stripper, or a hooker?"

"Those are all excellent ideas," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Men have to show their strength while slim girls like yourself only have to show their tits," Jake said disrespectfully.

"Aw, Jake, you called me slim," Kara said appreciatively. "Careful that no one steals your girl while you're gone."

"I would never do that," Vicki said defensively.

Jake looked at her apprehensively. "What man would have the balls to fuck with me?" Jake wondered.

"Who said anything about a man?" Kara asked him.

"You're one crazy bitch, you know that?" Jake said incredulously. He gave Vicki a kiss goodbye and got back into his truck.

Vicki then turned to Kara. "Alex and I had a falling out at school. Could you...maybe...fix it," Vicki said awkwardly.

"It would be my pleasure," Kara grinned.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Pete walked together after school. "This is actually good news for you, Alex," Kara remarked.

"How's that?" Alex asked confused.

"Jake will be off to college at Maine State and will most definitely ditch Vicki," Kara said obviously.

"Why would I care about that?" Alex asked defensively.

"Hey, Pete," Jody called over from a table bench.

The three looked around and stared at Jody. "Holy shit," Kara said upon seeing her.

"Wow, Jody, you look...different," Pete said amazed.

"You mean thinner?" Jody smiled.

"Liposuction has come a long way," Alex considered.

"You mean humans can't go from fat to thin within a day of good exercise and dieting?" Kara asked her.

"My drink tonic has paid off. I bought some new clothes," Jody said brightly.

"You look great," Pete said genuinely impressed.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, today. Most people wouldn't have done that," Jody said appreciatively.

"You don't have to worry about Dustin anymore," Kara said knowingly.

"So, Pete, do you have a date for Vicki's party?" Jody asked.

"No," Pete replied memorized by Jody.

There was a long awkward pause. Kara gave him a nudge. "He's free," Kara assured Jody.

"Would you like to go with me?" Jody asked hopefully.

There was another long awkward pause. "He'd love to," Kara answered for him.

"Great, well, I'll see you later," Jody said walking away.

"Pete, what the fuck?" Alex asked him.

"I'm just in a state of shock right now," Pete admitted.

"I really don't see the big deal," Kara said.

"Not everyone has your metabolism, alright. Some people have to diet and work-out for years to get into shape," Alex said.

"And here I thought the way to get thin was to throw up after every meal," Kara said thoughtfully.

"You're the reason people like Jody commit suicide," Alex accused.

"But fat people always seem happy on TV," Kara pointed out.

"It's a painful embarrassing disease," Alex lectured.

"Really? Does one get infected by eating too many hamburgers?" Kara wondered.

"How can you be so heartless?" Alex asked.

"Remember Pastor Dan's sermons: Gluttony is a sin," Kara reminded her.

"So, being fat is a sin?" Pete asked surprised.

"Haven't you seen the movie Seven. Of course, it is," Kara said obviously.

"They can't help it. It's not their fault," Alex said.

"I don't know. I guess humans don't truly have free will. I, on the other hand, can choose to do whatever I want and understand the consequences of each and every action I take, up to and including stuffing my face. I guess I'm just a superior being," Kara said condescendingly.

"Oh really? Do you have the free will to stop acting like a bully, a slut, and an insufferable know-it-all?" Alex doubted.

"Yes, I just choose not to," Kara said.

"I bet you can't apologize to Jody for all the abuse you've given her these last few years," Alex challenged.

"Too easy," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kara came into the house carrying two buckets full of potatoes and putting them down on the counter. "I got that post put in place. I had to pound it through some granite though," Kara said nonchalantly.

Eliza, Alex, and Vicki stared at Kara wondering how she could be so oblivious. "Impressive," Vicki remarked.

"I had...a sledgehammer," Kara explained.

"So, what are you doing here?" Alex asked Vicki.

"I'm hiding out," Vicki replied.

"A party that's all about you. You have my sympathies," Alex mocked.

"I was contemplating stowing away in Jake's truck on Saturday," Vicki said honestly.

"That's like illegal and dangerous," Alex lectured.

"It's all this attention is a little unnerving," Vicki said.

"It's not just about you, though. It's about your parents and friends wanting to come together. You can't deny them that," Alex told her.

"Sure, I just don't want anyone trying to hit on me," Vicki said anxiously.

"I can be there for you. I'll kick their ass," Alex offered.

"I'd like that," Vicki said appreciatively. "Well, I better go before they launch a search-party after me."

Alex, Eliza, and Kara watched as she left the house. "I'm going to bring all the school bullies to the party just to see what you would do, Alex," Kara smirked.

"You better not," Alex warned her.

"What are you, now? Vicki's bodyguard?" Eliza asked.

"More like...," Kara said.

"Kara, shut the fuck up. I'm just doing what a normal ordinary friend would do," Alex said defensively.

"Alright, whatever," Eliza said backing away.

* * *

The next day, Alex peeped on Vicki and Jake with her telescope. Kara watched her for a good minute before springing on her. "How's the view?" Kara asked.

"Holy shit!" Alex said startled. "Don't you ever knock?"

"It's a barn," Kara said obviously.

"Is there a reason you're here or are you just here to fuck with me?" Alex asked annoyed.

"A deer was found dead on route five," Kara said showing her the newspaper.

"Why should I give a shit? That happens all the time around here," Alex said dismissively.

"Yeah but the cause of death is unknown," Kara said wide-eyed.

Alex eyed Kara. "Are you fucking with Fish and Game...again?"

"We should investigate this," Kara said.

"I have a lot of chores to do," Alex rejected. "And I have to figure out what to give Vicki for her birthday."

"Maybe some earrings or a ring. They say diamonds are a girl's best friend," Kara suggested.

Alex narrowed her eyes at Kara. "You're projecting."

"What if I am? We could all be one happy family," Kara grinned.

"We're not having this conversation...again," Alex refused.

"Come with me to animal control, and I'll give you five-hundred bucks towards Vicki's gift. I'll even help you pick it out," Kara offered.

Alex eyed Kara uncomfortably. "Alright."

* * *

Kara and Alex came down to animal control and found the deer in question in one of the rooms. Alex tried the door and found it locked. "Well, that's that," Alex said defeated.

Kara kicked the door open and went in. Alex sighed and went inside. Kara scanned the deer with her X-ray vision. "I can't see through this covering. It's lined with lead," Kara said seriously and then took the covering off revealing a nearly eaten deer with organs and flesh exposed.

"Fuck!" Alex backed away from the gory scene.

Kara eyed the deer in fascination and then put the covering back on it. "This covering is not made of lead, you fucker," Alex said angrily.

"You want to get into biology. You need to get used to this kind of shit," Kara told her.

"Fair enough," Alex allowed. Alex then looked over a notebook on a table. "Apparently, eighty percent of the deer's body is gone."

"Looks like it," Kara agreed.

"What could have done this?" Alex wondered.

"I bet it's a flesh-eating vampire," Kara said excitedly.,

"That's retarded," Alex rejected.

* * *

At Midvale High, Lex came in to see Alex in the "Weird Room." He glanced at the wall and then waited for Alex to come in. "Most people are trying to get out of high school," she remarked.

"I noticed your computer lab is in need of some upgrades. I just talked with your principal to see what I could do," Lex said to her.

"You want to control my investigations," Alex realized.

"I can expand your operations," Lex offered.

"Why do you give a shit all of a sudden?" Alex asked.

"Real estate: Nobody cared about this town until the meteor impact. Now, we have tourists, new residents, and investors suddenly interested in what this town has to offer," Lex said.

"You want to turn Midvale into Metropolis? Yeah, fuck that," Alex disagreed.

"Perhaps, I'm more interested in your own professional career, Alex. You could be a great asset for my company as a private investigator," Lex suggested.

"You want me to be your spy on other companies?" Alex scoffed.

"No, a spy that investigates my own company. You could find all those who are involved in corruption, criminal activity, and corporate espionage," Lex said.

"I think you're going to need more than just me to investigate your father's company," Alex mocked.

"I know. My father is a great man, but he's also an asshole. I think one can be great and decent at the same time," Lex said thoughtfully.

"This is about Kara, isn't it?" Alex assumed.

"We're going strong. We could all be one happy family together. Imagine it," Lex said.

"I'd rather not. Look, Kara is not like other people," Alex said vaguely.

"Yes, she's very...alien," Lex agreed.

Alex simply stared at him wondering what he knew. "I'm grateful for that meteor. I was there when it happened. My father took me to Midvale on a business trip. The impact made me bald but it dramatically increased my intelligence. Now, I find myself finding it difficult to relate to ordinary people...except you and your sister, of course," Lex said.

Kara then strolled into the office and noticed Lex. In front of Alex, Kara gave Lex a kiss. "I want to throw up now," Alex gagged.

Kara smiled at her. "So...how can we help you?" she asked Lex.

"My company dumps all sorts of toxic waste into your water supply. People are starting to blame me for all the strange things that have happened in Midvale," Lex said bluntly.

"How about you stop dumping toxic waste?" Alex suggested.

"Don't be silly. I employ hundreds of workers in my shit factory. I provide the agricultural community with life-giving shit. I am the shit!" Lex said defensively.

"I'm open to the possibility that the both of you are responsible for this town's problems," Alex accused.

"I didn't ask to come to this shit-hole of a planet. You can blame my parents for that," Kara said.

"Why were you sent here in the first place?" Lex asked curiously.

"To watch over my baby cousin. Unfortunately, I got stuck orbiting the sun for thirty years so when I finally got here, he was already Superman," Kara said bitterly.

"You're Superman's cousin? You have all his powers and abilities?" Lex asked amazed.

"Yeah, but increase it by a factor of a few billion. I am to him as he is to you," Kara said.

"So, what is his secret identity?" Lex pressed.

"You know what? That's all you get for today," Kara said condescendingly.

"I can't believe you told him all your secrets," Alex said dismayed.

"Well, not all," Kara said obviously. "A relationship must be built on trust."

"Did you tell him how much of a slut, liar, and killer you are?" Alex asked.

"She did and it was very arousing," Lex said kissing Kara's hand. Lex turned to Alex. "Let me know if you want a summer job."

Alex gave him the middle finger as he left.

* * *

Alex found Vicki in the stands with a book in her hands, How the Confederacy Won. "Interesting read," Alex said of the book.

"Jake gave it to me. He feels so far away right now but this book makes me feel he's still with me right now," Vicki gushed.

"I wish I could feel the same way," Alex said thoughtfully.

"You'll meet the perfect guy, someday. Just like I've found Jake," Vicki assured her.

"How's the birthday party coming along?" Alex asked.

"I surrendered. My parents are making all the decisions," Vicki said.

"I used to enjoy my birthday and then...my sister came along. She manages to ruin every single one I've had since," Alex said reflectively.

"I wish I had a sibling," Vicki said.

"I did too at one time," Alex nodded.

"My last birthday, Jake took me to the outdoor movie theater. We watched Bugs Bunny cartoons and he would laugh the entire time," Vicki recalled.

"What the fuck?" Alex mouthed.

"I didn't even watch the whole thing. I fell asleep in his arms. I felt so safe," Vicki smiled at the memory of it.

Kara found the two girls chatting in the stands and gave them a wave. She then heard something odd in the boiler room. Using her X-ray vision, she saw two people fighting inside. "Holy fuck!" Kara said enthralled. She kicked the boiler door open and sped inside.

Looking around, someone released a valve sending steam into Kara's face. She twisted the pipe so the steam would go into the air away from her. "That was slightly inconvenient," Kara remarked.

Kara then noticed Dustin's body on the floor completely gutted. "Well...shit," she realized.

* * *

Alex walked with Kara around school while in full investigator mode. "According to the autopsy, Dustin's fluids were literally drained out of him."

"We should reconsider that life-sucking vampire theory," Kara said.

"If you had been there sooner, he probably wouldn't have died," Alex accused.

"You putting this on me? I'm not really in the saving people business," Kara said dismissively.

Alex and Kara sat down next to Jody. "What's up, guys?" she asked as she fed her face.

"Study group, remember?" Alex said annoyed.

"It totally slipped my mind," Jody admitted.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Kara smiled knowingly.

"No more veggie shakes, apparently," Alex noted of Jody's big plate.

"I try to eat twice as many steaks as I should to make up for vegetarians," Kara commented.

"So, the diet is finally over," Alex said.

"I'm so starving. I could eat a horse," Jody said.

"Or a deer for that matter," Kara chimed in.

"She means jerky," Alex said quickly.

"I haven't eaten all day," Jody said famished.

"Oh really?" Kara said skeptically.

"I'm just a little nervous about this party," Jody admitted.

"As you should. One wrong misstep and your life is literally over," Kara nodded.

"I'll see you guys, tonight," Jody said grabbing some Twinkies and taking off.

"She's the killer, isn't she?" Alex frowned.

"Duh," Kara said obviously.

"When were you going to tell anyone? She's going to be at that big party. What if she eats someone?" Alex asked.

"Fingers crossed," Kara smiled.

"One of these days, someone you care about is going to die and you'll regret it forever," Alex said dramatically as she took off.

* * *

At home, Kara couldn't decide whether to go with red or blue. Alex wasn't even dressed, yet. "So, I confirmed that it was Jody's car that hit that deer."

"What's this about?" Eliza asked.

"Jody's metabolism radically increased making her thin but in the process makes her hungry all the time to the point where she eats everything in sight including road-kill," Kara summarized.

"God damn, what's wrong with this town?" Eliza wondered.

"It's her fault," Alex accused Kara.

"And I'm cleaning the mess up one week at a time," Kara said. "In a way, Jody's story is the American dream. One day, she'll get an Oscar and look back at her days of being fat, eating everything in sight, and lying in trash as a distant memory," Kara said thoughtfully.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex wondered.

"Never-mind. I'm going with red this time," Kara said.

"Have you got a birthday gift for Vicki, yet?" Eliza reminded Alex.

"I was thinking...a gift certificate," Alex winced.

"That's so lame. It's the same as cash. Actually, it's worse than cash, because you can only use it at one place," Kara critiqued.

"It's the thought that counts," Alex said.

"The thought is stupid and inconsiderate," Kara replied.

Alex sighed. "I have a plan B," she said.

"Well, thank God for that," Kara ridiculed.

"We need to get to Jody," Alex said getting back to business.

"I'll give Pete a call. Wouldn't want him to be her next victim," Kara said taking out her phone.

* * *

Pete arrived at Jody's house with flowers while wearing a suit. "Perfect flowers for a perfect date," he said.

"That is so cheesy. They're beautiful," Jody said appreciatively.

"So is that dress," Pete pointed out her red dress.

"Thanks, it was my mom's," Jody said.

"That's hawt," Pete nodded.

Jody then felt an intense hunger pain. "I'm sorry. I have to go. You've always been good to me," she said going back inside.

"Wait...what?" Pete wondered as the door closed behind her. He knocked on the door without result. Opening the door, he went inside the dark house to look for her.

"White girls be crazy," Pete muttered. "Hey, Jody!" he shouted.

"Go away!" Jody said distressed.

Pete kept looking for her anyway not bothering to turn the lights on as he did. "I don't want to hurt you," Jody said to him from the kitchen.

"Come on, Jody. You couldn't hurt me. I'm a bad-ass football player," Pete reminded her.

Jody grabbed a hold of Pete overpowering him. "Oh shit!" he realized. Jody then slammed him to the floor knocking him out.

"I've always liked...dark meat," Jody said as she opened her mouth wide.

Kara entered the house and looked around for Jody. "Jody, Pete?" she called out.

Kara then casually found Pete on the floor with Jody escaping out the door. "Wow, Pete, you sure know how to pick'em," Kara mocked.

Pete moaned in pain at her burn. "Don't worry, Pete. I will avenge you."

* * *

Kara casually strolled into the well-lit greenhouse. "Jody, I know you're here," Kara said scanning the greenhouse for her. She then felt suddenly weakened by the Kryptonite scattered about the garden. "That's not good," she said feeling sick to her stomach.

Jody slammed her down to the ground with a shovel. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jody asked angrily.

"To be fair, you did try to kill my friend," Kara pointed out.

"All I ever wanted was to be thin," Jody said swinging the shovel at her. Kara dodged her strikes and then tried to take the shovel away from her. Jody kicked her away.

"Jody, don't do this. This isn't you," Kara said rolling her eyes while on the ground.

"I thought this was what I was supposed to look like," Jody shot back.

"Well, yeah, I meant your mental and spiritual state," Kara said obviously.

Jody swatted her with her shovel tossing her through a glass door onto some plants. "Death by shovel. I didn't think it would end this way," Kara muttered.

Jody was about to slice Kara's neck open with her shovel when she saw her reflection in the shattered glass. Despite her thin appearance, it was still not enough for her. "I'm still...fat," she said sadly.

"Give it ten years. You'll be a star," Kara assured her.

"Shut up! You acted like you cared about me but in reality, you were behind all the bullies," Jody accused.

"I was just trying to make you better yourself," Kara excused.

"You ruined my life!" Jody shouted at her.

"Drama queen much?" Kara mocked.

Jody gave Kara a furious look and then raised her shovel for the finishing blow. "Yeah, no," Kara said firing heat vision at the gas-lines in the greenhouse. The entire greenhouse exploded in a fireball as the gas ignited.

Kara then walked out of the greenhouse with burning clothes on. She looked back and confirmed that Jody was dead, instantly charred by the explosion. "Jody!" Pete called out as he exited the house.

Pete eyed Kara with concern. "She's gone, Pete. I'm sorry," Kara said sincerely.

"Are you alright? I should get an ambulance for you," Pete said.

"I'll be fine. She lit the gas-line inside the greenhouse. I was just outside when it exploded," Kara said pretending to be hurt.

"She was such a beautiful woman," Pete said sadly.

"Yeah, sure," Kara rolled her eyes. "Let me get changed, clean myself up a bit, and then we can go to the party."

"You're going to use Jody's clothes to the party?" Pete asked incredulously.

"Yes, Pete, she bought a shit-ton of outfits recently. I'm sure they fit now," Kara said obviously.

"That's just...wack," Pete said as Kara went inside the house to change.

* * *

Alex came out to see Vicki on a balcony of Lex's mansion while the party was going on. "Sneaking out?" Alex figured.

"Just getting some air," Vicki said feeling uncomfortable with the crowd.

"Sure," Alex doubted.

"It's just a birthday," Vicki downplayed.

Alex could see that Vicki wasn't feeling it. "You want to get out of here? I got a present for you."

"Really?" Vicki wondered.

Alex brought Vicki over to her barn with a large screen posted with a projector behind them. The two girls watched old Looney Tunes on the screen together with no one else around to bother them. "Pass the popcorn," Vicki said enjoying herself.

"Happy Birthday," Alex said to her.

Vicki smiled. "Thank you, Alex," she said appreciatively. "You're my best friend."


	9. Jitters

Eliza was frantic going over every single detail with Kara before her big conference trip. "Don't use the upstairs bathroom. The pipes are clogged."

"Where's the leftover pizza?" Kara wondered while wearing headphones.

"It's in the fridge. There's chili for dinner for the both of you," Eliza told her.

Kara ignored Eliza and took out the pizza. "Are you listening to me?" Eliza asked annoyed.

Kara rocked out to her tunes instead of responding. Eliza took her headphones off. "I know you can hear me."

"I'm sorry. I have selective listening. It's a condition," Kara said sarcastically.

"Kara, can you give me a hand!" Alex shouted from outside.

Kara rolled her eyes and went outside with a slice of pizza still in her hand. Alex was having difficulty changing a tire on the truck. "So...what appears to be the problem?" Kara asked knowing the answer.

"The stupid jack won't work. Can you lift it?" Alex asked.

"I can do anything," Kara reminded her.

"Then do it," Alex snapped at her.

"God damn," Kara said casually lifting the truck up for her.

"If you need anything, call," Eliza said to them both.

"You worry too much. What's the worse that could happen?" Kara assured her.

"Don't say that. Every week it's one disaster after another," Eliza lectured her.

"Fixed it," Alex said getting up.

Kara carefully let the truck down. "Don't get into trouble," Eliza said to them both as she got in the truck and drove off.

Kara eyed Eliza leaving and then took out her cellphone. "It's on."

* * *

Before school, Kara, Alex, and Pete walked to the bus stop. "What are you going to do now that you're officially home alone?" Pete asked.

"A kick-ass party, of course," Kara replied.

"Do my ears deceive me? Mom specifically said not to do that," Alex said.

"Don't be a party-pooper," Kara told her.

"How many people are you planning?" Pete asked interested

"Everyone," Kara said obviously.

* * *

That night, the house was packed with teenagers dancing to tunes. "Nice party, right?" Kara said to Alex.

"Do you even recognize half the people here?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Is that a trick question, because I have an excellent memory?" Kara asked sarcastically.

Alex sat down and began to sulk. An Asian guy sat down on the couch next to her. "I think I'm going to hurl," he said drunkenly.

"Well, do it somewhere else," Alex told him.

The Asian guy proceeded to throw up all over her shirt. "What the fuck, dude?" Alex asked disgustedly.

"Pretty cool party," Vicki said to Kara.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"If I had five-hundred people trashing my house, I would be a little freaked out," Vicki said.

"Good thing it isn't my house," Kara smiled.

"I could never brave something like this. My aunt would kill me," Vicki said looking around.

"You only live once. These years will be the most important years of your life," Kara lied.

"Really?" Vicki said with a gullible expression.

"So, where's Jake?" Kara asked curiously.

"I can enjoy myself without him," Vicki said defensively.

"You go, girl," Kara said giving her a fist bump.

Fireworks then exploded in the air near the house. "Better check up on Pete before he blows his hand off," Kara said exiting the house.

Alex came out of the house with a new shirt with a freaked-out expression on her face. "The cops are going to take our asses to jail."

"Nah, more like chewed out. I've been chewed out before," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Quite the party," Lex said showing up.

Kara gave Lex a kiss in front of Alex. "I hear you're coming to my shit factory tomorrow on a field trip."

"Wouldn't miss it," Kara lied.

Kara turned to Alex. "The phone is ringing. I need you to reassure your mom that everything is fine," Kara said to her.

"So now you have super-hearing," Alex rolled her eyes and ran into the house.

"Watch this," Kara smiled.

A lone firework went up and then created an explosion that lit up the sky. "Nice" Lex smiled impressed.

Alex got off the phone just as the house was rattled from Kara's giant firework. A girl then came up to Alex. "Hey, want to make-out in front of the guys? They love it," the obviously drunk girl offered.

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered wide-eyed.

Jake entered the house and found Vicki chilling. "What are you doing here?" Vicki asked him.

"Looking for you. Why didn't you invite me to this kick-ass party?" Jake asked hurt.

"It was last minute. I didn't realize I needed your permission," Vicki said defensively.

"It's not about permission. It's about communication," Jake told her. "Can we talk outside?"

Vicki followed Jake to the barn. "I just needed some breathing room," Vicki excused.

"Hey, that's cool. We can both go to the same party without needing to be around each other," Jake said to her.

The barn then started to violently shake. "What the fuck was that?" Jake wondered and then searched the barn for the source with a pitchfork in hand.

Vicki went inside the house and found Kara and Alex. "You two better see this."

Kara, Alex, and Vicki came upon Jake armed with a pitchfork on the upper floor of the barn. "What is it? A mouse?" Kara mocked.

Kara went up the stairs as Jake took a tarp off a man hiding underneath revealing a middle-aged Black man. "Earl, what are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I came to see your mother," Earl replied.

"Nice," Jake smiled inappropriately.

"She's the only one I can trust," Earl added.

"Well, she's out of town, so I guess you're fucked," Kara said sympathetically.

Earl then started to violently shake. Alex saw the scene stunned. "We need to call an ambulance," she said responsibly.

"Or...we wait until the party is over and then call an ambulance," Kara suggested.

Alex shook her head at Kara and dialed 911. "Well...shit," Kara realized her party was over.

* * *

Kara and Alex ended up at the hospital where Earl was taken in. "He needs to go to a detox center," Alex remarked.

"Please, weed isn't addictive," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Is that what he was on?" Alex asked skeptically.

"No, he gives me weed all the time. What are you talking about?" Kara wondered.

"The shaking in the barn," Alex said impatiently.

"There's no drug that could cause that. He nearly took down the whole barn. The man's got super-powers," Kara said obviously.

"I bet this is all your fault...again," Alex accused.

"More likely it has to do with him taking a job at Lex's shit factory," Kara figured.

"It's either you or him. You're like a villainous duo," Alex scowled.

"That sounds so hot," Kara said aroused by the idea.

Two cops then rushed into the hospital. "Holy shit!" they shouted from Earl's room.

"You going to help out your drug dealer?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, after I finish this cold refreshing sweet Pepsi," Kara said sipping on it. Screams could be heard down the hall.

"Kara, now!" Alex ordered.

Kara sighed and went down the hall. As he did, cops were being thrown about as Earl went all jittery. Kara went up to the shaking Earl, took hold of his shoulders keeping him still, and then head-butted him to the floor knocking him unconscious.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Alex walked into the house finding it a complete mess. "My mom is going to freak," Alex said stunned by all the beer bottles, popcorn, pizza, and vomit all over the place.

"You worry too much. I got this," Kara said and then cleaned the place up within a few seconds. "Too easy," Kara said to her.

Eliza slowly clapped her hands witnessing the whole thing. "Oh shit," Alex and Kara realized.

"I called six times last night and got a hold of six different people, none of which knew either of you," Eliza said peeved.

"You sure you got the right number?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"Don't start with me. I saw everything," Eliza said angrily.

"To be fair, she did clean up the mess," Alex said defending her.

"You're in even bigger trouble, Alex. You should know better," Eliza said to her.

"Wait...what?" Kara thought she misheard.

"What was I supposed to do? Call the cops and have them forcibly evicted?" Alex asked.

"I would pay to see that," Kara smiled.

"Where were you two this morning?" Eliza demanded.

"At the hospital," Kara answered.

"This is the last time I leave you two alone," Eliza said exasperated. "Two teenage girls hosting a party is a recipe for disaster, especially you, Alex."

"Ha, like anyone's going to try to poke her," Kara shook her head.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Alex asked offended.

"You look good but you got a terrible personality," Kara told her.

"Anyone get hurt?" Eliza asked.

"Well, we found Earl in the barn shaking like a leaf. That's why we were at the hospital," Alex said.

"What's wrong with him?" Eliza asked.

"Don't know but he's wanted...for murder," Kara said dramatically.

"This is the kind of shit I'm talking about," Eliza said.

"I didn't invite him. He just happened to show up asking for you in fact," Kara corrected.

Eliza frowned. "I'm going to see him. Kara, come with me."

* * *

At the hospital, Eliza went to talk to the doctor about Earl's condition. "What's wrong with him?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Actually, medical confidentiality prevents me from saying," the doctor replied.

"Oh," Eliza realized.

"I'm just fucking with you," the doctor smiled. "I have no idea. He's got an unknown mineral in his body. His body is trying to push the mineral fragments out of his body, in this case, violently."

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"Kara, please," Eliza shut her up. "What caused this?"

"He claims an explosion at Luther Corp six months ago," the doctor said.

"I didn't hear anything like that," Eliza said skeptically.

"That's because it didn't happen. I looked up all the records on it," the doctor said.

"Can I talk to him? I'm a scientist," Eliza said.

"Well, in that case, knock yourself out but the cops are going to be taking him to the city soon," the doctor allowed.

"I'll come too," Kara volunteered.

Eliza looked over Earl. "I'm glad to see you, Eliza," he said appreciatively. "Sorry if I scared you," he said to Kara.

"Alright, Earl, what the hell is going on?" Eliza asked him.

"It was an accident. I was trying to see Lionel Luthor. I wanted to know what was going on at level three. When I got that job at that plant, I was assigned to clean level three. They were experimenting on a new kind of fertilizer. It was supposed to grow corn twice as fast. There was something in that fertilizer that was unstable. There was a huge explosion. I was cleaning at the time. The stuff got under my skin. They shut down the whole thing, transferred me to another department, and then two months later the jitters happened," Earl explained.

"Did you see a doctor?" Eliza asked.

"I must have seen fifty," Earl said. "They wanted to know what I was exposed to but when I went back to the plant, they told me level three didn't exist. You have to help me get out."

"Earl, you're wanted for murder," Eliza refused him.

"I'm running out of time," Earl said freaked out.

"I'll do it," Kara said to him. "I'm in deep with Lex."

"Thank you. You're an angel," Earl said gratefully.

"Get some rest," Eliza told him and then left the room with Kara.

"I got this field trip to Lex' shit factory. I could look around," Kara suggested.

"Don't do anything stupid," Eliza told her.

* * *

Later that day, Kara, Alex, Pete, Vicki, and Jake attended a field trip to Lex's shit factory. "Here we actually give a crap," Lex said awkwardly to the crowd.

"Right, so before we go in everyone get rid of anything metallic including cell phones," Lex ordered.

"I heard there's something nefarious on level three. Is that true?" Kara raised her hand.

"Yeah, it's where we do the alien autopsies," Lex dodged.

Kara saw the authorized personnel only sign and decided to enter anyway. Lex continued to carry on with the tour oblivious that his alien girlfriend was missing from the crowd. "Ths is it. Plant mission control," Lex said of the group of nerds at their computer.

"One hundred thousand tons of shit is processed here every single year. The result can be pretty explosive," Lex smiled at them in a lame attempt to make a joke.

The door to the exit then started to shake violently. "Well, let's carry on," Lex said.

"What's behind that door?" Alex asked curiously.

"Nothing to worry about, Miss Danvers, I assure you," Lex said.

The door then opened with Earl coming out with a handgun to Lex's head. "Take me to level three," he ordered him.

"Fuck me," Lex muttered.

"Now, mother-fucker," Earl shouted at him.

* * *

Kara sped around the shit factory and found the surveillance room. There, she saw Earl taking the students hostage. "Well, I'll be damned," she said upon seeing him.

Kara then noticed the archive room and zipped over there. Looking around, she found blueprints to the plant. Meanwhile, Earl was in rage-mode. "There is no level three," Lex insisted.

"You lying piece of shit," Earl said to him.

"He's not lying. I got the blueprints," Kara said casually entering.

Earl took the blueprints over and looked them over. "There's supposed to be an elevator here to level three," he said.

"No shit?" Kara wondered looking over them with him.

"Sit your ass down," Earl ordered her.

Kara strongly considered killing him immediately or taking his gun and then killing him. However, with so many witnesses, she decided to just sit down next to Alex. "I tried."

The phone then rang. "It's my father," Lex said to Earl.

"Speaker," Earl ordered him.

"Hey, Dad, you're on speaker," Lex said.

"Earl, let the good kids go. We have a lot to talk about," Lionel said to him.

"Where's level three?" Earl demanded.

"There is no level three," Lionel answered.

"Don't fuck with me!" Earl shouted. Earl then lost control of himself. He grabbed a hold of a methane valve and shook so violently the valve came off releasing methane into the air.

"You see what you made me do?" Earl ranted and then shot out the surveillance camera.

Lionel turned to Eliza and the cops outside the plant. "Well...shit," he realized.

* * *

Once Earl had settled down, Jake decided to take action. "I'm going to take him out. You got my back, Pete?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Pete said timidly.

"Don't be a pussy," Jake said to him.

"Go be a hero," Kara encouraged him.

Jake got up and attacked Earl for the gun. Earl soundly kicked his ass forcing Jake to get back. "What the fuck, Pete?" he asked hurt.

Lex then stood up. "I'm going to tell you the truth. My father doesn't care about you or anyone in this room. If we all die, his PR team will spin it. His insurance company will payout, and you'll come out of this the bad guy."

There was a long awkward pause. "Why are you telling me this?" Earl asked wondering if there was a point.

"That just felt really therapeutic to say," Lex admitted. "Look, if you let the kids go, I'll take you to level three," Lex promised.

"Alright, everyone, get out!" Earl ordered everyone.

The kids got up and ran out the exit except for Kara. "Where's Kara?" Eliza asked of Alex as she came out.

"She decided to stay with Lex," Alex told her.

Eliza sighed knowing what that meant.

* * *

Earl pointed his gun at Lex. "I held up my part of the bargain. Now, take me to level three."

"There is no level three, bro. If you shoot that gun in here, this whole place will explode," Lex told him.

"I don't give a shit anymore. I can't live like this," Earl said depressed. Earl then noticed Kara leaning against the wall watching.

"Why are you here?" Earl demanded of her.

"Curiosity got the better of me," Kara admitted. She sped towards Earl and broke his neck before he could pull the trigger. Earl gave one last shake before he died. Kara took the pistol away from his hand and pocketed it. She then proceeded to break several of Earl's bones to give the impression his condition had caused his death.

"Good job. Let's get out of here," Lex said to her.

"Not so fast. What's down there in level three?" Kara asked him.

"There is no level three," Lex insisted.

"Lex, our relationship has to be built on trust. We're partners now. This shit factory is no longer yours alone. It's ours," Kara told him.

"I honestly don't know what he's talking about," Lex said.

Kara reopened the blueprints. "There's an elevator hidden behind a wall here," Kara pointed out an empty space.

"You knew this the entire time?" Lex realized.

"I firmly believe that violence is never the way to get what you want," Kara told him.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Lex asked her.

"Come on," Kara led him down the hall. Finding a methane valve, Kara used her strength to lower the gas level.

Kara then took Lex to the janitor's closet and then punched out the wall revealing the elevator. "Well, I'll be damned," Lex realized.

The two went inside the elevator and found only two buttons. "Well, I guess this elevator doesn't lead to level three after all," Lex remarked.

Kara smirked and then pushed the hidden black button taking them to level three. They then entered a massive empty storage room. "How the fuck do you miss something like this?" Kara asked Lex.

"I don't know," Lex said honestly.

Kara looked around. "Well, there's nothing here, but I got an awesome idea."

"What?" Lex asked cautiously.

"Alright, we get ourselves a huge screen, some bad-ass speakers, and a projector. We turn this bitch into a movie theater," Kara suggested.

"That does sound awesome," Lex agreed.

"All to ourselves," Kara said giving Lex a kiss.

"Only if they're cool movies. None of those chick flicks," Lex told her.

"Of course," Kara agreed.

"We should probably get back," Lex told her.

* * *

Earl was taken out of the plant in a body bag. Eliza gave Kara a disappointed look. "Really?" she asked her.

"He snapped his own neck," Kara lied.

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex doubted.

Lex confronted his father. "You lied to me about level three."

"No, I told you level three wasn't in the plans. It wasn't," Lionel excused. "It's plausible deniability."

"It wasn't some small office. It was an entire floor. That shit can be detected from the air," Lex told him."What were you even doing down there?"

"It doesn't matter. It was a failure, we moved on," Lionel said dismissively.

"You almost got me killed," Lex accused.

"You got yourself almost killed. Your security is shit," Lionel told him. "I mean, how the fuck did he even get inside?"

The press then came up to Lionel. "What can you tell us about level three?" they asked eagerly.

"It's a redundant storage space. That's all," Lionel replied.

"What about Earl Jenkin's family?" a reporter asked.

"Full benefits. Even though he was crazy as fuck and a murderer, he was still a Luthor employee. Family means everything to us," Lex spoke up.

"The fuck you doing?" Lionel hissed at him.

"Shouldn't have fucked with me," Lex said to him and walked off.


	10. Rogue

Alex wandered around the Luthor Charity Ball in casual clothes not giving a shit about her appearance to anyone. She looked at an obviously fake breastplate filled with jewels and suspiciously hosting a snake design shaped like an "S."

"You know, this belonged to Alexander the Great. Get it, we're both named after him," Lex said to her wearing an expensive suit.

"Oh really?" Alex doubted.

"They say the design symbolizes strength and courage," Lex pointed out.

"I can't see myself going into battle with that on," Alex said.

"Well, of course not. Women don't belong on the battlefield...silly," Lex said condescendingly.

"I didn't know you were such a history buff," Alex mocked.

"I'm not. I'm just interested in people who ruled the world before they were thirty," Lex said simply.

"Don't worry, Lex. You still got a few years to go," Vicki said entering the conversation.

"Vicki, I didn't know you were going to be here," Alex said sheepishly and noticing Vicki's white dress.

"Didn't Kara tell you?" Vicki asked confused.

"Why don't I leave you two alone," Lex said smirking and then walked off.

"Creep," Alex said under her breath.

"Having fun?" Vicki asked her.

"Not really," Alex admitted.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better Jake is just as uncomfortable," Vicki said pointing him out.

"I'm not...competing with him," Alex said awkwardly.

"Oh, of course," Vicki nodded. "Why don't you join us?"

"Sure," Alex allowed.

Kara, meanwhile, was sampling champagne glasses. "Aren't you underaged, miss?" one of the waiters said to her.

"I'm actually forty-seven years old. I was in a coma for thirty of those years. True story," Kara told him.

"I don't think...," the waiter doubted.

Kara gave him a wad of cash as a bribe. "Keep your mouth shut and keep them coming."

"Yes, ma'am," he said taking off.

Lex joined Kara who was in a very distracting red dress. "I thought you hated all these rich fucks," Kara said of the crowd.

"You know what they say. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer," Lex smiled.

"Then I want to be your arch-nemesis," Kara smirked.

"Always the romantic, Lex," Victoria barged in.

"Victoria Hardwick," Lex introduced to Kara.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" she asked Kara.

"As a matter of fact, you are," Kara smiled at her.

"Of course not," Lex said politely.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Kara said leaving Lex to Victoria.

Kara went outside as she considered all the ways she could get rid of Victoria without anyone knowing. She eyed a man getting his ass kicked in the bushes. "Welcome to Metropolis," Kara muttered as she also saw a homeless man and his dog sleeping at a bus stop.

A bus then went out of control as the driver had a heart attack. The bus hit a number of parked cars on its way to the bus stop. Kara casually watched as the bus went by her. Kara sped towards the bus stop and rammed her shoulder into the bus stopping it abruptly. The front of the bus was smashed folding around her on impact with sparks flying everywhere.

"What a rush," Kara said enthralled by the crash.

Kara then noticed the homeless man still fast to sleep. As the crowd came out of Lex's charity ball, Kara sped away to avoid being seen.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza and Kara were in the barn. "How was the Metropolis Museum?" Eliza asked conversationally.

"Uneventful," Kara lied.

"Uneventful, my ass," Alex said showing Eliza the newspaper. "Metro-bus crashes museum gala," the headline read.

"Kara," Eliza scolded.

"It could have been worse. I stopped the bus before this homeless man could get run over. He was probably a veteran," Kara said defensively.

"Are you alright?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Is that a serious question?" Kara scoffed.

"What if someone saw you do it?" Eliza asked.

"Like who? Everyone was inside the museum," Kara said.

"There could have been eyewitnesses on the street," Alex said scornfully.

"I think it's fine. There's no mention of any witnesses here," Eliza said reading the article. "Kara, I don't say this enough, but I'm proud of you."

"You cannot be serious. She does this to get a rush. She's there at every car crash," Alex said.

"Not everyone," Kara said rolling her eyes.

"The first time you used your powers to save someone was in a car crash. Is there something you want to tell me?" Eliza asked her.

"No," Kara replied. "Look, we should get going to school." Kara didn't want to talk about how she would get orgasmic highs from car crashes. Watching the movie Speed was like watching porn to her.

* * *

At school, Kara entered the "weird room" and saw Alex busy on an editorial talking shit about the town and school. "Another scathing editorial?" Kara mocked.

"Is there any other kind?" Alex asked.

"I prefer my editorials to be fair...and balanced," Kara smirked.

"Don't bullshit me. You never read the news," Alex said dismissively.

"Kara, where did you go last night?" Vicki asked concernedly.

"I went for a very enthusiastic walk," Kara replied.

Principal Kwan then came in and confronted Alex. "Miss Danvers, is this your idea of a joke?" he asked her referring to her paper. "Concerned parents have been calling all morning."

"And that sounds like not my problem," Alex stood her ground.

"The EPA said the meteorite impact was harmless years ago," Principal Kwan said.

"Yeah, under the Bush administration," Alex scoffed.

"Oh, shit," Kara said as Alex got political.

"The Torch is a school newspaper. Not your personal tabloid," Principal Kwan told her.

"No one wants to do this job. It's just me here which means I get to print whatever the fuck I want," Alex told him off. "Now, you can cut my funding if you want, and I'll take your ass to the school board."

"You can't threaten me. I fired our football coach that gave us championships every year because he was caught cheating and threatening students. As for the school board, I don't give a fuck, because I can get hired in some other town that isn't a shithole and get paid far more. As of now, the Torch is suspended until I appoint a new editor," Principal Kwan said to her. He proceeded to drop her paper, stomp on it with his shoe, and then left.

"What the fuck just happened?" Alex asked shocked.

"I think you got fired," Pete said.

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll fix this," Kara grinned.

"God, no," Alex sighed.

* * *

After school, Kara came by the barn looking for Eliza or Alex. "Anyone home?" she asked. She then noticed a slight sound with her super-hearing. She then saw a badge on the floor. Suddenly, a generator came down upon her. Kara casually swatted the generator to the floor.

"Metropolis PD," Kara read the badge.

Kara then heard clapping from upstairs. "I don't know what they've been feeding you but that was pretty impressive," Officer Sam Phelan said to her. "Not quite as exciting as last night, but I wanted to be sure."

"So, who are you, Officer Phelan?" Kara asked looking at the badge.

"Your new best friend, Kara," Officer Phelan smiled.

"What do you want?" Kara humored him.

"I need your help. You see, Kara, I'm in a battle I can't afford to lose because if I do the bad guys win," he said vaguely.

"Well, we can't have that," Kara smirked.

"You have this gift that I need," Officer Phelan said.

"What are you offering?" Kara asked.

"We negotiating?" he asked incredulously.

"Always," Kara replied.

"You have a secret you don't want anyone to know about. I'm guessing that's why you didn't stick around for the TV cameras last night. You want to keep things that way, you'll do as I say," he threatened.

"Alright, let's play," Kara agreed.

* * *

That night, Kara looked out the window of the barn. "You look like you're carrying the world on your shoulders," Lex remarked as he got upstairs.

"Me? That doesn't sound like me," Kara scoffed.

"Sorry if I surprised you. There's really no way to knock," Lex excused.

"I heard you as soon as you parked," Kara said to him.

"Right," Lex remembered. "So, you're involved in a police investigation now. I thought I was the bad one."

"We're both bad, Lex," Kara corrected.

"Officer Sam Phelan came to see me about that traffic accident with the bus. However, it turns out the investigation is already closed. He's acting rogue," Lex warned.

"I figured as much," Kara said unconcerned.

"He's not the kind of person you want in your life, Kara. I had my fair share of legal problems in Metropolis. I did some fucked up things. My father paid him off to keep things quiet," Lex revealed.

"Nice," Kara approved.

"He's the kind that will plant evidence and falsify reports. If he has something on you, he will use it against you," Lex said.

"He just wants to talk," Kara said dismissively.

"Anything you say to him can be used against you," Lex warned.

"I just want to toy with him," Kara downplayed. "Just like you're toying with Victoria."

"Is this what this is about?" Lex asked shocked.

"You have wealth and intelligence. You don't need more of the same. What you need is raw power," Kara told him.

* * *

The next afternoon, Kara met with Officer Phelan at the over-priced coffee shop. "Alright, what do you want?" Kara asked as they sat down.

"I want your help. I want your help to further my cause," Officer Phelan said.

"Just wait a year and I'll apply to be a police cadet," Kara lied.

Officer Phelan smiled at her. "I want your help now while you're still with your adopted mother and sister."

"Anything for the cause of justice," Kara said sarcastically.

"I just need you for one small thing and then I'll be out of your hair," Officer Phelan assured her.

* * *

At school, Kara entered the "weird room." "I have some good news. The Torch is back in business," Kara said brightly.

"Great, when can we send out the next issue?" Alex asked pleased.

"Tomorrow," Kara replied. "But there was a catch. I'm the new editor."

"You can't be serious," Alex said wide-eyed.

"Alex, you shit-talking the town and school hurts business in this town as well as real-estate values. I'm going to be only promoting positive stories," Kara said.

"That's propaganda," Alex objected.

"You're free to talk shit about other towns and believe me, they have it coming," Kara offered.

"How could you betray me like this. The Torch is my life," Alex said angrily.

"It was the only way to reopen the paper," Kara said obviously.

"Bullshit. You could...," Alex said.

"What? Use my powers? Bribe him with Lex's money? Some other corrupt way to get your way?" Kara asked.

"You want me to work for you?" Alex asked incredulously.

"You will get full credit for all the stories you write. I'm just in charge of which stories get published," Kara downplayed.

"I'm not interested in fluff pieces. I want to write about...murder, sex, and corruption," Alex said to her. "I want to make a difference."

"The only difference you're making is pissing people off," Kara told her.

"That's not true. By exposing bad people, I have made this place better," Alex insisted.

"It's my way or no way," Kara said simply.

"I fucking hate you," Alex said teary-eyed and then stormed out of the room.

* * *

Kara strolled around town when Officer Phelan drove up to her. "Get in, kid," he ordered.

Kara rolled her eyes and got into the car. They drove into the night to Metropolis. "What are we doing here?" Kara asked bored.

"You know what the biggest obstacle to my job is?" he asked her.

"The ACLU?" Kara figured.

"That's a good one. No, Internal Affairs," Officer Phelan said seriously.

"Those bastards!" Kara said passionately.

"The head of the division lives on the fifth floor," Officer Phelan pointed to it.

"You want his head in paper or plastic?" Kara asked.

"No, nothing like that. I just need his files in a safe. You bring those files to me, and I will never trouble you again," Officer Phelan lied.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"I promise," Officer Phelan said to her.

Kara tore off the doorknob and went inside. Scanning the place, she found the hidden safe. Taking the safe out of the wall, she threw it out the window where it landed on Officer Phelan's car, destroying his engine. Cops then arrived. "Your file?" Kara said handing it to him.

The cops then came upon them. "You called them?" Officer Phelan hissed.

"No shit," Kara smiled and then sped away. The cops apprehended Officer Phelan and took him away.

* * *

Kara yawned as she entered the dining room the next morning. "You came in late," Eliza remarked.

"I was busy helping out a cop. I'm a crime-fighter now," Kara said enthusiastically.

Eliza shook her head in disbelief. "Alex is still sulking. Best to stay clear of her."

"Especially since I am the reason she's pissed-off," Kara agreed.

"What did you do this time?" Eliza asked her.

Sheriff's deputies came to the house and knocked on the door. "We have a warrant to search the premises," one of them said.

"Can you like not but say you did?" Kara asked them.

"Sorry but this is serious. It's murder," the sheriff deputy said grimly.

"I figured I would get caught eventually," Kara mused.

"Not another word," Eliza said to her. "Go ahead and looked around," Eliza allowed them.

"Normally, we would rip the house and barn apart but since you're upstanding white people, we're just going to look around," the sheriff deputy said.

"Much appreciated," Eliza said dryly.

The sheriff deputies looked around and then went upstairs to Alex's room. "What the fuck?" Alex wondered as they entered.

Kara laughed amused. "It's not funny," Eliza scolded her.

"You better have a warrant," Alex demanded.

"Here it is?" the sheriff deputy said.

"I want to see the judge's signature," Alex demanded.

"Jesus," the sheriff deputy sighed handing it to her.

Alex looked it over. "Murder? Are you fucking serious? Do you know who the fuck I am? I'm the editor for the Torch as in I will torch your ass for this."

"Just let us do our job," the sheriff deputies said impatiently.

Alex stepped aside watching them like a hawk as they searched. They came to find a number of sex toys in Alex's drawers. "Those aren't mine," Alex said shocked and appalled.

Kara giggled and then laughed as she heard what was going on upstairs. "Kara," Eliza scolded as Kara laughed out of her chair.

The sheriff deputies then went to the barn and found nothing. They then searched the truck and again found nothing. "Sorry about this," the sheriff deputies said to Eliza as they departed.

"What do you know about this?" Eliza demanded.

"A dirty cop planted a dead body in the barn and the murder weapon in the truck this morning. I'm actually quite impressed he was released, got the evidence, planted it, and took off by morning," Kara said.

"Where's the body now?" Eliza asked.

"Vaporized," Kara said nonchalantly.

"And the murder weapon?" Eliza asked.

"Here," Kara said taking it out.

"You get rid of that," Eliza ordered.

"But it's a nice piece," Kara said looking it over.

"You don't need it. You can kill people with your eyes. I can't believe I just said that," Eliza said shocked at herself.

Kara sighed. "Fine," she relented.

* * *

Later that day, Officer Phelan entered the house. "You're quite the hero, Kara," he sneered.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"I've been doing this a long time. Did you really think you could double-cross me?" he asked.

"For a moment there, yeah, I kind of did," Kara grinned.

"Kara, my job is about scenarios. You never enter a crack house with one plan. You go in with ten. That's how you survive," he told her.

"Funny, whenever I visit a crack house, I just knock," Kara mocked.

"The truth, kid, is that you don't leave me with a lot of options!" he shouted at her.

"Ham alert," Kara smiled.

"You complicate my life. I'm going to complicate yours!" he promised. "I have your sister, Alex. You better do as I say or I'll kill her."

Kara grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "What's the matter, Kara. You going to kill me? You think that's the answer to your problem?" he asked.

"Well played, asshole," Kara allowed letting him go.

"I don't want any surprises. I'm going to let you think about last night. Stay close," he said and then left the house.

* * *

Kara scanned the whole house, the barn, and the surrounding area for Alex. She then dialed her phone but got no answer. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

Kara went to the school and entered the "weird room". "Have you seen Alex?" Kara asked Vicki with a serious face.

"No," Vicki shook her head.

"Did she say anything about where she was going or doing today?" Kara asked.

"No," Vicki said.

Kara sat down defeated. "I lost her. She's gone somewhere, and I can't find her."

"I'm sure she'll turn up," Vicki said confidently.

"I took the Torch away from her," Kara reflected.

"You tried to save the Torch," Vicki defended her.

"I could have found another way to arm-twist Principal Kwan. The truth is that I wanted the Torch for myself, just to have it," Kara admitted.

"Because it was special to Alex?" Vicki realized.

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

"That's fucked up. You're fucked up," Vicki said to her.

"I know," Kara admitted. "If you see her, have her call me immediately," Kara asked her.

"Sure," Vicki said giving her an odd look.

* * *

Kara went to the coffee shop looking for Alex and ran into Lex. "What's the rush? Want to get a cup?" Lex asked her.

"Phelan took Alex. I don't know where. If I don't cooperate with him, he'll kill her," Kara said seriously.

"Holy shit," Lex realized.

"What the fuck am I going to do? She's the one thing a person can leverage against me," Kara said.

"But not me?" Lex asked offended.

"You're not there, yet," Kara told him.

"I will hire private investigators to find her. We will find her together," Lex said. "In the meantime, just go along with it."

"Alright," Kara agreed.

* * *

That night, Officer Phelan found Kara in the barn. "What do you want now?" Kara asked annoyed.

"That's complicated. After last night, I got Internal Affairs asking me more questions than I want to answer," Officer Phelan said.

"Sounds like not my problem," Kara told him.

"But it is. Our next bit of business will be our last," he assured her.

"I feel like I've heard this before," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Your sister is still mine. Once your adopted mother finds out, I'm going to exhort her for all the money she has. The house, this barn, the truck, all of it gone," Officer Phelan threatened. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Fuck it," Kara relented.

As Officer Phelan and Kara left, Lex followed them with the extremely obvious license plate that had his name on it.

* * *

Officer Phelan drove Kara to the Metropolis Museum. "What are we doing here?" Kara asked bored from the drive.

"I figure it's time for my retirement package," he said.

"The breastplate," Kara figured.

"I'm mainly after the ten million dollars worth of jewels on it," Officer Phelan clarified.

Officer Phelan and Kara arrived at the utility box. "Open it and shut the security system down," he ordered her.

Kara tore it open and then used her heat vision to fry the circuits taking down the cameras. "What about the guards? Maybe we should call in a bomb threat or something?"

"Don't be stupid. The MPD would be on our ass in five minutes," Officer Phelan rejected. "You've got super-speed. Just snatch it without a guard seeing you. If they do, take care of them," he ordered.

"Fine," Kara said.

The two broke into the museum and went to the breastplate. "So pretty," Kara said memorized by it.

"Hurry up and take it out," Officer Phelan ordered.

"One problem," Kara said as she advanced on him.

"Fuck with me and your sister dies," Officer Phelan threatened.

Kara then kissed him passionately for a few moments. Officer Phelan went into a daze and fell to the floor confused where he was and what he was doing in the museum. "The things I do for you, Alex," Kara shook her head.

Guards then entered the room with guns drawn. Kara sped away into the shadows as Officer Phelan was apprehended.

Kara walked up to Lex who was parked outside the museum. "Nice catch," Lex complimented. "But what about Alex?" Lex asked concerned.

"Can you drive me back to school?" Kara asked.

"Sure," Lex agreed.

Once inside his car, Kara fell asleep exhausted. After a few hours, Lex drove Kara to the school. "Thanks. I can make it back home from here," she told him.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Lex asked.

"I'll be fine," Kara said giving him a goodnight kiss.

* * *

Kara then waltzed into the school and entered the "weird room" finding Alex at her computer typing something up. Alex gave Kara a surprised look. "Long night," Kara remarked.

"How did you know I was here?" Alex asked.

"You got Vicki to lie for you," Kara accused.

"So what?" Alex asked dismissively.

Kara got into Alex's face. "Officer Phelan said he kidnapped you. You didn't answer your phone and I checked everywhere including here. I got Lex to hire private investigators to find you."

"I'm touched," Alex mocked.

Kara picked Alex out of her chair and forced her against the wall. "I no longer have a family anymore. You and Eliza are all I have left. I would burn this world down if only to save you two," Kara said seriously visibly upset.

"I'm sorry. I was angry over the Torch," Alex admitted.

Kara softened at that and let Alex go. "I'll get you back the Torch. I promise."

* * *

The next night, members of the school board, Lex, and Kara dined at a fancy restaurant out of town. "So, what is the future for Midvale Highschool?" Lex asked them.

"I propose we include Creationism side-by-side with Evolution," one of them said.

"I'm liking this common core," another said.

"We should cancel the SAT test. It's discriminatory," a third said.

"I believe all tests should be graded on a curve," a fourth said.

"All excellent ideas," Lex applauded. "One fundraiser with my friends and you will never have to raise a cent."

"What do you want in return, Lex?" one of them asked suspiciously.

"Alex Danvers gets editorial control of the Torch," Kara said.

The school board member frowned at that. "She's always talking shit about our school and town," one complained.

"I'll make it so that she won't talk shit about any of you. That way your public profiles rise above everyone else," Kara offered.

"Deal," they agreed.

* * *

The next day a disgruntled Principal Kwan came into the "weird room." He turned to Alex and Kara in the room. "The Torch is yours, Miss Danvers," he relented.

"Thanks?" Alex wondered.

"Don't thank me. Thank the school board. It would appear you have powerful friends," Principal Kwan said and then stormed out.

Alex gave Kara a surprised look. She merely shrugged. "Alright, time to eviscerate the school board," Alex said flexing her fingers.

"About that, I think you shouldn't," Kara told her.

"I think I should," Alex insisted.

"But you really shouldn't," Kara smiled at her.

"Watch me," Alex stared her down.

Kara stared at Alex wondering whether to torch the Torch. "I'm just fucking with you," Alex smiled.

Kara gave her a relieved look and then the two laughed together.


	11. Invisible Man

Alex and Vicki took a stroll across the football field after PE. "How did you get out of gym...again?" Alex wondered.

"I'm taking part in the blood drive," Vicki said pleased with her ingenuity. "That means no physical activity for a whole week."

"Good plan except you pass the fuck out when you see blood. Remember when you skinned your knee in seventh grade?" Alex reminded her.

"Only you would remember something like that," Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Hurry, Alex, time to hit the showers," Kara called out obnoxiously to her.

"God damn it," Alex sighed embarrassed and then walked away from an amused Vicki.

* * *

In the showers, Kara was her typical self complimenting the girls on their breast-size growth and how they had lost weight. Alex tried to ignore Kara and keep to herself not focusing on the dozen naked girls around her. Exiting the shower, Kara only had a towel around her waist instead of her entire torso. "Kara, fix yourself," Alex said to her.

"Oh, shit, I completely forgot. I'm so new to all this," Kara said taking the towel off completely and then wrapping it around herself appropriately.

"You've been here for three years. You're not fooling anyone," Alex glared at her.

"So...you going to donate blood?" Kara asked.

"Maybe," Alex said uncommittedly.

"I should give blood. It may give someone superpowers," Kara said brightly.

"Don't even think about it," Alex warned her. "Besides, no needle on Earth could pierce your skin."

"Actually, I could lower my power level sufficient enough to get cut if I wanted to. That's how I am able to shave my legs. Otherwise, I would be a hairy beast!" Kara reminded her.

"Your legs are fabulous," a random girl complimented Kara.

"Oh, thank you," Kara said appreciatively.

* * *

After school, Kara, Alex, and Pete met at the coffee shop to discuss another "weird" happening. "So, I saw Charlie on the floor in the shower. I asked what happened to him. He said an invisible man beat his ass with a weight. I mean, isn't that wack?" Pete said.

"Very wack," Kara agreed.

"Wait...what the fuck did I just hear?" Alex wondered.

"Why are there weights in the locker room anyway?" Kara wondered.

"You put weights in every room you're in, shower included. That's how you get swoll," Pete said flexing his bicep.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"An invisible man is impossible. More like Charlie is making shit up because he slipped on his own towel," Alex doubted.

"After everything we have seen, you doubt there could be an invisible man?" Kara asked her. The three of them then overheard an argument by Jake and Vicki across the shop.

"I don't have time for this shit," Jake said to her.

"If you don't want to help me with this blood drive then just say so," Vicki said scornfully.

"That's not it," Jake said defensively.

"Then what is it?" Vicki demanded.

"Look, if all my guys donate blood we won't be able to play well," Jake said obviously.

"Lives are at stake and you're focused on a game?" Vicki asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Vicki, that's how some of these shit-heads will end up with college admittances and scholarships. You're trying to take their future away from them. I have to lead this team to victory," Jake argued.

"That's such a shitty argument. Think of the children," Vicki said to him.

"You know what? I need some space from this bullshit," Jake said rudely and then took off.

A frustrated Vicki then spotted the three of them and came over with her clipboard. "Would any of you like to donate blood?"

"I have a game," Pete said instantly. "But I could help passing out cookies," he said lamely.

"I have anemia. It would literally kill me," Kara lied.

Vicki gave Alex a hopeful look. Alex cringed not wanting to disappoint her best friend. "I'll do it," Alex agreed.

"Great," Vicki said putting Alex's name down and then taking off.

"You have anemia? That's wack. I mean, you're the strongest girl in gym," Pete pointed out.

"Pete, shut the fuck up," Kara told him off.

Alex stared blankly wondering what her true motive was for helping Vicki. Was it to truly help? To be a good friend? To outshine Jake? It wasn't like she was even competing with him. That would be absurd.

* * *

Kara used super-human speed to get her homework done finishing it all in five minutes when Eliza came over to her. "Kara, what's this?" she asked referring to a poster.

"It's for a blood drive," Kara said.

"You know you can't donate," Eliza scolded.

"I know. Just because this poster just happens to be on the table near me doesn't mean I'm going to do it," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Then why have it out?" Eliza asked.

"To create conversation," Kara said.

"You're unbelievable," Eliza said throwing the poster away.

"The whole school thinks you have anemia and that it's contagious," Alex said scornfully as she entered the dining room.

Kara laughed hysterically. "It's not funny, Kara," Eliza tried hard not to smile.

"I'm sorry. I should be completely honest with people. From now on, I'll tell blood drivers that I'm a space-alien," Kara said.

"No, don't do that," Eliza rebuked. "I'm sorry to say this but sometimes you can't be honest with people all the time."

"Mom, she's a pathological liar. She doesn't need encouragement," Alex said.

"That's simply not true," Kara lied.

"You know what? Kara can help in other ways like giving people cookies and juice," Alex suggested.

"That's an excellent idea," Eliza smiled.

"Is it?" Kara narrowed her eyes at Alex.

* * *

That night, Lex looked everywhere around his house. "Looking for something?" Kara asked bringing him flowers.

"Flowers? Isn't that the man's role?" Lex asked her.

"I am the man in this relationship," Kara smiled giving him a kiss.

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or aroused," Lex admitted.

"Good answer," Kara said to him

The flower bouquet then suddenly tipped over onto the floor. "Oops," Kara remarked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get the help to clean it up," Lex assured her.

"Do you love me, Lex?" Kara asked.

"Not all relationships are about love," he deflected. "We have mutual goals."

"What is our mutual goal, Lex?" Kara asked curiously.

"To fuck with people and in particular my father," Lex said obviously.

Kara eyed Lex's watchless hand. "It would appear...someone is fucking with you at the moment."

"Can you find my watch?" Lex asked urgently.

"Don't you have others?" Kara asked.

"Hundreds but this one is special. It's from my mother," Lex said.

Kara scanned the room with her X-ray vision. It's not here."

"Well...shit," Lex realized.

The two then heard a noise on the second floor. Kara scanned the floor directly above them but saw nothing. "Odd," she remarked.

"Let's check it out," Lex said to her.

The two went up the stairs and found the door shaking violently and glowing brightly. Undeterred, Kara opened the door and went inside. "Holy shit," she said amused.

"What is it?" Lex asked as he went inside.

All across the walls in glow-in-the-dark paint were the words "Leave Now" and "Get Out." Lex looked around dismayed. "This is some bullshit. I'm going to have to sleep in one of my other bedrooms now."

"Looks like your house is haunted," Kara smiled.

"Turning my father's mansion into a haunted house attraction," Lex considered.

"He would be so pissed," Kara chuckled. "Tonight, we should sleep together. I can keep you safe."

"Agreed," Lex replied.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Lex made out on the couch as Lionel strolled in. "Lex, I'm impressed. Your new girlfriend is young and hawt."

"Shucks, Mr. Luthor," Kara smiled.

"I know, right?" Lex agreed. "She's great at giving massages. Right now, she's working my neck but knowing her that's just a start. I can't wait for your happy ending," Lex said to her.

"Oh behave, Lex," Kara mock scolded.

"Is this your way of trying to gain my approval?" Lionel asked as he got himself a drink.

"This might come as a shock to you, but I don't revolve my life around you," Lex replied.

"I understand," Lionel allowed. "But I think you're being swindled."

"Excuse me?" Kara asked offended.

"Let him finish," Lex assured her.

"Would you excuse us, Miss...whatever your name is," Lionel said bluntly.

Kara got off the couch and walked up to Lionel. "It's Miss Kara Danvers and you don't intimidate me."

"Oh really? You look like jail bait to me," Lionel smiled condescendingly.

"You look like the last century passed you by," Kara replied.

"You got spunk. I'll give you that but that's all you got. The Danvers are of a lower class than us and you're adopted. Who knows where they found you from? You have no education, wealth, or job experience. All you have is a pretty face," Lionel said to her.

"Damn, your father knows how to roast a girl," Kara said amused to Lex. "Here's what I am: I'm a damn good investigator. Like I know your daughter Lena is actually your bastard. So, I would shut the fuck up about my qualifications if I were you," Kara whispered to him so Lex couldn't hear.

Lionel gave nothing away as the wheels in his brain turned. "Very well. She can stay for our family meeting."

Kara went back to the couch with Lex. Lionel composed himself and turned to Lex. "Midvale is your test and right now you're failing."

"Burn," Kara said to Lex.

"Thanks for the update, but I know exactly what I'm doing," Lex said confidently.

"Like that hostage crisis at the factory? What the fuck was that? Remember, Lex, without family you will be alone," Lionel said to him.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Danvers," Lionel said politely to Kara and then left the room.

* * *

That night, Kara looked over Vicki's blood drive schedule on her porch. "Alright, done. We have all the time slots filled," Kara told her.

"Great," Vicki said pleased.

"We own this town," Kara smiled victoriously.

"I know that anemia excuse is bullshit. Why aren't you donating?" Vicki demanded.

"I don't like needles," Kara replied.

"Then you need to suck it up. People are dying every day because they don't get enough blood," Vicki said passionately.

"God damn," Kara whistled.

"Think of the children," Vicki scolded.

"I do...sometimes," Kara winced.

"So, you going to donate or what?" Vicki asked her.

"I have a confession to make, Vicki. I'm H-I-V...negative," Kara said sadly.

"Are you positive?" Vicki asked shocked.

"Absolutely," Kara replied. "I mean, I'm positive I'm negative."

"That is so sad. I am so sorry," Vicki said sympathetically.

"You know, it's amazing all the things you do," Kara remarked.

"I'm just trying to find my place in the world," Vicki said.

"Aren't we all," Kara mocked.

"Well, thanks for your help," Vicki said awkwardly.

"You know what's strange. My adopted dad and your aunt used to date," Kara said.

"Whatever happened, she must have taken it hard," Vicki mused.

"Perhaps, someday our families will be united," Kara considered.

"Yeah...wait, what?" Vicki asked confused.

Vicki's aunt then walked onto the porch. "Kara, do you have the time?" she asked annoyed.

"Err...yeah. I have a watch," Kara replied obviously.

"It is a little late," Vicki said softly.

"Oh! NOW I get it," Kara said obnoxiously.

"Smart kid," Vicki's aunt said sarcastically.

"I'll see you later at school," Vicki said as she went inside the house.

* * *

The next morning, Kara spotted a troubled Jake. He uncharacteristically dropped his folders and books on the floor. Kara came up to him to rub it in. "Losing your edge, Jake?" Kara taunted.

"Leave me alone," Jake said scornfully.

Kara then noticed a bag with some pills. "What do we have here?"

Jake quickly took the bag away from her and put it in his backpack. Kara eyed him as he walked off scranning his backpack and seeing the types of drugs he was carrying. It was some prescription drugs she didn't recognize. Thinking Jake had become the school's new drug dealer, Kara went to investigate.

At the over-priced coffee shop, Kara frowned as she looked up the drug on her phone. It was a heart medication, nothing to get one high. Kara then wondered if Jake should be playing sports with a heart condition or whether her intervention would simply complicate things. "When in doubt, don't give a shit," Kara decided.

"Hey, Kara," Amy, Lex's teenage housekeeper, greeted.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled.

"So, you're pretty close to Lex, aren't you?" she asked curiously.

"I am going to plead the fifth on that one," Kara denied.

"I noticed your clothes are in his bedroom," Amy said.

"And why would you be in Lex's bedroom?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Because I clean it," Amy said awkwardly.

"Oh...," Kara realized. "Look, how about you use this money to get yourself some nice clothes and maybe a make-over. Believe me, you need it," Kara said as he handed her a wad of cash.

"I'm not saying I'm accepting this," Amy said meekly.

"Uh-huh," Kara said condescendingly.

"I just don't feel comfortable having it on the table like that," Amy said taking the money.

"Have a good day. Don't get into trouble," Kara said as she left.

* * *

Kara showed up at Lex's mansion late at night. "What brings you here so late?" Lex asked her.

"Do I need to have a reason to see you?" Kara asked flirtatiously.

"I suppose not," Lex smiled.

"Are you aware that Amy, your housekeeper, has an obsession with you?" Kara asked.

"I am. It's flattering. Don't worry about it. She doesn't have wealth or physical power," Lex said bluntly.

"Today, I thought I had something juicy. I was gleeful about the idea of Jake being a drug dealer, but I found out he's using heart medication," Kara said conversationally.

"Amlodipine?" Lex guessed.

"Right," Kara nodded.

"My mother was on it for a while until she got better, of course," Lex said. "The watch I lost, my mom gave it to me when she thought she wouldn't make it. She found a Napoleon Frank from 1806 and put it in the watch," Lex said.

"Why Napoleon?" Kara wondered.

"Have you ever seen the painting of Napoleon's coronation by Jacques Louis-David?" Lex asked.

"I try to stay away from art museums," Kara admitted.

"Napoleon's mother couldn't make it to the coronation but when he commissioned it, he told David to put her front and center as if she were there. Even though she couldn't be there physically, he was able to bring her there through the full force of will," Lex said.

"Historical revisionism is tight," Kara agreed.

"I found the story quite touching," Lex said.

"Most false stories are, Lex," Kara smiled.

"What do you mean?" Lex asked confused.

"His mother didn't come to the ceremony, not because of health reasons like your mother but because she was protesting the friction Napoleon had with his brothers Lucien and Joseph. She was the one that ordered David to have herself front in center. Napoleon wasn't even aware of the change until three years after he made the commission," Kara detailed.

"God damn," Lex said impressed.

"But by all means, fantasy is so much more comforting than real life. Isn't that right?" Kara asked him.

"Alright, my mother is a bitch, but she's still my mother. She has high expectations for me," Lex said. "And I really liked that watch."

"I'll help you find it," Kara promised.

"As it happens, you've interrupted my nightly scheduled bubble bath," Lex said taking off.

Kara rolled her eyes and waited for him to come back.

Lex stripped down and got into his prepared bath. As he enjoyed the warm water, the door to his bathroom mysteriously opened. Lex wasn't paying attention to this and then suddenly an invisible hand grabbed Lex's throat and tried to drown him. Lex struggled against the invisible assailant thrashing about and gasping for breath whenever he surfaced. Kara heard the commotion and sped up the stairs breaking through the locked door. She found Lex unconscious in the bathtub and immediately took him out. He then started coughing water out of his mouth.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Kara wondered.

Kara was suddenly pushed into a mirror shattering it. The invisible being stepped on one of the glass shards leaving blood behind. Kara looked around for the invisible assailant but even with her X-ray vision couldn't see anything.

* * *

The next morning, Kara brought the glass shard to the "weird room." Alex looked it over for a moment. "So, an invisible man attacked you?" she asked skeptically.

"I couldn't even see him with my X-ray vision," Kara said surprised.

"Or her," Alex suggested.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Why? You know who it is, don't you?" Alex asked peeved.

"I honestly don't but adding your feminist spin on everything is annoying," Kara said.

Alex ignored her and touched the blood on her finger. "I wouldn't do that. That's how you get AIDS," Kara warned.

"Oh, shut up," Alex told her off but then noticed her finger becoming invisible. "What the fuck?" she wondered. Alex cleaned off her finger and immediately it became visible again.

"I say we find whoever this guy is, we continually pump blood out of him, and market the shit out of it. We got ourselves invisible blood," Kara said enthusiastically.

"That's so gross," Alex frowned.

* * *

Kara and Alex walked across the school grounds on their way to the bus stop. "So, who would have a beef with Lex Luthor aside from everyone?" Alex asked.

"Maybe Amy Palmer. She has an obsession over Lex," Kara suggested.

"You really think she would have the strength to nearly drown Lex and toss you into a mirror?" Alex doubted.

"Well, she does have a brother," Kara said thoughtfully. "We have Amy's blood type on file."

"That's medically confidential," Alex said appalled.

"And I...don't give a shit," Kara replied.

"Alright, I'll find out the blood type of the blood on the glass and see if it matches Amy," Alex volunteered.

"You can do that?" Kara asked impressed.

"I'm a bio-investigator. I can do anything that involves blood, urine, and semen," Alex said proudly.

Kara gave her a stunned look. "Well, okay then."

* * *

Kara found Jake bummed out in the cafeteria. Kara dropped down across from him. "Your heart is fine so what's your deal?" Kara asked after she had scanned his heart with X-ray vision.

"It freaks me the fuck out that you know that," Jake said.

"Shouldn't your girlfriend be aware? I mean, after I tell her, of course," Kara said nonchalantly.

"What do you have going on with my girlfriend?" Jake demanded.

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual _but_...," Kara smiled.

"I see the way you look at her. Like a predator. You're a freak," Jake observed.

"When you're right, you're right," Kara shrugged.

"This is my business," Jake said defensively.

"The whole planet is my business," Kara corrected.

"Back off," Jake said irritably and got up.

"I know you have pills on you, right now. I could bust your ass for possession," Kara threatened.

Jake sat back down. "They're for my father," he admitted. "He's been in Metropolis getting tests done."

"Is he going to be okay?" Kara asked sincerely.

"Doctors don't know," Jake said somberly.

"Well, you can either tell Vicki or I will," Kara said.

"You bitch!" Jake spat.

"What's your deal?" Kara demanded.

"She's been through a lot with her own parents' death. I didn't want to put her through mine," Jake said.

"Jake, when did you ever give a shit about Vicki's feelings?" Kara asked.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked offended.

"Yeah, like, I tell my sister Alex about my parents' deaths all the time. It makes me feel good to get it out. Do I give a shit if Alex feels uncomfortable? By no means. You need to be open with Vicki or she will find out eventually. You two need to be a single unit sharing joys and sorrows together," Kara told him.

"Damn," Jake realized.

"Tell her what's going on. Don't bitch out," Kara told him and then walked off.

* * *

Kara met up with Lex at the over-priced coffee shop. "How you feeling?" Kara asked.

"Paranoid as fuck which is why I'm in this crowded place," Lex admitted.

"You don't need a crowd. You just need me," Kara said.

"Unfortunately, I can't go to school with you," Lex smiled.

"You ever had a problem of knowing something you didn't want to?" Kara asked.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as too much information," Lex said.

"Does that include your sister's sex tape?" Kara wondered.

"You better be fucking joking," Lex narrowed his eyes.

"All I'm saying is that sometimes we don't need to know everything in the world," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Is there a point to all this?" Lex wondered.

"Jake's father is sick," Kara revealed.

"And why do you give a shit?" Lex asked.

"When I first entered high school, I was an innocent little angel that never cursed or was ever rude. But then Jake changed all that. He bullied me, I kicked his ass, and so he would use language and rhetoric to try to hurt me. He taught me all I needed to know to be a real shit-talker but now he's sad and depressed," Kara said.

"I completely understand," Lex nodded.

Amy then showed up interrupting them. "Amy, this is a pleasant surprise," Lex said with false sincerity.

"Well, I just saw your car outside, so I figured I would come in and say hi," Amy said awkwardly.

"Amy, we live together. I mean, not like that. You know what I mean," Lex pointed out.

"I heard what happened to you. That's awful," Amy said distressed.

Kara scanned Amy and noticed she was wearing Lex's watch under her sleeve. "Yes, it was," Lex agreed.

"Well...bye," Amy waved and walked off.

"What is it?" Lex asked seeing Kara's face.

"She's got your watch," Kara smirked.

* * *

At Lex's mansion, Lex, Kara, and Amy's mother entered Amy's bedroom and looked around. Kara scanned the room and found the shrine dedicated to Lex. "There," she pointed out.

Lex opened a cabinet and found a shrine to his honor. Inside was his watch. "Please don't call the police," Amy's mother pleaded.

"I'm not interested in retribution, but Amy needs help. Perhaps, some counseling. Just send me the bill," Lex said graciously. "But I think it's best for everyone if you leave the mansion tonight."

"Of course," Amy's mother said humiliated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex found Vicki in her barn. "You made it," Vicki said pleased as the sun was about to set. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Alex said unintentionally looking directly at Vicki.

"I'm so sorry about your sister," Vicki said sincerely.

"What...about my sister?" Alex asked concerned.

"She told me she was HIV negative," Vicki said sadly.

"Vicki...don't worry about it. It's completely treatable," Alex said not wanting to expose Vicki as an idiot and Kara's excuse.

"That's good to hear," Vicki said pleased.

"Jake is going through a hard time. His dad is sick," Alex revealed.

"I know. He told me," Vicki nodded.

"You should be with him...even if he pushes you away. He needs you now," Alex told her.

"That's so mature of you. I think I will," Vicki said leaving.

Alex sighed feeling an ache in her heart as she let Vicki go.

* * *

That night, Amy apologized to Lex. "I just wanted to be close to you," she said lamely.

"You don't want to be close to men like me. Amy...I'm an asshole," Lex said to her.

Amy nodded and went back to her mother as their last bags were placed in the car. "Jeff is going to pack everything else. My husband will be back tomorrow morning. Again, Mr. Luthor, I'm sorry...," Amy's mother said sincerely.

"It's okay. Drive safely," Lex said gently.

Lex then took out his phone as they left. His phone suddenly got tossed out of his hand. "What the fuck?" Lex wondered. He then got sucker-punched by an invisible fist.

* * *

At the barn, Kara and Alex met up. "The invisible person is type A blood. Amy is type O," Alex determined.

"Well, I figured Amy wouldn't have left a semen sample," Kara shrugged.

"Wait...what?" Alex asked.

"Well, you were so caught up on not wanting to determine the gender of the invisible person that I felt like I couldn't tell you," Kara said.

Alex groaned and crushed the paper in her hand. "You share important shit like that," she scolded.

"The important thing is that you got to play detective," Kara said thoughtfully.

"You wasted hours of my life," Alex said dramatically. "And why did you tell Vicki you were HIV negative. That's not funny."

"Are you...positive about that?" Kara chuckled.

"I fucking hate you," Alex glared at her.

Kara got up. "I think I know what's up now."

* * *

At Lex's mansion, Lex was tied up on the floor. "Don't you understand? She loved you. How could you send her away?" the voice asked him.

"Who are you?" Lex asked.

"Suddenly, now you care? Master Lex and his castle, his shit-factory, his expensive cars. Do people really matter to you?" the voice asked bitterly.

"Sometimes," Lex admitted. "Wait...is that you, Jeff?"

"I'm surprised you even know my name. Did you forget the unspoken rule? Servants are supposed to be invisible. My parents learned to live with it. Pretend that it didn't matter. But Amy wanted more, and I was through pretending," Jeff said.

Lex got back to his feet only to get punched down again. "If I gave you some cash, would that make you feel better?" he asked.

"Don't patronize me," Jeff said angrily. "Amy loved you and you threw her out like she was nothing."

"I thought she was attacking Kara," Lex said.

"That was me. I wanted to scare her. Make her leave. I wanted to make it like before, but you're not interested in love," Jeff said.

"Come on, man. Amy's a little young for me," Lex said defensively.

"That didn't stop you from being with Kara," Jeff pointed out.

"Fair point," Lex allowed.

"You ruined our lives. I'm not going to let you hurt her again," Jeff said taking a sword from the armory collection. With Jeff invisible, Lex could only see the Medieval sword moving towards him nearly slicing into his head.

Kara barged into the mansion and found Lex in the armory. "It's Jeff. He's fucking crazy."

Jeff then slammed Lex's head into the wall knocking him out. "Stay away, Kara. This is your fault too."

"Whatever I did, I want you to know I'm not sorry," Kara told him.

"Shut up! You think you're so special, don't you?" Jeff mocked.

"Well, yeah," Kara said knowingly.

"Well, I'm special, too," Jeff told her.

"Yeah, special ed," Kara scoffed.

"I found a green flower created by one of those meteorites and then I smoked it. That's how I became my true self, an invisible man," Jeff explained.

"Cool story, bro," Kara rolled her eyes.

A mace suddenly slammed into Kara's face where it shattered upon impact. Jeff then tried to strangle Kara. "Oh, you're adorable," Kara said pushing Jeff away from her.

Kara then clapped her hands. The concussion shock-wave threw Jeff against the wall stunning him. Kara sped around the room until she felt an impact. As soon as she rubbed against Jeff, she playfully punched him around hitting and missing him. Jeff took up a sword to stab her. Kara shattered the sword with her arm and then missed him. Jeff then threw some knife blades at her. Kara allowed the blades to hit her harmlessly and then clapped her hands. A number of sword blades came loose from the wall and fell on Jeff impaling him through the back and shoulders. Jeff materialized as he lost consciousness with four swords in his back.

Lex regained consciousness and Jeff's body was taken away by an ambulance. "So...he attacked you and then swords from the wall struck him in the back?" a cop asked Lex and Kara.

"Well...duh," Kara said obnoxiously.

"That sounds a little far-fetched," the cop frowned.

"How about you and your boys have some drinks on me," Lex said giving the cop a wad of cash.

"Very good, Mr. Luthor," the cop smiled and walked off.

"You know what I learned about this whole ordeal?" Lex asked Kara.

"To create positive personal relationships with your staff?" Kara guessed.

"No, fuck no. I need a dog. A dog would have sniffed him out even if he was invisible," Lex said thoughtfully.

"Alright, we go to the pound tomorrow and get one," Kara suggested.

"No, I have to get a pureblood German Shepherd from Europe, have the certificate of authenticity signed, and have him shipped over here," Lex corrected.

"In the meantime, I can be your dog. I can be in your bed, sit on your couch, and lick your face," Kara offered.

"Down girl," Lex smiled.


	12. The Persuader

Kara, Alex, and Viki enjoyed the outdoors riding horses along a forest trail. Vicki was having a little difficulty with her horse. "Should we help her?" Alex asked Kara as Vicki struggled behind.

"You can," Kara smiled at her.

"How are you so good at horse riding? I've been riding horses for years before you even came along," Alex asked.

"The horse just knows better than to fuck with me," Kara replied dangerously. "Back on my planet, we rode dragons like Game of Thrones," Kara said reflectively.

"No shit?" Alex asked curiously.

"They didn't breathe fire or anything, but they got you where you wanted to go," Kara said nonchalantly. "So, why the fuck are we out here? I'm missing my Saturday morning cartoons."

"These woods are like the Bermuda Triangle with many unexplained disappearances," Alex said. "We're looking for the source."

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"It's well-documented," Alex shot back. "Surveyors from Metropolis came screaming out of these woods not remembering what happened."

"So, what's your theory on this?" Kara asked not really giving a shit.

"There's an old hermit in these woods," Alex said. "And we're going to bust his ass."

Vicki then screamed way behind them. "Why did you even bring her along?" Kara asked.

"Go find her!" Alex snapped at her.

"God damn," Kara said getting off her horse and running into the forest at superhuman speed. Kara found Vicki on the ground with a man on top of her.

"I think she's a little young for you," Kara said advancing on him.

The man took off but Vicki's camera recorded the whole thing. Kara casually looked over the footage not bothering to pick Vicki off the ground. "I'm fine, thanks," Vicki said getting back up and dusting herself off.

Kara handed back the camera to Vicki bored. "Where's your horse?" she asked.

"He ran off," Vicki said lamely.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

* * *

At the house, Alex studied the video footage on the TV looking for clues. Kara looked at her bored. "Can we get back to my show now?"

Alex ignored her. "It doesn't seem like he's trying to hurt her.

Alex and Kara watched the footage of the man trying to wake Vicki and then taking off. "Well...no shit," Kara replied.

"Well, you never know," Alex said scornfully.

"I bet if he were a woman, you wouldn't be having this reaction," Kara said.

"That's because men murder, rape, and rob at higher rates than women," Alex said scornfully.

"Damn. You almost convinced me to go gay," Kara mocked.

"Shut the fuck up," Alex said scornfully.

"I just got off the phone. Vicki only had a mild concussion," Eliza said to them.

"She did seem a little off," Kara noted.

"Nell wants you to make a statement that Kyle spooked her horse and assaulted her," Eliza said.

"Who?" Kara wondered.

"Don't be a smart-ass. You were the one that saw him," Eliza scolded Kara.

"Yeah, well, I'm not doing it. He appeared to be trying to help her, not hurt her. Vicki probably fell off the horse herself," Kara said.

"From Nell's tone, I don't think we've heard the end of this," Eliza said dryly.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Kara smiled.

"Did Kyle seem dangerous to you," Eliza asked point-blank.

"No, he seemed scared. The appropriate reaction upon seeing me," Kara said.

"Can you talk to him and see if you can sort this out?" Eliza asked Kara.

"Why me?" Kara asked.

"Because if you don't, Detective Alex over here will do it for you," Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Alex said insulted.

"You've always said how much you disagree with feminism. This is your chance to prove them all wrong and vindicate a man that was just trying to help," Eliza smiled at Kara.

"I know you're playing me...but you're right," Kara agreed and walked off to go find him.

* * *

That night, Kara strolled to Kyle's trailer out in the middle of the woods. Near his trailer were weird-ass metal sculptures in contorted positions. "Creepy as fuck," Kara said as she approached his door. She gave his door a courtesy knock instead of just kicking it open.

When he didn't answer, Kara scanned the trailer and found that no one was inside. "You're trespassing," Kyle said from behind her.

"Technically, you're a squatter on state land, so you can go fuck yourself," Kara greeted.

"Kara Danvers, Jeremiah and Eliza's adopted daughter," Kyle identified.

"So, you have wi-fi in this shit-hole you call home?" Kara assumed. "I'm actually here to save your ass from those who would prematurely judge you. Or...I could lie to the courtroom and claim you tried to rape Vicki."

"She fell off her horse and I went to see if she was still breathing," Kyle said defensively.

"The woods is a big place. You following us?" Kara asked.

"I don't have to answer to you or anyone," Kyle said to her.

"Why so unfriendly?" Kara asked.

"Cuz I don't need friends," Kyle replied bitterly.

"Mark Zuckerberg begs to differ," Kara smiled.

"Friends will always betray you in the end," Kyle told her.

"Ain't that the God damn truth? But you know what? You just betray them right back. It's like a game of a tag," Kara told him.

"Goodbye, Miss Danvers," Kyle said scornfully and went back inside his trailer.

* * *

Later that night, Kara met up with Vicki at the over-priced coffee shop. "I'm fine, thanks," Vicki said after a long awkward pause. "Did you go to the police?"

"I went to see Kyle instead," Kara replied.

"You talked to that psycho?" Jake interjected.

"Look who's calling the kettle black," Kara shot back.

"What the fuck is a kettle?" Jake asked ignorantly.

"Anyway...he says he was just trying to help," Kara said to Vicki.

"And you believed him?" Vicki asked incredulously.

"As a true skeptic, I don't believe anyone," Kara mocked.

"If I were there, I would have done something," Jake said flexing his bicep.

"If you were there, Kyle would have kicked your ass," Kara predicted. "Do you remember anything?" she asked Vicki.

"Not really," Vicki shook her head.

"Well, case-closed. Excuse me. I have more interesting things to do with my time," Kara said and then greeted Lex who happened to be there.

"Has Bob Rickman been by the house?" Lex asked.

"No, why?" Kara asked.

"He's interested in buying your farm," Lex warned.

"Everyone wants that farm for some reason," Kara rolled her eyes.

"He wants your land. I've seen Rickman talk people out of their homes. He's a locust. He tears through communities and betrays anyone that trusts him," Lex said.

"Sounds like someone I know," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Tell your mom to be careful," Lex told her.

"Fine, whatever," Kara sighed.

* * *

Kara took a stroll towards Rickman's office to kick his ass when she was stopped by Kyle. "What are you doing here? In society no-less," Kara smirked.

"I'm just here to register a complaint," he said.

"What do you have against Rickman?" Kara asked.

"There used to be a time when people minded their own business," Kyle said vaguely.

"Hey!" Jake said coming over to Kyle.

"And you are?" Kyle wondered.

"I'm Vicki's boyfriend, the girl you tried to rape," Jake accused.

"Holy shit, I did no such thing," Kyle protested.

"I got my eye on you," Jake warned pointing his finger at him.

"This is why I don't come into town," Kyle frowned as Jake took off.

"You need a ride home?" Kara asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kyle wondered.

"Because it pisses everyone else off," Kara replied.

Kara drove like a maniac freaking Kyle out the whole way there. "So, what's your deal with Rickman?" Kara asked.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"He's trying to buy my God damn farm and I don't like it," Kara said with exaggerated outrage.

"Stay away from him," Kyle said ominously.

"Do you miss it? Society, I mean," Kara asked.

"Some people weren't meant to have a regular life, Kara," Kyle said and got out.

Kara shrugged and drove off but noticed Jake's truck had already driven up. As Kyle went to his trailer door, Jake attacked him with a pole. The two fought with Jake getting his ass kicked. Kara walked up to the fight watching as the two tore into each other. Finally, Kyle was about to seriously hurt Jake with a baseball bat. Kara intervened blocking the bat shattering it and then punching Kyle so hard he created a dent in his trailer door.

The police soon arrived arresting Kyle for assault. "What happened, son?" a sheriff deputy asked.

"I just wanted to talk to him after he assaulted my girlfriend," Jake said.

"Who landed the first blow?" the deputy asked.

"He did. He's nuts," Jake lied.

"Did you see it?" the deputy asked Kara.

"Yep. Kyle started the fight," Kara lied.

"Alright, go home you two," the deputy said to them.

"This is horseshit!" Kyle raged as he was placed in a cop car.

"Thanks," Jake said appreciatively.

"You owe me, fucker," Kara said to him.

"What do you want?" Jake asked.

"I'll think of something," Kara said and then took off back home.

* * *

The next morning in the "weird room" Alex was on the case. "Kyle has remained a hermit for years but now he's Midvale's most wanted," Alex mused.

"Seeing as how he just got arrested and is still in jail, what you just said doesn't make a lick of sense," Kara said and then gave Pete a high-five.

"You know what I mean," Alex glared at her.

"Something must have made him snap," Pete assumed.

"Or...someone," Kara smiled. "Like Bob Rickman."

"What does he have against Bob Rickman other than him poisoning the environment?" Alex wondered.

"If someone was polluting my swamp, I'd be pissed too," Kara said making a Shrek reference.

"Yeah, that's wack," Pete remarked.

Vicki then entered the "weird room" all pissed off. "Can you give us a minute?"

Alex, Kara, and Pete started pointing fingers at each other wondering who she meant. "Kara, I mean," Vicki said impatiently.

"Sure," Alex said. "Come on, Pete," she said dragging him away.

"So...how can I help you?" Kara smiled condescendingly.

"What really happened between Jake and Kyle?" Vicki demanded.

"Jake attacked Kyle and got his ass kicked," Kara said honestly.

"Why were you there?" Vicki asked.

"I gave Kyle a ride," Kara said simply.

"Why would you do that? He nearly raped me," Vicki said confused.

"I guess I'm just a dumb blond," Kara admitted.

"Jake is a little over-zealous but his heart is in the right place," Vicki defended him.

"Look, I already lied to the police to save his ass. What else do you want?" Kara asked annoyed.

"I want you to tell the police what you saw. I want you to report what Kyle did to me," Vicki demanded.

"I didn't see a damn thing, alright. So, you can shove your "me too" routine up your ass," Kara told her off.

Vicki gave her a shocked look. "Jake wouldn't attack anyone for no reason."

"Are you listening to yourself? He's probably giving some poor nerd a whirly as we speak," Kara scoffed.

"You're looking for an excuse to take down Jake, aren't you," Vicki said irrationally.

"An excuse? I have an entire chip full of photos of him bullying everyone in this school and in this town. You're dating a total asshole," Kara said obviously.

"You know what he's going through with his dad," Vicki defended him.

"I assure you, he was still an asshole before his dad got sick," Kara said.

"If you don't like him, just say it," Vicki put her foot down.

"I...don't...like...him," Kara said slowly.

"Then don't pretend to be his friend," Vicki said scornfully.

"We're not friends. We're frienemies at best. We hate each other," Kara set the record straight.

Vicki then stormed out of the room. "You can come out now. The bitch is gone," Kara called out Alex and Pete.

"How dare you call her that," Alex defended her.

"God damn," Kara sighed as Alex put her on blast.

* * *

Later that day, Eliza looked befuddled at a contract she had apparently signed giving the house, barn, and land over to Bob Rickman. "How could you do this?" Alex asked outraged.

"I don't know. One moment I'm telling him to go fuck himself and the next I have a signed contract in my hand," Eliza said confused.

"What did Rickman do?" Kara asked curiously.

"Nothing, he made his case and then shook my hand," Eliza said.

"It can't be that easy," Alex said freaking out.

"Look...it's not really a big deal," Kara said as she took a bite out of an apple.

"No big deal?" Alex shrieked at her.

"So...when Eliza refinanced the mortgage on this place it was a reverse mortgage with a bank that Lex Luthor owns," Kara said.

"Okay," Eliza said wondering where she was going with this.

"So...you know...you can't...like sell this place without the lender agreeing which isn't going to happen...because I know the lender personally," Kara said.

"So what happens with this contract?" Eliza asked.

"Fizzles," Kara said obviously.

"That's a relief," Eliza sighed.

"I mean...if this was actually real, Rickman would be swimming with the fishes," Kara said darkly.

"Don't talk like that in my house that I apparently don't even own," Eliza scolded her.

* * *

That night, Kara went to the over-priced coffee shop, ignored Jake and Vicki, and sat down across from Lex. "So, Rickman tried to pull a fast one on your mom," Lex mused.

"I'd love to take this guy down...without having to kill him," Kara said.

"I have an army of lawyers at my disposal," Lex agreed. "But how did he convince Eliza to sell the house?"

"No idea. She would never do it," Kara admitted.

"Rickman is a master at getting through people's defenses," Lex said.

"What if there's more to it than that?" Kara wondered.

"Like what?" Lex asked.

"Nothing is as it seems. I'm going to the jail," Kara said getting up.

"Have fun," Lex said after her.

* * *

Kara came around the jail only to find Kyle sneaking off into the alley wearing a sheriff's deputy uniform. "What the fuck?" Kara wondered.

Another sheriff deputy fired on Kyle with the intent to kill. Kara sped towards Kyle knocking him out of the way of the bullet. The sheriff deputy fired more times in their general direction but the two of them had disappeared into the night.

Kara proceeded to dump Kyle's wounded ass on Lex's doorstep. He was placed in a bed where some hippie rock star faith-healing hipster sowed him up. "Don't worry. He's known for his discretion. No one will know Kyle was here," Lex told Kara.

"That would be reassuring if I gave a shit about such things," Kara smiled at him.

"Can I get a drink?" the doc asked.

"Once you've sown him up," Lex said.

"Hard-ass," Kara scolded.

"Why did you think I would be willing to harbor a fugitive?" Lex asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, it's because we both have a healthy skepticism for the law," Kara said flirtatiously.

"I'm a perfectly law-abiding citizen," Lex lied.

"Bullshit," Kara grinned.

"He's done. I gave him something for the pain. He'll be knocked out until tomorrow morning," the doc said getting up to leave.

"Your payment is in that brown bag on my desk," Lex said to him. "You better get going," Lex said to Kara.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said reluctantly.

"How about you change your shirt," Lex said seeing blood all over it.

"Damn," Kara said and then proceeded to take it off.

Lex stared as Kara threw the shirt away with only her bra on. "You have a shirt I could use?" she asked him.

"Yeah...sure," Lex said memorized and then threw her an over-sized shirt.

"Wearing your clothes...makes me feel so much more connected to you," Kara said getting close to him.

"Behave," Lex mock scolded her.

* * *

Kara came over to the barn and found Vicki there already. "Oh shit," Kara realized wearing a shirt that was more like a tent on her.

"I heard Kyle escaped. I was a little freaked out," Vicki said.

"Don't worry about him," Kara said dismissively.

"How do you know?" Vicki asked.

"I...just...know," Kara said slowly.

"Sorry to bother you," Vicki shook her head.

"If you were so worried, why did you come all the way over here instead of calling?" Kara asked.

"I thought you would have changed your opinion by now," Vicki said.

"Well, I haven't," Kara said condescendingly.

"Kara, he escaped from jail. You have to admit, it looks pretty bad," Vicki said forcefully.

"I don't have to admit a damn thing," Kara told her off. "What do you care what I think?"

"I wanted to preserve our friendship," Vicki said.

Kara barked out a laugh. "Oh, you were serious? Let me laugh harder," Kara chuckled.

"I thought we were friends," Vicki glared at her.

"We have different ideas of what it means to be a friend. I don't feel I have to agree with everything my friends think in order for them to be my friend. Can't we just agree to disagree?" Kara asked.

"No, not when it comes to rape," Vicki said and walked off.

"Damn," Kara sighed.

* * *

The next day, Kara and Alex arrived at the over-priced coffee shop running into Lex and Bob Rickman. Kara and Alex instantly recognized Rickman. "How did you get my mom to sign over the house?" Alex demanded of him.

"You must be the Danvers girls. I'm a good businessman. No hard feelings," Rickman said confidently and shook Kara's hand.

Rickman smiled and then frowned as he realized his hidden power of mind manipulating persuasion had no effect on Kara. She smiled back at him as she slowly crushed his hand. "You fucked with the wrong family," Kara whispered into his ear and then let him go.

A freaked out Rickman then left the shop in a hurry. "So, it would appear Bob Rickman and Kyle were business partners in the mid-nineties in the agriculture sector. They sold farming equipment. Later, Rickman formed his own company, and Kyle went into exile," Alex said taking out news clips.

"Coincidentally, they broke up the same year as the meteor shower," Alex said eyeing Kara.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara smiled back.

"Let's go ask him," Lex slipped up.

"You know where he is?" Alex wondered.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Lex went back to Lex's house only to find Kyle gone and the housekeeper having no memory of him. "It would appear they both have powers," Kara surmised. "He's probably back at his trailer."

They then drove over to his trailer finding him there. "I appreciate the help, Kara, but I'm done here," Kyle said packing his stuff to leave.

"Rickman was your partner...I mean, business partner," Alex pointed out.

"That was a million years ago," Kyle said bitterly.

"Yeah, more like three years ago," Kara rolled her eyes.

"What happened during that meteor shower? You're not only the ones affected by it," Alex demanded.

"The meteor shower gave us both powers to persuade anyone to do anything with a simple handshake. We became the best God damn farm salesmen in the area. Enough to retire and be content for the rest of our lives. But Rickman wanted more," Kyle said.

"How long does this power last?" Alex asked concernedly.

"Until they do what I want," Kyle replied.

"What if they can't do what you want?" Kara asked.

"They keep trying unless they're forcibly snapped out of it like your friend, Jake," Kyle said.

"He's not really my friend," Kara corrected.

"This sounds like bullshit. Prove it," Alex ordered.

Kyle extended out his hand to her. Alex placed her hand in his and allowed Kyle to zap her with his power. "Kiss your sister," he ordered.

"The fuck?" Kara wondered.

Alex immediately gave Kara a passionate kiss on the lips while holding tightly to her shoulders and pushing her breasts against hers. Kara finally pushed Alex away. Alex then turned to Kyle and snapped out of it. "Okay, I'm ready," she asked impatiently.

"The subject doesn't remember what happens while they're being controlled," Kyle explained.

"Thank God," Kara shook her head dismayed. "He proved his point. Let's move on."

"Why? What did he make me do?" Alex asked outraged.

Kara ignored her. "You have these gifts. Why stay out in the woods?" Kara asked.

"Because I was scared I wouldn't be able to control it. That I would wind up like Bob," Kyle said.

"He wants to kill you because you know his secret," Kara realized.

"I threatened to expose him if he ever decided to build a plant here," Kyle said.

"Yeah, but he's been destroying communities like this one for years," Alex pointed out.

"I don't really give a shit about those other places," Kyle admitted

"Look, when you have an all-powerful gift, you can't hideaway. You have to use it to its fullest like Bob has," Kara lectured.

"What the fuck?" Kyle wondered.

"Yeah, I would be dominating the planet if I had his power. I'd go to the UN and shake the hand of every one of those fucks and achieve world peace. I would have billions of dollars. I would build spaceships to Mars. I'd solve every disease. I would create one unified world government under me!" Kara said enthusiastically.

"Dial it back, Kara," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Holy shit, I didn't even think about that," Kyle admitted.

"Can you transfer this power to me, because it's wasted on you," Kara said insultingly.

"Here's what I can do. I'll talk to some reporters and bring Rickman down," Kyle offered.

* * *

That night, Lex met up with Kyle, Kara, and Alex at a gas station. "I know some people at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. They would love to hear your story," Lex said.

"I'll do what it takes to stop him," Kyle agreed.

"Get in. We'll need to gas up if we're going to Metropolis. I'll see you later, Kara, Alex," Lex said to them.

Kara and Alex went back to their truck to leave when they noticed Lex pouring gasoline all over his car. "That's weird," Alex noted.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kara agreed.

Lex then lit the gasoline starting a fire around his car with Kyle inside. "Oh shit," Kara realized getting out. Kara ran over to the car that was on fire and tore off the locked door freeing Kyle.

"Rickman's got to him," Kyle said.

Kara took Kyle away from Lex's car as it exploded. Bob Rickman then drove up to the gas station. "What just happened?" Rickman yelled at Lex.

"You made me light my car on fire," Lex said peeved.

"Here's a gun. Get the job done," Rickman said handing him an MP5.

"Relax, failing isn't what I do," Lex said walking off with it.

Lex entered the gas station finding Kara and Kyle inside. "There you are," Lex said amused.

"Don't do this. You have so much to live for, Lex," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Please. I know how your adopted mother looks at me. How the whole town looks at me," Lex said bitterly.

"Well, you are kind of an asshole," Kara pointed out.

"You're no different than them. Friendship and love is a fairy tale," Lex said.

"The difference is that I accept you for who you are, Lex," Kara said to him.

"Respect and fear are the best I can hope for," Lex said.

"I couldn't agree more," Kara said getting closer to him. "Rickman's doing this to you. You know that, right?"

"What if he is?" Lex asked.

"You hate him," Kara reminded him.

"You can learn a lot from someone you hate," Lex pointed out and then fired his MP5 at her. The bullets blasted Kara and everything around her. Lex laughed as he continued to fire at her until he ran out of bullets.

"You done?" Kara asked unimpressed with multiple holes in her shirt.

Lex simply gave her a blank look. Kara sped towards him, took the MP5 and threw it aside. She then swatted him across the room where he slammed into some tires knocked out. Kara went over to him to check that he was alright but Kyle had already left.

Kara left the gas station and found Rickman with a pistol to Alex's head. "You pull that trigger, I'll burn you alive," Kara told him.

"She's coming with me and you better not follow me," Rickman said to Kara. Alex stared blankly under his control.

"Look, I don't give a shit about your business practices. Just let Alex go and you're free to go," Kara told him.

"Bullshit. I've seen your powers," Rickman said to her.

"Don't do this, Bob," Kyle said coming to Kara's side.

Kara turned to Kyle and fired heat vision at him incinerating him on the spot. Rickman then regained control of himself and dropped his gun. "What the fuck?" he wondered.

Alex dropped out of her trance and collapsed on the ground. "Kyle has been controlling you this entire time. Making you do shady deals on his behalf while he remained in exile. You were meant to be his fall guy," Kara explained to him.

"That bastard," Rickman realized. "But how did you know?"

"When he made Alex kiss me, I could see into his memories," Kara explained.

"You have that power too?" Rickman asked incredulously.

"My power is that I have lots of power," Kara smiled. "Now, I need you to shred that contract you did with Eliza Danvers."

"Done," Rickman agreed.

"I have one other thing to ask of you. I don't want my sister to be lonely and deal with prejudiced bigots. I want her to have a family and be happy. I need you to persuade her that she's straight," Kara said to him.

"Wow, okay," Rickman said and then placed his hands on Alex's wrists zapping her.

"Thanks," Kara said appreciatively.

"Hey, no problem," Rickman smiled.

"I think we can do business with one another in the future. But right now, I have to tend to Lex," Kara said to him.

Rickman nodded and then reached out to her with her hand. Kara smirked and then shook his hand. "Sorry for nearly breaking your hand. I didn't know," Kara apologized.

"It's all good," Rickman said to her and then got in his car.

* * *

The next day, Eliza looked at Kara's shot-up shirt. "Damn."

"My own boyfriend shot me. He's a terrible shot. He needs practice," Kara shook her head dismayed.

Vicki then walked into the house. "I hope I'm not interrupting," she said awkwardly with Kara sitting at the kitchen table with only her bra on.

"No, come in," Kara smirked.

"I'll get you a shirt," Eliza said leaving the room.

"I was wrong about Kyle. I...jumped to conclusions. I realize now that he was just trying to help me. I know now that not all men have bad intentions," Vicki said.

"Well, now you know better," Kara said condescendingly.

"Did Alex really kiss you?" Vicki asked curiously.

Kara detected a hint of jealousy in Vicki's voice. "No, where did you hear that?"

Alex walked in and eyed Kara wondering why she wasn't wearing a shirt. "Well, okay then," Vicki said awkwardly and then left the house.

"Here's a shirt," Eliza said giving Kara one.

"What happened last night?" Alex wondered.

* * *

In the barn, Kara stared out at the sunset. Lex entered the barn and came up to meet her. "I don't remember a damn thing that happened last night but whatever I did or said, I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh, Lex, you couldn't hurt a fly," Kara said dismissively.

"I wonder where Kyle is now," Lex wondered.

"He's a pile of ash," Kara replied.

"Really? Why?" Lex asked surprised.

"He really did spook Viki's horse and try to rape her. And he's been puppeteering Rickman this whole time avoiding scrutiny," Kara said.

"How did you figure this out?" Lex asked intrigued.

"When I kiss someone, I can see into their memories. When Kyle made Alex kiss me, I could see into his memories," Kara explained.

"Wow, that's awesome," Lex said impressed.

"Lex, I think...I fucked up," Kara admitted.

"How so?" Lex asked curiously.

"I think Alex and Vicki were meant for each other. They just haven't realized it yet," Kara said.

"Those two?" Lex questioned.

"Yeah, I think so," Kara nodded. "But...I used Rickman's power to make Alex think she was straight because I thought she would have a better life that way. It didn't occur to me until today that maybe Vicki was the same way."

"I'm sure it will work out in the end," Lex said unconcernedly.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said hopefully.


	13. Leech

In the forests of Maine, Midvale teacher Mr. Summers led a group of students through the woods towards the road to take them back to school. "A shit-storm is approaching, and I don't want to be here for that," the teacher hurried them along.

"How many rocks do we still have to find?" Pete asked Kara.

"Well, we haven't actually found any rocks so all of them," Kara said bored.

"Give me something cool to find," Pete asked urgently.

"Go find some meteorite rock," Kara sent him off.

Kara looked around, punched into the ground, and found a gold nugget, and put it in her pocket. "Hey, Kara," Vicki said coming up to her.

"Have you found your rocks yet?" Alex asked Kara, interrupting.

"I feel we shouldn't be disturbing Mother Nature by taking rocks out of a state park," Kara said principled.

"That sounds like bullshit. What have you been doing this whole time?" Alex scolded.

"Not getting bitched out by you over some dumb rocks," Kara said dismissively.

"Miss Danvers, have you found every rock you've been assigned to?" Mr. Summers asked impatiently.

"Actually, I have," Alex said proudly.

"Not you...Kara," Mr. Summers clarified.

"This assignment has no educational merit and is a total waste of my time. If you want rocks, I can order them online," Kara said to him.

"If you don't get these assigned rocks, you fail the assignment," Mr. Summers threatened.

"If only I gave a shit," Kara shot back.

"Your lack of motivation has dropped the overall GPA of this class threatening our school funding for these outings," Mr. Summer raged.

"That sounds like a serious design flaw. Maybe educational funding should be based on teacher performance rather than student performance," Kara said brightly.

Mr. Summers glared at Kara and walked off in a huff muttering about a dumb blond. "Glad he's not my dad," Pete said listening in on the exchange.

As the storm approached, everyone got on the bus except apparently Eric Summers. "Has anyone seen Eric, my son?" Mr. Summers asked embarrassed.

Kara instantly raised her hand. "Miss Danvers," Mr. Summer pointed to her.

"No," Kara replied.

Mr. Summers shook his head pissed off. "Go find him, smartass," he ordered.

Kara sighed and got off the bus. She zipped around the forest looking for Eric only to find him on a guard railing overlooking a tall dam. He was listening to music through his headphones oblivious to the storm. "Are you listening to Nickleback?" Kara asked unimpressed.

"Wait...what?" Eric wondered turning around to see her. Lighting then hit the guard rail stunning him. He went over the edge along with his backpack filled with rocks.

"Oh no, the rocks," Kara said running to grab his backpack.

Eric held onto his backpack being held by Kara for dear life. Lightning then hit Kara zapping Eric as well. The Kryptonite meteor rocks in his backpack helped to transfer Kara's incredible power to Eric. Kara quickly recovered and pulled Eric over the railing. Eric's jacket was sizzling from being shocked.

"Thanks for saving me," Eric said gratefully.

"Give me all your rocks, and we'll call it even," Kara told him.

"Sure," Eric readily agreed.

* * *

The next day, Kara barged into the boy's locker room after PE again and confronted Eric. "What the fuck?" a few boys wondered as Kara came in.

"Hey, Eric, we didn't catch up since what happened," Kara said to him.

"Yeah, thanks. It was a pretty stupid move on my part," Eric said awkwardly.

"Look, risking your life at incredible heights to feel alive because you're depressed and hate your dad is one thing. But listening to Nickleback while you do it...that's unforgivable," Kara told him.

"I know...but I feel great now," Eric smiled happily.

"You feeling any different now?" Kara pressed.

"Why? Should I be?" Eric asked giving nothing away.

"Well...I'm just glad you're okay," Kara said with false sincerity and turned to leave.

Eric watched her leave with attracted interest and then started benching six hundred lbs like it was nothing.

* * *

Later that day, Alex and Pete walked down the street. "Kara aced her test as usual," Pete reported.

"I'm so jealous. She has like a photographic memory," Alex said peeved. A shady man rushed behind Alex and yanked on her purse.

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered as both Pete and Alex beat on the man. The shady man eventually tore the purse away from Alex and ran off at full speed.

Eric sped ahead of the shady man and blocked his path. "Out of my way, kid," he said taking out a knife and swinging down.

Eric blocked the knife with his hand shattering it. He then took the purse away from them and flung him across the street where he shattered a glass pane on a moving truck. The shady man fell to the pavement stunned and bloody.

Eric stared at what he had done amazed. "Holy shit, did you see that?" Alex asked Pete.

"That was so wack," Pete said stupified.

Eric received a number of compliments from bystanders as Alex and Pete came up to him. Eric handed Alex her purse back. "Thank you," Alex said impressed.

"Any time," Eric smiled back smitten with her.

* * *

The next day, Eliza read the newspaper of the account. "Looks like Eric took your powers," she said to Kara.

"Looks like it," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Do you feel weak at all?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Nope," Kara replied.

"The meteor rock and the lightning must have transferred your powers to him," Eliza theorized.

"That does appear to be the only rational explanation," Kara allowed.

"He's going to get a lot of publicity over this," Eliza said concerned for him.

"I'm starting to think keeping my powers a secret was the wrong thing. I could be getting movie deals right now," Kara said.

"Jeremiah...went away to keep your identity safe from the government. Don't dishonor him by putting yourself out there," Eliza said seriously.

"Okay," Kara nodded. "Normal ain't so bad."

* * *

At school, Kara met up with Alex and Pete. "Eric threw that man across the street. I mean, holy shit, you should have been there," Pete said to Kara.

"I got my first article in the Midvale Ledger," Alex said pleased with herself.

"That's great, Alex," Kara yawned.

"You could at least pretend to give a shit about my life," Alex said scornfully.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I do care Alex. I really do, but I pretend not to give a shit. Anyway, he stopped a purse snatcher. It's not a big deal."

"Hey, Alex, thanks for getting that story in the paper," Eric said running up to them.

"Thank you for saving my computer. It's my life," Alex said appreciatively.

"So, who came up with Superboy?" Eric wondered.

"I did," Alex said proudly.

"Cough...lame...cough," Kara interrupted.

"Really? I like that," Eric said pleased.

"Thanks," Alex gushed and then Eric left. For the first time ever, Alex felt she should get to know this boy a little more.

"I hope all this attention gets to his head, so he can be Midvale's first supervillain," Kara smirked.

"You're just jealous," Pete said obliviously.

Jake and Vicki came up to Kara and Pete as Alex took off. "Pete, basketball, now," Jake ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Pete mocked following him to the gym.

Kara and Vicki watched as Jake, Pete, and two other boys played basketball. Eric then entered the gym and watched eagerly. "Can I play?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jake rolled his eyes.

To Jake's surprise, Eric easily schooled the other boys scoring basket-after-basket while dribbling at an impressive speed. Jake and Pete huddled away from the others. "What the fuck is going on?" Jake demanded.

"No idea, man," Pete admitted.

Kara then came onto the court. "You think you're good now?"

"Maybe a little better," Eric smiled.

"Get past me," Kara challenged.

Eric dribbled in front of Kara only for Kara's lightning-fast reflexes slapped the ball away from him. Eric sheepishly went to get the ball back. Eric then tried to shoot a three-pointer only for Kara to leap up and slap it away. A little frustrated, Eric tried to dribble past Kara only for her to easily take it away from him. Condescendingly dribbling the ball in front of him, Eric couldn't get to the ball despite his increased speed.

"Ha! Beat by a girl," Jake mocked.

Kara then threw the basketball towards Eric. He caught it but the force of the throw sent him to the floor. Kara gave him a hand pulling him back up. "Enjoy your newfound fame but always remember who the master is," Kara warned him.

Spooked, Eric nodded and took off humiliated.

* * *

Kara strolled into an abandoned theater and found Vicki. "You here for the last jelly beans before this place is sold?" Kara asked her.

"You here to rub it in," Vicki said sadly.

"What's so important about this place?" Kara asked curiously.

"My parents met here. My dad worked the concession stand during college. My mom came to see Close Encounters. She got bored," Vicki began.

"Wait...how the fuck do you get bored watching Close Encounters?" Kara wondered interrupting.

"I don't know. Maybe she had a thing against aliens," Vicki smiled.

"I know the feeling," Kara said dryly.

"She hung out in the lobby and spent the entire night talking to my dad. They never noticed each other until then. That night, they just clicked," Vicki said.

"And by that you mean they conceived you," Kara said knowingly.

"What? No. I mean...I don't know," Vicki said befuddled. "Anyway, it may seem crazy to you but whatever tangible existence my parents still have is rooted in this place. And now, it's gone from me."

"Sometimes letting go is the only way forward," Kara advised.

"I guess you're right. Besides, there's nothing I can do to stop it," Vicki said bitterly. "How did you know I was here?"

"I stalked you," Kara said honestly.

Vicki smiled not believing her. "Actually, I came here to give you this," Kara said handing her a large gold nugget.

"Is this real?" Vicki asked amazed.

"Yep. Found it in the forest while everyone was looking for useless quartz," Kara said.

"I can't accept this," Vicki said stunned.

"Yeah, you can. Just play all my favorite movies on the weekends," Kara told her. "I lied to you about moving on. Make this place a shrine to your parents. That's what I would do."

"Thank you so much," Vicki said excitedly and then gave Kara a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pissed-off Eric came upon Alex at a park bench at school near the parking lot. "Hey, Alex. Would you like to go out with me sometime? To show my appreciation?" he said awkwardly.

"Sure," Alex agreed delighted.

"What do you think you're doing? Everyone knows Alex doesn't like guys," Jake mocked.

"Piss off," Alex spat.

"You think you're so cool? Well, I got news for you. You're not. Not until you wear this jacket," Jake said referring to his Varsity jacket.

Eric furiously punched his truck side mirror off. Jake nodded impressed and reassessed the situation. "Alright, man," Jake said to him.

"What's the problem, Jake?" Eric asked as he flipped Jake's truck so that it ended up upside down.

"Shit!" Jake realized and attempted to run off.

Eric sped over to him and threw him onto a park bench collapsing it on impact. "Eric, you have to stop. You could kill someone. You don't want that on your conscience," Alex said to him.

"You're just like my father," Eric said bitterly.

"I've been around someone who has had these powers. Believe me, it's not all fun and games," Alex said referring to Kara.

"Well...well...well," Kara said arriving on the scene.

"Damn it," Alex sighed.

"Let's dial it back, Eric," Kara said to him.

"You going to humiliate me again?" Eric asked her.

"The odds are good," Kara smiled.

"I'm done with that. I'm fucking Superboy now," Eric said grabbing Kara's jacket.

Kara remained planted as Eric tried to throw her. "What?" he wondered confused.

Kara punched Eric hard to the chest bruising him. Eric stepped away stunned. "You may have powers now, Eric, but you're still my bitch," Kara smiled.

The crowd, oblivious to the real situation, began to laugh at Eric. Frustrated and humiliated, Eric sped away. Kara then went over to Alex. "You alright?"

"Fine. Why didn't you pound him into the pavement?" she asked. "Now, he could actually kill someone."

"In front of this crowd?" Kara looked around.

"When did you give a shit?" Alex asked.

"After your mom reminded me of the choice your father made for me," Kara said.

Alex stared at Kara and then looked away. "I actually kind of liked him. How's that for weird?"

"Very queer," Kara agreed

* * *

Kara and Alex came back to the house after the incident. "Eric is on the loose. His parents are scared," Eliza said. "I'm just happy you two are alright."

"Were you ever scared of me?" Kara asked bluntly.

"No. Never," Eliza said to her. "I mean, it took you a few months for you to control your powers. We took you in because your cousin vouched for you. You're not like him but deep down you're good, Kara," Eliza said to her.

"Thanks," Kara said appreciatively.

"And Eric isn't a bad kid either. He's just way over his head. Only you can reach him," Eliza said to her.

"I'll stop him," Kara assured her.

* * *

That night, Kara arrived at the Summer house to find it in ruins with police cars overturned on the street. "What are you doing here, Kara?" Mr. Summers asked.

"I was looking for Eric," Kara said.

"It's a police problem now," Mr. Summers said to her.

"Clearly," Kara said seeing police cars destroyed around them.

"He's out of control. Look what he's done to the house," Mr. Summer complained.

"Yes, that's the thing to be thinking about, right now," Kara mocked. "Where is he now?"

"He said something about going to where it all began whatever that means," Mr. Summer said.

* * *

Kara flew over to the dam and found Eric on the guardrail ready to jump off. "Don't do it. You have so much to live for," Kara said with fake sincerity.

Eric ignored her and jumped off presumably to his doom. "Well...shit," Kara muttered.

She then noticed Eric alive and well below. Kara jumped down as well, landing near Eric. "Why did you jump?"

"I wanted to test my limits. Apparently, I don't have limits," Eric smiled.

"Even I have limits," Kara told him. "You can adjust to these abilities. You just have to give it some time."

"So, in time, my parents won't be scared of me? Alex won't think I'm a freak? The cops won't be after me?" Eric asked skeptically.

"I can make things my way. You can live with us. You can be with Alex. I can take care of the cops," Kara assured him. "We can be one happy family with you, my apprentice," Kara said brightly.

"To serve you?" Eric asked incredulously.

"I don't think you quite realize the power dynamic at play here," Kara said condescendingly.

"I'm not scared of you," Eric said to her.

"You should be, Eric," Kara said darkly. "Take my offer."

"Fuck that. I'm my own man," Eric refused. He ripped away an electrical cable from a nearby power box and tried to shock Kara.

Kara took the cable and gave him a kiss of death. The two were shocked continuously until the weaker Eric began to burn. The power box sparked from the electrical discharge. Kara released Eric to the ground. He was completely fried while Kara was unaffected.

* * *

Kara came back to the house with her clothes burned and her hair wild from the electrical shock. "Are you alright?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Fine," Kara said.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Alex accused getting upset.

"I couldn't reason with him. He would have been an uncontrollable monster," Kara said.

"And you're not? You kill someone once a week, sometimes two. How are you any different than him?" Alex asked angrily.

Kara didn't have an answer to that. Alex wiped away angry tears and went upstairs to her room. "She'll get over it," Eliza said sympathetically.

"Maybe she shouldn't," Kara muttered.

"Kara, you do kill people, but you're not a monster. You have always looked after those close to you. I have never been scared of you or your powers. You're a good person," Eliza assured her.

"Thanks," Kara said appreciatively.

"I've never seen Alex this way over a boy. Must be hormones or something," Eliza figured.

"Yeah, something," Kara said knowingly.

* * *

Kara went out to Vicki's theater to clear her head. "I was about to close up," Vicki said to her.

"Do you mind if I play a film?" Kara asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, this theater is yours," Vicki said to her.

"It's yours and always will be," Kara replied.

Kara sat down, got some popcorn and a coke, and watched Close Encounters. "What's on your mind?" Vicki asked taking a seat next to her.

"Eric is dead. I couldn't save him," Kara said.

"Wow," Vicki said stunned. "Hey, that's not your burden to bear."

"I suppose not," Kara said. "Alex is a bit upset though."

Vicki gave Kara an awkward look. "It's Alex's first crush, isn't it?"

"Could be," Kara said giving nothing away.

"Thank you for everything," Vicki said once again.

"Don't mention it. I just got lucky," Kara downplayed.

"And I got lucky to find you," Vicki said appreciatively.

Kara continued to watch the film. "I can't believe that guy left his family to hang out with aliens. What a piece of shit?" Kara commented on the movie.

"I know, right?" Vicki agreed.

As they watched the end, Kara felt Vicki put her hand on hers. Without condoning...or condemning, Kara understood why.


	14. Redemption

Alex waited impatiently as Kara fooled around with the camera. "Are you ready now, Kara?" she asked condescendingly.

"Who knew you had to press the record button?" Kara said sheepishly as she pushed it.

Alex rolled her eyes. "So, Mr. Luthor, are there any other secret projects going on at Luthor Corp that we should know about?"

"Please, call me Lex," Lex dodged.

"Okay, Lex, answer the damn question," Alex pressed.

"Really, Alex?" Kara said behind the camera.

"It's alright. Critics are our friends. They show us our faults," Lex said.

"Benjamin Franklin," Alex recalled the quote.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara said knowingly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor, your father's on the phone," a servant informed Lex.

"I need to get this," Lex said to Alex "I'll take it in the conservatory," he said to his servant and then turned back to Alex. "I look forward to our verbal judo."

"Don't flatter yourself. We only got your name on record," Alex frowned.

"You'd be surprised how difficult that can be," Lex said to her and walked off.

"Such an asshole," Alex remarked.

"Hey, he's my asshole," Kara told her.

"He's dangerous," Alex warned.

"That's what I love about him," Kara smiled.

"I'm going to snoop around," Alex said walking out.

"Damn it," Kara said as she followed her.

As burglars with the power to go through walls were stealing all of Lex's jewels, Kara and Alex casually walked down the halls of the mansion. "There's nothing for you to find here. I've already X-rayed the entire mansion," Kara assured her.

"Fine, let's go back to the library so Lex can blow us off again," Alex said disappointed.

As they started putting the camera equipment away, the super-burglars suddenly appeared and attacked them. Kara playfully beat back two of them with little effort while the third fought against Alex. To her credit, Alex was kicking his ass with her martial arts she had learned over the years growing up. Still, the burglar's superior strength won out as he threw her out the window.

Kara instantly took the fight seriously beating the two burglars back and then sped out of the mansion to catch Alex before she fell to the ground. However, as soon as she got outside Alex was already on the ground knocked out.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was at Alex's bedside at the hospital. Alex was still unconscious in bad shape. Lex came in to discuss what happened. "Don't worry. I brought in the best doctors from Metropolis," Lex told her.

"She has a broken arm and a concussion," Kara scanned her body for injuries. "I should have been there."

"It's not your fault," Lex said.

"It kind of is. I was having so much fun fighting the burglars that I didn't even pay attention to Alex. She could have been killed and then my whole life would be over," Kara said seriously.

"She means that much to you?" Lex wondered.

"Yeah, when I first came to this planet I no longer had a purpose. I was supposed to be the guardian to Superman, but he was already grown up destroying cities and being the military's tool. The Danvers gave me a home, and I lost Jeremiah. Now, I'm about to lose Alex," Kara said bitterly.

"Shit happens," Lex reminded her.

"These guys appeared out of thin air. Do the police have any leads?" Kara asked.

"They don't think I'm the first one to get hit. There have been a dozen robberies like this all over the county. This gang somehow gets in and out without even busting a lock," Lex said.

"So, have you reported your own robbery?" Kara asked.

"I never report anything stolen to the police. Don't worry. Together, with your strength and my ingenuity, we will make them pay," Lex promised her.

Eliza then came into the room and immediately went to Alex's side. Looking Alex over, Eliza turned to Kara. "I know this looks bad but don't do anything rash," she said to Kara.

"You don't have to worry about me," Kara said and then eyed Lex giving him the nod.

* * *

Later that day, Kara and Pete walked down the street. "The robbers also hit this bank as well," Kara said as they reached it.

"Have the police take care of it," Pete suggested.

"The fuck did I just hear? I'm revoking your Black card," Kara said.

"Damn," Pete realized he fucked up.

"The robbers managed to get inside the vault without actually opening it, stole the money, and got out. The only reason we know they were in there is they tripped the alarm inside the vault itself. How is that possible?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. That's wack," Pete admitted.

"This is more than just money and jewels. They fucked with my family. They're going to pay," Kara said resolved.

* * *

Kara came by a random-selling store to pick up an item. "So, Jake, I'm here to pick up a microwave," Kara said to him as he worked.

"It's on the front counter," Jake said dismissively.

"Wow, awesome customer service," Kara mocked.

"I bet you think it would just be great to live in Midvale your whole life. You could get married here and pop out some kids," Jake said bitterly.

"The fuck? I hate this town with every fiber of my being. We're the same, Jake," Kara told him. "What are you on about? You're going to be gone soon anyway and then you won't have to deal with my nonsense."

"I lost my scholarship, Kara. I'm going to spend the rest of my life in this store and end up just like my dad," Jake said angrily.

"How's your dad doing, by the way," Kara asked insensitively.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not in the mood," Jake snapped.

"You got these sneakers in twelve?" another customer asked.

"Yeah, sure, let me find you them," Jake offered.

"Oh, fuck me," Kara realized. She then eyed the green tattoos on the man's arm and recognized him from Lex's mansion. with her X-ray vision.

"Like what you see?" the tattoed man asked Kara.

"Just your tattoo. The rest of you is ugly as fuck," Kara replied and then walked off. As she collected her microwave, she overheard Jake having a conversation with two older guys about a party they were throwing. They both had strange tattoos on their bodies, and they were both at the mansion. Kara didn't make a move wanting all three of them in the same location.

* * *

The next morning, Kara came in and noticed Alex was awake. Kara came over to her bedside. "The doctor says...you got your ass kicked," Kara said somberly.

"Don't make me laugh," Alex said painfully.

"How do you feel?" Kara asked sincerely.

"Like shit," Alex replied.

"Everyone at school was really worried about you," Kara said.

"Liar," Alex knew better.

"Well, you always got me," Kara said.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Alex smiled painfully.

"If only you had my powers. We could kick ass together," Kara mused.

"I kind of like my mortality. It gives me a rush. When was the last time, you got a rush?" Alex asked.

"When my planet was destroyed, I suppose. Once I arrived on Earth, I've never felt threatened or challenged. I've held back at times just to get that feeling back but knowing all the while I can't be killed. I could have punched those burglars to pieces within a second, but I didn't and it cost me almost everything," Kara said reflectively.

"Kara, listen to me. If you go full out like Superman, people are going to notice. They'll fear you and hate you. You've got to walk that tightrope of using your powers for good but not exposing yourself," Alex told her.

"Even at the cost of you?" Kara asked.

"I'll be more careful next time," Alex promised.

"Okay," Kara agreed. "I just came here to tell you that I'm sorr...sssoor," Kara tried to make it out.

"Get the fuck out," Alex laughed and then regretted it.

"Get some rest," Kara smiled and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Kara strolled into the random store and found Jake behind a counter wearing sunglasses to hide the fact that he was hungover. "Hey, Jake, you know the guys that came in here yesterday looking for shoes?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," Jake lied.

"Come on, don't bullshit me," Kara said annoyed.

"I'm actually incredibly busy right now," Jake evaded her.

"This is serious," Kara said grabbing his shoulder before he could leave.

"Take it easy," Jake hissed painfully revealing his green tattoo on his shoulder.

"Where did you get that tattoo?" Kara questioned.

"Mind your own business," Jake shot back.

"This whole planet is my business, Jake," Kara said holding his arm so he couldn't escape.

"What do you want from me?" Jake asked.

"I want to know who those guys are and where they are," Kara said dangerously.

"And why should I tell you?" Jake asked.

"Aside from me not breaking your arm right now, I can replace your scholarship. I have the connections and the money to get you into any school you want," Kara offered.

"Oh yeah?" Jake said doubtfully.

"You just have to tell me what I want to know," Kara said.

"You've been trying to tear Vicki and me apart but now you want to help me? Do you even care how others see you?" Jake asked.

"No, I don't," Kara said seriously.

"What those guys are offering me is more than anything you could. Now, you could break my arm and have it be caught on camera," Jake pointed out.

Kara released Jake's arm. "They're bad news, Jake. And bad people have been dropping like flies around here."

"Get the hell out of here," Jake ordered.

"I tried," Kara said walking away.

* * *

Vicki came by the barn to meet up with Kara on the second floor. "What's up?" Vicki asked.

"Have you seen Jake recently?" Kara asked.

"He's been hanging out with some guys, blowing off steam," Vicki said vaguely. "I pressed him for more information, and he got angry, so I backed off."

"It's sad watching people suffer and there isn't anything you can do to help," Vicki sighed.

"Yeah, like Jake losing his scholarship," Kara agreed.

"What?" Vicki said stunned.

"Oh, you didn't know? My bad," Kara said sheepishly.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Vicki said dumbfounded. "He was so close to his dream and then to have it taken away like that."

"Yeah, I'm sure all the players he defeated all felt the same way," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for telling me. You're a good friend," Vicki said appreciatively.

Kara grabbed a yearbook and opened it up. "These are Jake's new friends. They graduated six years ago, all star-athletes."

"What happened?" Vicki asked.

"Got injured and caught up in drugs," Kara said unimpressed.

"They saw their futures vanished," Vicki realized. "Do you think Jake is in trouble?"

"I don't know. If he's with these guys, there could be," Kara said darkly.

Vicki turned to leave. "Football is all Jake had. He's probably crushed right now. I need to go to him."

"He's lucky to have you," Kara said with false sincerity.

"Why are you so involved in this?" Vicki asked curiously.

"Because of Alex," Kara said obviously. "Don't make me have to choose between them."

"Sure," Vicki agreed.

As soon as Vicki left, Kara got a phone call from Lex. "Those guys that robbed me and hurt Alex are trying to blackmail me. They got a disc that has my plans to undermine my father. They intend to use it against me. It's more valuable to me than all the jewels they stole."

"Damn," Kara said sympathetically.

"They want me to show up at some meat locker with a million in cash or they'll expose me to my father," Lex said.

"Do as they ask. I'll be there to cover you," Kara promised.

* * *

Lex did as the super-burglars demanded going inside an abandoned meat locker. They closed the door behind him trapping him inside a room. The four super-burglars including Jake went through the walls. "Open the case," the leader ordered.

"I want the disc first," Lex demanded.

"The money, Lex. Give us the money," the leader ordered getting closer to him.

One of them phased his hand inside the case and felt nothing. "It's empty. He's fucked us," he told the others.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Lex smirked.

The leader took Lex by the throat to strangle him. "Hey, this is a bit much," Jake protested.

"Don't be a pussy," one of them told him off.

The door then opened behind them revealing Kara. "I thought you locked it," one of them raged to Jake.

"We have to get out of here," Jake warned the others.

"What are you talking about. She's just a girl," one of them said.

Kara scanned all four of them for Lex's disc and found nothing. Kara grabbed one of the meat hooks and snapped it off its chain. "I'm telling you. We have to bail," Jake told the others.

"We're out of time," another said.

"Let's move," the leader said finally.

The four of them phased through the wall disappearing from sight. Lex dropped the meat hook and went over to Lex. "You alright?" she asked.

"Just my pride," Lex said touching his neck. "You let them get away."

"We know who one of them is. I can squeeze him if need be," Kara said unconcernedly.

* * *

The next morning, Kara came to visit Alex at the hospital only to find Pete already there. "What's up?" Kara asked Pete.

"Alex called me here," Pete said.

"Oh really?" Kara eyed them wondering if anything was going on.

"So, I did some research. Apparently, these guys were admitted to this hospital three years ago with blood poisoning consistent with the meteor shower," Alex said.

"That's medically confidential. How did you figure that out?" Kara asked.

"Pete helped me hack into the hospital's network," Alex said.

"God damn," Kara said impressed.

"Maybe the meteor sped up their metabolism to the point that their molecules are vibrating at hyper-speed allowing them to phase through solid matter," Alex theorized.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"It sounds wack," Pete remarked.

"There's no way their bodies can handle that kind of stress for long. I have records of them coming in for treatment more-and-more often. With the ultimate rush comes the ultimate price," Alex said.

Kara then got a phone call from Vicki. "I got to go," Kara said. "Look after her, Pete."

"Sure thing," Pete smiled.

* * *

Kara came by the abandoned theater and found Jake and Vicki. "Well...well...well," Kara said clapping her hands amused.

"I don't need any more of your shit, alright. We both want the same thing," Jake said.

"I want Lex's disc. Do you know where it is?" Kara asked.

"No, but it has to be at the hideout. I can sneak in and get it," Jake offered.

"We should call the police," Vicki suggested.

"No cops. I'm already in enough trouble," Jake rejected.

"I agree. Fuck the police. We do this ourselves," Kara said. "Just tell me where they are."

"I can't let you go alone. I got myself into this mess. I need a redemption arc," Jake said seriously.

"Damn, I can't resist a good redemption arc. Can you?" Kara asked Vicki.

She shook her head. "I guess I have no choice. Lead the way, fallen hero," Kara gestured.

* * *

Jake led Kara into the hideout and started searching for the disc. Kara scanned the room with her X-ray vision and found the disc in the ventilation system. "It's not here," Jake said frustrated.

"Keep looking. It has to be here," Kara said as she toyed with the disc in her hand.

The three super-burglars then phased into the hideout. "You really fucked up, rookie," the leader said to Jake. He then noticed Kara had the disc in her hand.

"I don't know how you found that but I need it back," the leader told Kara.

Kara crushed the disc in her hand destroying it. "Oops."

The leader phased his hand inside Kara's chest. "Damn, is this fifth base?" Kara wondered. The leader gave her an odd look as he had no power to hurt her even inside her body.

"I'm as strong on the inside as I am on the outside," Kara said to him and then forced his arm out of her chest. "This is for Alex."

Kara fired heat vision on the leader incinerating him on the spot. Kara then turned around to the other two. "Holy shit!" they realized.

Kara fired heat vision on the second one as he fled incinerating him. The third one nearly reached a wall before he too was incinerated creating a black burn mark on the wall. Jake gave a stupified look not understanding what he had just seen. "Well, Jake, the bad guys are dead and you've redeemed yourself. How does it feel?"

Jake just stared at her speechless. "You just got caught up with the wrong crowd. It happens to the best of us. One moment you're doing your own thing and the next you're in a league or a legion," Kara mused.

"You just killed them," Jake finally said.

"Well...no shit," Kara said unimpressed with his powers of observation.

"What the fuck are you? I thought you were just unnaturally strong," Jake said wide-eyed.

"I'm a fucking space-alien. My ship is the reason for all this weird shit happening in this town," Kara told him.

Jake got on his knees. "I will worship you like a god," he offered.

"Rise, my servant," Kara motioned enjoying this change from him.

Jake got back to his feet still star-struck. "On the other hand, I've enjoyed our shit-talking duels. I'd rather have that than have you be my little puppy dog," Kara said to him.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked fearfully.

Kara grabbed him and kissed him passionately. After a moment, she let the dazed Jake go erasing his memory of what had just happened. "Damn, I don't get what Vicki sees in you."

"Yeah," Jake agreed still dazed.

"Let's get out of here. This place blows," Kara said looking around unimpressed at all the junk around them.

"Why did you even invite me to this shit-hole?" Jake asked regaining his senses.

"What? You invited me here," Kara corrected.

"Why the fuck would I do that? I hate you," Jake said.

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me," Kara mocked.

"Fuck off," Jake said to her and went his own way as they exited the abandoned building.

As soon as Jake took off, Lex strolled over to Kara. "You got my disc?" he asked.

"Yeah, I destroyed it," Kara said.

"What? I put a ton of files on that thing," Lex freaked out.

"Well, did you back them up?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"No, because my network could be hacked," Lex said to her.

"I had to keep it from those guys," Kara excused.

"But you killed them, right?" Lex figured.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know it would be that easy at the time. They're good at escaping," Kara said.

"You did it just because it looked cool to crush the disc in front of them so you could see the anger and despair in their faces," Lex accused.

"Well...," Kara said awkwardly.

"I can respect that. I truly do," Lex allowed.

"So, we good?" Kara asked.

"You're going to help me come up with another way to fuck over my father," Lex told her.

"Fine," Kara agreed.

* * *

Kara, Vicki, and Alex strolled down the street once Alex had been released from the hospital. "Ah, the smell of freedom," Alex said enjoying the sunshine.

"You weren't a prisoner," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You spend a week in there and you'll feel like a prisoner too: bad food, lights out at nine, and no cable," Alex complained.

"Sounds like you have a shitty health care plan," Kara said.

"How's Jake by the way?" Alex asked Vicki.

"He's taking it one day at a time," Vicki said awkwardly.

"Good," Alex said and then took off.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"To the police station. The police have closed the case but the robbers haven't been apprehended. I smell a cover-up," Alex said.

"Those robbers aren't coming back," Kara told her.

Alex stared at Kara realizing her meaning. "Oh, I see."

"Let's go see a movie together," Kara suggested.

"Which one?" Alex wondered.

"Whatever you want," Vicki said.

"Okay," Alex smiled. The three then went into the abandoned theater and watched a movie together, just the three of them.

While Alex stared ahead watching her movie, Vicki would glance at Kara every once in a while. With Jake struggling and with Kara being so helpful, Vicki truly felt conflicted in life. Kara gave her a knowing smile and then glanced at Alex just happy to see her alive and enjoying life.


	15. Club Zero

Kara, Alex, and Pete walked out of their English class ready to go home. "That English class was boring as fuck," Kara yawned. "Who knew human literature could be so uninteresting."

"Say what?" Pete thought he misheard. "I'm freaking out. I got this six-page student biography to do by Monday."

"I'm just pissed-off the subjects were randomly assigned," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"Pete is convinced the drawing was fixed...because it was," Kara chuckled insanely.

"I would have loved to do a biography on any one of the beautiful ladies in our class, but I got stuck with Stan Gibson," Pete complained.

"The manager of the student store," Kara recalled. "You could use his insights on life seeing as how your own personal finances are fucked up."

"Who is your victim?" Pete asked seeing Alex's frown.

"It's actually Kara," Alex replied.

"Oh, snap. That should be easy for you, right?" Pete figured.

"Yes except I'm going to have to deal with hours of bullshit just to get a few straight answers," Alex rolled her eyes.

"What did you get, Kara?" Pete asked curiously.

"Vicki," Kara smirked.

"Definitely rigged," Pete said.

"That's what I've been saying," Kara repeated.

"You going to start your paper ASAP?" Pete asked.

"I'm not even sure I am going to even start it," Kara admitted.

"I know you don't care about your grades, Kara, but don't leave Vicki out to dry like that," Pete advised.

"Alright, you've convinced me," Kara allowed.

"Let's do this stupid interview, right now," Alex sighed.

"Maybe later," Kara said taking off.

"Did she just blow me off?" Alex glared displeased.

"You surprised?" Pete laughed.

* * *

Kara strolled the street and found Lex just outside the abandoned theater talking to a Black guy. "Hey, Lex," she said giving him a kiss. "Who was that?"

"Nobody," Lex dodged.

"Well, okay then," Kara smiled knowing otherwise having overheard their conversation.

The two went into the theater and met up with Vicki. "I hear we sprung a leak," Lex remarked.

Kara scanned the whole building for any defects. "Actually, it's more than that."

"A weird friend of yours came by applying for the assistant manager position," Vicki said unsettled. "He told me to stay away from you."

"Damn, well, it wouldn't be the first person in Midvale to say that," Kara chuckled.

"What was his name?" Lex asked casually.

"Jude Royce," Vicki said looking over the application.

"When did he leave?" Lex asked with predator's eyes.

"He just left," Vicki replied.

Lex then went out the door and looked around for Jude. Kara came out following him. "Who's Jude Royce?"

"Trust me, Kara. I don't know who Vicki met today but it couldn't have been him," Lex said walking back to his car.

"Is it because you killed him?" Kara asked softly.

"God damn. Nothing gets past you," Lex realized. "No, but he's supposed to be dead. Don't worry about it," Lex said to her.

"I worry about nothing," Kara reminded him.

Lex got in and immediately the CD player started blaring Taylor Swift country music. Kara backed away from the car spooked. Lex turned knobs and buttons on his CD player trying to figure out what was wrong.

"It's under the dash," Kara said painfully as she X-rayed his car.

Lex tore the CD player out of his dash and disconnected it. "Looks like someone is fucking with me."

"In the worst possible way," Kara winced.

"Kara, this really doesn't concern you," Lex said and then drove off.

"Well, fuck me," Kara said displeased.

* * *

Kara came back to the house and saw Alex ready to go with pen and paper. "Pull up a seat, Kara," Eliza ordered her.

"Damn it," Kara sighed.

Kara sat down across from Alex. "You rigged the drawing, didn't you?" Alex accused.

"Well...no shit," Kara rolled her eyes. "If I was interviewed by anyone other than you, it would raise uncomfortable questions."

"And you gave yourself Vicki," Alex surmised.

"Jealous?" Kara antagonized.

"Just wondering what your motives are? You've been hanging out at her theater a lot," Alex noticed.

"Let's just get this over with," Kara dodged.

"What were your parents like?" Alex asked.

"My father was a scientist, my mother a county judge," Kara answered.

"And what happened to them?" Alex asked.

"Died in a fire," Kara said without emotion.

"How did you come to live in Midvale?" Alex asked.

"I was adopted by the Danvers when I was fourteen," Kara said.

"What kind of adoption was it? Did it involve lawyers?" Alex asked.

"A lawyer that knew my mother helped with the process," Kara said referring somewhat to Clark.

"And who was he?" Alex asked.

"I don't recall," Kara smiled.

"Do you have any siblings or cousins?" Alex continued.

"No," Kara lied.

"What were your parents like emotionally?" Alex asked.

Kara gave Alex impatient eyes. "You know what? I got to do my own interrogation of Vicki. We can continue this later."

"You blowing me off again?" Alex asked displeased.

"Later," Kara said seriously and then walked out.

Eliza winced at Alex. "Try to be sensitive to her feelings."

"Like she is to mine?" Alex asked incredulously.

"We don't want Kara upset," Eliza reminded her.

* * *

Kara met up with Vicki that evening. "How does it feel to reopen your family's theater again?" Kara asked.

"It feels good. I have a lot of responsibility now. I'm treated differently. I'm a boss, now," Vicki smiled.

Lex then arrived in his other sports car. "What are you doing here?" Vicki asked him wanting Kara to herself.

"Contractor called. Gave me an estimate. He wanted to meet me here," Lex said.

"But you're not an owner," Vicki said confused. "Kara is."

"I subcontracted to Lex. He knows how to handle a business unlike some people," Kara said snidely.

"Well, okay then," Vicki said allowing all three inside.

They soon found the contractor on the ground knocked out. "Are you okay?" Vicki asked him waking him up.

Kara scanned the man and found only superficial injuries. "He'll be okay," she said to a concerned Lex thinking only of liability.

"I came through the backdoor and some guy jumped me," the contractor said groggily.

"Did you see his face?" Kara asked.

"No," the contractor shook his head.

Kara then noticed a present box on a table with Lex's name on it. She scanned it with her X-ray vision to see if there was a bomb. "You can open it," she said to Lex.

"I'm calling the police," Vicki said walking off.

Lex then opened the card addressed to him. "Zero Consequences," he read.

"Whatever could it mean?" Kara mocked.

Lex then opened the box and found a human hand inside. "Holy shit! God damn! Fuck!" Lex backed away grossed out.

Kara laughed hysterically. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Don't ever do that to me again," Lex yelled at Kara.

"Chill the fuck down. It's not like it's a head or anything," Kara said dismissively.

"This is pretty fucked up. I'm going to leave now," the contractor said taking off.

Vicki then reentered the room and screamed as she saw the severed hand. "Well...shit," Kara realized as Vicki fainted.

* * *

The sheriff deputies were quick to the scene. "How are you holding up?" Kara asked a shaken Vicki.

"What kind of person would do something like that?" Vicki wondered horrified.

"I didn't do it," Kara said defensively.

"I didn't imply you did," Vicki said giving Kara an odd look.

"This is like some Phantom of the Opera shit going on here. Don't worry about it. It's Lex's problem," Kara said.

"That guy that came earlier said that everything Lex touches goes badly," Vicki said concerned for herself and the theater.

"When you're rich and powerful, you make enemies along the way. Alex used to say that I was the worst thing that ever happened to her because trouble always managed to find me," Kara said seriously.

"She doesn't mean that," Vicki assured her.

"No, it's true. But I always managed to set things right in the end. Just like the Phantom of the Opera, you just have to wait until the final act," Kara told her.

"I want you both to know how truly sorry I am about this," Lex said apologetically after he was done talking to the police.

"Actually, it made my night," Kara grinned.

"I promise this won't affect the grand opening," Lex assured Vicki.

"Infamous before we even open the door," Vicki said bitterly and walked off.

Lex sat down next to Kara. "We should...market the shit out of this," Kara advised.

"I know, right?" Lex smiled.

"So who does that hand belong to?" Kara asked.

"A guy named Max I knew from Metropolis," Lex recalled.

"Got any idea who might have done this to him?" Kara pressed.

"Not at all," Lex lied.

"How about your friend, Jude Royce?" Kara asked.

"I doubt it could have been him. He's been dead for three years," Lex replied.

* * *

The next day, Alex met up with Kara in the "weird room". "Let's continue where we left off," Alex said.

Kara glanced at a newspaper article about the theater. "Uh-huh."

"Why don't you like your parents? They sent you away from a dying planet. They saved your ass while they stayed behind and died," Alex asked.

"They did what they did because it was the only logical thing to do, alright," Kara said.

"They still loved you," Alex pressed.

"Making a lot of assumptions there," Kara shook her head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What's your deal?" Alex demanded.

"I was supposed to be Clark's guardian on Earth. I was supposed to raise him and protect him. That was my purpose in life!" Kara said angrily.

"So, he ended up on Earth first. Shit happens," Alex said confused by her outburst.

"No, they intentionally changed the calculation, so Clark would arrive here first. Instead of being his guardian, he ended up being the one placing me with you guys. I still remember that condescending smile," Kara fumed.

"Clark ended up being just fine...aside from destroying half of Metropolis in that fight against Zod," Alex said.

"My parents didn't trust me to raise him," Kara said softly sitting down.

"You were fourteen. I wouldn't even trust myself with a baby," Alex said.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I may not show it on a daily basis, but I am genius with memory far surpassing yours. I could have raised him on my own. But more importantly, they didn't trust me to raise him in our Kryptonian ways. Clark doesn't know our language, our culture, our religion, or any of that shit. He acts and thinks like a human."

"It was just a bad calculation," Alex excused.

"No, it was on purpose! They didn't trust me! They didn't respect me! They put a baby with no Kryptonian knowledge ahead of me. I should have been the one in charge of him," Kara raged.

"You're making a lot of assumptions," Alex said.

"Am I? My ship orbited the sun for thirty fucking years until magically it landed on Earth. Coincidence? I think not," Kara doubted.

"Just because your parents thought you...incompetent doesn't mean they didn't love you," Alex argued.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Kara said angrily and left the room.

* * *

That afternoon, Alex came home and found Eliza outside tending to the goats. "Those cows won't feed themselves," Eliza told her.

"I think I fucked up," Alex admitted.

"What did you do this time?" Eliza asked.

"I asked too many questions about Kara's parents. It's just sometimes I forget she's an alien from a different world. I just wanted to know more about it and her home life before she came here," Alex said.

"It's a sore subject, Alex," Eliza sighed.

"Why?" Alex asked wanting to know her insight.

"Your father and I looked over Kara's ship. According to the flight computer, Kara was never meant to arrive on Earth. She was directed towards the sun where she would orbit the star for eternity," Eliza revealed.

"How did she get to Earth?" Alex wondered.

"We don't know. Something must have pulled her ship out of the sun's gravity well," Eliza said.

"So, what are you saying?" Alex asked confused.

"Her parents didn't send her to Earth to be Clark's guardian. Her parents threw her away for eternity," Eliza said seriously.

"Why would they go to all that effort to send her to this system then?" Alex questioned.

"Maybe, they thought that if she really was needed someone would come along and find her," Eliza shrugged. "In any case, we don't know what life was like between Kara and her parents before she was sent off. The more you probe this, the worse it's going to be for her."

"I'll check on the herd," Alex volunteered and walked off.

As she did, she saw that the entire herd was dead. "The fuck," Alex wondered. Looking over the herd, the first thing that came to her mind was that Kara had killed them all.

* * *

Kara and Lex came back to the farm to find the herd poisoned from toxic chemicals manufactured by Lex's shit factory. Eliza gave them scornful looks. "Mrs. Danvers, I have no idea how this could have happened, but I will find out who did this. Of course, I'll pay for the herd."

"Do you think this can be solved with just money?" Eliza asked rhetorically.

"Err...yeah," Lex said confused.

"These cows were intentionally poisoned. What if it had been my daughter? There's not enough money in the world that can replace her," Eliza said angrily and walked off to talk with sheriff deputies.

"I didn't think I could fall farther in your mother's eyes," Lex said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. You could never fall below me," Kara said bitterly.

"I never intended for this to happen," Lex said.

"Look, we find this guy that's been fucking with you, and we kill him. It's that simple. He's cutting off people's hands and killing livestock. If he's not dead now, he will soon," Kara said.

"The EPA guy needs to talk to you," a sheriff deputy said to Lex.

"Damn it," Lex muttered and walked over to him. He soon realized the EPA guy was, in fact, Jude Royce. He got his ass TASERed and then thrown into a van.

Kara was distracted and not paying attention as the van took off with Lex. "Where's Alex? She's not answering her phone," Eliza said worriedly.

"I'll find her," Kara assured her.

* * *

Kara entered the "weird room" at the school and immediately felt sickened by Kryptonite shards placed around the room. "There's no use hiding from me. I can see through these walls as if they were glass," Kara said to Alex.

Alex then stepped out holding a Kryptonite crystal in her hand. "What's this all about?" Kara asked unconcernedly.

"You killed the herd, didn't you?" Alex accused. "It's because I got you angry, isn't it?"

"What the fuck?" Kara wondered. "The herd was poisoned with toxic waste from Lex's shit factory."

"Why would he poison our herd?" Alex asked.

"He's obviously being framed," Kara rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't have time to deal with your bullshit, right now," Kara said impatiently as she advanced on her.

"You're dangerous, Kara. You kill people. What if one day you snap on us?" Alex asked.

"Everyone I've ever killed was justified, and I never felt angry over it," Kara told her.

"It's all just fun and games to you," Alex assumed.

"It's a hell of a lot better than if I were a rage monster. Do you know why I don't give a shit about that crystal in your hand? I have nothing to live for if you throw me away too. You might as well kill me," Kara said to her.

"If you're so into protecting me, why are you such a bitch to me?" Alex asked.

"Misery loves company, Alex. It doesn't change the fact that my mission now is to protect you and your mother from harm. I'll let this world burn before I let anything happen to you," Kara said.

"Okay," Alex relented. "I'm sorry I asked too many questions about your parents. It wasn't my place."

"I've had three years to think about them and not a day goes by that I don't miss them. But I should be over them by now. I just...don't know what the fuck is wrong with me," Kara admitted wiping away a tear.

Alex put down her crystal and gave Kara a hug. "There's nothing wrong about you. It's just you being human."

"That's a really fucked up thing to say," Kara said insulted.

"I'm not apologizing," Alex replied smirking.

"Alright, enough of this shit. Your mom is worried about you. I have to save my dumb-ass boyfriend that won't tell me his darkest secrets," Kara said leaving.

* * *

Kara casually strolled into Club Zero where Lex had been tied up in a straightjacket hanging from a ceiling. In an amazing twist, Jude Royce was, in fact, just a doppelganger having been hired by the contractor at the theater to terrorize Lex. The contractor had been the brother of Lex's date, Amanda, who had killed her own fiance, Jude Royce, with a pistol only for Lex to cover it up. However, she ended up killing herself a year later anyway. Now, the contractor wanted revenge and to prove how serious he was, he killed the Jude Royce doppelganger with his pistol.

The contractor kicked Lex through a glass pane off the second floor to the hard floor below. Kara kicked a couch into position to soften Lex's fall. She then zipped up the stairs, took hold of the contractor, and threw him into a metal pillar breaking his back and killing him instantly.

Kara then ripped the straightjacket off Lex's body. "How did you find me?" Lex gasped.

"I did a little research on you a long time ago, Lex. The murder at Club Zero was particularly interesting. Your bodyguard took the fall for it. Amazing how no one at the club came forward to give the correct account. At first, I thought you killed Jude Royce but then I realized his fiancee had an even greater motive to kill him. Her suicide press release made it even more obvious she did it," Kara said.

"You must think I'm really lame. I'm no killer like you are," Lex said filled with self-pity.

"Give it time, Lex," Kara rolled her eyes. "If we're to continue this partnership of ours, we need to trust each other. No more secrets."

"Fine," Lex agreed.

"Come on, we have theater opening to get to, and I want us both to look fabulous," Kara said getting him off the couch.

* * *

At the theater, Kara was in a blue dress enjoying a few glasses of champagne. "How does it feel to own your own business?" Kara asked Vicki.

"Terrifying," she admitted.

"Good, it means you're still sane," Kara nodded. "I got you this."

Vicki opened the present. It was a picture frame of the theater a century ago. "I found this in the attic. Maybe, you could put it somewhere on the walls."

"Thank you so much," Vicki said appreciatively and then kissed Kara on the cheek. She then heard someone break a champagne glass. "Better go," she said sheepishly.

"What the fuck?" Kara wondered touching her cheek.

"I get the impression you're avoiding me," Lex said wearing an expensive suit.

"Jealous?" Kara smirked.

"You scared of my dark past?" Lex asked her.

"It's nothing compared to mine," Kara replied darkly.

"I was just trying to save Amanda. So, I took the fall and my father covered it up," Lex said to her.

"Is that the truth or a lie?" Kara teased.

"The truth is that I will do anything to protect my friends," Lex said seriously.

"Then we have lots in common, Lex," Kara said clinking her champagne glass with his.


	16. Curse of the Golden Flower

Eliza was minding her own business driving her truck and listening to wholesome country music on her radio when a truck sped up on her and began honking at her. "What's the hurry?" Eliza wondered.

The red truck behind her continued to honk and flash its lights. "Move your ASS!" the driver yelled at her.

Eliza rolled her eyes and stayed at the speed limit. The red truck then hit her from behind and then tried to pass her by hitting her again to the side. "Get the FUCK off the road!" the driver screamed at her.

"Jesus," Eliza said wondering what was wrong with him.

The driver then lost control of his truck and flipped it where it dragged a distance upside down. Eliza came to a stop and got out. "You better have insurance, asshole," Eliza said as she walked up to the red truck that was starting to smoke.

Eliza dragged the man out of his vehicle and struggled to move him. The truck then exploded in a fireball that knocked Eliza to the ground hard. "You okay?" she asked the driver.

"My flower," he muttered.

Eliza looked over at some weird-ass plant. It seemed to hiss at her and then sprayed her with pollen. "The fuck?" she wondered looking it over.

* * *

The next morning, Kara strolled into the house and found Eliza in a good mood. "I just saved a man all by myself," she said proudly.

"Good for you," Kara said condescendingly.

Eliza got out a beer and started drinking it down. "Want to watch the game?" she asked Kara.

"Fuck yeah," Kara agreed instantly.

Lex then banged on the door. "Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Come right in, Lex," Eliza welcomed.

"I heard you pulled one of my employees out of a wreck. I came to thank you," Lex said to Eliza.

"When have you ever given a shit about your employees?" Eliza asked skeptically.

"None-the-less, a thank you is in order. Replacing employees is costly and inefficient," Lex said.

"I could sue your ass," Eliza threatened him. "I don't like your father, I don't like you, and I don't like your relationship with my daughter."

Kara pointed to herself wondering if she meant her. "In fact, I wouldn't shed a tear if all the Luthors in the world disappeared," Eliza continued.

"Keep it coming," Kara said enjoying Lex being roasted.

"And you need to stop slutting around with this guy. The whole town knows it," Eliza scolded Kara.

"I think...you need a nap," Kara glared.

"Yeah, sure," Eliza said walking out of the kitchen.

"God damn," Lex said stunned.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara said instantly.

* * *

At school, Pete and Kara commented on the recent events. "Drinking beer, watching football games, and mouthing off to Lex. That's just wack," Pete remarked. "Respect right there."

"She's been under a lot of stress recently," Kara noted.

"I still like how she dissed Lex," Pete smiled amused.

"What do you have against Lex?" Kara asked offended.

"He screwed my family out of their cream corn factory," Pete reminded her.

"Oh yeah but that was over twelve years ago," Kara recalled. "And that wasn't him. It was his father."

"Still, I'm not crazy for the guy," Pete said.

"I would hope so," Kara gave him an odd look.

"Lex is bad news," Pete warned.

Alex then ran up to them both. "What do you desire most? If nothing got in your way, what would you do?"

"Conquer the world," Kara said seriously.

"I wasn't asking you," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I would make out with that girl, right now," Pete said staring at a random brunette.

"Every answer I have received so far has been either sex or violence-related," Alex said disappointedly.

"You got the violence," Pete said to Kara.

"And you got the sex," Kara replied giving him a fist-bump.

"Really?" Alex asked incredulously.

"It's human nature to destroy yourselves," Kara quoted Terminator 2.

"You mean ourselves," Pete corrected.

"Shut up. You know what I meant," Kara said dismissively.

"I'm going to go over there and tap that ass," Pete said taking off to go after the brunette.

Kara and Alex ignored Pete and continued their walk down the hall. "Are you aware that Pete doesn't like Lex," Kara said concernedly.

"No one likes Lex," Alex said obviously.

Vicki then entered the conversation. "What is your deepest desire?" Alex asked her.

"Climbing a windmill," she smiled.

"What the fuck?" Kara mouthed.

"Really?" Alex wondered if she was joking.

"You can see the ocean from up there. I haven't had the guts to try it myself," Vicki said.

"Isn't that sweet," Kara said condescendingly.

"I can always make something up," Vicki said as she was being roasted.

"Please do," Kara smiled.

"No, it's fine," Alex said writing it down. "Unleash the inner Vicki."

"Okay," Vicki said weirded out and then walked off.

Kara eyed Alex wondering if her innate sexuality was being trumped by the "persuasion" she was still under. "So, give me something not retarded," Alex ordered Kara.

"World peace," Kara lied.

* * *

At home, Eliza answered a representative from the bank. "Hey, we're going to have to cancel your loan," Jim, the banker, said.

"Listen here, Jim. You will not fuck me on this. I am a God damn saint to this community. So, I'm going to go down to your bank personally, and you're going to have to turn my loan down to my face. Then, we'll see if you really have balls or if your wife keeps them in a jar, too," Eliza said aggressively and then hung up.

Eliza then got in her truck and drove like a maniac across town nearly sending cars off the road and pedestrians flying. Kara watched the scene with both amusement and concern. Kara sped over to Eliza as she parked her truck. She came out with a shotgun in her arms.

"Holy fuck!" Kara said as she saw her.

"They shouldn't have fucked me," Eliza said referring to the bank. "They've pushed me too hard and now I'm pushing back."

"I like where your head's at but let the killing to me. I know how to do it discreetly," Kara said to her. "I don't think you're thinking this through."

"I'm thinking just fine," Eliza said ready to charge.

"Yeah, no," Kara grabbed her shotgun.

Eliza fired on Kara accidentally blasting a dozen holes in her shirt but otherwise not harming her. "Damn, I liked this shirt," Kara said as she disarmed Eliza.

Eliza's vision went blurry and then she passed out. Kara dropped the shotgun and went over to Eliza. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

At Midvale General, Eliza rested in a hospital bed. Kara and Alex were briefed by the doctor on her condition. "Her symptoms indicate anaplastic shock, but we can't detect the source of it," the doctor said.

"What is it then?" Alex asked freaked out.

"The truth is, we haven't seen anything like it until today. There is another patient, James Beels, showed identical symptoms," the doctor said.

"That's the guy mom saved," Alex realized.

"So...how's he doing?" Kara asked.

"Not good, he's fucked," the doctor said grimly.

Alex began breathing heavily as she contemplated losing another parent. Kara gave her a hug to console her. "Watch over her while I investigate this," Alex said to Kara.

* * *

That night, Alex and Vicki headed out to the crash site. "Okay, so what are we doing out here?" Vicki asked.

"That sounds like something you should have asked before we got here," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Why are you being such a bitch to me?" Vicki asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just my mother's symptoms are getting worse. She could die," Alex said softly.

"It's okay," Vicki allowed. "What are we looking for?"

"Anything," Alex said vaguely as she took out her camera and started taking pictures of the crash site. Vicki looked through the woods and found the flower that had been in Beel's truck. "I found something," she called out to Alex. The flower proceeded to blast Vicki with its pollen.

"Sorry," Vicki said finding a Hawaiian toy and having no memory of the flower.

"Let's get out of here. This is a dead-end," Alex said frustrated.

* * *

The next day, Vicki arrived at school wearing a slutty outfit. Jake took notice as Vicki circled him like a shark. "What's the occasion?" he wondered.

"Nothing, I just figured we could blow off class together," Vicki said.

"I can't. I'm barely keeping up as it is," Jake admitted. "Then, I have to man the store and see my dad at the hospital."

"You know what? I'm tired of your shit. Ever since your dad got sick, you haven't been fun at all," Vicki said to him.

"Fun? Since when have you been into fun?" Jake asked skeptically.

"I feel like I'm in this relationship out of guilt," Vicki said rudely.

"That makes two of us, your dead parents, I mean," Jake shot back.

Vicki gave Jake a stupified look. "Don't think you can roast me, little girl," Jake warned her.

"I don't have to. We're over," Vicki said and walked off.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jake wondered.

* * *

Vicki then found Kara in the "weird room." "Not going to class today?" Vicki asked.

"Not really feeling it today," Kara admitted and then tried to hide her surprise at Vicki's outfit.

"What's the matter?" Vicki asked Kara.

"Nothing at all," Kara grinned in spite of her feelings for Eliza.

"You like it?" Vicki asked Kara.

"Absolutely. You should come to school every day like that," Kara said.

Vicki sat close to Kara. "I know things are rough, but you can't let them get you down."

"You're so wise, Vicki," Kara said condescendingly.

"The key is to keep your mind off it. Let your friends distract you. Trust them," Vicki said.

"Well, okay then," Kara said not taking her seriously.

"Good, then follow me," Vicki said leading Kara out of the room and into the indoor pool room.

"Why are we here?" Kara wondered.

"It's quiet," Vicki said getting on the diving board.

Kara watched wondering what she was up to. Vicki took off her boots and then her skirt. Kara caught her skit and dropped it. "This is a little crazy, don't you think?" Kara asked her.

"If life doesn't make you crazy, then why bother living it?" Vicki asked rhetorically.

"Exactly," Kara agreed.

"I know that's how I want it," Vicki said as she took off her shirt revealing a sexy red bra.

"The question is, do you want what I want?" Vicki asked trying to look as sexy as possible.

"I'm willing to negotiate," Kara allowed.

Vicki then flipped on the diving board and then dived into the water. "Don't you want to come in, Kara?" Vicki asked seductively.

Kara merely smiled enjoying Vicki's sudden change. Vicki got out of the pool soaking wet. "I know you want me, Kara. Stop holding back," Vicki said getting close to Kara.

"Don't tease," Kara warned her.

"Of course not," Vicki replied and then kissed Kara cautiously at first but then passionately without reservations. Kara then eyed the principal approaching. Speeding away, Principal Kwan confronted Vicki alone.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked her.

* * *

A thoroughly amused Kara came back to the "weird room" and found Alex present. "So, Vicki stripped down to her underwear, got into the pool, and then kissed you?" Alex asked again.

"Yep," Kara confirmed. "She said everything I wanted to hear."

"Kara, you're dating Lex. Are you straight, gay, bi?" Alex asked confused.

"I'm whatever I want to be," Kara said dismissively.

"What do you think made Vicki go soft-porn on you?" Alex asked.

"My colorful personality," Kara smiled.

"I just had no idea she was like that," Alex said flustered.

"Why?" Kara tested.

"Its just...disgusting is all," Alex said.

"What? Two girls half-naked kissing at the pool is one of the most beautiful things on this planet. It's like a snowy mountain, a clear lake, ocean waves crashing against the shore, or a colorful sunset," Kara mused.

"It's just gross to think that my best friend could look upon me as a sexual conquest," Alex said disturbed.

"Yes, it's so much better to have a stranger do it instead," Kara rolled her eyes.

"At least, I know the score with boys. I want the people I know in clear categories: friends and lovers. I don't like them getting mixed up," Alex said.

"Well, Alex, am I your friend...or your lover?" Kara teased.

"You're even lower than a friend. You're my sister," Alex clarified.

"Damn, that's cold," Kara sighed. "I've been noticing some weird behavior from your mom and Vicki. The two of you were at the crash site."

"We didn't find anything," Alex said.

"Maybe you suck at searching," Kara suggested.

"Well, I found this asshole," Alex said showing Kara a picture of a black guy in the woods at the same time.

"Dr. Hamilton," Kara identified. "He works for Lex."

"I don't think its a coincidence he's there," Alex said using her detective skills.

"Well...no shit," Kara agreed.

"I'm going to talk to him," Alex said getting up.

"Yeah, you go do that. I'm going to escort Vicki to the hospital before she makes an even bigger fool of herself," Kara said.

* * *

Lex was at the theater cafe when he noticed Vicki dressed like a biker chick coming in. "Where have you been? Oh my God, one of our servers called in sick and we don't have anyone to cover," one of her waitresses freaked out on her.

"Sounds like not my problem," Vicki said dismissively.

"You're the assistant manager. Do something, damn it," the waitress told her.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off, so we're closing early," Vicki ordered. She then whistled to everyone present. "We're closing early so coffee is on the house," she announced.

"I'll call you back. Some bullshit just came up," Lex said to Dr. Hamilton on the phone hanging up.

Lex strolled over to Vicki who was putting whip cream on her finger seductively. "Vicki, the Talon closes at nine. What the fuck?"

"Not today," Vicki said sucking on her finger.

"You're not impressing anyone with your attitude. The only thing that attracts me is power and money and right now you're threatening both," Lex said to her.

"Weren't you quite the bad boy before you came to Midvale?" Vicki asked him.

"Something I'm proud of," Lex said.

"You don't really care about the Talon. You only invested because I asked you to," Vicki surmised.

"You're sadly mistaken. I intend to get my money's worth," Lex clarified.

"You Luthors are all about ulterior motives. Was it really about profit?" Vicki pressed.

"It's also about controlling the arts. I intend to have controlling stakes in all of the art museums and theaters in the city. Once I accomplish this, I then control the content artists can exhibit," Lex said.

"And why would you do a thing like that?" Vicki questioned.

"Because my tastes in art are correct and I'm an asshole," Lex informed her.

Vicki placed her hand on Lex's chest. "I'm not sure what this is," he said grabbing her hand. "But you need to go a lot lower than that."

Vicki gave him a soft look. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh really? Have I gone too far?" Lex asked getting close to her.

"Actually, I'm a little nervous. I could use some guidance," Vicki admitted. "I could use someone who has experience. What do you say, boss?"

"A tempting offer but where were you last night?" Lex asked.

"None of your business. What's your problem?" Vicki asked angrily.

"You misunderstand me, Vicki. Whatever has happened to you has revealed your true self. I want to feel the same way," Lex said to her.

"You're lying. You don't like me because I'm not doing exactly as I am told. Because I am not hiding in a corner reading a book. For once, I'm not scared of life and you can't handle it because you prefer the scared little girl. Well, I'm done with that bullshit," Vicki raged.

"Vicki, I think you need to calm down," Lex advised.

"Fuck you, Lex," Vicki spat and then stole his keys. She ran outside and drove his sports car away from the theater driving like a maniac as she did.

Kara eyed Vicki driving off wondering what she was up to.

* * *

Vicki drove Lex's sports car to the middle of a field near a windmill. "Hey, Vicki, does Lex know you have his car?" Kara asked.

"Should by now," Vicki replied. "I now have self-confidence," she said walking up to the windmill.

"What about dignity and restraint?" Kara asked.

"You should talk. I saw how you looked at me in the pool. Just tell me how you feel?" Vicki challenged.

"You're sick. You need to get to a hospital," Kara said honestly.

"Don't dodge the question, Kara. Are you in love with me?" Vicki asked point-blank.

Kara gave her a blank look. "Such a coward," Vicki said. "You want me. Come get me," she said going up the windmill tower.

Kara rolled her eyes as she went up. "Vicki, stop. I couldn't bear it if anything bad happened to you," she said with false sincerity.

Vicki then passed out on the ladder and fell off. Kara got into position and caught her before she could hit the ground.

* * *

At the hospital, Vicki was taken away to a room by paramedics. "What happened?" Alex asked shocked.

"I didn't do it," Kara said instantly.

"This is no time for jokes. Mom is in a coma. Doctors don't know how long she will last. I'm going to end up an orphan alone in the world. I don't know what to do," Alex cried.

"The war isn't over," Kara said seriously giving her a hug. She scanned Eliza's body with her X-ray vision and realized the truth. Eliza was dying.

"I have doctors from Metropolis coming in," Lex said entering the conversation.

Alex went back into the room to be with her mother. "I'm sorry," Lex said sympathetically.

"It was your employee that got everyone sick. You have a lot to answer for, Lex," Kara threatened.

* * *

That evening, Kara walked up to Lex outside the theater. "I just got off the phone with my doctors. They think they've isolated the problem."

"Good to hear, Lex. Let me guess, it has something to do with the Niccodeumus flower?" Kara asked knowingly.

"I'm sorry?" Lex wondered.

'You checked out a diary of the settlement that used to be here out of the library," Kara accused.

"Yes, I did," Lex admitted.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Because the house is where the settlement used to be. I always thought it was an interesting story but when I heard about your mother, I decided to look into it a bit more," Lex said defensively.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Kara asked.

"Kara, it's a crackpot story. I was grasping at straws," Lex excused.

Kara grabbed Lex's shoulder and pretended it was them holding hands down the street. "Dr. Hamilton is a geologist but also a botanist. What the fuck is he up to?"

"Kara, calm down. I merely checked a book out of a library. I'm not responsible for any of this, but I am doing everything in my power to fix this," Lex said.

"Alright, fine," Kara smiled not believing him. "Just know this: If Eliza dies, you, your father, and all of Lex Corp burns."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex and Pete went through Dr. Hamilton's lab incompetently snooping around. Pete uncovered a glass case and promptly broke it. "Pete, what the fuck!" Alex hissed at him. She then noticed a weird-ass flower on the floor.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Pete asked suddenly changed in demeanor.

"You've been infected. We got to get you to the hospital," Alex said seriously.

Pete grabbed her from behind stopping her from fleeing. "That's right. Ignore Pete. Just the funny guy. The guy that calls everything wack."

"You don't have to be a walking stereotype, Pete," Alex told him.

"I'm okay with it. I really am. I'm the angry black man now, like Samuel L. Jackson," Pete said with a crazy expression.

"Pete, please," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I got a gun now," Pete said taking Dr. Hamilton's revolver. "Give me the keys," Pete ordered Alex.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked impatiently.

"The Luthors deserve to die...and I hope they burn in hell!" Pete shouted. "Now give me the damn keys!"

Alex handed her keys over to him. "Thanks, Alex. You've always been a good friend," Pete smiled and then ran off.

"Well...shit," Alex realized.

* * *

Kara came by the hospital to sit down next to Eliza's bedside. "I'm sorry for bringing all of this pain and chaos into your lives. I got Jeremiah taken away by the Feds. I littered the entire county in Kryptonite shards that have caused everyone to go crazy. I've killed so many people just to keep things normal around here. These last few years, you and Alex have been in constant danger. It's not how I wanted things to be."

Kara paused as she wiped away a tear. "You know, my own mother didn't give a damn about me. Yeah, she saved my life but only as an insurance policy for Clark. I never really felt genuine compassion from anyone until you came along. We're not even blood, not even the same species. How pathetic is that?"

"You don't have to worry about Alex. I'll shower her with money, get her a cool job, and a nice husband. She will be set for life," Kara promised.

Alex then entered the room. "I found the Nicodemus in Dr. Hamilton's lab. Pete got exposed to it and now he's out to kill Lex."

"Pete couldn't kill a fly," Kara said dismissively.

"He's got a gun," Alex added.

"Shit," Kara frowned.

* * *

Dr. Hamilton handed Lex an old book on the Nicodemus flower. "The Native Americans may have come up with an antidote," he said.

"I'll have my team in Metropolis look into this," Lex said pleased.

"You're not going anywhere, Lex," Pete said holding the revolver.

"Pete, what are you doing here? You want a job?" Lex asked condescendingly.

Pete fired nearly hitting Lex. "Holy fuck!" Lex shouted as he took cover.

"You act like you're Kara's friend but you're not!" Pete accused.

"We're actually more than just friends," Lex corrected.

"Shut the fuck up!" Pete shouted. "Now, Eliza is going to die because of you."

"What s this all about?" Dr. Hamilton asked obliviously.

"Don't act like you don't know. I've been to your lab," Pete said pointing the gun at him.

"He's been infected," Lex told Dr. Hamilton. "Pete, we have the cure, we have the technology. We can make everyone faster, stronger, better."

"You're nothing but a liar," Pete doubted. "Now, you're going to pay."

Dr. Hamilton tried to escape only for Pete to shoot him in the arm. He dropped the book with the antidote in the fireplace.

"Well...shit," Lex realized. "If that book is destroyed, everyone dies."

"You're lying," Pete spat.

"I want to help you," Lex said somewhat sincerely.

"You don't want to help anyone but yourself!" Pete shouted.

"Help me to help you," Lex said diplomatically.

"Alright, pull it out of the fire with your own bare hands," Pete ordered.

"Shit," Lex muttered and then went to get it out.

Pete aimed to shoot Lex when Dr. Hamilton hit his arm with a poker dropping the gun. Lex pulled the book out. "Get out of here," Lex ordered Dr. Hamilton. As he fled, Pete shot at him multiple times.

"You're one terrible shot," Lex critiqued.

"You gonna die now," Pete said wide-eyed.

Kara entered the room. "Pete, stop!"

"He fucked up things for my family and now he's doing the same thing to you," Pete said angrily. "The world is a better place without him."

"Put the gun down. No one gets to kill him except me," Kara told Pete.

"He's involved in this. I saw Dr. Hamilton here. They're working on this together," Pete pointed out.

"Is that true?" Kara wondered.

"He's delusional," Lex said.

"You're right, Pete. He needs to die. Let me do it," Kara said advancing on Lex.

"What are you doing, Kara?" Lex backed away fearfully.

"You threatened my family, Lex. We had some good times, I'll admit. But if it's a choice between my family and you, well, too easy," Kara said pushing Lex into a wall where he crumbled to the floor.

"Nice one, Kara," Pete smiled.

Kara swiped the gun out of Pete's hand. "How did you do that?" he wondered.

Kara then tapped his forehead knocking him out. "What the hell, Kara?" Lex rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not sorry," Kara said to him.

"So, it was just an act?" Lex wondered as he saw Pete passed out in a chair.

"Yeah, sure. But you better have that antidote, or I will finish what Pete began," Kara threatened.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza awoke to find Alex asleep at her bedside. "Hey, sweetie."

"Mom!" Alex said ecstatic at her finally awakening from her coma.

"What am I doing here?" Eliza wondered confused.

"You don't remember anything?" Alex questioned.

"No," Eliza shook her head.

"I think it's better that way," Alex smiled and embraced her mom.

Kara and Lex met outside the room. "My doctors came up with a cure that saved your mother and friends."

"That you caused in the first place," Kara smiled dangerously.

"What else do you want?" Lex asked.

"We negotiating?" Kara wondered.

"Always," Lex replied.

"I want Dr. Hamilton out of town and his lab destroyed. Do that and we're on good terms again," Kara ordered.

"Very well," Lex said shaking her hand.


	17. Kick Ass: Bonus Episode

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Kara sat in a shrink's office bored as she waited for the therapist to enter the room. "Kara Danvers, is it?" Dr. Wong greeted.

"That's what they call me," Kara said smartly.

"I'm detecting some hostile sarcasm from you that indicates you have little respect for me or my profession," Dr. Wong detected.

"Well...no shit," Kara confirmed.

"Why are you here then?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Insurance companies fuck over thousands of people every year by denying claims they should be paying out. I'm doing my part to hurt them back by scheduling bullshit appointments to therapists and making them pay for it," Kara replied.

"Wow, okay, so do you want to just say nothing for an hour or do you want to actually talk about whatever is on your mind?" Dr. Wong asked.

"First, I want to clarify something. You won't report me to the police for what I have already done?" Kara asked.

"That's right," Dr. Wong nodded.

"But if I were to say something that could occur in the future, you would have to," Kara said.

"Correct," Dr. Wong replied.

"Good to know," Kara said pleased.

"Why? Is there something about your past that would disturb me?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Maybe," Kara replied.

"We can start whenever you like," Dr. Wong offered.

* * *

**Kick Ass**

* * *

**Three Years Prior**

Shortly after Kara's arrival to Midvale in a meteor shower that gave cover to her spaceship landing, Jeremiah taught her the ways of Earth including its Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. The fourteen-year-old Kara absorbed everything Jeremiah said to her like a sponge trusting him completely without sass. At the time, she was a perfect angel never swearing, mocking, or...killing people.

One day, Jeremiah, Eliza, and Alex had a sit-down discussion. Alex was fifteen, at the time, and considered Kara an unbearable burden. "This is so fucked up. I liked being an only child. You guys didn't even consult me," Alex said bitterly.

"Dear, children don't have rights," Eliza said delicately.

"So, I'm supposed to share my room with her? You two are aware that she could kill us all on a whim," Alex complained.

"She would never do that. She's Superman's cousin," Eliza said condescendingly.

"That doesn't reassure me for shit. She was raised on an alien planet. She's completely different from Superman," Alex argued.

"If she kills us all, Superman will avenge us," Jeremiah assured her.

"Well, isn't that fucking great. I'd rather be alive than avenged," Alex shot back.

"Look, this is a great opportunity to study an alien lifeform up close," Eliza pointed out. "To understand their mannerisms and culture."

"Kara has been a perfect angel since she arrived," Jeremiah added.

"This is bullshit. You should hand her over to the government," Alex said.

"Alex, she can probably hear you," Eliza said softly.

"And I don't give a fuck. I want her gone," Alex said without fear.

Jeremiah and Eliza looked at each other. "We realize this is a lot to put on you but a sister will do you good. There's a lot you two can learn from each other," Eliza said.

"She will never be my sister," Alex said and then stormed out going upstairs.

Jeremiah and Eliza sighed. "I'll be outside," Jeremiah said exiting the house and finding Kara in the barn looking up at the stars.

"Figured I would find you here," Jeremiah said warmly.

"Alex hates me," Kara said sadly overhearing the conversation.

"No, she doesn't. She just needs time to adjust," Jeremiah said.

"It's okay. I've never been loved by anyone. Just as well," Kara said.

"Your parents must have loved you," Jeremiah assumed.

"In our culture, it is an honor to die and be buried with your family. Exile to another world is the epitome of disgrace," Kara revealed.

"What about Clark?" Jeremiah pointed out.

"He was only an infant, born of natural processes. I was genetically programmed, developed in a pod, and destined for a specific role in society. But I failed that role and was then thrown away as an embarrassment. All things considered, I would rather have died on Krypton," Kara said glumly.

"You have an opportunity to start something new here on Earth. You can be the hero of Earth just like Superman. You can introduce Kryptonian culture and technology to humanity. Unlike Superman, you know what Krypton was like before it was destroyed," Jeremiah said.

"I suppose," Kara allowed.

"Let's take a trip to Metropolis. It will give Alex some time to cool off," Jeremiah suggested.

"Lead the way," Kara agreed.

* * *

On the drive to the big city, Kara looked out all the windows back-and-forth like she was ADHD observing the cars, billboard signs, and fields. As she did, she made use of her X-ray vision. Jeremiah turned on the radio to Country music as they drove. Kara twitched as she heard Taylor Swift's voice for the first time.

"What's wrong?" Jeremiah asked upon seeing her horrified face.

"Who is that?" Kara asked spooked.

"Taylor Swift: She's a rising star," Jeremiah explained.

Kara wiped away a tear and tried to conceal how upset she was. "You don't like it?" Jeremiah asked turning the radio off.

"It's fine...I guess. It just her voice reminds me of my mother," Kara said sadly.

"Oh, shit," Jeremiah realized. "I'm sorry, child. If she ever comes on again, I'll switch the station. How about that?"

"Sure," Kara smiled in agreement.

As they got close to the city, Kara marveled at the size of Metropolis and the jetliners coming down towards the airport. "They got airplanes on Krypton?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes but not nearly as large. You people run inefficient engines," Kara judged.

"Maybe, one day, you can teach humanity the right way," Jeremiah smiled.

* * *

Jeremiah took Kara to an apartment in the suburbs of Metropolis. The apartment was normal enough until Jeremiah punched a door code to enter a specially designed room filled with guns, ammunition, grenades, body armor, and other equipment for mercenary missions. Kara looked over the collection impressed.

On a wall were a few dozen pictures of gangsters that all led to Frank D'Amico who suspiciously looked English. Kara eyed the graph memorizing the faces of all the men that were under Frank's employ. "He's a criminal gangster I have been keeping tabs on," Jeremiah said.

"Why not detain him?" Kara asked naively.

"I don't have solid proof of his criminal activities, only whispers," Jeremiah said.

"What's the plan then?" Kara asked interested.

"First, I want you to memorize every weapon in this room and read all of these weapons manuals," Jeremiah ordered. "How long do you think that might take?"

"An hour," Kara figured.

After Kara had become a weapon's expert overnight, the two went to work on a new body-armor suit that resembled Batman's suit. "It looks like Batman's suit," Kara commented.

"But it's not," Jeremiah insisted.

"Are you a fan or something?" Kara wondered.

"The only similarity is that it's black, it has body armor, and it has a utility belt," Jeremiah said defensively.

"It's a Batsuit," Kara confirmed.

"Is not," Jeremiah said defensively.

"Is too," Kara laughed adorably.

* * *

The next day, Jeremiah got out some training gloves. "Alright, go easy on me, child," Jeremiah said to her.

Kara nodded and then punched Jeremiah so hard he slammed into the wall. "Sorry," Kara said apologetically.

"It's alright, child," Jeremiah groaned. He went over to a case and took out a necklace with a green stone on it. "When your ship arrived here, pieces of its hull splintered off all over the county. These pieces had become radioactive after being exposed to the sun's radiation for thirty years."

Jeremiah placed the necklace around Kara greatly weakening her. "I feel strange," Kara said alarmed.

"Don't worry. It will only weaken you. Superman has the same weakness. It appears the Kryptonite is able to block the energy pathways in your body. It effectively short circuits you regardless of how much power you have within you," Jeremiah explained.

"That sucks," Kara frowned.

"But it's excellent for training purposes. Superman could have defeated Zod within ten seconds if he knew proper fighting techniques. It could have saved thousands of lives in this city. Instead, the fight dragged on-and-on," Jeremiah said and then turned on a TV.

Kara watched the video footage of Superman and Zod fighting. "Zod didn't have nearly the same doses of the sun's radiation as Superman, but he did have military training. Superman, on the other hand, had the power but not the technique," Jeremiah pointed out.

"I want power and technique," Kara said resolved.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," Jeremiah smiled.

The two proceeded to train-box with Kara under Kryptonite. With them at relatively equal strength, Kara learned all of Jeremiah's fighting techniques quickly. "Guard up, child," Jeremiah instructed her as he punched her to the face. They quickly moved on to judo takedowns. Kara quickly learned human pressure points and how to dislocate limbs. Kara could easily see human organ systems with her X-ray vision, but Jeremiah taught her how to hit each organ in the right spot to get the maximum result.

"Amazing. It took Alex years to get to your level," Jeremiah complimented.

"I think that says more about her than me," Kara grinned.

"Is that shade I hear," Jeremiah smiled, delighted by her mood improvement.

After training, Kara and Jeremiah watched movies in the living room. "In the kung-fu movies, they give you the idea that you need to punch often and quickly everywhere. That only gives the enemy superficial damage and they keep coming after you. Instead, you need to find the right spot on the body, wait for the opportunity, and then thrust your fist forward.

"One punch, one kill," Kara nodded.

"Exactly, child," Jeremiah agreed as they ate Chinese food.

* * *

The next day, Kara learned to use blades throwing them at targets with perfect accuracy. Kara and Jeremiah used dummy knives to simulate a knife fight. "Don't underestimate the lethality of blades. Unlike guns, they don't require reloading," Jeremiah told her.

Kara soon graduated to swords and double-bladed staffs. "When can we practice shooting?" Kara asked impatiently.

"First, you need to appreciate the power a gun has. Come with me," Jeremiah said as he loaded a pistol.

* * *

Jeremiah took Kara to an abandoned area away from people. In the cold weather, Kara was dressed in an adorable pink jacket and watch cap. "I'm scared," Kara admitted.

"Come on, Kara, be a big girl now," Jeremiah said to her. "I did the same thing to Alex years ago. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Is it going to hurt bad?" Kara asked.

"No more than getting punched in the chest. Remember, it's not how hard you can hit but how hard you can get hit and keep going," Jeremiah taught.

"Right," Kara nodded.

"You're going to be fine," Jeremiah assured her and then fired at her chest.

Kara remained standing unaffected by the bullet. She looked down and found a hole in her jacket. Reaching inside, she found the bullet flattened against her skin. "That felt like nothing."

"Now, you know not to be afraid of guns," Jeremiah said to her.

"I wouldn't have been scared anyways," Kara put on a confident face.

"That's my girl," Jeremiah said pleased. "Now, let's try it again but with quick succession."

"Again?" Kara sighed.

"Yep," Jeremiah confirmed.

"Only if we get to go to the bowling alley...and ice cream after," Kara said.

"Are we negotiating?" Jeremiah wondered.

"Always," Kara said cutely.

"Alright, no whining, no wincing, and you got yourself a deal, young lady," Jeremiah agreed.

"I'm going to get a hot-fudge sundae," Kara said already tasting it.

"Good call," Jeremiah nodded and then fired off the rest of the magazine. Kara looked down and found there was still only one hole in her jacket. The flattened bullets fell to the ground.

Kara eyed Jeremiah impressed with his aim. All the bullets had gone through the same hole.

* * *

At the bowling alley, Kara enjoyed her hot-fudge sundae while Jeremiah got a burger. "Have you thought about what you might want for your first Earth birthday?" Jeremiah asked.

"Can I get a puppy?" Kara asked wide-eyed.

"You want a dog?" Jeremiah questioned incredulously.

"Yeah, a small fluffy one," Kara clarified. "I can call him Krypto."

Jeremiah simply stared at her in disbelief. "I'm just messing with you. I want a balisong knife," Kara said seriously.

"Oh, child, you almost had me there. You know what? You can get two. That's what you get," Jeremiah said relieved. "Now, don't play easy on me. I expect a perfect 300," Jeremiah said to her.

"Too easy," Kara grinned.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jeremiah suited up and went on his first solo mission killing a few low-level gangsters and stealing millions of dollars worth of cocaine. "This is wonderful," Kara said as she experienced the rush of high-quality cocaine.

"I know, right?" Jeremiah agreed, high as well.

The two watched TV together where the comedy host discussed a new super-hero called Kick-Ass. A Youtube video of him fighting some goons went viral. "He's actually pretty good," Kara said amused.

"At getting his ass kicked," Jeremiah agreed. "This is what happens when you lack neither power nor technique."

"Like Superman," Kara smiled.

"Nice burn, child," Jeremiah complimented giving her a fist-bump.

* * *

The next evening, Jeremiah suited up ready to take down a drug-dealing gangster. "You'll just provide cover for me," he said to her.

"Really?" Kara rolled her eyes. She was dressed in a black ninja outfit, a mask around the eyes, and wearing a purple wig to disguise herself.

"I need your X-ray vision and super-hearing. Be on the rooftop," Jeremiah instructed her.

"Okay," Kara agreed.

Once they got to the location, Kara scanned the apartment complex with her X-ray vision. "Seven inside and one in the hallway. Rasul is one of the five."

"We were only expecting five targets inside," Jeremiah considered.

"One of them is...Kick-Ass," Kara realized.

"Well, okay then," Jeremiah smiled amused and then fired a cable projector gun linking him to the apartment. "Stay here. Be my eyes and ears."

Jeremiah smashed through the window of the apartment and sliced through Rasul's chest with his staff blade like he were butter. "Evening, ladies and gentlemen. Let's see what you can do," Jeremiah said to the others as Rasul fell to the ground dead.

Jeremiah easily subdued two of them slicing them through the torso. One of them got a baseball bat and charged him. Jeremiah swung low cutting off his leg and then sticking him through the back. Another used a lamp to defend himself. Jeremiah slashed the lamp in half and then stabbed him in the chest. The last perp took out a balisong knife.

"Nice," Jeremiah said and then took out his own. He proceeded to throw his knife into the man's chest and then kick him into the bathroom where he collapsed the toilet. Jeremiah then eyed the gangsters' whore. She broke a beer bottle to defend herself with. Jeremiah advanced on her not intimidated. She ran towards the door only for Jeremiah to slice her through the door. Jeremiah then eyed Kick-Ass still on the floor in a state of shock.

"Dude, that is one gay-looking TASER," Jeremiah commented as Kick-Ass aimed it at him. "Relax, brother, we're on the same team."

A fat-ass gangster then charged at Jeremiah. Before he could get too close, Jeremiah took out a knife and slit his throat as he came into the room dropping him. "Thanks for the heads up," Jeremiah radioed Kara.

"Sure," Kara yawned bored.

Jeremiah quickly recovered the cash in the apartment and went for the window. A still shell-shocked Kick-Ass went towards the front door. "Hey, son, you can't use the front door now," Jeremiah said obviously.

Jeremiah and Kick-Ass went out the window and up the fire escape to the roof. "Who are you, Sir?" Kick-Ass asked nervously.

"You can call me...Big Daddy," Jeremiah said to him and then fired a cable projectile gun that took him off the roof into the city.

* * *

After Jeremiah had taken the money back to the apartment, he came back to Kara on the rooftop. "What is his current position?" he asked.

"Not far," Kara smirked.

Jeremiah and Kara crashed into Kick-Ass upstairs room. "I didn't tell anyone. I swear!" Kick-Ass screamed as he turned the lights on.

"Good call, Ass-Kick," Jeremiah mocked. "Let's keep it that way."

"You know what this is? It's a TASER cartridge that comes out after you fired. The police could easily trace it back to you if they found it. Lucky for you, we picked it up," Kara lectured.

"Thank you," Kick-Ass said gratefully reaching for it.

Jeremiah kept the cartridge away from him and pushed him on the bed. "Let's call it insurance. We like you, but we don't trust you."

"Don't take it personally. We don't trust anyone," Kara assured him.

"I re-routed your IP address. Finding you was way too easy," Jeremiah said.

"Shit," Kick-Ass realized. "I owe you. I'm going to shut down the site. This is insane. I'm way over my head."

"It's a shame. You have potential," Kara lied.

"Your call but we are around if you ever need us," Jeremiah said.

"How do I get ahold of you?" Kick-Ass wondered.

"Just contact the mayor's office. He has a special signal for us. It's in the shape of a giant cock," Kara mocked.

Kick-Ass stared at her wondering if she was serious. "If you need us, put on your site that you're on vacation. We'll find you," Jeremiah said. He then turned to Kara. "Hit-Girl, back to headquarters," Jeremiah ordered.

The two then went out the window. "Sweet dreams," Kara mocked as she went out.

* * *

The two made their way back to headquarters and started counting the money. "Three million dollars. Is that a lot?" Kara wondered naively as she was done counting.

"It will do, child," Jeremiah replied.

"Are we really going to help that guy if he calls us?" Kara asked.

"Fuck no. But we can use him as bait," Jeremiah smiled. He then got a call from Eliza.

"How long are you going to be in Metropolis?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"We're working around the clock on this experiment. I'll be back before you know it," Jeremiah lied.

"And Kara?" Eliza wondered.

"She's critical to the success of the experiment," Jeremiah said.

"Well, alright. Alex is still acting up. She thinks Kara is dangerous," Eliza sighed.

"I'll talk to her when I get back," Jeremiah promised.

"Am I dangerous?" Kara asked hurt.

"Absolutely, child," Jeremiah said giving her a high-five.

* * *

The next day, Jeremiah captured a known associate of Frank. He was placed in handcuffs around the steering wheel of his car. Kara then tossed the car into a trash compactor at the junkyard with her super-strength. Threatened with being crushed to death, Cody gave up all the names and addresses of his gangster clients. "Thank you, Cody, for your cooperation," Jeremiah said appreciatively.

"Let me go now?" Cody pleaded.

"Can I do it?" Kara asked about to push the button.

"No, child. I must protect your innocence," Jeremiah said and then pushed the button himself. The trash compactor crushed Cody to death instantly.

"I thought superheroes weren't supposed to kill," Kara said conversationally.

"There are many types of heroes, Kara. There are those who kill too much or when it's not appropriate and become monsters themselves. Then there are those like your cousin who cried like a bitch when they killed someone that would have otherwise committed planet-wide genocide. Then, you have the real assholes that are so self-righteous that they would never kill under any circumstances even if it meant countless innocents get killed," Jeremiah said.

"I thought it was against God's law to kill," Kara said flustered.

"It is against the commandment to murder. What we do is never in malice or in our own self-interest. This is a war, a holy crusade, against crime. That makes it okay," Jeremiah assured her.

"I think I get it," Kara said still confused.

"We kill to protect ourselves and others. We never judge others. We just send them to God's courtroom," Jeremiah said to her.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"Remember, Kara, it's not what you do but what you believe that counts. All you need in order to be saved is faith in your Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ," Jeremiah reminded her.

"Did Jesus ever kill anyone?" Kara wondered.

"Oh, fuck yes, read Revelation a few times," Jeremiah told her.

"Then, I want to be just like him," Kara smiled.

"That's the spirit, child," Jeremiah said giving her a high-five.

* * *

Later that afternoon, a mysterious black man entered the apartment and put in the code to enter the "war-room." He went to the desk and looked at Jeremiah's super-hero sketches. "How did you find us, Hank?" Jeremiah asked with his pistol up.

"One of us is still Deep State, remember?" Hank Henshaw replied.

Jeremiah put down the pistol. Hank looked over some sketches for Kara's costume. "Brainwashed another girl of yours, Jeremiah?" Hank asked.

"You say brainwashed, I say a game," Jeremiah replied.

"Where's the girl?" Hank asked.

"She's safe," Jeremiah blocked him.

"Can I see her?" Hank pressed. "She's the girl that came down to Earth not too long ago. You want to keep her all to yourself indoctrinating her in this vigilante Jesus crap."

"I appreciate your concern," Jeremiah said with false sincerity. "But you need to go now."

"You can't keep her from us, forever. We're the fucking Deep State. She's ours," Hank said.

"Over my dead body," Jeremiah refused.

"Oh, it won't be your dead body, Jeremiah. It'll be your girls," Hank threatened and then walked out of the room.

"She'll kill you, you know that?" Jeremiah said to him as he left.

"Good thing I don't give a fuck. This is more than just about me. I'm willing to die and sacrifice everyone I love to keep this country safe. You willing to do the same?" Hank asked rhetorically.

* * *

That night, Jeremiah and Kara suited up for action. Their target was a lumber house that was actually a front for a gangster hideout. "As before, you're only doing surveillance," Jeremiah said to Kara as they drove up.

"There's ten, all armed," Kara said using her X-ray vision. "You sure you don't need my help?"

"Too easy," Jeremiah smiled and then entered the lumber house.

What proceeded could only be described as a massacre as Jeremiah slit the throat of the leader, sliced another in the chest after some judo moves, shot one in the head with a pistol, used another as a human shield as he got shot up, shot another one dead with multiple shots to the torso, threw his human shield at another dropping them both, and then shot them in the head.

Jeremiah then went up the stairs to the second level. A gangster fled into a room to get cover. Jeremiah threw a grenade into the room killing him instantly and then shot to death another gangster on the second level. Jeremiah then dropped down taking a shotgun-wielding gangster to the ground. He took the shotgun from him and then shot him with it.

After killing everyone in the lumber house, Jeremiah threw some grenades to cause a roaring fire. He then dumped gasoline everywhere and dropped a flare on it. Soon, the entire warehouse was in flames. Jeremiah exited the destroyed warehouse and came back to the car where Kara sat patiently.

"Holy cow, that was tight," Kara said seeing the whole thing from a distance.

"I know, right? I told you it would be easy," Jeremiah smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Jeremiah casually sharpened one of his knives while on the phone with Hank. "They're onto you," Hank said softly.

"I thought they were looking for Kick-Ass," Jeremiah said confused.

"Not anymore. They have a video of a guy dressed in black killing all of their guys. I'm going to take a wild guess and assume it was you," Hank said.

"If I did do it, I would have killed all the cameras," Jeremiah replied.

"Apparently not," Hank said. "You need to go ghost and hide yourself quick," Hank advised.

"Appreciate it," Jeremiah said hanging up.

He then turned to Kara who was busy reading a comic book. "Enough of that fake nonsense. It's time for Frank D'Amico to go bye-bye."

"Sweet," Kara said enthusiastically and then threw a ninja star at Frank's head on the chart.

* * *

That evening, Kara got herself some hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Jeremiah was looking over his gear when he noticed Kick-Ass' site was on "vacation." Jeremiah sighed wondering what could be wrong. "Well...shit," he realized his takedown of Frank would have to be postponed.

"Kara, get yourself some sleep. I can handle this," Jeremiah said to her.

"Okay," Kara said going to bed.

Jeremiah suited up and made his way over to Safehouse B. It wasn't long until Kick-Ass arrived at the door. Jeremiah cautiously opened the door. "Well, here you are, Kick-Ass and Red Mist, too"

Red Mist had become a sidekick, of a sort, to Kick-Ass. While Jeremiah was not against more teenagers endangering their lives to fight crime, it did raise the risk assessment and did take him by surprise. "Glad to meet you," Jeremiah quickly recovered from his shock and dismay shaking the young man's hand.

"Good to meet you, Sir," Red Mist said politely.

"Please, come in," Jeremiah invited.

As soon as they entered the room filled with guns, ammunition, and explosives, Red Mist fired his pistol at Jeremiah briefly stunning him. Gangsters then flooded the room with TASER staffs taking Jeremiah and Kick-Ass down to the floor. The two were then dragged out of the apartment complex and into separate vans.

* * *

Jeremiah and Kick-Ass were tied up to chairs while the gangsters set up their cameras. Frank D'Amico and his son, Chris aka Red Mist, watched a laptop intently as the live-stream execution of these two heroes was to take place. The news media readily broadcasted the live-stream throughout the nation.

In Midvale, Alex was watching TV when she saw the newscast. "This is fucked up," she remarked.

"Alex, I don't like you watching such violence on TV," Eliza scolded and turned the channel.

Clark Kent and Lois Lane were watching the news at a bar. "I can't believe the news media today. It's all about the ratings," Lois said shaking her head.

"Someone should do something about this," Clark said seriously.

"Like you? Please," Lois rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Jimmy, I need you to trace that live-stream," Clark called him up.

"Normally, we wouldn't air a live-stream of someone's execution but our ratings are high as fuck right now," the news anchor said enthusiastically.

"Indeed they are," his fellow anchor agreed.

The gangsters then spoke to the camera. "We're going to send a message to all the young people out there that being a hero is a bad idea. Enjoy."

The gangsters proceeded to beat the shit out of both Jeremiah and Kick-Ass on live-stream TV. First, they started with brass knuckles and then baseball bats. The two of them got hit all over creating painful bruises. The gangsters then poured gasoline over the two of them.

"Time to die," the lead gangster said as he lit Jeremiah on fire.

Immediately, Jeremiah cried out in anguish as the fire began at his feet and started to rise. "Where's that trace, Jimmy?" Clark tensed up as he saw what was happening on TV.

"I don't have it yet," James told him.

Two red beams blasted the lead gangster's head off and burned away the backdrop. "Holy fuck!" the gangsters scattered tripping over the lights. The warehouse where they were filming suddenly went dark. Only the sounds of gunfire and the occasional heat beams could tell what was going on.

The gangsters took cover in the dark but lacked any night vision to know what was going on. Red beams sliced a man's torso in half from right shoulder to left side killing him instantly. The gangsters fired randomly in all directions unable to see their attacker. From outside the warehouse, an observer could see the flashes of gunfire along with continuos heat beam surges.

Kara looked up and blasted a gangster hanging out in the rafters creating a waterfall of blood as body pieces came down. A gangster fired on Kara from behind without effect. Kara turned around and blasted him to the gut killing him instantly. Another fired from the front. Kara sliced the upper half of his head off with heat beams. She then proceeded to cut down two more as they fled from her. Kara then advanced on a fleeing gangster slicing his legs off. She calmly walked up to him.

"I am so sorry. I meant to give you a painless death," Kara said to the suffering gangster.

"No, please," he screamed as Kara blasted his head off.

The last gangster fired in the darkness blindly. A heat beam sliced off his right arm disarming him, another beam then punched through his chest, and a final beam blasted his head off as he fell. The camera recording all of this then went dark as Kara blasted it. Kara quickly went over to Jeremiah and frost breath the fire out.

"You going to kill us? I don't want to die," Kick-Ass said pathetically.

"Calm down, it's Hitgirl," Kara told him. "Make yourself useful and get an ambulance."

"Good job," Jeremiah said weakly to Kara.

Kara carefully took off his helmet mask. "I'm so proud of you," Jeremiah said to her.

"Those rounds hurt a little more than when you did it," Kara noted.

"That's because I used low-velocity rounds," Jeremiah smiled painfully.

"I should have gone with you," Kara blamed herself.

"No, child, it was my call," Jeremiah told her. "You killed those gangsters like a champ."

"When I killed them, I felt...nothing," Kara said disturbed. "I only thought about saving you."

Jeremiah nodded. "It's different for everyone."

"Does that make me a bad person?" Kara asked fearfully.

"No, child. You can't choose how you feel. You can only choose your motives and actions. You wanted to save me and you executed that rescue marvelously," Jeremiah said.

"I will never let you go," Kara said giving Jeremiah a hug.

Jeremiah winced painfully from his burns. "Child, remember the chain of command. Alex always comes first for me and for you. If it becomes a choice between Alex and me, you have to choose her."

"But she hates me," Kara reminded him.

"That's our contract. Do you accept the terms?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah," Kara cried over him.

DEO personnel swarmed the scene led by Hank Henshaw. "Leave me," Jeremiah ordered Kara.

She nodded and then took hold of Kick-Ass. "Let's go," she said speeding them both away before the DEO could get to them.

Hank gave Jeremiah a sympathetic look as he walked over to him. "You look like shit, but I can't have you dying on me, Danvers. Not with that brilliant mind of yours," Hank said.

"Nice to know you care," Jeremiah muttered.

"Where's the girl?" Hank demanded.

"Not here," Jeremiah shook his head.

"Get him out of here," Hank said to his men.

* * *

With keys taken from one of the dead gangsters, Kara drove off with Kick-Ass. "I'm so sorry. I led them right to Big Daddy. If it weren't for you, I would be dead," Kick-Ass said lamely.

"All true," Kara muttered.

"Can you actually drive?" Kick-Ass wondered.

"I can pilot a hovercraft. This is easy," Kara said dismissively. She then looked over his body for any broken bones or ruptured organs. "You'll live."

"That's a relief," Kick-Ass said cheerfully.

* * *

Kara took Kick-Ass to the original safe house. "Clean yourself up," she ordered him.

As he did, Kara put on a new suit not filled with bullet holes. "So, what's the plan?" Kick-Ass asked.

"We're going to finish what Big Daddy started. We're taking down Frank D'Amico and his entire operation," Kara said.

"You sure? Look at all that security," Kick-Ass pointed out a laptop showing surveillance cameras of two dozen guards.

"I'm bulletproof and I shoot lasers out of my eyes. What do you think?" Kara asked him.

"How are you even real?" Kick-Ass wondered.

"I'm a space-alien. I'm the same race as Superman. He's my cousin," Kara said.

"I've never seen Superman do that before," Kick-Ass said.

"Failure of imagination," Kara replied. "Consider this: The gap in power between you and Superman is the same gap between him and me."

"Holy shit," Kick-Ass said amazed. "Why do you even need me then?"

"You're going to redeem yourself by kicking ass on Red Mist," Kara told him.

"Is that necessary?" Kick-Ass wanted to back out.

"It is. You either die to Frank or you die to me," Kara threatened.

"Damn," Kick-Ass realized.

"Let's go," Kara ordered him.

* * *

Kara arrived at Frank D'Amico's building in a school-girl uniform. She banged on the door window looking all cute and innocent. The doorman unlocked the door for her not thinking she was a security threat. "You okay, sweetheart?" the doorman asked.

"I lost my mommy and daddy," Kara said tearfully.

"You want to use my cell phone?" the doorman offered.

Kara nodded enthusiastically. "Do you remember the number?" the doorman asked lowering his head to her level. Kara suddenly unleashed heat vision blasting his jaw off. She then fired heat beams at the three others in the room blasting their heads off.

With her X-ray vision, Kara took the key card from one of the gangsters and gestured for Kick-Ass to come in the door. He awkwardly stepped around the bodies and the two went into the elevator. Kara quickly changed into her Hitgirl uniform inside the elevator as Kick-Ass looked away.

As the elevator doors opened, Kara fired on four guards killing them quickly with heat vision. One of the guards managed to pull off a shot before he went down alerting the rest of the crew.

"Stay here. I'll handle them," Kara said to Kick-Ass as the guards went down a library hallway towards her.

Kara and the guards exchanged fire with heat beams and bullets going everywhere. Guards began dropping immediately as they were blasted through by the beams. Some of them tried to take cover with little they had only for the whole library to start burning. Kara slowly walked through the library hallway as it burned with the surviving guards retreating back.

Kara nonchalantly proceeded forwarded only to stop as the guards came back with a Gattling gun on a platform. "Damn," Kara realized.

The guards fired on Kara lighting her up with thousands of bullets. Kara extended her energy field around her suit this time keeping it from being shredded by the gunfire. The deflected bullets went everywhere blasting holes into the walls. Once they were out ammunition, Kara remained standing.

"You good?" she asked condescendingly.

"Holy shit," they realized.

Kara melted down the Gattling gun as the guards fled. "This is our last chance," one of them said getting a bazooka.

Kara stepped into the room only to get blasted out the window with the missile. The missile took Kara outside the building into the open air and then exploded. "Fuck yeah! Good job everyone," the guards celebrated.

The smoke cleared with Kara suspended in the air unharmed. She flew back into the building and then punched each of them to the chests dropping them.

"It's clear," Kara called out to Kick-Ass.

"Okay, Oh my God," he said of the ruined hallway and bodies everywhere.

"Let's end this," Kara said seeing two figures in the last room.

Frank and Chris were ready as Kara entered the room. Frank aimed at Kara only to have his pistol blasted out of his hands. "Fuck!" he shouted as the destroyed pistol went flying.

"Get him," Frank ordered his son.

Chris reluctantly took on Kick-Ass taking their fight in the sword's room. "Playtime is over, kid," Frank said to Kara.

"I never...play," Kara replied.

"Oh really?" Frank said and then kicked her hard to the floor.

Kara felt a nosebleed for the first time and real pain. "I had a feeling you were the same as Superman, so I got myself some Kryptonite for insurance," Frank explained showing the glowing green stone in his office.

Kara quickly got back up. Although weakened, she still had great speed dodging Frank's attacks and running up the wall to get behind him. She leaped upon him and smacked him to the face several times, head-butted him, and then bit his shoulder. Frank took hold of her and slammed her against his library wall trying to choke her out. Kara took a vase and smashed it against his head. Frank then threw her onto his desk. Taking a letter opener, Kara stabbed Frank viciously in his arms and shoulders. Frank backhanded her to the face and then slammed her onto his desk collapsing it.

Kara cried out in pain unable to move. "You ruined my business, huh? You killed every fucker on my payroll!" Frank shouted angrily as he punched her to the face repeatedly.

Suddenly, Frank collapsed as he was shot in the head by his own pistol. Kara looked over and saw a victorious Kick-Ass with Red Mist unconscious on the floor. Kick-Ass dropped the pistol and then took the Kryptonite rock dumping it into a trashcan. Kara immediately felt relief.

"You okay?" Kick-Ass asked concerned.

"Yeah," Kara said getting back up.

"Let's go home," Kick-Ass suggested.

Kara nodded in agreement. Kick-Ass led Kara over to the window where the sun shined brightly on them now that it was morning. "Don't let go," Kara told Kick-Ass as she flew off the skyscraper and out of the city.

* * *

Kara eventually landed dropping Kick-Ass off on the rooftop of his father's apartment. "You stole my kill...fucker," Kara said with fake outrage.

"I'm sorry," Kick-Ass said lamely.

"Don't be. You killed Frank D'Amico and defeated his son. For a human, that's pretty kick-ass," Kara smiled. "Big Daddy would have been proud of you."

"Dave," Kick-Ass offered his hand to her.

"Kara," Kara said taking off her purple wig and mask.

"Will we ever see each other again?" Dave asked hopefully.

"I'll find you," Kara smiled and then flew off.

* * *

Later that day, Eliza and Alex came over to the hospital to visit Jeremiah still recovering from some superficial burns. "It hurts like hell but it's not going to scar," Jeremiah assured Eliza.

"I don't care if you look like Darkman as long as you're alive," Eliza kissed him. "What kind of lab explosion could have done this to you?"

"It was a new energy source. We call it the Mother box. It became unstable. I have Kara to thank for saving my life," Jeremiah lied.

Eliza looked over and saw Kara waiting outside the room. "Stay with your father," Eliza instructed Alex and went outside to see Kara.

"What are you doing out here?" Eliza asked her.

"I figure you should have some family alone time," Kara sighed.

"Oh, Kara, you're part of our family now. Come inside," Eliza said taking her inside the room.

Alex gave Kara a suspicious look but then softened her expression. "Thanks, for saving my dad," she said and then offered her hand to Kara.

"It was nothing," Kara smiled back shaking Alex's hand.

As the Danvers celebrated Jeremiah's recovery, Hank Henshaw eyed them, seeing a new threat but also an opportunity for him.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Well, that's a very interesting story," Dr. Wong said condescendingly.

"Your tone indicates to me you don't believe me," Kara detected.

"No shit," Dr. Wong confirmed.

"Well...it happened just like I said," Kara insisted.

"Why are you here? Do you want to know if you're a psychopath for not feeling any empathy towards the people you kill and families you shatter? Is it to justify your extreme narcissism? Is it for me to reveal you have depression and the only way you fill the hole that is in your heart is by putting other people down? Or do you want to know why you became so attached to a very select few while not giving two shits about anyone else?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Yes," Kara said flatly.

"Your psychology is a combination of depression, narcissism, and psychopathy that comes and goes depending on the plot. Some would call it lazy writing, contrived, and a juvenile attempt to intermix serious psychological disorders with super-heroes," Dr. Wong critiqued.

"Say what?" Kara said offended.

"No drug can alter your brain chemistry. Talking to me is also pointless. You're fucked," Dr. Wong concluded.

"God damn," Kara shook her head dismayed. "Can I still have sessions with you anyway just for funsies?" Kara asked.

"Sure. When are you available next week?" Dr. Wong said getting out her calendar.


	18. Kick Ass 2: Bonus Episode

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Kara sat in front of Dr. Wong thinking of ways to trip her up. She had lasted much longer than the others had. "Shall we continue where we left off?" she asked disinterestedly.

"How do you know I'm telling the truth?" Kara asked.

"I don't and I don't care," Dr. Wong replied.

"What's the point?" Kara wondered.

"Whatever you tell me gives me a glimpse into your psyche. If you lie to me, you only undermine yourself. I don't really give a shit whether you get better. I'm only interested in the science of the mind, and I couldn't possibly pass up an alien one like yours," Dr. Wong explained.

"What is your prediction for part two then?" Kara challenged.

"The first part was an obvious satire on superheroes that none-the-less reflected genuine emotions between you and your adopted father that you were denied by your own father who didn't really give a shit about you. Because of this closeness, you disregarded the absurdity of your situation allowing yourself to be used as a weapon of mass destruction against your adopted father's enemies even so far as to continue his work even after he was incapacitated," Dr. Wong noted.

"I took initiative," Kara said defensively.

"Your adopted father's obsession became your obsession because you are an empty glass that needed only be filled by someone who would give you attention. If Jeremiah had given you a different task, you would have followed through on that as well no matter how against your nature it may have been," Dr. Wong said.

"I would have been a superhero regardless," Kara said argumentatively.

"Bullshit. You resent your cousin and have no interest in his world. You're lazy, apathetic, lacking human empathy, and motivation. You will only involve yourself in our petty affairs if someone close to you is also involved. Otherwise, you don't give a shit," Dr. Wong said.

"So, I suspect part two will miss the point of the first story entirely by being over-the-top and thus becoming an unintentional parody of itself, the very thing it was trying to do in the first part against real superheroes," Dr. Wong said.

"Damn," Kara said stunned.

"Go ahead and tell me the second part," Dr. Wong said condescendingly as she looked at her watch.

* * *

**Kick Ass 2**

* * *

**Three Years Prior**

After Jeremiah was taken by Hank Henshaw of the DEO, fourteen-year-old Kara was even more isolated having lost her greatest ally and resented by her adopted sister, Alex. Despite being one year younger than Alex, she ended up in the same grade. Getting off the bus, Alex quickly took off leaving Kara to fend for herself on her first day of school.

"Nice backpack. Steal it from a six-year-old?" Josie asked her as she passed by.

"How did you know?" Kara asked spooked.

Josie gave her a dirty look and went inside. Instead of going to class, Kara took a cab to Metropolis to meet up with Dave aka Kick-Ass for training sessions. "I want to partner up," Dave said seriously inside the cab. "Like Batman and Robin."

"Okay, you can be Robin," Kara mocked.

"Hey, weren't you like Big Daddy's Robin?" Dave asked.

"Robin wishes he were me," Kara smirked.

"We should be partners like the dynamic duo," Dave insisted.

"The difference between us is NFL to pee-wee," Kara reminded him.

"So, train me. I want to walk the walk. You're the closest one I know to a real superhero," Dave said determinedly. "Aren't you tired of being on your own? Don't you want to have some there for you? Someone who has your back?"

Kara gave Dave a sad look realizing Alex would never be that person for her. "And you'll do anything I say?

"Anything," Dave confirmed.

* * *

At the safe-house, Kara and Dave trained with martial arts. Placing a Kryptonite necklace around her neck, the two were relatively equal. "Hit me," Kara said to Dave.

"You're a fourteen-year-old girl," Dave protested.

Kara slapped his eyeglasses off. "What the hell?" he protested.

"Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch," Kara told him.

Dave tried to punch at her only to get his ass kicked within a few seconds of Kara's punches and kicks. The two continued to train in different martial arts styles. Kara then became too sick and threw up. "Are you alright?" Dave asked concerned.

"It's just the Kryptonite," she said flinging it away. She then closed her eyes and centered herself regaining full power.

"What does that do to you?" Dave wondered.

"It shuts down the energy pathways in my body weakening me. It allows me to be as weak as you humans," Kara replied.

"Oh, is there another way than poisoning yourself?" Dave asked.

"Like, what other way?" Kara asked condescendingly. "One punch from me will destroy you."

"I think you're the one that needs training," Dave judged.

"How do you figure?" Kara doubted.

"You need to learn to control your power. Let me show you something," Dave said and then showed Kara some anime videos.

"What the fuck?" Kara wondered after watching a few.

"What they all have in common is that they can control their Ki. It allows them to conserve energy and train with normal humans," Dave pointed out.

"Why would that be useful to me?" Kara asked skeptically.

"You say you're invincible and no one gives you a challenge. Well, what if you lowered your power level so that normal people could be a challenge to you. You could then feel the same rush and excitement that we, mortals, have when we go into a fight. It's our mortality that makes life worth living," Dave said to her.

"I don't know," Kara said uncertainly.

"I bet you can't do it," Dave challenged.

"Oh, you're on," Kara said resolved.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Dave became stronger as Kara learned to weaken herself. Eventually, the two could fight evenly without the Kryptonite. When not training, the two watched movies, TV, music videos, and random Youtube videos that gradually corrupted Kara.

One day, Dave touched a needle with green liquid. "Don't touch that," Kara warned him.

"Why? What is it?" Dave wondered.

"It's fluid with Kryptonite in it. If injected directly into my bloodstream, it could kill me," Kara said.

"Jesus, why do you have it then?" Dave asked incredulously.

"Jeremiah had it in case I went rogue. I now have it in case I want to die one day," Kara said sadly.

"You're not afraid to die?" Dave asked shocked.

"My home, my people, my parents, and all my friends are dead. My purpose, to be a guardian for Superman, never came to be. Jeremiah gave me a new purpose: to protect this city. But...now he's gone. I don't want, need, or feel anything. I have no motivation to do anything. My continued existence is pointless," Kara said looking away.

"No, you have incredible power. You can...," Dave protested.

"Conquer the world? Create a New World Order with one government under me? Stop war, disease, and starvation? Make Earth like my home, Krypton?" Kara asked. "For that to happen, millions would die."

"You don't have to do everything. Just little acts of kindness here and there every day," Dave told her.

"That sounds really gay," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe we all should try being gay a little more often," Dave said.

"Alright, I can drink to that," Kara said clinking hot chocolate glasses with him.

* * *

Kara strolled down the road to the Danvers' residence and was greeted by a frustrated Eliza. "Principal Kwan called me about your perfect attendance award," she said.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"He told me you didn't show up for it," Eliza continued.

"How...odd," Kara said giving nothing away.

"Alex followed you today. She saw you enter a cab with some boy. So, you want to tell me where you really were, today?" Eliza asked.

"I'm really sorry," Kara said tearfully.

"Cut the crap. I know you don't have human emotions," Eliza shut her down.

"I cut class to go to the mall," Kara lied.

"This has nothing to do with you being a superhero?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"What? No. I just wanted him to like me," Kara lied.

"You know, skipping school isn't the way to get boys to like you," Eliza lectured.

"Oh really?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"This is such bullshit. She has no interest in boys," Alex said exiting the house.

"Well, that makes two of us," Kara shot back.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Alex asked outraged.

"I got this handled, Alex. Go back inside," Eliza told her.

Alex went back inside pissed-off. "Now, let's go get some pizza?" Eliza said brightly.

"I'm not grounded?" Kara wondered.

"We'll consider this a warning," Eliza said and then brought her inside.

* * *

A few days later, Kara met up with Dave in an alley. "Ready for your first field-test?" she asked him holding several bags.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Dave wondered.

"Put them on and go fishing," Kara smiled.

Dave awkwardly began to change into a pimp suit. Kara didn't bother to turn away. "Can you...," Dave said lamely.

"I have X-ray vision, remember?" she reminded him.

"It's just weird," Dave protested.

"Whatever," Kara said turning away.

Dave then walked down the street in a white suit, white fur jacket, white hat, and plenty of gold bling around his neck. "I am the whitest pimp ever," Dave said through his earpiece.

"That's the idea," Kara radioed.

"Should I be doing this without my gear?" Dave asked.

"Kick-Ass isn't the costume. Kick-Ass is an idea," Kara said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Dave doubted.

Several gang members followed Dave into an alley. "Hey, what are you doing with all those bags?" the leader asked him.

"Tell him he can go fuck himself with his mother's strap-on," Kara instructed.

"What the fuck?" Dave asked her.

"Who you talking to?" the leader asked him as Dave got cornered up against a metal fence.

"No one," Dave said genuinely scared now.

"Give me the bags before I make you suck my fat cock," the leader demanded. "And then strip for me, baby."

Dave gave him a wide-eyed look and then started punching and kicking the gang. He held his own for a good while until finally subdued by the gang. The gang then started kicking his ass non-stop. "Ready to die, fag?" the leader asked Dave as he retrieved his knife from the ground.

"You know, all this homophobic shit is really gay," Kara said behind him in her Hitgirl outfit.

Kara quickly proceeded to kick ass with her nunchucks, punches, and kicks. With each impact, their bones were broken but she held back just enough not to kill them. After easily defeating them all, Kara turned to the leader. "Done with your life of crime or do I have to kill you all?" Kara asked him.

"Sure," the leader said and then grabbed for his knife.

Kara blasted his hand off with her heat vision. The leader shrieked in pain as he saw his stump for a hand. "What do you think?" Kara asked Dave.

"I think you almost got me killed!" Dave freaked out on her.

"Chill out, alright," Kara said dismissively.

"Cops," Dave pointed out.

Kara jumped the fence, leaped up onto the roof of a building, and then ran to the other side of the building's edge where she flew off into the air towards Midvale.

* * *

Eliza came home finding Kara in bed fast asleep. "Oh, so adorable," Eliza smiled and let her sleep. She came downstairs to find a pissed-off Alex. "She didn't come through the door. That means she flew through the window into our room," Alex accused.

"Or maybe you weren't paying attention," Eliza said.

The TV then featured breaking news. "Several men were brutally beaten in an alley in Metropolis. The suspect is described as a teenage girl able to leap an entire building in a single bound," the anchorman said.

Alex eyed Eliza with an accusing look. "I'll go talk to her," Eliza said going upstairs.

Kara quickly found her comforter ripped off revealing herself in costume. "Kara, what the fuck is this?" Eliza demanded. "Is that blood?"

"Not my blood," Kara assured her.

"Damn it. I can't do this anymore. Whatever this is, it isn't you. You're a normal girl that deserves a normal childhood. You are Kara Danvers. You're just starting high school. I realize you don't know who you are yet, but you will. You just have to try," Eliza told her.

"I don't want...," Kara protested.

"You don't know what you want. You can't. You're not an adult. Not yet," Eliza said.

"I've done and seen more things than most adults have in their entire lifetimes," Kara pointed out.

"What did Jeremiah tell you before he left?" Eliza asked teary-eyed.

"To listen to you," Kara said softly.

Eliza wiped away her tears. "Well, listen up. I want you in school. I want you to stop talking to that boy, and I want you to promise me that this is never going to happen again," Eliza demanded.

"Okay," Kara relented.

"Good, now get out of that outfit before Alex sees you," Eliza said leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, Kara met up with Dave at Midvale High. "Kara, what the hell? I thought we were going to meet up," Dave said confused. "First, you nearly get me killed and then you stand me up."

"Dave, I'm sorry...for everything," Kara said sincerely.

"Okay, great, I mean, apologetic wouldn't be a word I would describe you," Dave said awkwardly.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Kara asked impatiently.

"As many times as it takes until it's not bullshit," Dave figured.

"Dave, I'm done," Kara said vaguely.

"With training?" Dave wondered.

"With everything," Kara said sadly.

"Kara, you're Hitgirl. We were going to start a team. This is who you are," Dave insisted.

"Not anymore, Dave. I'm sorry but it's over," Kara said walking away.

"Well...shit," Dave muttered turning away.

* * *

After school, Eliza found Kara texting in the living room. "You ready?" she asked her.

"I don't know. Am I?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"You look fine," Eliza assured her.

"What am I supposed to talk about?" Kara frowned.

"You could talk about...Taylor Swift's new album," Eliza suggested.

Kara backed away horrified. "I can't do this."

"You'll be fine. Alex will be with you," Eliza said.

"I'll be a disaster," Kara disagreed.

"How do you know that?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"Because it's a slumber party for fuck's sake," Kara said obviously.

"Dollar, jar," Eliza ordered.

Kara rolled her eyes and put the dollar in the "swear jar." "You're going to need a bigger jar."

* * *

Eliza escorted Kara and Alex over to Josie's house. "Hi, Alex, and this must be Kara," Josie said condescendingly.

"So, I'll be back to pick you guys up tomorrow morning," Eliza said to them both.

"I'd rather slit my wrists," Kara said.

"No, you're going to get an awesome manicure," Josie corrected.

"I am?" Kara said uncertainly as she came inside.

As soon as the door closed, Alex confronted Kara. "You better not act like a weirdo in front of my friends."

"Friends...or prospects," Kara mocked.

"Just keep your mouth shut, and we'll both survive this," Alex told her.

The girls met up on the second floor in Josie's bedroom with Vicki already there. "So, I heard you got on Dave's disco stick," Josie remarked.

"What? Oh! You mean his PENIS!" Kara said obnoxiously. "Yeah, none of that."

"So, you blew him?" Vicki asked curiously.

"Maybe I did. It happened so fast," Kara replied.

"You at least kissed him, right?" Josie interrogated.

"No," Kara said seriously.

"You've never kissed a boy, have you?" Josie accused.

"That is so adorable," Vicki chuckled.

"Maybe, she's a dyke," Alex chimed in on the abuse.

"Yeah, maybe, better watch out," Kara mocked.

"Don't take things so damn seriously," Josie said to her. "Let's watch some Jonas Brothers videos."

"Let's not and say we did," Kara cringed.

Josie ignored Kara and put the video on her TV. Kara watched the video horrified as the girls held dreamy eyes. "What the fuck was that?" Kara wondered after the video was over.

"I know, right?" Vicki said. "I'm soaked."

"Yeah, me, too," Alex agreed trying to fit in.

Kara gave Alex an incredulous look. "That is who you are, Kara. You may not dress like us or talk like us but when it comes to boys, we're all the same. It's biology, bitch. Don't fight it," Josie advised.

"I got to go," Kara said backing away.

"You're staying here," Alex ordered.

"Kara, don't you want to go to school every day with everyone worshiping you?" Josie asked.

"Not really," Kara said.

"Don't you want to show the world what a strong independent woman looks like?" Josie continued.

"I feel you're the epitome of the opposite of that," Kara mocked.

"Don't you want to belong?" Josie asked her.

"Why the fuck not?" Kara surrendered.

"Yay!" Josie said thrilled bringing Kara back to the circle.

* * *

The next morning, Kara tried not to think of all the horrible things she had experienced at the slumber party. What Alex did to her; it was a betrayal of the highest order. Josie, Alex, and Vicki confronted Kara at her locker. "We saved a seat for you at the cafeteria but you never showed," Josie said with mock disappointment.

"I usually head over to the Olive Garden for lunch," Kara mocked back.

"So many calories," Vicki said disgustedly.

"She's obviously lying," Alex said obviously.

"Come on, you need to try out for the varsity dance team," Josie led Kara away.

In the gym, a few dozen girls were practicing their dance moves. "I know several of the teachers here...intimately, so they'll have to put you on the team if I say so," Josie assured Kara.

"You would do that for me?" Kara asked appreciatively.

"That's what besties are for," Josie told her.

"If Josie wants a pet, she should just get a dog," Alex said to Vicki.

"She's going for that master-apprentice thing," Vicki figured.

The dance competition soon followed with Josie showing her slutty but none-the-less very choreographed moves. Kara eyed the display unimpressed while Alex and Vicki looked on both unsure as to whether they admired Josie or were turned on by her.

"Kara Danvers, you're next," the teacher ordered.

Kara came out and did the exact same dance perfectly only in reverse so it wasn't obvious to the teacher. Only Josie caught on to what Kara was doing. With her superior memory, Kara had already memorized all of Josie's moves. Once she was done, the teacher was positively impressed along with all the rest of the girls. Josei gave a WTF look as the girls crowded around Kara.

* * *

Later that day, Dave met up with Kara in the halls. "Our first mission is tonight. It's not even community service. We're taking on some real bad guys."

"Can't your team handle it?" Kara asked.

"They're not you, Kara," Dave insisted. "You're like a ninja. Can't you sneak out?"

"I made a promise, Dave," Kara said flatly.

"Then break it. You're a superhero. Kara Danvers is just a disguise," Dave said.

"I never break my word," Kara said.

"Bullshit," Dave doubted. "How is joining the dance team part of who you are? Hitgirl doesn't give a shit about making the team or dating."

"Go to hell, Dave," Kara spat. "Hey, you, what's your name?" Kara called over a jock.

"Jake. What do you want?" Jake said coming over.

"We're going on a date," Kara informed him.

"I'm already dating Vicki," Jake objected.

"I don't give a shit. Do you?" Kara asked him.

"Not really," Jake smirked.

"Unbelievable," Dave said dismayed.

"Problem?" Eliza called out Kara with Alex by her side.

"No," Dave shook his head and took off.

* * *

While Dave kicked ass all over Metropolis with his new friends, Kara went on a date with Jake. "Does Vicki know?" Kara asked him.

"Nope. All clear," Jake assured her.

Jake drove Kara out into the middle of the forest on a county road. "So, where are we going?" Kara asked curiously.

"A party," Jake said obviously.

"In the middle of the woods?" Kara wondered.

"That's where keg parties take place away from the cops and noisy neighbors," Jake said and then parked his truck. "Guess we're the first ones here," Jake assumed as no one was around.

Kara scanned the forest and saw a large group of people nearby. "You sure this isn't where you dump dead bodies?"

"What's your problem?" Jake demanded.

"Maybe, it's because you're lying to me. There's a gathering not too far from here," Kara said.

"How do you know that?" Jake asked.

"What does it matter?" Kara asked.

"Look, it was a surprise party for you. Alright, it was supposed to be a surprise and now you've ruined it," Jake said to her.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"How about you stop being such a bitch," Jake advised.

"I thought they were your type?" Kara shot back.

"No one...insults Vicki but me," Jake said seriously.

Kara then heard twigs cracking. "You guys are so lame, you can't even move through the forest without making a shit-ton of noise."

Kara and Jake strolled through the forest until they came to a clearing. "Great. You made it," Josie said pleased with a large group with her. "Time to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Kara wondered.

"What a total loser you are, and we ditch losers. Poor Kara, did you think the cool kids saw something special in you and invited you to your first party? Your first beer and suck on your first face for the first time? News flash, you're not special. Fuck with the queen bee and you're going to get stung," Josie said to her.

"That would be intimidating...if you were, well, intimidating," Kara mocked.

"Sass all you want. It won't matter. You have no friends and even your own sister hates your guts. You will always be alone," Josie said to her.

Kara looked over and saw Alex hanging out with the cool kids somewhat uncomfortable but playing along. "Party at my house. Let's go!" Josie shouted ditching Kara in the forest.

Kara waited for everyone to take off feeling bitter and humiliated by these weak humans. "You know what?" her voice cracked. "This is how you get supervillains. This is how you do it."

Kara then tensed up and screamed blasting away a few acres of forest and creating a crater underneath her feet. Kara glowed furiously at the betrayal and then calmed down. "It's not worth it. It doesn't matter," Kara said sadly and then flew off into the sky.

* * *

Kara went through Dave's window and landed inside his room. "Holy shit!" Dave said upon realizing someone had entered his room.

"I just needed someone to talk to," Kara said visibly upset.

Dave gave her a hug. "What happened?"

"Those girls...are evil," Kara sobbed.

"It's just highschool. Who gives a shit? You should be out there in the real world making it a better place," Dave said to her.

"I can't," Kara shook her head.

"I know you promised your mom but this is your life. You got to live it," Dave said.

"How am I supposed to face them tomorrow?" Kara asked. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Why? You're smart, you're beautiful, you're funny, and you're the strongest person in the universe," Dave complimented. "You can do anything. You're Hitgirl."

"So, what should I do?" Kara asked. "Kill them all."

"No, definitely not. Just...stop giving a shit about their petty opinions. Kick their asses at their own game, not physically, but emotionally. Find their weaknesses and then take them down," Dave advised.

"Alright," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara dressed normally as she came to school the next day. Josie was busy advising a poor girl to make a sex-tape in the cafeteria with Alex and Vicki by her side. "Scram four-eyes," Kara said to the girl causing her to take off crying.

"Don't think you will ever be one of us," Josie said to Kara. "You're not even trying."

"That's right. I don't give a shit about your primitive fashion and social interactions. To me, you're all a bunch of monkeys at the zoo and I'm the zookeeper," Kara said to her.

"Have fun with your make-believe. This is highschool. It's serious shit," Josie glared at Kara.

"You're an evil bitch, and I'm taking you down a peg," Kara promised.

"Let's get real, Kara. In the real world, I win. I go to an awesome college, I get a handsome husband, and I get a nanny to take care of my kids while I vacation in Paris. My life is going to rock, and yours is going to suck. Nobody is ever going to want to kiss that hole you have for a mouth," Josie said confidently.

"So, why don't you go slit your wrists right now, because I can't stand to see your face for another second," Josie concluded.

"Damn," Alex said amused with Vicki chuckling with her.

"Josie, you're just a side-character in this story that no one will remember. You may be popular now, but you're headed for a great fall. There's nothing you can do that's better than what I can do. I can dress better than you, dance better than you, study better than you, and even be sluttier than even you. And every day from this time forth, I am going to remind you how empty and soulless you really are because what you say to me no longer affects me. But you, you require constant reassurance from others around you. One-by-one, I'm going to isolate you from everyone else in this school," Kara promised.

"So, your plan is for us both to be lonely bitches?" Josie asked incredulously.

"I don't mind it," Kara smiled. "It's starting now."

Kara then snapped her fingers. The mini-shockwave hit Josie to the gut causing her to gag and throw up on the table. "Gross," Vicki said disgustedly.

Kara continued snapping until Josie fled from her. "I'll tell," she threatened.

"That I did what? Snapped my fingers?" Kara asked amused.

"Okay, you win," Josie said a complete mess.

"I don't want to win. I just want to make the world a better place," Kara said advancing on her.

Josie then fled the cafeteria as everyone laughed at her. Alex confronted Kara. "I'm telling mom."

"And I don't give a shit," Kara replied back.

* * *

Once Kara got home, Alex snitched on her to Eliza. "Kara, you're grounded," Eliza said pissed-off.

"For what?" Kara asked outraged.

"You used your powers to assault a fellow student," Eliza said obviously.

"She deserved it. They all ditched me last night including Alex," Kara said accusingly.

"Did you ditch your sister?" Eliza asked Alex.

"She was Jake's date. How is it my fault?" Alex dodged.

"Did you really expect her to just walk back home? She's going to fly back or use super-speed which means she could be exposed. You know this, Alex!" Eliza yelled at her.

"You're both grounded. Maybe, you two can both work out your differences in your room," Eliza ordered.

"This is such bullshit," Alex said storming up the stairs.

"For once, we're in agreement," Kara seconded, following her.

* * *

A few days later, Kara got a phone call from Dave in her room while still grounded later at night. "Dave?" Kara whispered.

"They arrested my dad. They think he's Kick-Ass," Dave said desperately.

"How does that make any sense? Your father is fat and old," Kara said obviously.

"I don't know, but they have him. I need your help," Dave said frantically.

"I'm grounded. I can't get involved," Kara refused him.

"Mom! Kara is on the phone!" Alex snitched on her.

"God damn it," Kara muttered. "I have to go," she hung up.

* * *

While Kara remained grounded under the watchful eye of Alex, Dave's father was killed in prison by strangulation. At the funeral, Chris D'Amico's gang fired automatic weapons on the mourners killing Dave and scores of "superheroes" present. Kara soon learned of the massacre from overhearing Eliza watching the news downstairs.

"What's the matter with you?" Alex asked scornfully as Kara began to cry.

Kara took hold of Alex and slammed her against the wall. "My best friend is dead because I wasn't there to stop it. I let eight cops get killed and dozens of civilians that were just trying to make the world a better place. I could have defeated these shit-heads without a thought, but you and your mother tied me down," Kara said angrily.

"You're supposedly the strongest person on the planet. Nothing can stop you," Alex mocked.

"No, I made a promise to your father I would listen to your mom. And you fucking used it against me and now people I care about are dead," Kara glared at her.

"What are you going to do about it? Beat me up? Yell at me some more?" Alex mocked.

"Fuck you, Alex. I'm finished with this family. I'm going after your father, and I'm going to burn the DEO to the ground killing any mother-fucker that gets in my way because only your father appreciated me for who I was," Kara said letting Alex go.

"My father is dead. You're not going to find him," Alex said to her.

"Then, I'll avenge him," Kara said dangerously.

"Look, I'm not the bitch you think I am. It's just that I'm going through a lot right now. I've lost control of my world," Alex said. "I mean, when did you ever give a shit about all this."

"I don't, Alex. But I care about people that are close to me. You should try it sometime," Kara said bitterly.

"Okay, here's your stupid costume," Alex said opening a chest under her bed. "Do what you have to do and get back before my mom finds out."

"This doesn't make us even," Kara said as she quickly dressed as Hitgirl.

"Well, it looks like we have time to even the score," Alex replied.

* * *

At Chris D'Amico's hideout, criminal misfits and the clinically insane met to discuss their next evil campaign. Chris was dressed in a black leather outfit and called himself the "mother-fucker." His inner circle was composed of a tall muscular blond woman from Russia wearing a Soviet-style bikini, a Samurai-dressed Japanese man, a man dressed in all black with a skull mask, and another man with an obnoxious mustache wearing a nuclear-waste apocalyptic suit. None of these costumes had any tactical advantage and were more akin to Halloween costumes. Beyond them were a few dozen similarly dressed criminals enjoying themselves with drinking, arcade games, pool, and rebellious music.

"People, we have already killed Kick-Ass and posted his death all over Youtube. Now, I am going to give each and every one of you fertilizer bombs, and we're going to get our riot on. That's what it means to be evil. We are the real one-percenters. Tonight, we're going to fuck this city up or my name isn't...," Chris said to the enthusiastic crowd.

"Chris D'Amico," Kara said as she entered the building in her Hitgirl outfit.

"That is not my name!" Chris shouted at her in a shrill voice.

"That's right. Your new name is little bitch," Kara said to him.

Chris laughed amused. "Are you here to avenge your dead boyfriend? You should have been there. He was literally begging for his life. It was pathetic," Chris lied.

"I'm going to kill you," Kara said resolved.

"Are you really that stupid? There's only one of you, and I have an entire army," Chris said to her. The crowd went for their club and melee weapons with murderous intent.

"You should have brought more," Kara said looking over the crowd. Before the crowd could make a move, Kara clapped her hands. The shockwave sent the entire army to their feet devastated.

"Get the fuck up and fight!" Chris screamed at his men.

They quickly recovered and charged her. Kara opened her eyes wide and flashed them with a low-intensity heat beam that gave most of them second-degree burns. As the crowd cried out in pain, Kara breathed on them pushing them back into each other. Kara then calmly walked towards Chris who was now in the back trying to keep distance between them. As she did, she broke arms and legs like toothpicks on anyone around her. Clubs and blades shattered on her as they impacted. One even tried to shoot her only for it to have no effect.

Kara went up against Skull Mask plucking his eye out through his mask. He screamed briefly and then Kara punched his jaw off, ending him. Samurai Man slashed at her with his sword only for it to shatter on impact. Kara took a broken piece of the sword and slammed it into his neck killing him. The Nuclear Waste Man fled towards the exit. Kara fired heat beams through his body and into the door sealing it so no one could escape.

Kara then confronted Mother Russia, the woman that had killed eight cops in brutal fashion. "You going to use your powers, little girl, or you going to fight me like a real fighter?" she asked Kara.

"Alright," Kara agreed, lowering her power-level to her level.

Kara went for an attack but Mother Russia punched her to face knocking her down to the floor. Kara quickly recovered only for Mother Russia to kick her legs underneath her. Mother Russia tried to stomp on her head. Failing to do so, she punched Kara to the face as she was on the floor. Mother Russia then picked her up and kicked her into the bar shattering several bottles.

Mother Russia looked for Kara at the bar. Kara charged her only to get punched to the face and slammed to the floor. Kara kicked Mother Russia away and then flipped a few times away from her. Kara recovered quickly and fought Mother Russia evenly for a few seconds until Mother Russia took hold of her arm and twisted it back.

"Without your powers, you're no match for me, little girl," Mother Russia taunted.

Kara flipped freeing her arm. She leaped up on Mother Russia's body putting her legs around her neck and then slammed them down both down to the floor. Kara then put her arm into an arm-bar to break it. Mother Russia bit her leg forcing her to let go. Mother Russia then took hold of Kara and slammed her into a glass table shattering it. Mother Russia then put Kara's head in a headlock with her thigh.

"You're right, you win," Kara admitted.

"Then you die, little girl," Mother Russia said as she tried to choke her out.

"Power up to one percent," Kara said as she raised her power level.

"What?" Mother Russia wondered.

Kara easily flung Mother Russia off of her. Mother Russia punched Kara to the face repeatedly without result. Kara scanned her body with X-ray vision identifying individual organs. Kara took two fingers and punched holes into her torso rupturing these organs in quick succession. Kara then finger-punched her shoulder, chest, and leg muscles. Mother Russia painfully dropped to her knees unable to move. Kara then took hold of Mother Russia by the neck.

"You would never have beaten me without your powers," Mother Russia spat.

"I can live with that," Kara said and then broke her neck killing her.

Kara looked over the near-dead villains on the floor crying out in pain and crawling on the floor. With red-glowing eyes, Kara incinerated them all until not one was left alive. She then noticed Chris trying to escape through the roof. Kara flew through the ceiling window of the building and landed near Chris.

"Playtime is over, D'Amico," Kara said advancing on him.

"We could make a deal. You want money? I got a shit-ton of it," Chris offered.

"Do you really think someone like me needs your money?" Kara asked him.

"You're just as evil as I am. You kill people. We're the same," Chris said to her.

"I'm not killing you because of some principle or ideal. I'm killing you because of what you did to my friend," Kara said.

"And you killed my father! You didn't have to. You could have just beat him up or had him arrested. But instead, you killed him and you enjoyed it, you sick fuck. Why shouldn't I feel the same as you? Why shouldn't I have revenge?" Chris asked her.

Kara hesitated to take a step against him. "If you wanted to just kill me, I might even have told you how to do it. I could have respected you if you only went after me even if your father was a piece of shit. I know what it's like to lose a father. But you killed cops, the colonel, and those just trying to make the world a better place. Did you really think your army could be a match against someone like me?"

"I got this," Chris said pulling out green Kryptonite from his belt.

Kara eyed the greenstone with some concern. "That's right, you're fucked now," Chris said victoriously pulling out a long blade.

"Don't do this. You're boring me. I'm bored now," Kara said to him.

Chris charged Kara with his blade. Kara side-stepped him and gently pushed him through the hole in the ceiling window. Chris screamed like a little girl as he fell all the way down until he splashed into a shark tank. Kara dropped down and waited for the shark to rip him apart. When it didn't, Kara frowned disappointedly. The shark was already dead in the fresh-water tank.

Chris laughed at his good fortune. Kara fired heat beams into the tank gradually warming it up. "What?" Chris wondered as the water started to boil.

Kara slowly cooked Chris until he was boiled alive in the tank. Chris screamed thrashing about as his costume melted onto his skin until he finally drowned in the boiling water. Kara then walked away leaving the grisly scene to the police.

* * *

At the safe-house, Kara contemplated the Kryptonite needle. She had avenged Kick-Ass, Jeremiah was presumed dead in the jungles of Peru, and she had failed to adjust to life on Earth. Taking the needle, she was about to inject herself when she got a phone call from a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Kara answered.

"Kara, what the hell? The police found a warehouse filled with dead bodies. I know you did it. Only a Kryptonian could have left those kinds of scorch marks. This is not what a hero does. We talk things out, save people, and leave justice to the criminal justice system. We are not judge, jury, and executioner," Clark lectured her.

Kara looked at the needle and continued to listen to Clark's rant against her. She then hung up without a word and placed the needle back in its case. "Not today," she smiled.

* * *

**Present**

Dr. Wong sighed as Kara finished the story. "As I expected," she said unimpressed.

"I don't give a shit if you're unimpressed," Kara shot back.

"And I don't give a shit that you don't give a shit," Dr. Wong replied. "Do you see how letting Chris go as a loose end caused the unnecessary deaths and suffering of so many. You killed his father and just let him go. You were sloppy."

"I don't need to be a perfectionist when I am having fun," Kara said obviously.

"Your sloppiness led to your friend's death. Either you care about the people around you or you don't," Dr. Wong said.

"That's fair," Kara said sadly.

"Kara, you're a soldier. You think, behave, and act as a soldier would. You think yourself unique, but I have treated plenty of veterans more hardcore than you ever could be. You were assigned to be a scientist but you rejected your chosen occupation because you lacked a true connection with your parents. So, you became a soldier to please Jeremiah, because he was the father you never had. Despite only sharing a short time with him, your connection was as strong as a religious conviction. You became "born again" in the fire and blood of your shared enemies," Dr. Wong said.

"So, what should I do? Join the government and become their weapon?" Kara asked.

"Fuck no. You would become corrupted by anyone you would become close to and light the world on fire. Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely," Dr. Wong advised.

"So...do nothing?" Kara wondered.

"Exactly. Unless you can guarantee that the people you work with are good people but even then there is no certainty," Dr. Wong said.

"That's kind of boring," Kara frowned.

"Your job is not to solve the world's problems. Leave that to the Justice League. Your job is to put a check on them should they ever become corrupt themselves. Should Superman or any of his men try to conquer the planet and institute their New World Order, we need you to slaughter them immediately," Dr. Wong said.

"Sure," Kara readily agreed.

"Until that happens, relax and enjoy life. Don't feel guilty about the wars, poverty, and disease that ravage our planet. Care for those close to you and don't give a shit about anything else because the moment you actually start to give a shit, you and the people around you will suffer," Dr. Wong said to her.

"Okay," Kara nodded.

"Remember this, Kara. Your enemies will use Eliza and Alex against you to make you do horrible things. You protect them by not exposing yourself. Just be there for them," Dr. Wong told her.

"I think...I respect you now, Dr. Wong," Kara said to her. "I won't waste your time any longer."

"I don't require your approval, Kara. Keep your condescension to yourself," Dr. Wong rebuked her.

"Wow...damn...just...damn," Kara said stunned and then walked out of the room.

Dr. Wong smiled as she proceeded to burn her notes in her fireplace.


	19. Little Brother

Eliza was minding her own business driving on a county road and listening to oldies when she suddenly ran over a kid crossing the street. "Oh my God," Eliza said as she got out of her car and ran over to the kid.

"Are you alright?" Eliza asked the boy.

"I lost my shoe," the boy said confused.

"I'm taking you to a hospital," Eliza said taking the boy into her car and driving away.

* * *

In the early morning, the nurse reported his condition to Eliza. "He checks out. Just scrapes and bruises."

"How about his parents?" Eliza asked.

"Other than knowing his name, Ryan claims to have no memory," the nurse said.

"Amnesia, huh? That sounds like bullshit," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Alex, hush," Eliza scolded her.

"True amnesia is very rare, but it's more likely post-traumatic shock," the nurse said.

"Or he's lying," Alex said suspiciously.

"Alex, God damn," Eliza hushed her.

"What if his memory doesn't return?" Kara asked intrigued.

The nurse took Eliza aside. "Mrs. Danvers, it's unlikely all of his cuts and bruises were caused by the accident. He may be abused. He may not want to remember."

"What will happen to him?" Eliza asked.

"We've called child protective services, but they're understaffed and can't come out until tomorrow at the earliest. So, the only place for Ryan is the juvenile cell at the sheriff's station," the nurse.

"That's no place for a child," Eliza said looking at the boy.

"Some politicians beg to differ," Kara said overhearing the conversation with her super-hearing. "Why can't he come with us?"

"That's a great idea," Eliza said.

"No, no, it's not. We don't need another stray," Alex said referring to Kara.

"Love you, too, Alex," Kara shot back.

"Can we do that?" Eliza asked the nurse.

"I'll have to make some calls," the nurse said unsure.

* * *

Later that morning, Eliza was surprised by a stack of pancakes already made. "Alex, did you do this?" she called out.

"I did, Mrs. Danvers," Ryan said awkwardly. "I hope you don't mind. I couldn't sleep."

Kara came in and eyed the table. "You should hit more kids with your car if this is the result."

"I just wanted to make myself useful," Ryan said.

"You could learn something from him," Eliza scolded Kara.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Ryan said gratefully.

"You can stay as long as you want. Maybe some of you can rub off on Kara," Eliza said.

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual _but_...," Kara smirked.

"Kara, behave," Eliza ordered.

"What does everyone want?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"How about a birth certificate or some fucking ID," Alex said walking down the stairs.

"Wow, I don't know which of you is worse. Ryan, here, made us all breakfast and you are both acting ungrateful," Eliza rebuked her.

"Probably poisoned it," Alex said skeptically.

"It's fine," Kara assured everyone.

"Powdered sugar, nut syrup," Ryan said handing Eliza a plate.

"How did you know that?" Eliza asked amazed.

"He's a fucking spy," Alex spat.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, coffee, with a little milk and honey," Ryan said giving Alex a second plate and cup.

Alex begrudgingly accepted the plate as it was her favorite breakfast combination. Kara then eyed Ryan expectedly. "Don't you want anything?" he asked confused.

Kara smirked knowingly. "I can take care of myself," she said forking a few and then drowning them in syrup and butter.

"You sure you don't remember anything about what happened, last night?" Eliza questioned. "Like why were you on that road at ten at night?"

"I said I don't remember," Ryan said defensively. "I'm not hiding anything," he said and left the table.

"No one said you did. It was just heavily implied," Kara smiled with her mouth filled with pancake.

Ryan left the house to go outside. "Kara, keep an eye on him," Eliza ordered.

Kara quickly inhaled her pancakes and went outside to check up on Ryan.

* * *

Kara took a basketball and found Ryan on a tractor. "I guess your mom wants me to leave now?" he asked bitterly.

"Playing the pity card already?" Kara asked unimpressed. "The Danvers have this impulsiveness to pick up strays. I'm actually adopted."

"She doesn't believe me," Ryan said sadly.

"Probably...because you're full of shit, Ryan," Kara said. "You can tell me what really happened."

"What if you found out I did bad things? What happens then?" Ryan asked.

Kara gave him a sympathetic look. "Ryan, how do I put this? I lie, steal, and kill constantly around here. What could you have done that could surprise me?"

Ryan gave her an odd look wondering whether to believe her. "You like comics?" Kara asked seeing him with it, his only possession.

"I like this one," he said showing her the Superman comic.

Kara bit her lip as she tried to stomach her disgust. "Why him?"

"Because he protects people that can't protect themselves," he said.

"Protect is a strong word there," Kara mocked.

"I like being around you, Kara," Ryan smiled amused. "You're funny."

"Why don't you put that comic down?" Kara said as if it were Kryptonite. "And play some ball?"

Kara took the basketball and easily shot a three-pointer. She then handed it to Ryan who threw it underhand and missed entirely. "God, you suck," Kara frowned. "It's cool though. We can work on this."

Kara proceeded to work with him until he finally made a basket. "Nice," Kara said condescendingly as she gave him a high-five.

Eliza and a skeptical Alex watched as Kara played basketball with Ryan. "Maybe...we should have adopted a boy," Eliza considered.

"The fuck for?" Alex asked.

"Well, obviously, a girl didn't balance you out. Maybe a younger brother would have," Eliza frowned at her.

"Kara basically acts like a boy. Like, a really gay one," Alex said.

"Alex, you better knock off that homophobic shit, alright. It's getting out of hand," Eliza scolded her.

* * *

At the high school, Alex and Kara took shifts watching Ryan in the "weird room." Alex went to work interrogating Ryan. "So, you think you're some kind of Kaspar Hauser?" Alex accused.

"Who's that?" Ryan wondered.

"Yes, do tell so we can all be impressed by your use of obscure historical references," Kara rolled her eyes.

"He's a kid from the nineteenth century that had amnesia. He showed up one day at a German town claiming he had no memory of who he was. He could only remember his name," Alex said.

"What happened to him?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Well, his story spread throughout Europe, people came to see if he was their missing child, and some people thought he was the lost son of a grand duke," Alex said.

"Did he ever find his parents?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"You know...," Alex tried to recall.

"No, he never did," Kara answered for her. "He was a pathological liar that lost the trust of his patron, was cut off from everyone he ever knew, and then stabbed himself in the chest fatally just to gain attention," Kara said staring right at Ryan.

"But you're not like him, are you, Ryan?" Kara asked getting closer to him.

"No," Ryan shook his head.

"Alex, why would you try to insult our future adopted brother with such an obscure backhanded reference?" Kara accused.

"He needs to know the score," Alex glared.

"Let's take a family picture," Kara said pointing to Alex's camera.

"You're not going to put me on your freak board, are you?" Ryan asked concernedly.

"It's the wall of the weird, thank you," Alex said defensively. "It's just to check out missing persons."

Alex took a few pictures of Ryan. "I'll go download this. I'll be back later."

"Don't mind her. She's a bitch to everyone," Kara assured him as she left.

"You two don't act like normal siblings," Ryan noted.

"In the Danvers family, we don't pull punches," Kara told him.

"Maybe, it's something else," Ryan sensed.

"Like what?" Kara questioned.

"Romantic tension," Ryan said confused.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Kara agreed.

"How do you handle it?" Ryan asked.

"By being a bitch to her. Unfortunately, I think it just makes matters worse. It's weird between adopted siblings. On one hand, you lack that biologically programmed disgust against incest but on the other hand, it's culturally unacceptable," Kara mused.

"Who cares what other people think if it makes you both happy?" Ryan said.

"Yeah...," Kara nodded thoughtfully. "Wait...what the fuck?"

* * *

Kara came by the theater and found Vicki working to give everyone coffee. "How does it feel to have a little brother follow you around?" Vicki asked.

"A lot better since I ditched him," Kara replied.

"I wish I had a younger brother, but you know, my parents died on me," Vicki said bitterly.

"Right," Kara said awkwardly.

"A younger brother can be someone you can talk to, fill in the silence," Vicki said.

"Do chores for you," Kara added.

Lex strolled up to Ryan looking at a comic book. "Super...man," he muttered seeing the comic. A part of him felt an instant disgust and rage for the superhero but couldn't determine why.

"You must be Ryan," Lex figured.

"Mr. Luthor, Kara told me all about you," Ryan said unimpressed.

"I certainly hope not," Lex said dangerously.

"I see you have met Ryan," Kara said to Lex.

"He has...good tastes," Lex pointed to the comic book and tried not to gag.

"I suppose he does," Kara said also disgusted by it.

"How about we bring the kid to my house and show him how rich I am? Would you like that, buddy?" Lex asked.

"Whatever," Ryan said dismissively.

"Whatever?" Lex scoffed offended and left with his coffee.

"That was kind of rude. You should apologize to Lex's money," Kara said to Ryan.

"He's leaving anyway. His dad offered him a new job," Ryan said dismissively.

"You don't know Lex's father. He would never do that," Kara doubted. "Now, stay put." Kara came back a few minutes later and found Ryan gone with his comic book still on the table.

"God damn it," Kara shook her head.

"Ryan ran out the back. He looked scared," Vicki told her.

"He should be scared of me," Kara said peeved and went out to look for him.

Kara found Ryan inside a dumpster truck about to be crushed. She casually went to the driver. "Hey, stop. There's a kid back there," she told him.

"Oh shit!" the driver said stopping the hydraulics.

Kara waited patiently for the dumpster truck to open. Ryan was completely covered in trash and smelled like it. "Hiding in a dumpster? You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you, kid," Kara said taking him out of the truck.

* * *

Lex met up with Kara at the barn that evening. "Where's your young sidekick?" he asked.

"Sleeping," Kara answered unconcernedly.

"He thinks of you as his big sister," Lex said amused.

"I guess I am...until tomorrow," Kara said.

"He growing on you?" Lex asked.

"Like a parasite," Kara replied.

"How was it being an only child?" Lex asked curiously.

"My parents only had me because they feared I would inherit a mental instability that was common on my mother's side of the family. So...it was kind of shitty, actually," Kara said.

"Sometimes, I wish I was an only child. That Lena can be a handful," Lex remarked.

"What happened?" Kara asked curiously.

"Lena was sent off to boarding school just like I had. I still see her on holidays," Lex said.

"I would love to meet her someday," Kara said interested.

"Maybe, you will," Lex smiled. "When Lena arrived, I felt like a true family but it caused distance between my father and mother. We all had to lie so Lena wouldn't find out the truth that she was my father's bastard."

"You would think someone of her high intelligence could have figured it out on her own," Kara said.

"Alas, no," Lex said sadly.

"So, when were you going to tell me about your father's job offer? I thought we had perfect trust with each other?" Kara asked accusingly.

"You know that's bullshit. You still have secrets from me," Lex said slightly spooked.

"None-the-less, I'm not interested in a long-distance relationship. So, it's either me or your father," Kara said to him.

"Direct, Miss Danvers. How about you come with me? Drop out of school and be my professional assistant," Lex offered.

"Lex, you're a manager now. You are the king of your shit factory with loyal shit-raking subjects. You want to give up your crown to be your father's jester? So, he can take your ideas and throw it in your face every day while his asshole friends laugh it up? Come now," Kara said disappointed in him.

"It's a stepping stone, Kara. It gives me the legitimacy to take my father's place once he finally steps down," Lex said.

"It's up to you, Lex, but I'm staying here with Alex," Kara said seriously.

"Any room for negotiation?" Lex asked.

"No," Kara shook her head.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza brought Ryan to the theater. "Mrs. Danvers, what a surprise," Vicki said delightedly.

"Ryan's been helping with the chores, so I figured he deserved a break. I'd like a cup of coffee. Give him whatever he wants. I'm going to be on the phone," Eliza said walking off.

"How you feeling, today?" Vicki asked conversationally.

"Much better, thanks," Ryan smiled.

"Do you think it's okay if friends have secrets?" Ryan asked naively.

"Why do you ask?" Vicki dodged.

"I think Kara's hiding something," Ryan said suspiciously.

"Everyone has secrets, Ryan," Vicki said.

"What's yours?" Ryan asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," Vicki said obviously.

A server then took some glasses away from the counter. "You're a life-saver," Vicki said to her.

"She's not a nice person. You should fire her," Ryan said.

"Ryan, why would you say something like that?" Vicki asked offended.

"It's a secret," Ryan smiled.

* * *

Kara and Alex walked down the road where Eliza had hit Ryan. "This is so wrong accusing our little brother of lying to us," Kara mocked.

"Spare me," Alex said looking around for clues. "He was obviously running from someone if he ran into the street like that."

"His backpack is over there," Kara yawned pointing it out.

"Do you like wasting your time like this?" Alex yelled at her.

"No, I just like wasting your time. If you want to be a super-detective, you have to do this shit on your own," Kara said.

Alex looked through the backpack finding comic books and Twizzlers. "Nice," Kara said taking the Twizzlers and throwing away the Superman comics.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Alex frowned.

Kara rolled her eyes and tore through a backpack pocket finding the photo of Ryan with his mom. "The plot thickens," Alex remarked looking over the photo.

"So, we have a psychic boy involved in a murder robbery who is not an orphan after all nor does he have amnesia," Kara summarized.

"How do you know all that?" Alex asked spooked.

Kara took out a newspaper clipping of the murder in Midvale. "As it happens that pawn store has...Superman comic books."

"How do you know about the psychic part?" Alex asked.

"That is my secret," Kara dodged.

* * *

Ryan watched adoringly as Eliza peeled apples. "Kara's the best thing that ever happened to you?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that. With each day, I get the impression it was all a bad idea," Eliza said.

"Has she always been so strong?" Ryan asked.

"Kara is just like any ordinary girl," Eliza lied.

"If you say so," Ryan doubted as he continued to read her mind. "What's your greatest fear?"

"That I won't get this pie done before you have to leave," Eliza lied. "Why don't you go outside and shoot some hoops," she said freaked out by him.

Kara and Alex came home only to find the basement cellar open. "Oh, shit," Alex realized.

"I'll handle it," Kara said and then went downstairs where her spaceship was.

She found Ryan staring at the Kryptonian ship. "So...how can I help you?" Kara asked advancing on him.

"I read your mother's mind. I wanted to see it for myself," Ryan said.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Kara replied.

"I can read a person's thoughts but only on the surface, what they're thinking at that moment," he said. "Except you. I can't read your mind," Ryan said. "That's how I know you're different. Now, I know why."

"After everything I've told you and after reading so many minds, you thought you could pull this on me," Kara said contemplating her options.

"You keep my secret, I keep yours," Ryan bargained.

"It's not that simple, kid," Kara said to him.

"Sure it is. I stay with you as your little brother, I can tell if anyone gets close to finding it, too. Like an early warning system," Ryan said. "I can tell you secrets others have, like Vicki."

"I already know about Vicki," Kara said.

"Everywhere I go, I hear people's thoughts. I can't block it out anymore," he said depressed.

"This your mother?" Kara asked taking out the picture.

"Yeah, she died," Ryan said tearfully. "I didn't want to tell you. I wanted Eliza to adopt me as she adopted you, so I would be safe."

"Who's after you?" Kara interrogated.

"These people, they made me steal for them. They threatened me, hit me," Ryan said tearfully. "You have to protect me, Kara. You're the only one that can."

Kara felt awkward with that concerning she was on the verge of killing him. "Come here, little bro. I got you," Kara said giving him a hug.

"What is this shit?" Alex asked coming down.

"We have an arrangement," Kara said.

"Bullshit, he knows our secret and he can read minds. He's a pathological liar and an accomplice to murder," Alex accused.

"Everyone deserves a chance at redemption," Kara said.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Alex asked.

Ryan stared wide-eyed as he read Alex's thoughts on all of Kara's killings. "Thank you, Alex. You were a great help," Kara smiled. She then turned to Ryan. "You're going to do exactly what I tell you, little brother, or her thoughts will happen for real."

"Okay," Ryan said freaked out.

* * *

That evening, there was a knock on the door. Alex answered the door and gave the blond woman a suspicious look. "I'm here for Ryan. I'm child protective services," Debra said showing a fake badge.

Alex looked at the badge somewhat convinced. "About time,"

Ryan then gave Debra a spooked look. Eliza and Kara came down the stairs and meet her. "You're here a little early," Eliza remarked.

"We can't thank you enough for taking Ryan in," Debra said.

"It was our pleasure," Eliza said.

"Thank you, so much," Ryan said tearfully to Eliza as Kara gave him no indication she would help him.

"Call us," Eliza said to him as he went with Debra.

Kara stepped out and watched as Ryan and Debra took off. She then turned to Eliza and Alex. "I'm going to go for an enthusiastic walk," she said and then followed the car.

* * *

Kara gave chase until Debra dragged Ryan out of the car into an open field and then to another road. There, a limo containing Lex stopped on the side of the road. Debra threw Ryan into the limo. Kara eyed the four occupants in the limo and continued the chase.

Lex was then tossed out of the limo once Ryan took the password from his mind for his account. Debra and his stepfather, James Gibson, then used that information to gain control of Lex's account. Kara walked up to Lex as he lay in the street.

"Still undecided about Metropolis?" Kara asked him.

Lex merely groaned. "Don't worry. I'll sweeten the deal. You stay here with me like a good boyfriend, and I'll take care of those guys that just stole all your money," Kara offered.

"Deal," Lex muttered.

Kara then took off after the limo finding them at a bowling alley parking lot. The two turned their guns on each other and fired. Debra fell to the ground with a shotgun blast to the chest while James had a punctured lung. Ryan ran off into the bowling alley with James in pursuit.

Kara eyed the dead Debra and then proceeded inside.

Ryan went behind the bowling pins to hide while James looked around. James finally located Ryan and began firing his shotgun at him blasting apart pins. James then went in the back and found Ryan cornered inside the machinery. Taking his shotgun, he aimed for Ryan's head.

Kara threw a bowling ball right at James using her X-ray vision. The bowling ball went through the machinery and punched a hole through his chest all the way through. James fell to the floor dead. Kara walked over to him impressed with herself.

"Now, that's what I call a strike," Kara grinned.

Kara then pulled Ryan out of the machinery. "You used me like bait," he accused.

"Well...no shit," Kara said obviously.

"I don't think I like you," Ryan said of her.

"Join the club," Kara said dismissively. "But consider this: I'm the only that can keep you safe from a society that would dissect you. More importantly, I'm the only one you can't read."

"I just want someone I can trust," Ryan said.

"You can trust Eliza," Kara assured him.

* * *

The next morning, Eliza, Alex, and Kara had a family meeting. "I'm not okay with this. This sucks," Alex said obnoxiously.

"He could be a useful asset," Kara argued.

"Yeah, let's have a family of X-Men? We already got a Cyclops, might as well have a Professor X, too," Alex said sarcastically.

"His abilities are a little unnerving. I'm just not sure I'm ready for the responsibility of raising another child for several years," Eliza said. "Raising a child is a lifetime commitment."

"He'll be dead in six months," Kara revealed.

There was an awkward silence between them all. "Care to elaborate?" Eliza asked.

"He has a malignant brain tumor. From the looks of it, inoperable," Kara said. "It's what's giving him his abilities."

"Damn, well, we would have to test him to be sure," Eliza said.

"By all means," Kara said, confident in her diagnosis.

"You better not be lying to keep him here. That's a sick joke," Alex accused.

"I'm not lying," Kara said deadly serious.

"I suppose we can keep him here and make him comfortable," Eliza said sadly.

Alex looked away not wanting to be argumentative. "I'll take him to the theater," Kara said taking off.

* * *

At the Lex mansion, Lex met with his father, Lionel. "Shouldn't you be packing?" Lionel asked.

"I'm not going back to Metropolis," Lex said resolved.

Lionel chuckled at that. "That's all you've ever wanted since I gave you this shit factory manager position."

"I know why you want me back. You want to keep an eye on me," Lex said.

"You're making a mistake, Lex," Lionel said shaking his head.

"You know what those emperors you talked about were so afraid of? That their sons would become successful and raise an army of their own," Lex said.

"You think your future is in Midvale? I'm your future. Join me, Lex. Join me in Metropolis. How long have you been waiting for me to hear those words?" Lionel asked.

"I've waited a long time to hear other words from you for a long time," Lex said scornfully. "I'll return to Metropolis when the plot needs me to be there."

"At the head of an army?" Lionel figured. "Or do you think this girl of yours is enough to topple me?"

"She has nothing to do with this," Lex lied.

"Just remember this: If you do not rise to the challenge, she will," Lionel threatened referring to Lena. "And you're running out of time."

* * *

Kara brought Ryan to the theater. "How's it going?" Vicki greeted them.

"It looks like Ryan will be sticking around for a while," Kara said.

"That's great. I'm so happy for your family," Vicki smiled. "I want to thank you for your advice on one of my servers. She was stealing from me," she said to Ryan.

"Get whatever you want," Kara said charitably to Ryan.

"Your mom is a saint for taking in another. Think you can handle a little brother?" Vicki asked Kara.

"Sure," Kara said confidently.

"Remember, Kara, having a sibling is a lifetime commitment," Vicki said seriously.

"Right," Kara said awkwardly.

Kara sat down to Ryan as he drank down his milkshake. "For the next several months, no school, all fun. We're going to watch movies, drink alcohol, go places, and just enjoy life," Kara said to him.

"Cool," Ryan said smiling.

"But afterward, it's back to school and getting to work," Kara said seriously.

"Agreed," Ryan said shaking her hand. "You know, she really likes you," Ryan said of Vicki.

"I know," Kara nodded.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

Kara and Alex dressed in black coats as they strolled through the Midvale cemetery. Upon reaching Ryan James' tombstone, Alex and Kara placed fresh flowers. "Even after all these years, it still hurts," Alex said as she cried on Kara's shoulder.

"It's okay," Kara said patting her back.

"I should have been nicer. I should have done more," Alex sobbed.

"He knew how you felt more than anyone else could," Kara assured her.

"I'm going to see mom. She's probably a wreck," Alex said leaving.

"I'll catch up," Kara said to her. Kara took out the photograph of Ryan and his mother and then fired heat vision into the tombstone. Once she was done, the picture was flashed onto the tombstone.


	20. Zombie Reaper

Eliza and Kara drove up to a gas station store. "Well, here we are," Kara said unenthusiastically.

"I'm only asking for two hours. Is that too much to ask?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"Is that a trick question?" Kara wondered.

"It's for a good cause," Eliza told her.

"Old and sick people give me the heebie-jeebies," Kara shuddered.

"Finally, something you're afraid of," Eliza mocked.

"We can't save them," Kara said coldly.

"That's not the point. We're saving them from loneliness. I would think you, of all people, would understand that," Eliza said.

"Damn," Kara realized.

"Don't forget the irises," Eliza reminded her.

Kara and Eliza brought the flowers inside. "You looking forward to your fishing trip with Ryan?"

"Not really," Kara said honestly.

"I thought you liked capturing, torturing, and killing things," Eliza smiled.

"Well, when you say it like that how could I refuse?" Kara smiled back.

"We have a new volunteer, Tyler Randall," Hank, the owner, introduced him.

Kara shook Tyler's hand and noticed he was wearing garden gloves. "Hank tells me you have the best produce this side of Metropolis," Tyler complimented.

"Let's not stroke her ego too hard," Kara said to Eliza's dismay.

"What brings you to Midvale?" Eliza asked Tyler.

"I came back for funeral preparations. I recently lost my mother," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Eliza said sympathetically.

"Let's see about those deliveries," Tyler said changing the subject.

The three of them went into a near-dead old person's home. Tyler approached Mrs. Sikes and gave her some flowers and pills. The old woman was in a great deal of pain and discomfort. "Is there anything that can be done?" Eliza asked Kara.

"Nope," Kara said as she scanned the woman's body finding cancer everywhere.

"Never get old and sick, son. The world will have no use for you then," Mrs. Sikes said bitterly.

"I'll bring you more irises tomorrow," Tyler promised.

"I like roses, white roses," Mrs. Sikes corrected.

"White roses, it is," Tyler agreed.

"I like this one, Eliza," Mrs. Sikes smiled.

* * *

Kara looked over a fishing magazine at the theater to get some tips. "Looks like a real page-turner," Lex said to her.

"I'm going fishing with Ryan, and I don't want to disappoint him," Kara said sincerely.

"Of course," Lex allowed. "I went on a fishing trip with my dad once."

"He doesn't seem like the fishing type," Kara remarked.

"He wasn't. We were the bait. We went into a cage and saw a couple of Great Whites," Lex said.

"Oh, Lex, you're as rich as I am powerful," Kara said positively aroused.

"When you're my kind of rich, you have to do these types of things just to feel alive," Lex said.

"Why did you go?" Kara asked.

"He dared me to. Said I would be a bitch if I didn't," Lex answered.

"Good for him," Kara said smiling.

"We never went on another fishing trip after that," Lex said bitterly.

"I'm not really into fishing, but I'm trying to be a good sport for Ryan," Kara said.

"How about a football game? I got two extra tickets in the skybox for the Metropolis Sharks this Sunday. They're yours," Lex offered.

"You're so good to me, Lex," Kara said pleased.

Lex took off to conduct some shady business while Kara eyed Vicki crying. Sighing, Kara went over to her. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Jake's dad suffered another heart attack. It's not good," Vicki said.

"I'll come," Kara offered.

* * *

Kara and Vicki arrived at the hospital to see Jake's dad. He was in bad shape in his hospital bed. "Vicki? Where's Jake?" he asked. "I haven't seen my son, yet."

"Don't worry. He'll be here soon," Vicki assured him.

"So...where is Jake?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. His mom said he would be here," Vicki said confused.

* * *

That night, Kara came in and found Alex and Ryan working on the fishing gear. "How's Jake's dad?" Alex asked concernedly.

"Fucked up," Kara summarized.

Ryan glanced at Alex reading her mind. "Well, the fishing gear is ready to go," Alex sighed.

Kara sat down across from Ryan. "What if I told you we could see a Shark's game from the skybox? You want to go?" Kara asked.

"Yeah!" Ryan said enthusiastically.

"And how did you acquire these tickets?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Lex," Kara said obviously.

"That guy is a snake," Alex spat.

"Yes, but a really cuddly adorable one," Kara said.

"Wait, I thought you liked Vicki," Ryan said confused.

"It's the other way around," Kara corrected.

"What? Vicki and Jake are together," Alex said confused.

"It's complicated," Kara admitted.

"Especially you. I can't get a read on you at all," Ryan said confused as he read Alex.

"Don't read my mind. It's rude," Alex rebuked. "Vicki should tell Jake. It's not fair for either of them."

"Yeah, she should totally do it while his dad is about to die," Kara rolled her eyes.

"A relationship shouldn't be built upon guilt and pity," Alex replied.

Ryan stared at Alex realizing the truth about himself. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Damn it," Alex said realizing what she had done.

"Nice one, Alex. You only lasted a few days," Kara said disappointedly.

"It was going to come out eventually," Alex excused.

* * *

Kara walked out of the house and found Ryan staring up at the night sky. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" he asked.

"We all die eventually," Kara told him.

"How long do I have?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Six months maybe," Kara figured.

"I noticed the headaches were getting worse and my mind-reading powers became harder to control. I should have realized something was wrong," Ryan said.

"Your step-father should have taken you to a doctor earlier. He was an asshole," Kara said.

"So, that's why you allowed me to stay? Because I wouldn't be around for long," Ryan said teary-eyed.

"Yes," Kara said bluntly.

Ryan began to cry bitterly. Kara went over to him and gave him a hug. "When my planet was about to be destroyed, most resigned themselves to their fate. But a few fought to make sure their loved ones survived. I was one of those survivors. Superman was one of those survivors, too. You will not resign yourself to this. We're going to fight this, Ryan," Kara said passionately.

"Okay," Ryan nodded.

"In the meantime, you have a choice to make. You can live filled with self-pity or you can enjoy everything this world has to offer," Kara said to him.

"I want to enjoy life," Ryan said resolved.

"Good choice. Now, come back and inside," Kara led him back inside the house.

* * *

The next day, Kara met up with Alex and Pete. "I got your text. So, Mrs. Sikes is gone."

"The official story is there was some kind of fire but all they found are her ashes," Alex said.

"And the unofficial?" Kara asked curiously.

"Spontaneous combustion," Alex answered.

"That is whack," Pete remarked.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara rolled her eyes.

"There are documented cases of it happening," Alex said smartly.

"Right," Kara doubted.

"Sounds like a case to be solved," Pete smiled.

* * *

Kara found Jake at the basketball court throwing hoops all by himself. "You still got it," Kara complimented.

"What are you doing here? Vicki send you?" Jake asked.

"No," Kara replied.

"Then, you've come to talk trash. It's okay. I deserve it," Jake said throwing another basket.

"Did you know I acquired a little brother the other day," Kara said conversationally.

"I do now," Jake said disinterestedly.

"He's going to die in six months more-or-less. He's still enjoying life to its fullest. So, why don't you drop the self-pity act," Kara told him.

"You don't understand. I'm a failure in my father's eyes. I lost my scholarship, I have no job prospects beyond the store, and I'm not college material. He's going to die knowing I'm a fuck-up," Jake said.

Kara got close to Jake. "You're right, Jake. You are a fuck-up but if you don't see your dad before he passes away, you'll be a piece of shit for the rest of your miserable life."

"You still don't get it. My father was varsity in three sports. He's the strongest man I ever met. To see him in the hospital like that all weak. I prefer the memory of what he once was over that," Jake said.

"You see, I have the opposite problem. My father was an asshole to me my whole life but at the very end, I saw something that resembled love and compassion for me in his final moments. You think physical strength is all there is?" Kara asked as she popped his basketball in her hands.

"I'm the most powerful person on this planet but if faced with death today, I'd cry like a little girl. Strength isn't just in your muscles. Strength is an attitude to fight the enemy until the very end even if it's impossible to win. Right now, your father is fighting the good fight waiting for you to come by," Kara told him.

"Why do you care?" Jake asked.

"I don't but unlike you, I came by to see your father. I guess what few fucks I gave is more than what you're giving right now," Kara chided.

"Damn, when did you get so wise all of a sudden?" Jake asked.

"Jake, ditch class and get your ass over to the hospital. Or God help me, I'll send you there as a patient," Kara said cracking her knuckles.

"Kara!" Alex called over.

Kara left Jake and went over to Alex. "Look what I found in the Daily Planet."

Kara read it over. "Body disappears at the morgue," she read.

"The coroner's body was disintegrated into ash," Alex pointed out.

"Just like Mrs. Sikes. Is that your point?" Kara asked impatiently.

"We need to investigate that house," Alex said fiercely.

"Do we?" Kara wondered.

* * *

At the house, Kara waited patiently as Alex took photos of Mrs. Sikes' bed that had an ash imprint on the sheets. "You know this is a crime scene, right?" Kara asked her.

"I don't see any yellow tape around it," Alex said dismissively.

"Well, okay then," Kara smirked. She then looked around for the obnoxious dog the woman had. With her X-ray vision, she spotted the dog's collar and a pile of ash.

"Damn," Kara shook her head.

"What?" Alex asked.

"It would appear Pepper has become actual pepper," Kara frowned pointing out the ash pile.

"That's not funny," Alex said seriously.

Kara then saw the white rose in the room. "Where's your mom?"

"At that produce place," Alex said.

"Call her now," Kara said seriously.

* * *

Eliza brought in some fresh produce into the storage area of the store when she got startled by Tyler. "I didn't see you there."

"Let me help with that," Tyler said grabbing her crate. His hands then caused the produce to turn to ash.

"Really?" Eliza sighed and then realized the danger she was in.

"What in tarnation?" Hank asked Tyler.

"Get the sheriff," Eliza backed away.

"Fuck that. I'm getting me gun," Hank said backing away. Tyler was on in him in a flash grabbing his arms. Hank immediately turned to ash.

Kara sped towards the store, X-ray visioned the inside and then went in getting between Tyler and Eliza. "Don't touch him!" Eliza said to her.

Tyler grabbed Kara's face turning her skin grey. Kara swat Tyler into some produce. "Damn, I actually felt that," Kara said feeling her face.

"Kara!" Eliza cried out as Kara collapsed on the floor.

Tyler was already long gone out of the store.

* * *

Alex came up to see Kara in the barn. "My mom is going to be fine, just a little shaken up. Police are looking everywhere for that creep."

"I don't think they're going to stop him," Kara said.

There was a long awkward pause. "Well, why not?" Alex asked impatiently.

"His heart isn't beating," Kara revealed.

"That doesn't make any sense," Alex said obviously.

"What does make sense in this town? How does he turn people to ash? When he touched me, it felt like the life-force was being drained out of me. It was different than my powers. I can quickly recover any loss of power. This was something...spiritual," Kara said.

"You saved my mother's life," Alex said gratefully.

Kara stared at Alex incredulously. "But it's also your damn fault this happened in the first place. Your weird-ass ship gave him these powers. Now, you need to put an end to this zombie," Alex ordered her.

* * *

In the "weird room" Alex did some research on the case with Kara and Pete at her side. "Tyler's been busy. He tried to kill his mother, got himself killed, and escaped from the morgue," Alex said.

"That is whack," Pete commented.

"Aside from painkillers, they also found a green rock shard embedded in his skin," Alex said.

"So, meteorite rock can do anything now? Even make someone a zombie reaper?" Kara scoffed.

"Why isn't everyone rising from their graves like Thriller?" Pete asked.

"I think it's the lethal combination of pain killers and meteorite," Alex figured.

"Really? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

Vicki then came in. "Don't you answer your phone?" she asked out of breath.

"What is it?" Alex asked declining to tell her she had been avoiding her calls.

"I just saw Tyler in the cemetery. He said he was going to give Jake's father peace," Vicki said.

"He means he's going to kill him," Kara said.

"No shit," Alex glared at her.

"That is whack. Did you call the cops?" Pete asked.

"No," Vicki said flatly.

"Call the cops? What the fuck, Pete," Kara said dismayed at him.

"Take him out for good this time," Alex ordered Kara.

"If you insist," Kara said and then walked off.

* * *

At the hospital, Jake finally got his ass over to his father's room. "Dad?" Jake asked as he slept.

"He can't hear you," Tyler said already in the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jake wondered.

"I'm here to help your father and you," Tyler said cryptically.

"Hey!" Jake protested grabbing him.

Tyler threw Jake across the room where he slammed into a sink and fell to the floor unconscious. "I can end your pain. Make it all go away," he said to Jake's dad. He then slowly took off his gloves for the kill.

"Tyler!" Kara shouted making him hesitate.

Kara sped over to Tyler and threw him across the room. "I heard from your friend, Kara. Seeing his father like this is tearing him apart. I can give them both peace," Tyler said.

"They don't deserve peace. They're both assholes," Kara told him.

"You're wrong," Tyler said getting up and rushing her.

Kara punched Tyler to the chest sending him out of the room and into the hallway. "You can't stop me, Kara. No one can," Tyler said to her.

"Oh really?" Kara doubted.

"Don't you see? It's better this way. I know it. I could see it in my mother's eyes," Tyler said.

"Your mother is alive. She's here in Midvale. Man, you really are a fuck-up. Couldn't even kill an old lady properly without powers," Kara mocked.

"You're lying," Tyler spat and tried to grab her.

Kara fired heat vision turning him into ash. "You see, I have that trick, too."

* * *

The following night, Lex "rented" the Metropolis Sharks for a game at an empty stadium in Midvale. Jake was made their quarterback and Jake's dad was well enough to witness it. "You alright, dad?" Jake asked after a touchdown.

"Never better," he replied with a smile.

Lex and Kara watched the game together while Vicki, Alex, and Ryan were in the stands down below. "What you did was really nice for Jake and for Ryan," Kara said heartfelt.

"Who says money can't buy happiness?" Lex smiled.

"Your father has money...and he's an asshole. This requires heart," Kara said. "Thank you, Lex."

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Ryan went fishing out on the lake. "Do you like to fish?" Ryan asked early on.

"Not really. It's boring," Kara said.

"Then why do it?" Ryan asked.

"It's not about catching a fish. I could catch one instantly if I wanted to. It's about enjoying the atmosphere and spending time together," Kara said.

"That's cool," Ryan said. "It just feels weird that you're being so nice to me because I am dying."

"It would be weirder if I wasn't nice," Kara replied.

"Last night, I think Vicki liked Alex. But I can't tell with Alex," Ryan said.

"Alex...deep down has feelings for girls. She never acknowledged it to herself even though it was obvious," Kara said.

"That's hawt," Ryan said immaturely.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed. "But a guy came along with a special power to persuade people to be whatever he wanted them to be. I had him persuade Alex she liked guys."

"Why?" Ryan asked curiously.

"To make life easier on her. She's had a rough life with her father missing and having an alien sister. I just wanted her to be happy," Kara said.

"Does she know?" Ryan asked.

"No," Kara answered. "Do you think I made the right call?"

"I don't know," Ryan said honestly.

"Good answer," Kara nodded. "Go ahead and tell me about my cousin's silly adventures."

"Well, there was this bad guy who could use his mind to...," Ryan began as Kara listened.


	21. The Election

"Hey, Sasha, say something presidential," Alex asked as she took video of her.

"Slow down, Alex. The election hasn't even started yet," Sasha said downplaying expectations in an attempt to appear humble to gullible students.

"What do you think Sasha's chances are?" Alex asked Pete sitting down with him.

"Well, she knows most of the student government, she worked her way up, she's on a ton of committees, so I would say not a chance," Pete smiled. "I mean, she's got that nerdy face, those glasses, and messed up hair."

"Okay, what about Paul?" Alex asked.

"He's definitely the most qualified, but he's a total nerd," Pete said. "And then there's Felice, head cheerleader and president of the drama club. She's definitely going to win. I mean, she's so fine," Pete said drooling over the blond girl.

"You boys are pigs," Alex said disgustedly.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Pete said taking off.

"I saw you take Sasha's picture. Why didn't you take mine? Isn't that like a campaign finance rule?" Felice asked her.

"I am amazed and speechless you know about that. But I'm not the media nor under FCC jurisdiction, so you can go fuck yourself," Alex smiled.

"What about that editorial? You can only endorse one candidate so who's it going to be?" Paul asked.

"Who cares? No matter what she says, people are going to vote for me," Felice said fiercely.

"I think you're taking this too damn seriously," Alex told her off.

"If you want to avoid the pain and humiliation of losing, drop out now," Felice said to Paul.

"Girl, my spirit is literally crushed every day by my tiger mom. Losing an election? I wouldn't even feel it," Paul told her.

Felice scoffed at him as she and her groupie took off.

* * *

Kara had a good laugh as she read Alex's Torch about Paul being swarmed by bees in his own bathroom. "That is my all-time worst nightmare. I swell up over one bee sting but one hundred. I mean, that is whack," Pete said of the article.

"The real question is how did they get into Paul's bathroom," Kara wondered.

"The EPA from Metropolis is coming to investigate," Alex said.

"This is really going to shake up our class election," Pete remarked.

"Paul's name is still on the ballot," Alex reminded him.

"Out of sight, out of mind. He might get some sympathy votes but that's it," Pete said.

"Yeah, I concur. Paul is fucked," Kara agreed.

"Besides, there's a new candidate on the horizon that's going to make things interesting," Pete smiled.

"Oh, and who's that?" Alex asked skeptically.

The three then encountered a "Kara Danvers for President" sign displayed across the hallway. "Good work, Pete. I knew I could count on you," Kara said giving him a stack of bills.

"What have you two done?" Alex asked horrified.

"I see a big future in front of you in politics. You're straight forward and say it how it is. People love that tough talk," Pete said to Kara.

"Have you lost your God damn mind? Kara is the last person you want as class president," Alex rebuked him.

"Wow, where is that sisterly loyalty?" Kara mocked.

"You need to drop out right now," Alex demanded. "You will make a mockery of the system."

"Perhaps the system should be mocked. It's a stupid popularity contest for a position that has no power. These students will vote for whoever bribes them the most or who has the greater cult of personality like some Third-World country," Kara pointed out.

"Why didn't you run, Pete?" Alex asked.

"I know my strengths plus Kara is paying me to campaign for her," Pete said.

"You planned this in advance," Alex accused.

"I had a feeling you would act like this," Kara said.

"You will expose who you are to the world. You don't need more scrutiny," Alex said seriously.

"Come on, I can win this election as normal human Kara Danvers," Kara said confidently. Kara then addressed the students in the hall. "Who wants to party at Lex's mansion and get drunk as fuck?"

The students immediately cheered for her. "Who's going to tell Principal Kwan to eat a fat dick?" Kara continued.

"Who's going to bring back the soda machines and get rid of healthy foods at the cafeteria?" Kara asked them. "This girl will. I'm not just any girl. I'm a supergirl," Kara said charismatically.

"Kara! Kara! Kara!" the students cheered for her.

Alex looked over the crowd with total dismay. Kara turned to Pete. "Make sure I have the jock vote."

"On it, boss," he said taking off.

* * *

Kara and Alex walked down the halls arguing when stopped by an outraged Sasha. "Kara, what's going on? Why are you running? You've never shown any interest in running for student government."

"Don't worry. It's just a gag," Kara lied.

"So, you're going to take your name off the ballot?" Sasha asked expectedly.

"Yeah, sure," Kara lied.

"Well, good, because this election is far too important to be made into a joke," Sasha said super-serious.

"I completely agree," Kara lied.

"It's bad enough with Felice," Sasha sighed.

"I heard she's throwing a party with a band and catering," Alex shook her head.

"She's trying to buy this election like one of her quarterbacks," Sasha said freaking out and stormed off.

"I'll say," Kara agreed. "Hey, pledge to vote for me and you get a free t-shirt," Kara said to a random guy.

"Sure," he said signing the form.

"Tell your friends," Kara told him as he left.

"What...the...fuck, Kara?" Alex asked her.

"She's a little too obsessed over this. Time to bring her back down to Earth," Kara said unconcernedly.

"You can't bribe the entire school and think you will win. Everyone knows you're a bitch, Kara," Alex said scornfully.

"Projection much?" Kara shot back.

"I will roast you in the Torch," Alex threatened.

"Neither I nor the student body gives a shit," Kara smiled back.

"You have as much chance at winning as I am becoming head cheerleader," Alex said walking off.

* * *

Eliza looked over a flier with Kara's face on it. "Kara Danvers for class president?" she questioned.

"Nice," Ryan said giving Kara a high-five.

"Tell her to drop out immediately," Alex said.

"You're jealous," Ryan detected.

"Get out of my head," Alex ordered him.

"I think it's a terrific idea. Maybe it will make Kara less anti-social," Eliza said thoughtfully.

"She will expose us all," Alex said obviously.

"This doesn't force her to expose her gifts," Eliza downplayed.

"She will use them anyway," Alex argued.

"All I want to be is a place holder so bitchy cheerleaders and overly ambitious librarians don't turn the school upside down," Kara said defensively.

"And what about Paul?" Alex asked.

"He's lucky to be alive with all those bee stings," Kara rolled her eyes.

"It can't be a coincidence that Paul got swarmed by bees right before the election. Nothing is a coincidence in this town," Alex said.

* * *

Kara strolled into the theater finding it eerily vacant. "Wow, finally some peace and quiet around here," Kara remarked.

"Very funny. Beaner has been trying to get us out of business since we started. I've tried coupons, price cuts, and ads in the ledger. Nothing has worked," Vicki said frustrated.

"At this rate, we will have to close our doors in a month," Vicki said depressed.

"Lex will just pour more money into the place. No worries," Kara figured.

"He's been silent on it. Besides, this is my battle to win or lose, and I am determined to win," Vicki said determinedly.

"I don't know, Vicki. How about you play good movies?" Kara suggested.

"I refuse to play Michael Bay films just to raise revenue. It's just wrong," Vicki said principled. "I heard you're running for class president."

"Yep. I'm going to kick ass," Kara said confidently.

"I think you would make a great class president," Vicki complimented.

"I do too," Kara agreed. "But why do you think so?"

"You're honest and you have an innate sense of justice," Vicki said. "I can see it on your face whenever you think someone is being mistreated."

"Everything you just said, was so right," Kara agreed.

* * *

Kara strolled into the Lex mansion. "Kara Danvers for class president," Lex toasted her.

"How did you know I was running?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Found this on my windshield in town," Lex said showing her the flier. "The real question is why didn't you tell me? I thought we were partners?"

"It's not that big of a deal," Kara downplayed.

"It's a stepping stone to bigger and greater things, Kara," Lex disagreed.

"If you say so," Kara allowed.

"What's your play?" Lex asked.

"To make a mockery of the system and keep the wrong people out of office. Also...to fuck with Principal Kwan," Kara said.

"Don't you want to make a difference?" Lex asked.

"No," Kara said obviously.

"Good, you have realized the corrupt nature of politics. You're not one of those gullible people that believe in hope and change," Lex said lining up his shot at the pool table.

"God forbid we have that," Kara smirked.

"Did you come here for a campaign donation?" Lex asked.

"I'm here because of the Talon," Kara said.

"The fact that it's been empty these last two weeks?" Lex said irritably.

"Yeah," Kara said flatly.

"Vicki is doing an admirable job, but I am not going to subsidize a money-losing operation. The Talon has to find its own feet," Lex said.

"Well, you could at least come by every so often and act like you give a shit," Kara said.

"Impressive, you're already advocating for your constituents," Lex said condescendingly.

"This is about business, Lex. Whatever happened to that shit about owning the art market in town?" Kara asked.

"I have my father sending accountants to my house every other week. I can't afford to look like a fool," Lex said. "I'm sorry."

"Then we take control of the Talon and force some needed changes," Kara argued.

"A corporate take over of the Talon? An attractive option but it would crush Vicki. I still have hope she will pull through. I'll wait until she's completely out of options," Lex said.

"Fine, whatever," Kara sad becoming disinterested.

"You need a better campaign slogan. Everyone has used this one including me," Lex advised.

"You ran for student office?" Kara asked curiously. "Did you win?"

"Of course," Lex said obviously.

"Any tips?" Kara asked.

"Destroy the opposition, however you can," Lex smiled.

* * *

Kara manned a presidential booth in the hall with a new slogan: Kara Danvers-The Supergirl. The posters all had Superman's "S" crest symbol on them. "You're going to expose us with this nonsense," Alex hissed at her.

"It's reverse psychology, Alex. It's so on the nose it couldn't possibly be true," Kara grinned. "It's like a Russian spy in the CIA wearing a KGB t-shirt at a party."

"Only that asshole eventually got caught," Alex brought up.

"Yeah, years later," Kara rolled her eyes.

"The real Superman would be pissed you're using his symbol," Alex said.

"Too bad he didn't copyright it like a dumbass. Besides, it's my family crest, too, so he can go fuck himself," Kara said dismissively.

"Supergirl? Very catchy," Vicki said to Kara.

"I know, right?" Kara smiled.

"You got my vote," Vicki said.

"I was thinking of having my election rally at the Talon. I'll bring a bunch of people by," Kara said.

"That sounds great," Vicki said happily.

"You're running to boost sales at the Talon. That's corrupt as fuck," Alex scolded.

"Oh, that got your blood pumping? Not the bribery and intimidation?" Kara scoffed.

"Alright, Kara, whatever," Alex walked off.

"Why are you being like this? Don't you want to share in my glory?" Kara asked her.

"I just want to know what you stand for," Alex said skeptically.

"Truth, justice, and the American way," Kara smiled.

"You want to be more specific like where you stand on the issues?" Alex asked.

"No," Kara shrugged.

"What about the art budget, the menu for the cafeteria meals, the dress code debate, and the student privacy issues on the locker switches," Alex said.

"How about this? When I win, and I will win, you can be my chief of staff and make all these fixes yourself," Kara told her.

"Really?" Alex asked intrigued. "I mean, no, you need to stand on your own," she said and then walked off.

Pete then came over to Kara. "We got you for a volleyball game to get the jock vote and a public appearance at the band concert."

"Sure but what about the platform?" Kara asked thoughtfully.

"Who cares? They like you, they vote for you," Pete said dismissively.

"Agreed," Kara said giving him a fist-bump.

* * *

Kara strolled into the "weird room" and found Alex typing away. "You done with my endorsement, yet?" Kara asked impatiently.

"I didn't promise any such thing," Alex shot her down.

"Alex, what more do you want?" Kara pleaded.

"I have better things to do right now like my bee story," Alex said.

"Nobody gives a shit," Kara pointed out.

"Somebody needs to," Alex said. "The beehives across the state are empty. It's like the colonies up and left."

"It sounds like someone is directing them," Kara figured.

"Bees can't be controlled like that," Alex said doubtfully. "How goes the platform?"

"Haven't even started. Too busy going to parties," Kara smiled

"I can't believe it took one day for you to compromise everything you stood for to gain popularity," Alex said disappointed.

"Bitch, I was compromised on day one," Kara chuckled. "Better be nice to me or I'll pull your funding."

Kara then walked over to Alex's latest edition. "No, no, no, I'm not done proof-reading it, yet," Alex tried to stop her as she looked through the folder.

Kara eyed the endorsement for Paul, the bee victim. "You endorsed Paul? What a shocking twist and betrayal," Kara said peeved.

"I had to be objective. He's still in the race, and he will be back on his feet by the time he takes office," Alex said defensively.

"He's going to get last place. I guarantee it and you will be a laughingstock," Kara predicted.

"Like I'm not already," Alex shook her head.

"We're sisters, alright. I can give you whatever you want. I won't fight anything you suggest. Together, we can rule this school and make things the way we want them to be," Kara said.

"You're only doing this to make our school a mockery like everything else. I mean, how is it going to look if I endorse my own sister?" Alex asked.

"Good point," Kara allowed. "Damn," she realized.

"Now, get out of my office," Alex ordered.

* * *

Kara and Pete went to the theater and still found it mainly empty. "Taking a break from the campaign trail?" Vicki asked as they came in.

"It's amazing how many people I never gave a shit about until now," Kara mused.

"I'm here to take advantage of your two-for-one deal," Pete smiled.

"Figured that would be my last step before I institute topless waitressing," Vicki sighed.

"I'd buy that for a dollar," Pete smiled and earned a high-five from Kara.

"Looks like you have some customers," Kara pointed out.

"They're only here because Jake forced them too," Vicki said. "The Beanery owner came by today. He said he was going to make it his mission to burn this place to the ground. Then he had the nerve to tell me it wasn't personal, just business."

"So, how's political life?" Vicki asked changing the subject.

"It's been a slight challenge. It showed me I can't trust my sister to be a team player," Kara said bitterly.

"How's your speech coming?" Vicki asked.

"Pete hasn't written it yet," Kara sighed.

"Maybe, I can write your speech for you," Vicki said flirtatiously.

"Really, that would be great," Kara agreed.

"Glad to see business is booming," Lex said sarcastically as he came by.

"It's hard when even your regular customers blow you off," Vick shot back.

"I've had my eye on the situation for some time now," Lex excused.

"Waiting for me to fail?" Vicki assumed.

"Most new ventures don't make it. You must prepare yourself for that eventuality," Lex said.

"And here I thought you didn't like to lose," Kara chided.

"I don't but as an investor, I know when I have to cut my losses," Lex said.

"What do suggest I do?" Vicki asked.

"The Beanery has declared war. You have to get creative, get your hands dirty. Nothing illegal, mind you," Lex said.

"Of course," Kara smiled.

"I'm not going to compromise my integrity even to keep this place," Vicki refused and walked off.

"But we would, wouldn't we?" Kara asked a smiling Lex.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Kara continued to pass out Supergirl buttons and sat down with Pete. "I took a lunch poll, and I think you still have a shot," Pete said.

"Well, I better with both Felice and Paul out of the race," Kara said disgruntled.

"What are the chances of two presidential candidates going down by bees? I mean, that is whack," Pete said.

"Excellent observation as usual, Pete," Kara complimented.

Alex came by their table. "How's it going?"

"No comment so she can't misquote you," Pete glared.

There was an awkward pause between them. "So...you hear about Felice?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I was just at the medical center. She was stung way worse than Paul. She's in a coma," Alex said gravely.

"That reminds me of a story. Sasha was stung by a whole hive of bees, last year. The funniest thing all year," Kara recalled.

"You think because of that she's controlling them?" Alex wondered.

"Well...no shit," Kara replied obviously.

"Then you better watch your back," Alex warned.

"Sure," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kara went to her locker and got ambushed by Sasha. "I just heard about Felice," she said.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason. I mean, she didn't care about this election as much as me," Sasha said.

"Well, I give even less of a shit over it so that blows your theory out of the water," Kara smiled.

"That's good news. You don't have to run anymore. With Felice out of the picture, the best thing you can do is have me run things," Sasha said.

"Yeah, but what about democracy...and shit?" Kara asked not taking her seriously.

"Look, Kara, my parents are really riding my ass hard on this. They think if I don't win, I won't get into a good college. You have other activities. This is my thing. Why don't you just drop out?" Sasha explained.

"Sorry, but I couldn't possibly let down my supporters like that," Kara said.

"You're making a mistake," Sasha glared.

"That sounded almost like a threat. You wouldn't know how those bees ended up attacking Paul and Felice, would you?" Kara asked knowingly.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Sasha asked.

"No, just heavily implying something," Kara smirked and walked off.

* * *

Kara sat in the theater with a blank piece of paper as she thought about something deep. "Good start," Vicki commented on her blank page.

"I can't think of what to say," Kara admitted.

"Just say what you believe and the rest is easy," Vicki encouraged.

"What do I believe?" Kara wondered.

"I believe in this theater, in the entrepreneurial spirit," Vicki sighed. "I wanted to show old classic movies."

"Just not Michael Bay films," Kara frowned.

Kara and Vicki then heard noises in the ventilation system. Kara X-ray visioned the ceiling and saw hundreds of them looking for an exit. "Did you hear that?" Vicki asked her.

"Yeah, we got like five seconds to move," Kara said nonchalantly and then got Vicki to her feet. Kara placed Vicki in a closet room and shut the door. She then sped over to Vicki's office, waited for all the bees to come in, and then closed the door.

The bees went straight for Kara but their sting had no effect on her. Kara blasted the room with frost breath killing all of the bees within seconds. Once she was done, the office was ruined but all the bees were dead on the floor. "This is going to be a big clean up job," Kara realized seeing the mess.

Kara came over to Vicki's house to nurse her injuries. "I can't believe you didn't get stung."

"I got tough skin," Kara excused.

"The insurance forms are going to be worse than these stings," Vicki said miserably.

"I had a good time tonight...except for the bees," Kara smiled.

"We should do this more often," Vicki joked. "Too bad for your speech."

"Nah, no big deal," Kara said dismissively. "Right now, I need to find Sasha."

"Why?" Vicki wondered.

"I think she's behind the bee attacks," Kara said seriously.

"You should talk to Alex about that," Vicki recommended.

"We're not really talking, right now," Kara said referring to her endorsement of Paul.

"She only thought what she was doing was right," Vicki said in her defense.

"I know," Kara sighed. "But it still stings."

* * *

The next morning, Kara came to investigate Sasha's place. She went straight for a shack, opened the door, and then looked around. "Vicki told me about the Talon," Alex said grabbing her shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled.

"Thanks for the call," Alex said sarcastically.

"I'm not apologizing...traitor," Kara glared back at her.

"Let's just get this over with," Alex said looking around.

Kara scanned the room and found a beehive above them. "Well...shit," she realized.

"I think Sasha is emitting a bee pheromone," Alex theorized.

"Oh really? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"How else do you explain what's happening here?" Alex asked impatiently. "She was stung a thousand times by African bees. She was allergic to them. She should have died."

"The greatest of ironies," Kara smirked.

"She was found near the impact crater, your impact crater," Alex said.

"You putting this on me?" Kara asked dumbfounded.

"I don't blame you, Kara. Not anymore," Alex said sincerely.

"Well, about time," Kara said.

"I blame your parents," Alex clarified.

"Damn," Kara sighed. "Well, we better go find her before I win that vote."

* * *

As it happened, while Kara and Alex were snooping around Sasha's place, Sasha was snooping around the Danvers barn until she ran into Kara. "You wanted to see me?" Sasha asked awkwardly.

"I've decided to not drop out. I'm going to kick your ass," Kara said.

"You couldn't have just told me that by text," Sasha said irritably.

"Yeah but I really really wanted to waste your time," Kara smiled.

"Mission accomplished," Sasha said about to leave.

"You think you can win by putting your opponents in the hospital? That isn't going to work on me," Kara said to her. "I know you're behind the attacks."

"So, what are you going to do about it? Even if the police believe you, there's no way to stop me. No one can," Sasha said arrogantly.

"I can," Kara said confidently.

"You want a fight, Kara? Is that why you lured me here? What were you going to do, Kara?" Sasha challenged and then concentrated hard.

Kara grabbed her by the neck. "You may be thick-skinned but what about your mother?" Sasha asked her.

"What if I kill you here and now?" Kara threatened.

"The bees will still attack. Either kill me or save her," Sasha told her.

Kara let Sasha go and ran off towards Eliza who was on a tractor outside. Kara sped over to Eliza, picked her up, and sped her away from the bees into the basement. "I've never seen bees attack like that!" Eliza said freaked out.

* * *

Sasha retreated back to her shack only to find Kara waiting. "How did you get here? What about your mom?" Sasha asked surprised.

"She's fine but it's over for you," Kara said coldly.

"I still have a speech to write. And don't think you can stop me. I can send my bee swarm into a filled-up auditorium, and you know what I can do with them," Sasha said.

"At first, I only got into this election for funsies. But now, I have to do it to prevent crazy bitches like you from getting power," Kara said.

"There are two people in this world: leaders and followers. My parents taught me to be a leader," Sasha told her.

"I'm neither a leader or a follower. I just do whatever the fuck I want," Kara said advancing on her.

"Experience my full power and despair," Sasha said aggressively as she summoned all of her bees to her. The bees burst through the windows as they swarmed inside.

Sasha grinned evilly as all of her bees came in. "You're allergic, remember," Kara reminded her.

"I don't care as long as I take you down," Sasha said insanely.

"Well, okay then," Kara said and then fired heat vision at two propane attacks igniting them. The shack, the bees, and everything inside exploded in a huge fireball. Kara calmly walked away from the fire with Sasha burned to a crisp.

* * *

At the auditorium, Kara addressed the student body. "Good morning. In less than an hour, you will vote for your new class president along with students from around the world that are doing the same exact thing, for the betterment of mankind. Mankind...it should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. Once again, we have been called to fight for our freedoms. Not from tyranny, persecution, or oppression," Kara said looking straight at Principal Kwan.

"But from annihilation. We're fighting for our right to live, to exist, and should we win the day we will have declared in one voice we will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today, we celebrate our independence!" Kara concluded.

The auditorium was on their feet giving Kara a standing ovation. Even Alex reluctantly stood up and clapped for her. When the vote was count, Kara won overwhelmingly.

* * *

At the Talon, the theater was filled with Kara's supporters. "Good job, man," Kara complimented Pete. Kara then turned to Alex who was taking photographs.

"You were right to endorse Paul. I got caught up in the popularity rush," Kara admitted.

"You say that now because you won. No one can ever set limits on you. You bribed the entire student body and gave a ridiculous speech ripped off from Independence Day. How do you live with yourself?" Alex asked outraged.

"Alex, who ran for VP?" Kara asked as she ate a Cheeto.

Alex frowned and looked it up on her phone. "The fuck? Paul Chan," she realized.

"As it happens, he was the only one running. I got him to drop out of the presidential race and run for VP unopposed while he was in the hospital. I intend to resign as my first official act," Kara revealed.

"What was the point?" Alex asked stupified.

"To win," Kara smiled. "Also, my campaign is giving the Talon a solid boost and my popularity has never been higher. As soon as I actually make real decisions, people are going to start to hate me."

"Then why did you give me so much shit for endorsing Paul?" Alex asked.

"Because you didn't trust me to do the right thing," Kara said obviously.

"I'm really proud of you, Kara. You did the right thing in the most half-assed way possible. One student is dead and two are hospitalized," Alex said unimpressed.

"Nice crowd," Lex said pleased with Vicki.

"I think we will be having more nights like this," Vicki said happily.

"How do you figure?" Lex wondered.

"The Beaner has multiple health violations they have been trying to cover up. I was told by a vendor and got Alex to get a reporter on it. In summary, they're fucked," Vicki smiled.

"Very creative," Lex applauded. "I'm impressed. Just remember that what you did to them, your other competitors will try to do to you."

"Congrats on the election. Does this mean you will be at school more often doing trivial work?" Lex asked.

"Don't worry, Lex. I'm all yours. I'm resigning tomorrow and that nerd Paul Chan can be president," Kara said.

"Well, you don't have to be an elected official to change the world," Lex remarked.

"Ever thought about getting into politics?" Kara asked.

"Someday I'd like to be president," Lex said ambitiously.

"Well, if an Arkansas hillbilly and a Texas cowboy can be one, why can't you?" Kara figured.

"Exactly and when I do, I want you to be at my side," Lex smiled.

"One step at a time, Lex," Kara smiled.


	22. The Crush

Dr. Strange was minding his own business as he drove down a dark road like a maniac in his sportscar. "I did the best I could for that kid. His hands were literally crushed by tires," he said to his associate on speakerphone.

"Nobody is blaming you, Steve," his associate assured him.

"Well, good, and if he tries to sue me I will fight to the bitter end," Dr. Strange promised. He then noticed a teenage boy on the road.

"What the fuck?" Dr. Strange wondered.

His car suddenly went for a spin, went through the guard rail, off a cliff, and down into the river.

* * *

At Midvale High Career Day, Kara stopped by a US Air Force booth. "I see you in uniform flying. Ever consider a career in the Air Force?" the recruiter asked bored.

"Fuck yeah! How do I sign up?" Kara asked enthusiastically.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex asked pulling her aside.

"Trying to be a good patriot, serving my country, being all I can be," Kara said obviously.

"You would never pass the background check, you would expose us all, and be used as a weapon of mass destruction for the government," Alex told her.

Kara turned back to the recruiter. "Let's just say I had Superman's powers. What would you do with me?"

"Treat you like any other airman. We're all equal in the Force. We would ask that you apply for our Special Forces unit," the recruiter replied.

"But would you make me into your weapon to intimidate nations, kill terrorists, and assassinate world leaders?" Kara asked.

"If you had Superman's powers...fuck yeah," the recruiter whispered.

"I'll think about it," Kara smiled walking away.

"You're unbelievable. Superman never joined the military because he knew it could tip the balance of power in the world," Alex scolded.

"The US can kick the ass of the rest of the world without needing Superman," Kara rolled her eyes.

"That just makes it worse," Alex said obviously.

"Maybe, with me and America combining forces we could finally create a planet-wide government...under our control," Kara said. "A United States of Earth."

"You don't take orders, you inspire no one, and you're reckless," Alex pointed out.

"What's stopping you from signing up? I bet you would be great in a para-military organization," Kara said.

"Don't be stupid. I want to be a biologist. I want to save people rather than kill them," Alex said.

"I prefer to do both, often at the same time," Kara smiled. She went over to a smiling Pete. "What are you so damn happy about?"

"I just landed a job with the mayor's election campaign this summer," Pete said enthusiastically.

"I knew our campaign would be a stepping stone for you," Kara said pleased.

Alex came back from the Daily Planet booth. "Wow, Alex, you look nice," Pete remarked on her business attire.

"Thanks, I was going for professional," Alex said.

"Damn, we just got burned," Kara realized with both them wearing t-shirts and jeans.

"Some of us give a shit about our future," Alex said scornfully.

"Alex, there are only four intern slots available and over five hundred applicants. You have like no chance," Kara said.

"Fuck you, Kara. I'm the head of the school newspaper," Alex pointed out.

"That you created for yourself," Kara pointed out. "How about I get Lex to pull some strings at the Inquisitor?"

"I want nothing to do with that tabloid rag," Alex rejected.

"You can try again when you go to Metropolis," Pete suggested.

"Why would you be going to Metropolis?" Kara wondered.

"The student journalism conference, the one you were supposed to sign us up for?" Alex looked at Kara crossly.

"Not ringing a bell," Kara shook her head.

"Damn it. Now, it's too late to get in. You never care about anything besides yourself. You just don't give a shit," Alex said angrily and stormed off.

"Alex, I think you need to just calm down," Kara told her.

Alex proceeded to give her the middle finger and walked off.

* * *

A pissed-off Alex went over to her locker but was interrupted by a fellow student, Justin, who had returned. "Hey! How are you?" Alex asked smiling. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for all those emails you sent. They really got me through a tough time," Justin said sincerely.

"I'm sure lots of people kept in touch," Alex downplayed.

"You would be surprised. For most of my friends, I was out of sight, out of mind," Justin said bitterly.

"I know the feeling," Alex said referring to Kara. "So, when will we see your next cartoons?"

Justin showed his broken hand to her. "Unfortunately, my drawing hand is shot."

"I am so sorry," Alex said sympathetically.

"It's alright. I'm in the process of reevaluating my life. So, is there any chance I could buy you a cup of coffee?" Justin offered.

Kara strolled towards them like a shark. "Why not? Let's get out of here before my sister destroys you," Alex said taking him away. As the two walked away, Alex felt something in her mind snap that this was a good thing for her.

Kara eyed Justin curiously as her superior memory recalled everything about him and his accident.

* * *

Lex received an unexpected visitor at the mansion. The middle-aged blond woman strolled right in and found Lex at his desk. "Well, isn't this a surprise," Lex said amused.

"Hello, Lex," Lillian Luthor said to him.

"It's been years. Why the sudden burst in sentimentality?" Lex asked her.

"Don't be an ass. I have every right to visit my son in my own house," she shot back.

"Yes, that's what it's all about. You stayed with my father just for the money," Lex accused.

"I know you're angry with me, but we need to talk," Lillian said seriously.

"I can't imagine anything you could say that would interest me," Lex said dismissively. "Enjoy the grounds," he said taking off to his room.

* * *

Alex took Justin to the "weird room" to look over Alex's archive of his comics. "Yep, this is my favorite one," Alex pointed out.

Hey, guys," Kara said entering.

"You know Justin," Alex introduced.

"How could I forget? You had such magical hands. I could never do what you do. Such precision, such technique," Kara said impressed.

"If you're going to be a bitch, do it somewhere else," Alex scolded.

"It's okay. I'm used to it," Justin said lamely.

"Did they ever find the driver that hit you?" Kara asked curiously.

"No, I don't remember much of what happened," Justin shook his head.

"What do you remember?" Alex asked perked up.

"A little bit of the license plate: DDI," he said.

"We should look into it," Alex said intrigued.

"I'm sure the police can handle it," Kara said condescendingly.

"If we find anything, we'll pass it on," Alex snapped at her.

"God damn," Kara said backing off.

"Okay," Justin said awkwardly seeing the two sisters square off.

"Anyway, I talked to Lex. He scored us two tickets to the conference, so you can get off my back about it," Kara said.

"Don't worry about it, Kara. Justin is already signed up, and I'm going as his guest," Alex rejected.

"Or we could all go together," Justin said friendly.

"No, Kara isn't interested in journalism anyway," Alex said quickly.

"I think...I can speak for myself, thank you," Kara stared her down.

"Right, I think I should probably get going," Justin said awkwardly and then fumbled his papers on the floor.

"Let me help you," Alex said assisting him.

Kara eyed them as they worked together. Justin gave her an appreciative smile. Kara couldn't help but notice some chemistry between them but also glanced at a newspaper article about a doctor that had lost his hands in a car accident.

* * *

Vicki came by the house as Kara and Ryan looked over one of Justin's comics. "The art is good but I'm not interested in the story," Ryan frowned.

"I concur," Kara agreed.

"Hey, Kara, is your mom around? I wanted to order more of her pies," Vicki said.

"She's at class. I can help you," Kara volunteered.

"Didn't expect to see you here. I thought you would be proof-reading the next Torch edition," Vicki said.

"I don't actually do anything at the Torch," Kara clarified.

"Are you two still fighting?" Vicki asked.

"Yep," Ryan said having already read Alex's mind.

"What's going on with you two?" Vicki asked concerned.

"Alex thinks she can impress Justin by treating me like shit. It's a tale as old as time, but I am going to get even in the end," Kara said determinedly.

"You jealous?" Vicki wondered.

"Of Justin? No, the guy's a cripple," Kara scoffed.

"Wow, I meant Alex," Vicki clarified.

"I don't need sisterly attention. I actually prefer it when she's not around," Kara said. "I'd rather be with my bro," Kara said giving Ryan a fist-bump.

"Is this thing with Lex serious?" Vicki asked curiously.

"We're not really committed or anything. We have an arrangement of a sort," Kara said vaguely.

"So, you don't really love him?" Vicki questioned.

"Love is a strong word for it," Kara agreed.

"Maybe he isn't the right one for you, Kara," Vicki suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Kara said staring right at her. "So...how many pies did you want?"

"Dozen," Vicki said softly.

"How's Jake these days? I heard his dad feels better," Kara asked.

"He's great," Vicki lied.

"Well, okay then," Kara smiled knowingly.

"Good luck. I hope you work things out with Alex. She's a good friend to me. Bye," Vicki said leaving.

Kara waited for her to be gone and then turned to Ryan. "Alright, Professor X, what do you got for me?"

"She likes you...a lot," Ryan smiled. "She's jealous of you and Lex."

"What about Alex?" Kara asked.

"She's jealous there, too. I think she's conflicted between you, two. There's a lot of confusion there, but she's definitely over Jake. It's just a pity relationship now," Ryan said.

"Well, you don't need to read minds to know that," Kara agreed.

* * *

The next day, Kara met up with Pete. "Seen Alex?"

"Not since English," he answered. "Probably hanging out with Justin."

"What do you think about that guy?" Kara asked.

"He seems pretty cool," Pete said focusing on his book.

"I mean, sexually," Kara clarified.

"Well...what the fuck?" Pete wondered.

"Just messing," Kara teased him.

"Don't do that. That is whack," Pete said disturbed by the idea.

"I wonder what Alex sees in him. Is it pity?" Kara considered.

"Why do you care?" Pete asked.

"I'm just concerned is all," Kara lied.

"Why? Because he's a nice guy?" Pete mocked.

"That's to be determined. Justin had this in his portfolio," Kara said showing Pete the newspaper clipping of the doctor that lost his hands in a freak car accident.

"So?" Pete asked.

"That was Justin's doctor," Kara pointed out. "Don't you find it odd he carries that around with him."

"I liked the tragic irony," Justin said sneaking up on them.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled.

"You always talk about other people behind their backs, Kara?" Justin asked offended.

"Not always but often," Kara smiled not intimidated.

"You see that I am spending time with Alex and so you want me out of the picture?" Justin asked.

"Nothing would make me happier than Alex getting a boyfriend, but I am not sure you're the one for her," Kara said bluntly.

"Give me a chance," Justin said and then walked off.

"That was tense," Pete remarked.

"Keep an eye on him," Kara ordered.

* * *

Lex found Lillian in the library. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"This is my house, Lex, so you can go fuck yourself," Lillian snapped at him.

"My father's house," Lex corrected.

"When he dies, this all goes to me. I am next in line in succession, and you better remember that," Lillian scolded him.

"Why are you here?" Lex asked pissed-off.

"To see what kind of man you have become," Lillian said obviously.

"A very busy one," Lex replied. "So, if there's nothing else...,"

"Alexander, we were close once. You are my only son," Lillian reminded him. "After the meteor shower, I was the one person that didn't look at you differently."

"Things have changed since then. I have changed," Lex said pacing around the pool table. "What do you want from me?"

"Your father wanted you to be his son, not mine. He created a rift between us. Now, are you going to let him get away with that or are you going to do something about it?" Lillian challenged.

"The two of you try to manipulate me like I am some kind of pawn in your chess game," Lex replied.

"You have stayed true to yourself despite your father's best efforts. And to be honest, I wanted your forgiveness," Lillian said sincerely.

"I'm afraid you will have to find a way to grant it to yourself," Lex said coldly.

"Goodbye, Alexander," Lillian said sadly and walked away.

* * *

Kara handed an apple pie over to Vicki in the theater. "If only everything sold as well as your mother's apple pie," Vicki complimented.

"I think that says more about your menu than the pies," Kara said knowingly.

"Hey, Kara," Jake said coming up to them.

"How's your dad?" Kara asked.

"Happy to be home," Jake said. He then turned to Vicki. "Keep Saturday free. I got two tickets to the Metropolis playhouse."

"Wow, what inspired you to do that?" Vicki asked. Jake had never been strong in the art department.

"I saw you reading plays at school. I thought I should make up for lost time," Jake said sincerely. He then gave her an awkward kiss on the cheek and took off.

"Jake has paid more attention to me in the last two weeks than he has all year," Vicki remarked.

"What do you think it is?" Kara asked already knowing the answer.

"He's just happy his dad is getting better," Vicki figured.

"And...how do you feel about that?" Kara asked becoming an armchair psychiatrist.

"When his dad got sick, he really changed around. He's more responsible, less of a bully, and kinder," Vicki noticed. "So, how are things with Alex?"

"Unresolved," Kara said vaguely.

"What are you going to do?" Vicki asked.

"Probably do something that makes her hate me now but will appreciate later," Kara figured.

* * *

At the "weird room" Alex was busy typing when Justin came in. "I talked with my source at the DMV on that partial license plate. Should get something back soon," she told him.

"Wow," Justin said impressed. "Here, it took me all night," he said handing her a sketch.

"Oh, wow," Alex said as she saw the sketch. "It's beautiful," she smiled.

"Well, so are you," Justin said. "Did you know that after the car hit me and I was lying in the road, I pictured your face."

"That is so creepy and romantic at the same time," Alex said drawn to him. "But why me?"

"I had the biggest crush on you," Justin admitted. "I was too afraid to do anything about it. I thought I would never get a chance to tell you how I feel. But when you started emailing me when I was in the hospital, I knew this was my chance. I wasn't going to let you get away twice."

"I fought my way back for you," Justin said emotionally.

The "persuader" powers kicked in at just the right moment for Alex. She smiled at him and then let him kiss her. As they passionately kissed, several items on the desk started to float in the air.

Alex then noticed the objects floating in the air and broke from Justin returning to normal. "What the fuck just happened?" she wondered.

"Can you keep an open mind?" Justin asked panicked.

"Sure," Alex allowed.

"Something happened to me in the accident. When I was in the hospital, I found I could move things with my mind," Justin explained.

"Like telekinesis?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, am I freaking you out?" Justin asked worriedly.

"Believe it or not, I've seen stranger things," Alex said referring to all the crazy things she had seen with Kara.

"I don't want to be on your wall," Justin said.

"You won't. Just don't be evil," Alex smiled. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

As they were about to kiss, Kara barged in. "What the fuck did I just see?" she wondered.

"Mind your own fucking business, Kara," Alex snapped at her.

"We need to talk...outside...without him being around," Kara said.

"Yeah, sure, Kara," Alex rolled her eyes and went outside with her.

* * *

Kara gave Alex a condescending look in the hall. "Don't you think this Justin thing is moving too fast?" Kara asked her.

"You're the one to talk. Who haven't you kissed?" Alex shot back.

"How do I put this? You're emotionally...fragile," Kara frowned.

"Shove it. We've been emailing back and forth. I know him better than I know you," Alex said.

"His doctor was in a freak car accident with his hands severely damaged. Coincidence? I think not," Kara said.

"So, you talk about him behind his back?" Alex asked.

"I pulled you aside to avoid a scene. I have no problem talking shit to him to his face," Kara assured her. "I'm just trying to look out after you."

"You have some kind of savior complex?" Alex asked outraged.

"Savior complex? More like the opposite," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You want to kill him just like all the others," Alex accused.

"If he caused his doctors' car accident, he's dangerous. He has telekinetic abilities," Kara said seriously.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smiled.

"You fucking spying on me? How long have you been taunting me with gay jokes? I finally get a boyfriend and you try to ruin it? What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you enjoy making me unhappy?" Alex asked.

"I want you to have a boyfriend, get married, have kids, and be an awesome mom. I really do. But I would prefer you pissed-off at me to being dead," Kara said.

"What proof do you have that he's bad?" Alex asked.

"Well, shit, he took that fax about the license plate, and now he's gone," Kara said scanning through the walls.

Alex gave Kara a haunted look. "No, come on," she said and then started crying.

"It's okay, Alex. Maybe he didn't do it," Kara said half-heartedly.

"It all fits. God damn it," Alex said tearfully.

"Look, I'm not going to take him out without a little more evidence than that," Kara said to her. "But stay away from him or have someone with you in the same room."

* * *

That night, Kara hung out in the barn reading a book about men and women. She chuckled every so often as she turned a page. Lex came over to visit her. "Why are you here so late?" Kara asked.

"Just needed to get out of the house," Lex said vaguely. "What are you reading?" he asked as he picked up the book.

"Something the library was giving away for free," Kara discounted. "I want to know more about human mating rituals."

"How was it on Krypton?" Lex asked.

"Men and women were assigned partners by a computer algorithm. Sex was like a form of yoga or exercise. What you call love didn't exist," Kara said.

"Brutally efficient," Lex said admiringly.

"For some reason, I wanted more than that. In some ways, I feel more human than Kryptonian," Kara considered.

"Your society wasn't into risk. It was safe, controlled, and boring," Lex remarked. "You and I like to take risks. You took a risk telling me your secret. I take a risk that you won't destroy me for it."

"How sweet of you to say," Kara mocked.

"But this book isn't for us, is it?" Lex realized.

"No, Jake and Vicki are together for pity sake. Alex is into Justin for similar reasons. What is it with human females and pity?" Kara wondered.

"They may pity these boys. They may even go so far as to sleep with them. But they'll never marry them. Women want that sense of security in a provider. It will get real old for them fast," Lex predicted.

"What can you provide me, Lex?" Kara asked.

"Connections you don't have and could never have on your own. Sure, you could use your powers and become an instant celebrity but you would always be Superwoman and never Kara Danvers. I can make Kara Danvers rich and powerful without needing to ever use her powers," Lex offered.

"I assume you will want a male heir from me, an heir that will have my powers," Kara said.

"We're not at that point," Lex dodged.

"What's the point of all this if not to finish it through?" Kara asked.

"To enjoy each other's company for as long as we can," Lex smiled.

"You rejected your father's offer to come to Metropolis. You know he's going to come after you for that. Was it for me?" Kara asked.

"Partially but I never do anything for just one reason. But you are a reason, Kara," Lex said sincerely.

"That's so romantic, Lex," Kara said and gave him a kiss.

* * *

The next day, Kara strolled into the "weird room" and found Alex frantically working. Principal Kwan had been run over by his own car at his home the night before.

"I don't want to say, I told you so, but...," Kara remarked.

"Save it. I don't want to hear about what you think happened. I want facts," Alex said already emotional.

"You crying over Prinicipal Kwan? Remember how he tried to shut you down. He was an asshole," Kara told her.

"I'm not upset over that. I'm upset over my own powerlessness," Alex said frustrated.

"Look, you cracked the case," Kara pointed out a screen showing Principal Kwan's license plate number having "DDI".

"You saying Principal Kwan ran over Justin and Justin killed him in revenge?" Alex asked skeptically.

"No shit," Kara said obviously.

"It's purely circumstantial," Alex denied.

"Is it because you feel guilty you indirectly led to Principal Kwan's death?" Kara asked.

"How do you figure?" Alex asked offended.

"Well, you got the license plate number from the DMV giving Justin what he needed to know as to who hit him," Kara said.

"How was I supposed to know what he would do with it?" Alex asked.

"No one is blaming you, Alex. Shit happens," Kara said dismissively.

"I can't believe this. I knew him for years, we talked back and forth online, and then he was so nice to me," Alex said distressed. "I mean, how is he any different than you. You get revenge and kill people all the time."

"You can trust me never to harm you, Alex. Can you say the same for Justin? What if one day he snaps and sends a pencil through your neck when I am not around?" Kara asked.

"It's just that I felt nothing for him before until just now. Something inside me was awakened like I wanted him to be good. He gave a shit about me. He drew this for me," Alex said showing the picture.

Kara was about to critique it and then stopped herself. "He's dangerous, Alex. Killing fools never changed who I was as a person. I'm the same girl. But for many of you humans, it changes them, corrupts them."

"He can be redeemed," Alex said. "I know he can."

"I hope you're right," Kara said.

* * *

Lex found Lionel in his office. "We're selling Cadmus labs," he told him.

"Our deal memo gives me fifty percent ownership and veto rights. I don't recall you asking my opinion," Lex said smartly.

"We only bought Cadmus to bankrupt Sir Harry. After we pump and dump the stock, the company is worthless," Lionel said.

"You didn't come all this way to talk about Cadmus," Lex assumed as he took a drink.

"I understand your mother came to visit you," Lionel said awkwardly.

"She did," Lex admitted.

"Your mother is an extraordinary woman. She made me the man I am today," Lionel complimented.

"You took time out of your busy schedule to tell me this?" Lex asked.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Lionel asked. "You hate her even more than me."

"Because of how she treated Lena," Lex said finally.

"Come now, really? Lena is getting the best schooling and everything she could possibly want," Lionel said.

"Just not a mother that loves her," Lex shot back. "We adopted her into the Luthor family but she was never treated as such by mother."

"Well, you won't need to hate her for very long," Lionel said dryly.

"Why is that? Divorce on the horizon? That can be expensive," Lex said coldly.

"She's dying, Lex. Cancer," Lionel revealed. "Probably from sunbathing too much. What did she want from you?"

"Forgiveness," Lex sighed.

"And what did you tell her?" Lionel asked.

"To get out," Lex replied.

"I expect you to be there at the funeral," Lionel said standing up to leave.

"Of course," Lex replied lost in thought.

* * *

Kara came by Principal Kwan's house and entered the garage looking for clues. "What are you doing here?" Danny, his son asked.

"Let me guess, it wasn't your father that ran over Justin, was it? An upstanding citizen like Principal Kwan would never do that. But you," Kara accused.

"You're right. I did it. He didn't deserve this. He was just protecting me," Danny said mournfully. "You going to tell the police?

"No," Kara shook her head. "You've been punished enough. Don't tell the police anything. Lawyer up if you get arrested," Kara said sympathetically.

"What about Justin? He did this, right?" Danny asked angrily.

"Leave him to me," Kara assured him.

* * *

Justin came into the "weird room" and greeted Alex. "Did you hear about Principal Kwan?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I did. That was really weird, right? I guess you never know when your time is up," he said coldly. "Which is why we should make the most of the time we have," Justin said.

Alex felt creeped out by him as red flags became apparent. "You know, I just forgot something. My mom wants me back at the house."

"Can I go with you?" Justin asked.

"Sure," Alex agreed and pushed a button on her watch.

* * *

Justin drove Alex to her house. "She's in the barn," Alex said leading him inside.

Once they were inside, Justin gave a confused look seeing no one. "Alright, asshole, you're going to confess you killed Principal Kwan," Alex said to him.

"Or what?" Justin asked angrily.

"Or I'll kick your ass," Alex said.

Justin threw her across the barn with his powers. "How could you betray me? What we had together?" Justin asked outraged.

Alex charged Justin with a punch only to be suspended high in the air above him. He then sent her back down where her foot slammed down on a toolbox destroying it. Alex got up and limped towards Justin. "That's what I love about you, Alex. You're a fighter," Justin complimented and then threw a horseshoe at her head knocking her out.

Justin then activated a chainsaw and suspended it in the air. "I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end like this," he said and then threw it at her prone body.

Kara got in the way, destroying the chainsaw on impact. "How did you do that?" Justin asked her spooked.

"You killed the wrong man, idiot," Kara said advancing on him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Justin asked freaked out.

"It was Danny. Did it never occur to you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"It's not true!" Justin shouted.

"He confessed to me," Kara revealed.

"Then he should go to jail for what he did to me," Justin said insanely.

"Not going to happen," Kara said.

"Then I'll do it myself," Justin said and then threw Kara into the roof with all the hay. "You got to make those rough landings, Kara," he chided.

Kara was behind him a flash. "You can't win, Justin," Kara said and then backhanded him so hard his neck broke. Justin fell to the floor dead.

Kara then went over to Alex who had just woken up. "You okay, Alex?" Kara asked her.

"You really cut it close this time," Alex said tearfully and then eyed Justin's body.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kara said and gave her a hug.

Eliza and Ryan then entered the barn and saw Justin's body on the floor. "God damn it," Eliza sighed. "Ryan, get the shovel."

* * *

Lex arrived at the hospital and found Lillian in bed. "So, you finally found me here," Lillian said.

"Dad dropped by," Lex said. "Told me everything."

"Why do you care?" Lillian asked bitterly.

"I was wrong to turn you away. Apparently, Lena has already forgiven you. We had a long chat before I came over here," Lex said.

"Does she still think she's adopted?" Lillian asked.

"Yes," Lex answered. "Your condition is treatable," Lex remarked looking at her chart.

"What's the point? A husband that doesn't care about me and children that despise me," Lillian said bitterly. "All I have ever wanted was to be there for you, Lex. To see you become independent and strong apart from your father. You are my flesh and blood. You will always be my son."

"If you fight this and win, I'll let you be a part of my life again. I want your guidance...and your love, mother," Lex said reaching out to her.

"Whatever happens to me, remember that I will always love you, Lex. No matter who you are or what you've done," Lillian said to him.

* * *

Kara sat down with Alex at the theater. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just went boy crazy," Alex admitted.

"Justin was a good guy until revenge consumed him. If he had just let it go, he could have been good for you," Kara said sincerely.

"I've never felt this way for a boy before. It's weird," Alex said.

"Like being on a roller coaster," Kara said.

"It felt good...to be kissed like that. I kind of want more of that," Alex admitted.

"I'll be your wingman. I'll help you play the field," Kara offered.

"Just don't let me go too far. I don't want to be a teenage mom and drop out of school," Alex said.

"I'll watch you through the walls and intervene when necessary," Kara said.

"That's so fucked up," Alex laughed.

"I have faith in your self-control," Kara said seriously. "Oh, and I still have those journalism conference tickets. How about you go with Pete?"

"Trying to set me up with Pete now?" Alex asked.

"You could do worse," Kara smirked.

* * *

A somber Jake walked into the theater. Vicki ran over to him. "What happened?" she asked seeing his face.

"It's my dad," he said softly.

It was raining at the funeral. Kara was on her best behavior not speaking a word as she stood next to Pete. Alex was next to Eliza and Ryan. Everyone wore black and remained silent throughout the proceedings. For the first time, Kara saw Jake truly cry. Vicki was there to comfort him and then walked back with him to his car with his mother.

"Will you cry at mine?" Ryan asked Kara.

"Yes, Ryan. More than the sky is now," Kara told him.

* * *

**Tibet**

Dr. Strange raged against the Ancient One, an actual Tibetan man, in his own training room. After several minutes of bullshit, Dr. Strange had had enough. "You think you see through me? Well, you don't. But I see through you!" he shouted at him.

The Ancient One took hold of Dr. Strange's wrist and then punched his spirit out of his body. His spirit then saw his lifeless body standing. Feeling his healed hands, Dr. Strange quickly realized what had happened to him. He then came back to his physical body.

"What the fuck was that?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** In Smallville, Lillian had already died. However, this obviously conflicts with SG so Lillian appears here. On this Earth, the Avengers do exist.


	23. Obscura

Vicki and Jake went horseback riding in the open fields of Midvale. Jake needed to blow off some steam after his father's death. Vicki was willing to oblige him surprised by the offer. "It's been a long time since we've done this," Vicki remarked.

"It's not the only thing we haven't done in a long time," Jake said.

"Don't be crude," Vicki scolded him. "At least this keeps your mind off...,"

"It's okay. You can say it. I'm not going to break," Jake allowed.

"I'm just happy you're back to your usual self," Vicki said sincerely.

"Will you be my date to the spring formal?" Jake asked.

"Of course, you didn't have to ask," Vicki said instantly.

"I'm just not taking anything for granted anymore," Jake said. They then heard a huge explosion in the distance that freaked out the horses.

"Holy shit!" Jake said as he heard it.

The two quickly got off their horses and went to the source of the explosion. Water and Power officials were on the scene dealing with a natural gas explosion. Sheriff deputies Randall Collins and Gary Watts were soon on the scene.

Vicki quickly noticed another pipe shaking and about to blow. "Jake, look," Vicki pointed out.

"Time to play the hero," Jake said ambitiously and ran over to the pipeline engineers to tell them.

"Clear the fuck out!" the engineers said to everyone as the pipe was about to burst.

Everyone quickly ran off as the pipe exploded. Vicki was thrown into the air and hit the ground hard with Kryptonite shards all over her. "Vicki!" Jake shouted from behind the sheriff's car.

"Get your head down!" Sheriff Randal forced him down as another explosion ripped through the ground.

Once it was deemed relatively safe, the two sheriffs and Jake went over to Vicki finding her alive but extremely shaken.

* * *

Kara was at the hospital as soon as she heard. "Is she going to be alright?" she asked Jake who was at her bedside.

"Yeah, they gave her something, so she could rest," Jake said.

"How you holding up?" Kara asked sympathetically.

"I had hoped I would have been done with hospitals for a while," Jake joked bitterly.

"No kidding. I'm in and out of hospitals this whole year," Kara agreed.

Alex came in and gave Vicki a worried look. "You should be in Metropolis by now."

"Summer-time internship, I can always reschedule," Alex said.

"I find that doubtful," Kara said. "This is the Daily Planet."

"I just feel weird taking off right now," Alex said.

"It's just a mild concussion. She'll be fine," Kara downplayed.

"Alright, call me if anything goes wrong with the Torch," Alex ordered.

"Like what?" Kara scoffed.

"You going to wish me luck?" Alex asked.

"No," Kara shook her head.

There was an awkward pause. "Because you don't need it," Kara finished.

"Right," Alex rolled her eyes and walked off. As soon as she entered the parking lot to go to her car, an unknown assailant kidnapped her and took her away.

* * *

The next day, Eliza and Ryan worked on the plumbing under the sink. "Your school called," Eliza said as Kara came down the stairs.

"Oh shit," Kara realized.

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble, yet," Eliza said. "They want chaperones for the spring formal."

"And what did you say?" Kara asked.

"I said you didn't even mention it," Eliza said annoyed.

"Possibly because I have a fiendish plot," Kara smiled deviously.

"I can't get this pipe out," Ryan said frustrated.

Kara easily took the pipe out. "So, who's your date going to be?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"My good pal, Lex," Kara said obviously.

"Kara, Lex is older and more experienced than you. Tread carefully with that family," Eliza warned.

"I think I can handle myself," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Have you heard from Alex? She was supposed to call as soon as she got to Metropolis," Eliza asked annoyed.

"Nope," Kara said looking at her phone.

Lex then banged on the door. "Speak of the devil," Kara grinned.

"Hey, Lex, come on in," Eliza allowed in.

"I'm here to compensate you for your herd," Lex said handing over the check.

"Wow, this is very generous," Eliza said looking at the size of the check.

"Nonsense, it's the current market's worth for them and the grazing land. I wouldn't insult you by having you in my debt. I just want any doubts you may have of me to be in the past," Lex said.

"Well, okay then," Eliza said shaking Lex's hand.

Lex gave Kara a nod and then went out the door. "Was he being generous?" Eliza asked Ryan.

"Oh yeah," Ryan smiled. "He really likes you," he said of Kara.

"Shush," Kara said playfully.

Eliza sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

In the "weird room", Kara went to work on a broken printer with her superior engineering skills. "Fucking thing sucks," she said dismayed.

Vicki then entered the room. "Hey, how you feeling?" Kara asked her.

"Only hurts when I try to breathe," she said.

"I'm surprised to see you. If I were you, I would have used it as an excuse to not show up," Kara said.

"Actually, I was looking for Alex," Vicki said looking around for her.

"She's in Metropolis until tonight," Kara said.

"So, you're in charge here?" Vicki asked curiously.

"I suppose," Kara said bored. "The printer is jammed, the scanner is broken, the latest edition is going to be late, and on top of that I don't give a shit about the Torch."

"Then why are you here?" Vicki wondered.

"Alex wanted me to," Kara said.

"Have you heard from her recently?" Vicki asked.

"I left her a voice mail and a text. She hasn't replied which is typical," Kara said unconcernedly. "What's up? You seem concerned."

"I had this really intense dream about Alex," Vicki began.

"Go on," Kara said instantly intrigued.

"I had a dream she was attacked right outside the hospital. I know it sounds crazy but it felt so real," Vicki said.

Kara stared at Vicki as she processed that. "It felt like I was right there. She was carrying that red bag with butterfly wings on it. She got out her keys and then someone grabbed her," Vicki continued.

"You know, it's probably just the concussion and the pain killers talking," Kara reassured her.

"Right," Vicki said and then walked off.

As soon as she was gone, Kara called Alex's phone and got no answer. She then called up Sheriff Ronald. "I have a missing person I want you to look into. Every man you can spare," Kara told him.

"A missing person's request requires 48 hours," Ronald replied back.

"You're going to do it right now," Kara ordered.

* * *

Kara came back home with no call from Alex. Not wanting to freak Eliza out prematurely, Kara worked on a tractor. "Fucking thing sucks!" Kara said denting it with her arm when it refused to work.

"Something wrong?" Eliza asked coming out.

"It needs to be replaced. We've worked longer trying to fix it more than actually using it," Kara said.

"When did you start giving a shit?" Eliza asked.

"You can use that check to get a new one," Kara dodged.

"I haven't decided to cash that check, yet," Eliza said. "Lex gets his money from his shady father, and you get your money from your own sources. I just want to be honest."

"There's no reason to reject this gesture," Kara said.

"I know but my gut tells me that Lex can't be trusted," Eliza said

"Maybe rejecting him over-and-over only works to make what you fear a reality," Kara said.

"I'll sleep on it," Eliza said uncommittedly.

* * *

Kara came into the theater and found Pete. "Have you heard from Alex?" Kara asked.

"No but the Daily Planet better give her that internship if they know what's good for them," Pete said.

"Let's not stroke her ego too hard," Kara said.

"She's probably out partying in the city," Pete figured.

"She's not really the type," Kara said thoughtfully.

"I'm still needing a date for the spring formal," Pete said anxiously.

"I'll hook you up with Alex," Kara volunteered her.

"No one has asked Alex out?" Pete asked surprised.

"Alex has the looks but a terrible personality. I'm not surprised, actually," Kara said.

"Any word on Alex?" Vicki asked concernedly.

"Nothing," Kara replied. "She's pulled this stunt on me before. She likes making me anxious over her."

Vicki then froze up as she saw a vision of Alex tied up and gagged in a creepy place with bodies suspended in bags from the ceiling. She dropped her plates on the floor stunned by the vision. "What is it?" Kara asked.

"I saw Alex. Someone's got her. You have to believe me, Kara," Vicki said freaked out.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sheriff Ronald and Gary entered the theater. "Thanks for coming," Kara said taking command.

"You said you had proof Alex has been abducted," Gary said.

"I saw a vision," Vicki said before Kara could stop her.

"A vision?" Ronald asked skeptically.

"Of Alex being abducted," Kara clarified.

"Maybe you should have called the psychic hotline," Ronald scoffed.

"Look, asshole, you're going to find her," Kara ordered.

"Hey, you can't talk to a sheriff like that," Gary said outraged.

"It's okay, rookie. She's just concerned about her sister," Ronald downplayed. "Anything you can tell me about where she is from this vision?"

"It was a dark room with stuffed animals everywhere. It looked like a storage room," Vicki said.

"We will take this very seriously," Gary said condescendingly.

"Can I have a word with Sherrif Collins?" Kara asked taking him aside from the other two.

"What the fuck is this, Kara? Another prank?" Ronald asked impatiently.

"No, this is real, fucker. Now, I want her back or our deal is off," Kara said.

"You just adding more-and-more conditions, huh? What do you think I am? Your personal private investigator?" Ronald asked.

"That's right, asshole," Kara said wide-eyed. "I'm your number one constituent. I don't care about the money if Alex is dead. If she dies, you die," Kara said.

"Fuck," Ronald realized. "Assuming this bullshit vision is true, it doesn't tell us anything as to where she is or who her abductor was. The hospital cameras didn't see anything."

"Here's the license plate of Alex's car. Find it," Kara ordered giving him a text message.

"I fucking hate you," Ronald said bitterly and went back to his partner.

* * *

That night, Kara sat uneasily in the barn waiting for any news. Vicki came up to meet her. "Any news on Alex?" she asked.

"We found her car abandoned in the woods. The sheriff and I searched the woods but found nothing," Kara said. "There will be a search party tomorrow morning. It won't make a difference, but I won't be able to hide it from Eliza," Kara said.

"I was at the sheriff's office detailing my vision in a statement. They looked at me like I was crazy," Vicki said.

"It's not bad to be crazy," Kara said knowingly.

"How are you holding up?" Vicki asked.

"I keep imagining Alex coming up those steps. I lost her father and now I'm losing her. There's nothing I can do about it," Kara said helplessly.

"What happened to her father is not your fault," Vicki told her.

"Yeah, sure," Kara disagreed. "The thought of never seeing her again. My life would be over."

"Don't talk like that. We'll find her. Maybe, I'll get another vision," Vicki said hopefully.

"The first time I saw her, she was a real bitch to me. But over these last few years, she's been tolerable. I've even grown fond of her. She has this strength, not physical but emotional. She's been my anchor keeping me from falling to my worst instincts," Kara said reflectively.

"We're going to see her again," Vicki said confidently. She then felt a tremor as she saw another vision.

"What is it?" Kara noticed.

"I saw Alex. She was being buried alive near a windmill," Vicki said.

"I got this," Kara said.

"I'll call the police," Vicki said taking out her cell phone.

* * *

Kara sped over to the field and used her X-ray vision to look for a body. She sighed with relief as she found Alex. Kara punched into the ground, grabbed the casket, and dragged it out of the ground. She then ripped the casket lid off and found Alex unconscious.

"Come on, Alex," Kara said shaking her.

Alex gasped and breathed heavily as she reached the open air. She woke up and stared at Kara. "I knew you would find me," she embraced her.

"It was Vicki who found you," Kara said gratefully.

* * *

Alex was placed in a hospital room to recover from her ordeal with Kara watching like a hawk. Vicki came in to see them. "Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Thank you so much for finding me. How did you do it?" Alex wondered.

"I had a vision," Vicki said vaguely.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Have you called the Daily Planet?" Kara asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, they canceled the interview. I'm done," Alex said bitterly. "At least I can do an exclusive on myself for the Torch."

"Reporters aren't supposed to be the news, Alex," Kara chided.

"Fine, you do the interview," Alex pointed to Vicki.

"Alright," Vicki said happy to do so.

"Do you remember who it was that attacked you?" Kara asked seriously.

"I remember tripping on some rails and seeing lots of teddy bears hanging from the ceiling. That's where I was kept until...," Alex said and then started crying.

"It's okay, Alex. I'll be here the whole night," Kara assured her.

"Okay, time for me to go, I guess. I'll call you if I get another vision," Vicki said leaving. As she did, Eliza came by.

"Oh shit," Kara realized.

Kara strolled out of the room to meet with Eliza. "When were you going to tell me Alex was missing?" she asked outraged.

"I didn't know for sure," Kara excused.

"Bullshit. I had to be told by the sheriffs that you called them to search for her. The search party was to start this morning," Eliza raged.

"I didn't want you to worry. I didn't know how to handle it," Kara said honestly.

"You tell me the moment you think something is wrong. I am her mother. I have a right to now. When you become a mother, you will understand," Eliza said.

I'm sorry," Kara said sincerely.

"Kara, you saved Alex. I can't thank you enough," Eliza embraced her.

Kara hugged her tightly and then brought her into the room. "Oh, my baby," Eliza said coming to Alex's side and giving her a hug.

"I'm okay, mom," Alex assured her.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, too," Eliza said crying over her.

* * *

While Kara was guarding Alex, Eliza came out to see Lex at the site where the natural gas explosion had taken place. The area was crawling with Lex Corp workers in protective suits and metal detectors. "What this all about, Lex?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"Testing the soil for an agricultural project. A standard operating procedure," Lex lied.

"Really? With metal detectors?" Eliza asked.

Lex got closer to Eliza. "This is the place where Kara came down, is it not? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. It's best if all evidence of the crash be collected by someone Kara trusts."

Eliza gave him a spooked look. "She told you?"

"I investigated the car crash she saved me from. There was no human explanation for how I survived. Kara told me the truth and I have kept her secret ever since. But at this rate, she will be exposed. You have a spaceship in your basement. There are pieces of debris all over Midvale including this site. If not me, it will be someone else," Lex said.

"How can we trust you?" Eliza asked.

"Because I know that if I compromise your family, Kara will kill me," Lex smiled.

"How can you be close to someone like that?" Eliza asked.

"Mrs. Danvers, how can you be close to a mercenary assassin?" Lex wondered referring to Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah was a scientist," Eliza corrected.

"We both know that isn't true," Lex said. "Kara and I have mutual interests, to fuck over my father, legally, of course. So, you see, we both have the same aims. You hate my father. I hate him, too."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Lex," Eliza warned.

"Only together can we keep Kara's secret safe. Please, trust me on this," Lex said.

* * *

That night, Kara watched over Alex in the "weird room." "You should be sleeping," Kara said bored.

"I have a lot of work to do after the mess you've made here," Alex said shifting through papers. "Besides I have nightmares of being trapped in a box."

Jake strolled into the room looking confused. "You called me here."

"I did. The explosion covered Vicki in meteor fragments. It connected her with someone at the accident. Who was the one that got to her first?" Kara asked.

"It happened so fast. I don't know. It was just me and the two deputies," Jake recalled. "You think one of these cops kidnapped Alex?"

"It wasn't Sheriff Collins, so it must be the rookie," Kara figured.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Alex asked.

"Sheriff Collins belongs to me," Kara said vaguely.

"Vicki is in danger then. I'm going to see that she's alright," Jake said taking off.

* * *

At the theater, Vicki was about to close when Sheriff Ronald came in. "I know it's late, but I have a couple of questions for you."

"Surprised you have the time," Vicki said resentfully.

"I deserve that. You were on to something," Ronald allowed.

Vicki then stared at another approaching figure. Ronald turned around and got sucker-punched to the floor. Vicki then screamed as she was taken.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Jake arrived at the theater too late. "Where's Vicki," Jake asked Ronald.

"I don't know," he said lamely as he touched his jaw

"Ronald, you piece of shit, where's your partner?" Kara asked impatiently.

"He's at the carnival. He does security there as a second job," Ronald said.

"The carnival is closed this time a year. It's the perfect place to hide someone," Alex said recalling the stuffed animals.

"Cuff Alex and put her in your cop car," Kara ordered.

"The fuck?" Alex asked outraged.

"Orders are orders," Ronald muttered and proceeded to cuff her.

"This is beyond fucked up! I will sue the pants off of you!" Alex shouted as she was taken away.

"Bring all your cop buddies to the carnival," Kara ordered.

"Sheriff Watts is a brother in arms," Ronald protested.

"You want a serial kidnapper on the Force?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"Fine, what will you do?" Ronald asked.

"Jake and I are going to rescue the hostage and take out the bad guy," Kara said.

"Fuck yeah," Jake nodded.

"Give Jake a bad-ass weapon," Kara ordered.

* * *

While the cops formed a perimeter around the carnival, Kara and Jake rushed in. Using her X-ray vision, she finally found the kidnapper and Vicki. "She's in there," Kara pointed out a closed booth with a smiling clown.

"How do you know?" Jake asked.

"I...just...know," Kara said rolling her eyes.

"Let's kick-ass," Jake said with a shotgun in hand.

The two went inside the booth and found Sheriff Watts with Vicki with a pistol in his hand. He fired right at Vicki as they came in. Kara rushed Watts forcing his arm upwards where he fired up into a glass mirror suspended from the ceiling. Jake aimed at Sheriff Watts firing his shotgun at him. Jake then quickly covered Vicki as glass shards fell on them.

Sheriff Watts retreated from the booth protected by body armor from the shotgun blast. Kara went after him down the carnival street. "It's over, Watts," Kara said sneaking up behind him.

Sheriff Watts fired his pistol at her torso without effect. "What the hell are you?" he wondered.

Kara quickly disarmed him and threw him into the ticket booth tearing it apart. The sheriff deputies closed in around them. "Watts? What the fuck, man?" Ronald said dismayed.

"Don't be so self-righteous," Kara scolded him. "He's mine now."

"Yeah, sure, I'll take care of the body," Ronald said.

"There won't be a body," Kara replied.

* * *

Jake took Vicki to his truck where she fell asleep exhausted by her ordeal. In one of the booths, Kara strung up Sheriff Watts by his arms with chains. "Kidnapping Vicki pissed me off but Alex: Well, that's a different ballgame," Kara said.

"I could have been a good cop! The best cop this town had ever seen! This case would have made my career!" Watt shouted at her.

"You were a schemer, you had plans, and look where they got you? Into my hands," Kara mocked. She then flashed him with heat vision giving him first degree burns all over his body, a typical sunburn.

Sheriff Watts gritted his teeth painfully. "Is that all you got?" he spat.

"You have spunk. Good, it makes it sweeter when I break you," Kara said and then flashed him again with heat vision giving him second-degree burns.

Sheriff Watts began to shout and scream as his skin began to blister and his uniform started to melt onto his skin. "You done fucked up, Watts. You picked the wrong girl to kidnap. I almost lost everything. My whole reason for being snuffed out all so you could play the hero. Do you know what the definition of a hero is? Someone who gets other people killed," Kara glared.

"Stop! Please!" Sheriff Watts screamed.

Kara flashed him again giving him third-degree burns. At this point, Sheriff Watts went into shock as he experienced the worse pain a human could endure. His skin was charred black and cracking open in some places. Kara waited a good moment and then incinerated his body turning it to ash. Kara then exited the booth and walked with Sheriff Collins.

"Thank you for your discretion. You can keep this month's drug money," Kara allowed.

"And here I thought I was off the hook," Ronald said bitterly.

"I found Alex, I discovered the perpetrator, and I took him down. The fuck you do?" Kara insulted.

"God damn, you are one vengeful bitch," Ronald remarked.

"Deliver Alex to her house," Kara ordered and walked away.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was in the barn staring off into space. "Mom said you would be out here," Alex said awkwardly.

"What's up?" Kara asked.

"I got some good news. I got the internship with the Daily Planet even without the interview. I guess my article on the kidnapping cop spoke for me," Alex said happily.

"That's great. You can now work long hours for free," Kara smiled.

"Right," Alex shook her head.

"Do you have plans for the spring formal?" Kara asked.

"No, why would I?" Alex asked scornfully.

"I've been trying to hook you up with Pete. He needs a date...badly," Kara said.

"Oh, sure," Alex said unenthusiastically.

"Alex, you're going to meet some great guy, one day. Just be patient," Kara advised.

"And have your Cinderella story with Lex?" Alex mocked.

"Something like that," Kara agreed.

"You saved my life, Kara. You're my guardian angel. Thanks," Alex said awkwardly and then walked away.

Kara gave a genuinely surprised look and then went over to a locked chest. She fiddled with Watt's Sheriff badge in her hand and then tossed it inside the chest with two dozen other trinkets from everyone she had killed. She then closed the chest and locked it.


	24. Frozen Part 1

Factory workers were lined up in formations as Lionel and Lex passed through them to blaring Imperial March music. "This is an unexpected pleasure. We are honored by your presence," Lex said sarcastically.

"Save your insincere pleasantries, Lex. I'm here to put you back on schedule," Lionel said disagreeably.

"I assure you the plant is making a hefty profit," Lex said defensively.

"Not good enough, I'm afraid," Lionel said.

"You're asking the impossible. I need more men," Lex protested.

"Perhaps, I can find new ways to motivate them," Lionel said coldly. Lionel then got on a stage where he could overlook all of the workers. He then addressed them all from a podium and microphone.

"You have all worked very hard this last year. You should all be very proud of yourself," Lionel said to them all.

"Just as a ship is only as good as its captain, a business is only as good as its leadership. Due to management failures beyond your control, this plant will be closing effective immediately. Good luck to all of you," Lionel concluded and then left the stage.

"Are you aware you just fired 2500 people and blamed it on me?" Lex asked angrily.

"Someday, you will thank me, Lex. Midvale is not in your future, just a brief chapter in your biography," Lionel said dismissively.

"Don't do this," Lex implored him.

"We live in a meritocracy. The weak get left behind. The plant wasn't producing. I had no other option," Lionel lied.

"This plant was showing a profit. I was the only one that could make it profitable. You're shutting it down because I wouldn't work for you in Metropolis. Who's making decisions off emotions now?" Lex accused.

"You may have thought you were making a home here, but you were mistaken. This was just a training ground and now your training is over," Lionel said and then left in his helicopter. "You're coming home, son!" he shouted as the helicopter lifted off.

"Well...shit," Lex muttered.

* * *

Kara met up with Pete in the hall. "What do you say, Pete? Blue or red?" Kara said referring to her formal dress.

"Why only those two colors?" Pete wondered.

"No kidding around, Pete. I have to make a decision soon," Kara said stressed out.

"I don't know but red always looks good on you," Vicki interjected.

"Red it is," Kara smiled.

"You seem really excited by the dance," Vicki remarked. "I didn't think Lex would care to go."

"He's not," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Then who is your date?" Vicki asked confused.

"That's my little secret," Kara grinned.

"They're closing the Luthor plant," Alex said seriously coming up to them.

"That's probably the reason he isn't going," Kara figured.

"You need to actually give a shit about this, Kara. That plant had over two thousand workers. Closing the plant will hurt the town's economy hard," Alex said.

"Isn't it amusing how people don't appreciate corporate American until it's gone," Kara smirked.

"It's not amusing to those workers and their families. Fix this," Alex ordered.

"Right after I have a chat with our new principal," Kara said walking away.

* * *

Elsa looked around nervously in the principal's office. She always wore conservative outfits, a tight hair bun, and gloves. Many confused her for being Amish or foreign. She was blond with blue eyes with a slender body. If she would just express herself more, she would have been considered the most beautiful girl in school. Of course, this caught the eye of Kara.

Kara strolled into the principal's office and met up with Elsa. "I can't thank you enough for doing this for me," Elsa said appreciatively.

"No problem. I'm always here for people in need but this isn't a pity case, Elsa. This is for real," Kara said holding her gloved hands.

Elsa gave her a blushed look. "You're the best, Kara," she said thankfully.

"I know," Kara smiled.

The two went into the principal's office and met with interim principal John Gibbons. "Kara, what is this shit?" he asked impatiently.

"Whatever could be the controversy?" Kara wondered.

"You want to have Elsa as your date? You trying to make a statement? Mock the school?" Principal Gibbons asked.

"Maybe, it's actually genuine," Kara argued.

"Bullshit. Everyone knows you're not gay," Principal Gibbons doubted.

"I can be whatever I want to be," Kara smiled.

"This school has never had a gay couple at the formal. You two would be a huge distraction with all the media attention. You're detracting from everyone else's experience," Principal Gibbons argued.

"You want to play hardball? If you stop me, I'll go to the press and tell them how much of a bigot you are," Kara shot back.

"Kara, no one makes more homophobic remarks in my halls than you," Principal Gibbons shot back.

"Good thing I'm not in a position of power where my job could be threatened by it," Kara said smartly.

"I'm only the interim principal so maybe I don't give a fuck," Principal Gibbons suggested.

"It will follow you wherever you go. Good luck getting a job anywhere else," Kara smiled.

"Fine, there's nothing I can do to stop you two. Are you sure you really want to go through with this? Can't you find any other girl but her?" Principal Gibbons asked Elsa.

She merely shook her head sadly. "Well...shit," Principal Gibbons realized.

"I'm also putting us into the election for formal queens. I hope that won't be a problem either?" Kara said smirking.

"Fuck me," Principal Gibbons realized.

"No, no, no, fuck you, Sir," Kara corrected.

* * *

At lunch, Elsa was unsure about their plan. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she said to Kara as they strolled down the street.

"Of course it is. It's time for people to get with the times," Kara said unconcernedly.

"What will your family think?" Elsa asked.

"They don't give a shit. I'm adopted anyway," Kara said dismissively.

"I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister. I'm an only child," Elsa said.

"I used to be really close to my sister but one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why," Kara said reflectively.

"I would never shut you out," Elsa promised her. There was an awkward pause between them. "Can I say something crazy?"

"I love crazy," Kara told her.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you…," Elsa said appreciatively.

"I was thinking the same thing, 'cause like…I've been searching my whole life to find my own place," Kara agreed.

"But with you," Elsa struggled to articulate.

"But with you, I've found my own place," Kara finished for her.

"I see your face," Elsa said adoringly.

"And it's nothing like I've known before," they both said at once and then kissed.

Elsa stared at Kara stunned and delighted at the same time. "I mean it's crazy...," Elsa said touching her lips with her gloved hand.

"That we finish each other's sentences?" Kara smiled.

"That's what I was going to say," Elsa said amazed. "I've never met someone...,"

"Who thinks so much like me," they both said together.

"Our mental synchronization can only have one explanation," Elsa concluded.

"You and I are just meant to be," they said together.

Elsa stared at Kara's beauty and quick wit hopefully. "Can I say something crazy?" Kara asked her.

"What?" Elsa wondered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kara asked.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" Elsa gave Kara a loving hug.

* * *

Kara strolled into the house and found Eliza reading the paper. "The ledger rushed a special edition. They've only done that once since the meteor shower."

"I guess this must be important," Kara yawned.

"How is this going to affect us?" Alex asked walking into the room.

"That plant was Midvale's biggest employer. It's going to have a domino effect," Eliza said.

"We're going to end up like Flint, Michigan," Alex said mournfully.

"Damn...wow...just damn," Kara realized.

"I can't believe Lex would run the thing into the ground in less than a year," Alex said scornfully.

"It's actually more complicated than that," Kara said condescendingly.

"Whatever issues Lionel Luthor has with his son, it's cost half the town their jobs," Eliza said.

"Finally, Lex will be out of our lives," Alex said victoriously looking straight at Kara.

"You think this hurts me? I can make my way to Metropolis in seconds," Kara reminded her.

"You going to tell Lex about your new girlfriend?" Alex chided.

"What the hell?" Eliza wondered.

"It's not that big of a deal," Kara downplayed.

"Kara is going with Elsa to the spring formal," Alex snitched.

Eliza took a few seconds to compute that. "Why?" she asked finally.

"To show the school can buckle under political correctness. Either Prinicipal Gibbons gives in to my demands or the press will eat him alive," Kara grinned.

"What happens if he does give in and no one gives a shit?" Alex asked.

"No harm, no foul," Kara said obviously. "I am going to win formal queen, though. The two of us will. You have no choice or you're all tainted with bigotry."

"You're the most homophobic religious conservative in this town. Using progressive politics against the school is a dirty trick," Alex said angrily.

"If you're that passionate about it, you should have asked Elsa out before I did," Kara smirked.

"You trying to say I'm gay?" Alex asked outraged.

"Just heavily implying it," Kara replied.

"Girls! Stop this!" Eliza ordered. She then turned to Kara. "You have to call this off with Elsa. It's not fair to her."

"At this point, if she doesn't go with me she won't go with anyone," Kara said.

"Okay, go along with your stupid plan, Kara. But don't make it about you. This is Elsa's special night. Don't ruin it for her," Eliza ordered.

* * *

Jake took Vicki out to a field covering her eyes so she would be surprised. "You going to make me fall into a hole?" she asked as he walked her closer.

"I wouldn't make that mistake twice," Jake assured her. He then opened her eyes revealing a picnic set-up.

"Why so mysterious?" Vicki asked him.

"Can a guy plan a surprise picnic for his girlfriend?" Jake asked rhetorically.

"Not complaining. It's just spontaneous," Vicki remarked. "What's the occasion?"

"It's to thank you for everything," Jake said giving her a rose. "It's been a difficult year, and you've stood by me. There were times when I pushed you away but you kept me around."

"We've been together for a long time. I've never abandoned you when you needed me," Vicki said sincerely.

"Read this," Jake said handing her a letter.

Vicki looked it over. It was an enlistment contract for the Marine Corp. with Jake's name on it. "I enlisted. I think it's the right thing for me to do. When I found my dad's medals, I decided I wanted to be a bad-ass like him. I'm doing this for us. If we get married after I come back from Boot Camp, we'll have Tri-Care, a housing allowance, cost of living allowance, and a steady job for four years," Jake said to her.

"Oh, Jake, you had me at Tri-Care," Vicki kissed him.

"I don't have a lot of time. I ship out in a few weeks," he said.

"What about graduation?" Vicki asked surprised.

"You're the only thing in Midvale I care about. Will you wait for me?" he asked her.

"Of course, I will," Vicki said while in truth she was greatly conflicted. Jake had pulled the ultimate guilt trip on her and was so far winning the war.

* * *

Kara walked into Lex's mansion and fiddled with a Kryptonian artifact Lex had found. "I found this in a field where your ship crashed. Luckily, someone like me recovered it," Lex complimented himself.

"Lucky me, huh?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"You were sloppy. This would have destroyed the meteor narrative. People would know it was an alien crash landing and this place would be the next Rosewell," Lex said.

"Maybe a little tourism is what this town needs after your big fuck-up," Kara said knowingly.

"I did everything right. My father is just being an asshole," Lex said bitterly.

"Your father offered you a job in Metropolis. Just tell people the truth," Kara suggested.

"Then people think I was incompetent rather than deliberately sabotaging the plant to get back at my father," Lex disagreed.

"Best to be reviled rather than incompetent," Kara gave him a fist-bump. "So, does this mean you're going back to Metropolis?" Kara asked.

"This isn't over," Lex said thoughtfully.

"Lex, just...let...it...go," Kara advised. "You pull a bunch of accounting shenanigans, you will either lose all of your money or end up in jail trying to save jobs for ungrateful people that never respected you or your company."

"Like you give a shit," Lex said dismissively.

"But I do, Lex. Because you're as rich and connected as I am powerful. But if you lose all your wealth and connections to this world, I don't need you," Kara said coldly.

"Cold as ice," Lex remarked.

"If I lost all my powers today, would you give two shits about an adopted teenage girl?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"I don't like to lose," Lex said frustrated.

"Let it go, Lex," Kara said walking out.

* * *

That night, Kara dropped by the theater and met up with Vicki. "Jake is joining the Marine Corp," she said worriedly.

"It's probably the only service that would accept someone of his intelligence," Kara figured.

"Don't be like that. He's doing it for us, he said," Vicki said.

"He lost his scholarship, he's working a dead-end job, and his grades and test scores are horrible. Let's face it, Vicki. This is the only way out for him," Kara said.

"He's a leader, Kara. I mean, what do you do but talk shit?" Vicki asked.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Kara allowed.

"He asked me to wait for him," Vicki continued.

"The ultimate guilt trip. So, do you need me to help you draft your Dear John letter, or have you already written it, yourself?" Kara asked.

"That is so fucked up," Vicki said outraged.

"Is me saying it more fucked up than you actually doing it?" Kara wondered.

"I told him I wasn't sure," Vicki admitted.

"And they say men have commitment issues," Kara joked. "When does he head out?"

"In a few weeks, after the formal," Vicki said.

"After the formal, you should break up with him. He shouldn't have to deal with that drama while he's in Boot Camp or when he gets stationed. He should go in with a fresh start," Kara advised.

"I don't know if that's what I want either," Vicki said conflicted.

"Vicki, just let him go," Kara told her.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was minding her own business planting fence posts around the grounds and then getting into her truck when it suddenly exploded upon her turning the key. Kara irritably kicked the door off the destroyed truck and walked out of the fire. She took off her flaming jacket and then ripped her ruined t-shirt off leaving only a sports bra on. Unbeknownst to her, a fiendish reporter was videotaping the whole thing.

After a good shower and change of clothes, Kara met up with Eliza and Alex inside the house. "What do you think caused the explosion?" Alex wondered.

"Maybe a leaky fuel line," Eliza suggested.

"Leaky fuel line, huh? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"Are you alright?" Eliza asked concerned for her.

"Didn't even feel it," Kara said. "Good thing it was me and not any of you."

"I saw the explosion upstairs. That was so cool," Ryan said.

"Fuck yeah it was," Kara gave him a high-five.

"Obviously, someone was trying to test Kara's abilities. Someone knows your secret," Alex said darkly.

"Making a lot of assumptions there," Kara smiled condescendingly. "Is Alex concerned for my well being or just being investigative?" Kara asked Ryan.

"She's...," he began.

"Get out of my head," Alex yelled at him and took off down the hall.

"Use your abilities only on people outside the family, alright," Eliza told Ryan.

* * *

Later that day, Kara and Alex walked down the halls of the school and overheard Jake bragging about his Marine enlistment to some jocks with Vicki by his side. "It was just something I felt called to do," he said to them all.

"So, Jake is going to fight for Uncle Sam," Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you enlist in the Air Force, CIA, FBI, or something? I bet you would be a good leader," Kara suggested.

"Like that will ever happen," Alex scoffed.

An obviously gay guy came up to Kara. "What you're doing for LGBT rights...it's just so brave...so stunning," he said appreciatively.

"I know," Kara assured him.

"I just want to thank you. You're like a beacon of light for all of us. We're all rooting for you," he said.

"I appreciate the support. You all better vote for us as formal queens," Kara said.

"Of course we will. So stunning...so brave," he said walking off.

"This such bullshit," Alex glared at Kara.

"Hey, you had your chance to make history," Kara said.

"You're not supposed to make history. You're supposed to stay under the radar. What if the media actually does get wind of this and now everyone knows who you are," Alex hissed.

"So, I'm supposed to lay low my whole life like Clark. Yeah, fuck that," Kara rejected.

Elsa then came up to Kara beaming. "Everyone is being so supportive," she said.

"It's because we're girls. If we were guys, we would be getting swirlies all day. Isn't that right, Jake?" Kara asked as he passed by.

"Fuck yeah you would," he said giving high-fives to his jock pals.

"Some girls are uncomfortable about it," Alex brought up.

"Yeah, but who gives a shit? They're not going to do anything but give you a dirty look or some snide remark," Kara said dismissively.

"Girls can talk shit just as hard as guys can," Alex argued.

"True but girls lack the proper defenses to deal with it like guys do. When I first got here, Jake made me cry every other day. Now, I don't even feel it," Kara said.

"Wow, that's so inspirational," Elsa gushed.

"It's not how hard you can hit, it's how hard you can get hit and still keep going," Kara told her.

* * *

After school, Kara came by the theater and was interrupted by a fiendish reporter. "If I could have one minute of your time, Kara."

"Starting now," Kara allowed.

"Roger Nixon. I'm a journalist at the Inquisitor, and I would very much like to write a story about you," he said.

"The Inquisitor is only a step higher than the New York Post. Many don't consider what you do to be journalism at all," Kara said snidely.

"Why weren't you hurt in that explosion?" Roger asked.

"You mean to say, this isn't about Lesbians being the formal queens at Midvale High?" Kara asked confused.

"Err...no," Roger said taken aback. "You were in that truck on the farm."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, maybe go fuck yourself," Kara told him off.

"Am I missing something?" Lex asked coming to Kara's defense.

Roger gave Lex a haunted look. "I'll be going now," he said walking off.

"If he gives you any trouble, let me know," Lex offered.

"I can handle him. It'll take more than a bomb to take me down," Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara looked at herself in the mirror as she put on her red dress. Lex came up to see her on the second floor of the barn. "I thought you were held up in the mansion?" Kara asked him.

"I had to get out and clear my head. I didn't mean to bother you on your big night," Lex smirked.

"You better be ready to go, Lex," Kara warned him.

"Of course," Lex said playing along.

"How goes the bailout?" Kara asked.

"It might get messier before it gets better. My father is dead-set against me succeeding. Our relationship is complicated. It's not built on trust but lies and deceit. Any relationship built on that is destined to fail," Lex said.

"Which is why you know about me, my ship, and what I can do," Kara reminded him.

"I hope whatever happens in the next few days, we can still remain friends," Lex said.

Kara sighed. "I was wrong to measure you only by your net worth and connections. You're a cool guy even if you are a loser."

"And if someday you lose all your powers, I will still think your hawt and wait for the day when you turn eighteen," Lex replied.

"So romantic, Lex," Kara gave him a kiss.

"Are you sure about this plan of yours?" Lex asked seriously.

"I know what I'm doing," Kara assured him.

"Let's hope so," Lex replied.

* * *

At Midvale High, Jake and Vicki were all dressed up ready to go. Having arrived early, Jake looked over his many trophies. "Hard to believe this trophy case was big enough to contain all my awesomeness," Jake remarked as he looked over the large collection of his school trophies.

"You're quite the stud," Vicki agreed.

"Now, I'm going to be earning medals left-and-right," Jake predicted.

"Want to check out the gym?" Vicki suggested.

"Sure," Jake agreed. The two entered the gym with its unfinished decorations. "Let's have one dance together without any of these schmucks around."

"I'd love that," Vicki smiled.

"I'll never have another woman but you, Vicki," Jake said heartfelt.

"And I'll never be with another man but you," Vicki replied as they kissed.

* * *

Kara drove to Elsa's house to pick her up in Lex's car he had given her months prior for saving his life. "Nice car," Elsa said amazed.

"You're the one that looks nice," Kara smiled seeing her blue dress.

"So...are you the man in this relationship?" Elsa asked.

"There's no man here," Kara assured her. "We're equal in every way."

Kara drove Elsa to Midvale High and was greeted by Jake and Vicki as they came in. "Nice," Jake smiled amused.

"Can you take our picture?" Pete asked eagerly.

Kara smiled as she took a picture of Pete and Alex together. "He just wants it to prove this actually happened," Alex rolled her eyes.

"He's going to need it," Kara said underwhelmed with him.

"Can I have a word with you, Kara," Jake said to her.

"Sure," Kara said giving Elsa a nod she would be back soon. "What's on your so-called mind?" she asked him once they were out of earshot.

"You and I have had a weird year. I started out thinking you hated me for everything that I put you through. I did some things I'm not proud of. I'm sorry, Kara," he said sincerely.

"From one professional to another, I appreciate that," Kara said shaking his hand.

"There's something I wanted to ask you. Whether or not Vicki and I go the distance, I want you to look after her when I'm gone," Jake requested.

"I promise," Kara agreed. Kara choked up as she realized Jake would be gone soon. "Don't be a hero, Jake. Just do your job."

"You know what they say, you either die a hero or live long enough to be the villain," Jake smiled.

Kara gave him a haunted look. "Some asshole must have said that."

Jake smiled and then went back inside with Vicki.

* * *

As the formal hit off, Elsa enjoyed the attention she was getting from everyone. Apparently, it wasn't a big deal for two girls to go to formal together. "Elsa is having a great time," Pete remarked.

"I'm promising her a night she will never forget," Kara assured him.

"I'm glad you finally stepped up, Kara, in the most whack way possible," Pete said amused.

"Yeah, me, too," Kara agreed.

Principal Gibson came by Kara as a chaperone. "You thought you could make me look like an asshole but everything is going smoothly. I'll be commended for this."

"The night isn't over," Kara reminded him.

Kara then went over to Elsa and danced with her along with the others. "This is the best night I've ever had," Elsa said appreciatively.

"You've seen nothing, yet," Kara smiled.

"It's time for your Formal King and Queen," Principal Gibson interrupted the music. "And the winner is...," he said as he looked at the tally. "Kara and Elsa!"

The crowd clapped for them. "This is such bullshit. I'm a fucking Marine now," Jake said peeved.

Kara and Elsa were crowned and given a dance of their own. "This is so unbelievable," Elsa said dumbfounded.

"Well, in a way, it is," Kara said ending the dance.

"What?" Elsa wondered.

Lex then emerged from the crowd wearing a tux. "Congratulations, Kara, you exceeded expectations, once again," he said kissing her hand.

"I know, right?" Kara smiled putting aside the crowd.

"You did this to win? To make a mockery of me and the school?" Elsa realized.

"It's not personal," Kara assured her.

"It feels fucking personal to me," Elsa said outraged.

"This is getting awkward," Lex remarked.

"You two are together?" Elsa realized beginning to cry.

"Look, I can fix this," Lex said getting out his wallet.

"I don't want your money," she slapped it down. "I just wanted love and respect."

"Hey, that's the guy that fired my dad," one student pointed Lex out. "Yeah, my dad, too!" another said.

"We should abort mission," Lex said to Kara.

"I actually enjoy the hate," Kara said not wanting to leave.

"You tricked me into thinking you liked me. You set up this whole scheme. I've been called a lot of things but the only one that is queer here is you," Elsa said angrily.

"I can explain," Kara said grabbing her hand. Elsa pulled away taking the glove off.

"Enough!" Elsa said blasting Kara to the chest with an ice beam. Kara immediately dropped to the floor, her heart and lungs starting to freeze.

Elsa gave the fallen Kara a horrified look and then realized her right hand was bare. The students immediately crowded around. Looking over the crowd fearfully, Elsa shielded herself with a semi-circle of large sharp icicles keeping everyone at bay.

"That is so whack," Pete said wide-eyed.

"What is this sorcery shit?" Jake wondered.

Elsa tore out of the gymnasium and ran out of the parking lot. Vicki quickly followed after her feeling a kind of kinship with her feelings. "Leave me alone!" she shouted blasting Vicki with an ice beam. Vicki became frozen solid, a monument on the sidewalk outside the school. As Elsa hit the open field, the crops froze solid. The clouds suddenly became dark and the temperature dropped dramatically.

Alex ran over to Kara's side. "So cold," Kara said and then passed out.

"I got her," Lex assured Alex and picked Kara up.

Jake looked over the frozen statue of Vicki horrified. Lex placed Kara in his sportscar and prepared to take off towards his mansion. "What you two did was beyond fucked-up," Alex chided him.

"Believe me, Alex, I didn't know," Lex said innocently. "I have the equipment to keep her warm. Your whole family is welcome to stay with me."

"Thanks but no thanks," Alex glared at him.

Lex looked at the clouds as snow started to fall. "A storm is coming. Don't be out in the open," he told her and then drove away.

* * *

Elsa glided across the fresh snow a long distance into the Appalachian Mountains. Reaching the top, she replaced her blue dress with a sparkling ice dress and cape, she tore down her hair-bun letting her hair flow down to her back and then created a massive ice-castle for herself. As she did, she sang to herself.

**Elsa**

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

Can't take this anymore

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

All my dreams are gone

I don't care if I fail this test

Let my mom rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

Don't give a shit anymore

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

Flip the table, screw you all

I don't take this bullshit anymooooooore

I don't give a fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The cold never bothered me anyway

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**End of Season 1**


	25. Frozen Part 2: Season 2

**Season 2**

* * *

Jake suited up in his old man's Marine uniform, which included cold-weather gear, put on boots, thick clothing, gloves, and a beanie. Around his waist was an old pistol belt that contained loaded magazines and a sword sheath containing an old saber. On his back was a semi-automatic military rifle. Jake was finally ready to kill a bitch.

"You done, yet?" Alex asked impatiently from downstairs.

Jake frowned as Alex was ruining his moment. He was going to go find Elsa and kick her ass until she reversed what she did to Vicki or, at the very least, avenge her. Jake came downstairs finding Alex ready to go in cold-weather clothes. It was near summer vacation but Elsa had created a powerful snowstorm polar vortex that had covered the whole state in snow.

"You know how to ride horseback?" Jake asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Alex said annoyed.

"You ready to do what is necessary," Jake asked seriously.

"Please, you'll pussy out way before I do," Alex predicted.

"Alex, you're a bitch. But we both have people we're fighting for," Jake said shaking her hand.

"Come on," Alex said going outside.

They were immediately hit by a blizzard. "God damn!" Jake said as the cold wind hit him.

"She's likely to be where the temperature is the coldest. That's to the northwest of here in the Appalachian mountains," Alex said looking at her smartphone.

"Lead the way," Jake said bringing two horses over.

* * *

Lex rushed Kara into his basement lab at his mansion. He immediately put her on a medical bed and then blasted her with solar radiation lamps. "How do you know this is going to work?" Eliza asked as Kara remained unconscious.

"I don't," Lex admitted. "From what I can tell, her power comes from an energy circulatory system of a sort. Energy pathways if you will. By freezing her heart, Elsa blocked those pathways in the same way that Kryptonite does."

"What's your solution?" Eliza asked.

"We have to find a way to unfreeze her chest and reopen those energy pathways. I'm dealing with alien physiology here, Mrs. Danvers. But I am the best chance Kara has," Lex said.

"Do what you have to do, Lex," Eliza allowed.

* * *

Alex and Jake rode their horses over to the Danver's residence. The roads were all filled with snow, making vehicle travel impossible. "You ready to go?" Alex asked Ryan.

"Yep," Ryan said completely covered in snow clothes.

"Is this really a good idea bringing a kid with us?" Jake asked again.

"He's not much younger than us. Besides, he can read minds. That's going to be useful to determine if we can reason with Elsa or not," Alex said.

"I say we kill her, problem solved," Jake said.

"And what if it doesn't solve anything, Jake? What if she's the only one that can bring back the heat?" Alex asked.

Alex helped Ryan ono the horse and got back on herself. "He can read minds, huh? Well, don't be reading mine, kid," Jake warned.

"Don't worry. There's nothing to read," Ryan shot back sticking his tongue out at him.

* * *

The three journeyed into the hills away from the storm that was perpetually dumping more-and-more snow onto Midvale. They came by a cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. "Let's take a break there," Alex pointed out seeing Ryan getting the chills.

"Yeah, alright," Jake agreed not liking the cold winter night.

The three went inside after tying their horses to a tree. "Big summer blowout on swimsuits and the like," Oaken, the store owner, said cheerfully.

"Right," Jake said as he shook snow off him.

"We're looking for this girl," Alex said showing a picture of Elsa on her phone.

"Haven't seen her," Oaken said.

"He's telling the truth," Ryan said after reading his mind.

Jake picked up a rope and a pickax along with some carrots. "That will be forty dollars," Oaken said.

"The fuck it is. Ten at the most," Jake protested.

"It would be if it were winter but supply and demand have tied my hands," Oaken said.

"Your attempt at making capitalism look bad has not come unnoticed, comrade," Jake insulted.

"Forty is fine," Alex said dismissively putting two twenties on the counter.

"I'll throw in a sauna as well," Oaken said to sweeten the deal. "Hello, family," he said to a muscular blond man and four young children.

Jake took Alex aside. "I think he might be a gay," Jake suspected.

Alex stared at the grown-ass man with the children in the sauna. "Could be worse," she said hoping he wasn't a pedophile child kidnapper.

* * *

Lex was alerted to a visitor by way of his smartphone's security system. He went upstairs to find Lionel in his office. "So, you're using your mother's stock to save the plant. The two of you are in cahoots," Lionel accused. "It's a bold move but it won't work."

"You braved the weather to tell me that?" Lex asked incredulously.

"It's suicide, Lex. You might get the plant but you're putting your employee's homes on the line, forfeiting your own future," Lionel argued.

"Or forging a new destiny apart from you," Lex corrected.

"So, you can be the CEO of a shit factory? You're not my enemy. You're my son," Lionel said hurt.

"I never saw the distinction," Lex said bitterly.

"Alexander the Great told his generals who his successor should be. He told them to give his empire to the strongest. If not you, it will be your sister," Lionel threatened.

"Alexander the Great was nearly killed by his own father with a spear. He was called a bastard. Alexander the Great forged his own destiny, conquered the world his way, and it was his triumph, not his father's," Lex shot back.

Lionel took hold of Lex. "I will bury you and everyone in Midvale that takes your side," he raged.

The windows then blasted out from the powerful ice storm sending freezing air into the mansion. Lex was thrown into a bookcase cutting his head near his eye. A pillar fell on top of Lionel pinning him down.

"Help me, son," Lionel cried out.

Lex hesitated realizing all of his problems would go away if he were dead. "Please, son," Lionel called out to him. Lex eventually went over to him and helped pick the pillar off of his father.

The power in the mansion then suddenly went out. "Well...shit," Lex realized.

* * *

Jake, Alex, and Ryan warmed up in the sauna together wearing towels around themselves. "You know, you're not bad looking," Jake commented on Alex.

"Keep your eyes off me, perve," Alex ordered.

Ryan eyed both of them mind-reading them both. Jake had superficial arousal for Alex while still focused on Vicki. Alex, on the other hand, felt an intellectual attraction to Jake but nothing more. "So, I hear you like girls. That's cool. Something we both have in common," Jake antagonized.

"Shut the fuck up. I get enough shit with Kara without needing your social commentary," Alex spat.

"Is it true?" Jake wondered curiously.

"No, it's not. Just because a girl isn't boy-crazy doesn't make them gay. That's just an excuse guys pull when a girl isn't interested in them. You may be physically impressive but you're a mental retard that has the social development of a child," Alex said.

"Did you hear that? She said I was physically impressive," Jake said to Ryan.

"I didn't have to hear it," Ryan reminded him.

"Keep that ability to yourself," Alex scolded.

"I can't help it sometimes," Ryan excused.

"I would never cheat on Vicki, alright. But you could do us all a favor and show us your tits," Jake said to her.

"There's a child here with us," Alex reminded him.

"He's old enough. Fuck, I got laid for the first time at his age," Jake said impressed with himself.

"That's disgusting. With whom?" Alex asked.

"My biology teacher. She was something else," Jake recalled fondly.

"That's abuse," Alex said obviously.

"She abused me like no one else could," Jake said dreamily.

"Nice," Ryan smiled.

"We're not having his conversation," Alex said scornfully.

"Where are we staying, tonight?" Ryan wondered.

"In my bad-ass tent," Jake said obviously.

"The tent can only fit two people," Alex pointed out.

"We're going to get really close, tonight," Jake grinned.

* * *

Lex brought Lionel down to the basement on a stretcher keeping his neck and limbs in place. The lights then went back on. "We have back-up generators, but we'll run out of fuel eventually," Lex said to Eliza.

"Then what do we do?" Eliza asked.

"Pray," Lex said simply.

"Is that?" Eliza wondered.

"My father? Yes," Lex answered.

"He's in bad shape," Eliza examined him.

"In this weather, we can't move him or bring specialists from Metropolis," Lex said concernedly.

"Seeing him like this...," Eliza said thoughtfully.

"Seeing him get his just desserts," Lex finished for her.

"I never want ill upon anyone. I have some medical training. I'll do what I can," Eliza volunteered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Danvers," Lex said appreciatively. "I'm going into town to see what I can do. Maybe repair what's left of my reputation. I'll check back in soon."

* * *

The next morning, they found their horses dead from the cold. "Well...shit," Jake frowned.

"On foot, it is," Alex shook her head.

The three trudged through the snow until they came across a giant ice wall blocking them from Elsa's castle. Jake whistled as he saw it. "This is some bullshit," Alex said annoyed.

"I guess we have to climb it," Jake said and then took the rope and pickax. "I got this," he said and then made his way up the wall.

Alex waited patiently and somewhat admiringly as Jake finally got to the top. He then lowered the rope down for her and Ryan. The two finally reached the top and saw the giant ice castle in all of its shiny glory. "Damn," Alex said amazed.

"Let's move," Jake said making his way down the wall by rope.

As soon as he got down, Jake loaded a bullet into the chamber of his rifle. "Remember, we see if we can reach her first," Alex reminded him as she came down.

"Yeah, yeah," Jake said dismissively.

The three walked over an ice bridge over a cliff and then went up the stairs to the entrance of the castle. They were then confronted by a giant ice monster with sharp icicle blades. The ice monster roared at them as they approached. "You have to be fucking kidding me," Alex sighed.

"I got this," Jake said firing into the ice monster's head. It simply went through and closed up without effect.

"You don't got this," Ryan said wide-eyed.

As the ice monster charged them, Jake took out his saber. "He's stupid but brave," Alex remarked. "Come on, we can distract the monster," she said to Ryan.

The ice monster turned its attention to Alex and Ryan outflanking it towards the castle. It fired off ice crystals at them nearly hitting them. The two took cover behind a rock as the monster advanced on them. Jake swooped in and sliced off the ice monster's leg off. The ice monster stumbled about and then fell over a cliff.

"Piece of cake," Jake said impressed with himself.

* * *

Pushing on the doors, they went inside. "So beautiful," Alex remarked of the castle.

"I wonder where you go to take a shit around here," Jake said looking around.

"Really?" Alex asked him.

Elsa came out and eyed the three intruders with some apprehension while wearing her ice dress. "Wow, you look different," Alex said impressed. "And this place is amazing."

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of," Elsa said impressed with herself.

"Let's not stroke her ego too hard," Jake said.

"God damn it, Jake, let me handle this," Alex scolded. "I am so sorry about what happened."

"It's okay, really," Elsa said. "You...should probably leave."

"But I just got here," Alex said confused.

"You belong down in Midvale. I belong here," Elsa told her. "Alone, where I can be who I am without hurting anyone. Here, I can be alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me. "

"Yeah, about that. You've created a powerful polar vortex that is threatening to freeze the whole city," Alex said.

"I did?" Elsa wondered.

"It's cool. Just unfreeze it," Alex said.

"I can't. I don't know how," Elsa admitted.

"She's telling the truth," Ryan said reading her mind.

"Well, we tried talking," Jake said taking up his rifle.

Elsa gave him a wide-eyed look and retreated to the top tower of the castle. Jake ran after her quickly going up the stairs with rifle at the ready. Jake then cornered Elsa in the top tower. "No, please," Elsa said defensively.

Jake fired center mass at her. An ice block materialized in front of Elsa blocking the bullet. "Stay away," Elsa said firing an ice beam at him that created sharp ice crystals near him. Jake dodged her fire as Elsa circled the room with her hands. Alex then came into the room.

"Stop this!" she yelled at them both.

Elsa fired ice crystals at Alex pinning her limbs to the wall and placing an ice crystal close to her throat. She then blasted the rifle out of Jake's hands. Pissed-off, Elsa cornered Jake with ice crystals and then sent an ice block moving his way. Jake slammed into the block trying to stop moving backward. He ended up being pushed through the doors shattering them. He then found himself being pushed towards the end of the balcony where he would fall to his death below.

"Elsa, don't be the monster that they fear you are," Ryan said to her forcing her to hesitate.

Alex then threw the pickax up at the ice chandelier above them dropping it down on Elsa. The chandelier shattered on impact forcing Elsa to the ice floor where she was knocked out.

* * *

Lex braved the winter storm as he assisted with the relief effort passing out blankets. The town had lost power and temperatures were still dropping. For his trouble, some of the townspeople were somewhat forgiving of him realizing the true asshole was his father.

At the mansion, the back-up generators kept running providing power to the basement. Kara remained unconscious but stable as solar radiation beamed down upon her. Eliza checked on the vitals signs of both Kara and Lionel helplessly.

"Who are you? A doctor?" Lionel asked weakly.

"Of a sort. I'm a biologist," Eliza said. "The weather makes it impossible to fly anyone in or out."

"Where is my son?" Lionel asked.

"He's in town on the relief effort," Eliza replied.

"He wants to look good and make me out to be the bad guy," Lionel realized. "Smart PR move."

"Maybe, he just wants to help," Eliza said.

"Lex has never helped anyone in his life," Lionel said to her.

"Why did you close down the plant?" Eliza asked.

"It was a bluff. I wanted to see what he would do...and he didn't disappoint," Lionel smiled.

"You freaked a lot of people out," Eliza scolded.

"It's hard to be concerned with the little people when you're at my level," Lionel admitted.

* * *

Alex and Jake put gloves on Elsa's hands and then handcuffed her to keep the gloves from coming off. "What if she can use her powers without her hands?" Ryan wondered.

"Then we're fucked," Jake said obviously.

"We have to bring her back to the town," Alex said seriously.

"Over my shoulder? Even if I wanted to, there's no guarantee she can reverse it. We take those gloves off, we're goners," Jaker argued. "I say we shoot her and get it over with."

"We don't know if that will work, either. You could put Midvale into a permanent freeze," Alex argued back.

"Good thing I'm shipping out," Jake smirked.

"Listen, asshole, Vicki still lives in Midvale as a frozen statue," Alex reminded him.

Elsa awoke, realized her hands were cuffed, and then overheard their conversation. She eyed them as they argued back and forth over her.

* * *

Kara suddenly awoke and looked around apprehensively. "You're finally awake," Eliza hugged her.

"Where's Alex? What's going on?" Kara asked confused.

"You're in Lex's basement. The whole town has been frozen. Alex, Ryan, and Jake went after Elsa," Eliza told her.

Kara got off the tanning bed and felt it difficult to breathe. "You should get rest. You're not healed, yet," Eliza said.

"I barely survived that hit. Those three will be no match for Elsa," Kara said stumbling towards a closet.

"Elsa isn't a monster," Eliza doubted.

"No one ever starts as one," Kara said knowingly. She found a black SCUBA wet suit that fit her and boots.

"I didn't think he would have your size," Eliza said bewildered.

"They belong to his sister," Kara replied as she put on gloves.

"You can't go out there. You're still hurt," Eliza protested.

"If I don't, Alex dies. I created this. I have to end it," Kara said and then stumbled her way out of the basement. Eliza followed her out of the mansion.

Kara and Eliza were suddenly hit with sub-zero wind chill. "Kara, destroying Elsa won't solve anything. Only love can," Eliza told her.

Kara nodded and then rocketed up into the air.

* * *

As Jake and Alex argued and insulted each other, Elsa walked away from the group towards the balcony. "Guys," Ryan said realizing what she was about to do. "You won't survive one week of Marine Boot Camp!" Alex said to him.

"Someone as squeamish as you will never get through medical school!" Jake shot back.

"Guys!" Ryan shouted.

Alex and Jake looked back and saw Elsa at the edge of the balcony. "Shit!" Alex realized running after her.

Elsa took a deep breath and then walked off the balcony. Jake pulled Alex back as she was about to go over the edge as well on the slippery ice floor. The two then heard a sonic boom as something fast approached. Kara dropped down to intercept Elsa before she fell to her death. Flying down the cliff, Kara found the falling Elsa and caught her just in time. She brought her to the bottom of the cliff out of view of those in the castle.

Elsa backed away fearfully as she saw Kara only dressed in a wetsuit unaffected by the extreme cold. "What are you?" she stared at her.

"I look like you, but I am not one of you. I'm not from this world," Kara explained.

"An alien?" Elsa wondered.

"I gave you your powers when my ship came down. I didn't mean for all this trouble. Debris from my ship spread across the town giving people superpowers they couldn't control. It's my fault what has happened to you. It's all my fault," Kara admitted.

"So, you going to try to kill me, too?" Elsa asked resigned to her fate.

Kara shook her head. "These three years, you kept your powers a secret from everyone. You wore gloves to protect others. You just had one bad night. You're not a monster, Elsa. I am."

"I don't know how to fix this," Elsa told her.

"I might be able to do it, but I need you to undo what you did to my heart," Kara said.

"I told you I don't know how," Elsa said frustrated.

"When you hit me it was in anger. Maybe, love is the answer," Kara said.

Elsa gave Kara an odd look. "You can't be serious. You betrayed and mocked me. I hate you."

"I deserve that. I need you to put that aside and forgive me," Kara said. She walked over to Elsa and snapped off her handcuffs and then took off her gloves. "If you want, you can kill me right now. I won't even try to stop you. Or you can be the hero I know you can be."

Elsa aimed her hand at Kara's chest for a killing blow. Her tears froze as they went down her face. "Don't get me wrong. I want nothing to do with you but this is beyond just us. I'm going to have to imagine you are someone else," Elsa said lowering her hand.

She went over to Kara and passionately kissed her. At first, the wind picked up around them as Elsa's emotions flared. Kara then felt her heart thaw restoring her powers. Elsa backed away surprised by what was happening to Kara. Her body began to warm up. Kara closed her eyes as her body glowed brightly melting the snow around them. She flexed her muscles as her powers came back. Her energy pathways through her body were now unblocked.

Kara took hold of Elsa and flew her back to her ice castle. Alex, Jake, and Ryan came out surprised to see them. "Took you long enough. I'm freezing," Alex said annoyed.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jake wondered.

"I might as well tell him," Kara rolled her eyes. "I'm Superman's more powerful cousin."

"No shit?" Jake stared at her.

"Kind of makes our whole adventure pointless," Alex realized.

"Not pointless. It revealed something about yourselves," Kara said to her. "Watch her while I fix this fuck-up of mine," Kara said to them and then flew up into the air.

"That is so cool," Jake smiled amazed.

* * *

Kara flew over towards Midvale and went high into the clouds. She was hit with fierce winds and hail as she climbed higher. Kara then powered up to Prime becoming a second sun in the sky. Kara became as bright as a star as she released her energy into the polar vortex. The shivering townspeople noticed a powerful light coming from the clouds but couldn't see where it was coming from. Lex smiled as he realized what was happening.

Kara closed her eyes as she expanded her aura far and wide across the sky. The temperature dramatically increased and the clouds started to fade. The snow in Midvale began to melt and evaporate into the air. The crops became unfrozen once more, the waterways started running again, and the people became warm and dry. Kara cried out as she let go a pulse of hot air that dissipated the polar vortex in a wave that covered most of the state. In short order, the snowstorm Elsa had caused was gone. For a brief moment, the people of Midvale saw two suns in the sky.

"Indeed, she is as powerful as I am rich," Lex clapped his hands.

The statue of Vicki melted freeing her from the ice. Vicki looked around confused as to what had happened.

* * *

Jake awkwardly approached Elsa. "No hard feelings. I was just trying to save Vicki...and be a bad-ass hero."

"It's okay," Elsa allowed him. "Thank you for still seeing my humanity," she said to Alex.

"I learned early on that powers don't change who you are. They just reveal who you already are," Alex said to her.

Kara then dropped down creating a crater in the melting snow. "The state is no longer frozen. Vicki is fine," Kara informed them all.

"Thank God," Jake said relieved.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said miffed.

"What happens to me now? I can't go back after what I've done," Elsa said. "Is this where you kill me like the others?" Elsa asked Kara.

Alex looked away knowing what would happen next. Kara advanced on Elsa. "Your powers are dangerous. In time, you could freeze the whole world. You could kill all life on this planet if you wanted to. You're...like me," Kara said to her.

"So, you're not going to kill me?" Elsa wondered.

"I'm taking you to a place where you can train to control your powers. It's a school for freaks just like you," Kara said.

"What school?" Elsa asked.

* * *

**North Salem, New York**

Kara and Elsa wore casual clothes as they approached the large mansion that dwarfed even Lex's. It was so large it had been converted into a school. Kara knocked on the door and was answered by a beast-man covered in blue hair. "Do you have an appointment?" he asked.

"I don't need one," Kara said dismissively making her way inside.

Kara walked Elsa into the dean's office. "You brought me another student, I see," a bald man said turning around in his wheelchair.

"This one's a Class Five," Kara smiled at Elsa. "I thought you would be pleased."

The bald man looked over an apprehensive Elsa. "You have nothing to fear, child," the bald man said to her. "You are safe now."

"Thanks," Elsa said awkwardly.

"No, thank you for coming to us. You'll make an excellent addition to the class. We will help you understand and control your powers so what happened in Maine doesn't happen again. You will find this school is a welcoming environment for all people of all persuasions," the bald man said looking at Kara.

"Why do I feel personally attacked?" Kara asked annoyed.

Elsa turned to Kara. "Maybe...we could call each other every so often," she said hopefully.

"You deserve better, Elsa," Kara turned her down. She then turned to the bald man. "Do we have a deal, Charles?" she asked.

"I will do everything I can for the boy," he agreed, referring to Ryan.

* * *

Lex stayed with his father at the hospital in Metropolis. "Lex," Lionel called out weakly.

"What is it, dad?" Lex asked coming to his bedside.

"The doctors say I will have full use of my legs," he said.

"That's great news," Lex said relieved.

"I need to say something. If I have acted ruthlessly towards you, it's only because I thought my opponent would do the same. You've always seen me as your opponent, but you saved my life. For that, I thank you, Lex," Lionel said appreciatively.

"Of course," Lex replied.

"While I recover, the company is yours, Lex. The weight of the company and all of its employees are now on your shoulders, Lex. Don't fuck it up," Lionel said to him.

"I won't," Lex assured him.

* * *

At the bus stop, Jake gave Vicki a last goodbye. "Well, time for me to be a bad-ass Marine. I'll be Corporal in no time like Corporal Hicks in Aliens," Jake said hiding his own anxiousness.

"I'll be here for you when you come back," Vicki promised.

"I know," Jake smiled giving her a kiss.

"When things get tough, just remember me," Vicki said.

"I will," Jake assured her. "You're going to be so proud of me."

"I'm already proud of you, Jake," Vicki smiled. "You risked your life to save me. I am yours forever."

Jake gave her one last kiss and then got on the bus. It would be the last time Vicki would ever see him again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The ending is based on the comedy youtube channel "How it should have ended" with Frozen. Occasionally, I make references to Marvel characters in Midvale and Adventures of Supergirl as they all exist on the same Earth in my version. Important to note that I do not channel my own personality or values into any of these characters. I just let them do their thing. The Season 1 finale was not compatible with SG characters and history, so I incorporated Frozen instead. There is a Froze II parody version but it exists in Adventures of Supergirl Season 5 but has little bearing on the events of this episode.


	26. Heat

After a relatively uneventful summer, Kara and Alex were back to school for their senior year of high school. Vicki had the video camera out to send videos to Jake who was currently in the shit battling terrorists in Indonesia as a Marine.

"Well, Jake, I imagine it's pretty warm over there...wow, that really sucked," Kara said wanting a retake.

"It's okay, Kara. Just tell him how you really feel," Vicki told her.

"You don't want me to say how I really feel," Kara smirked.

"What's with the camera?" Pete asked.

"Vicki is sending videos to Jake overseas," Kara explained.

"It was the least I could do for our hero. Do you want to give it a shot?" Vicki asked.

"Watch how the pros do it. The town is rebuilding after the storm, the first week of school is a bear, and you're missing the worse heatwave in twenty-five years. Bottom line, stay safe and come back soon. PS, our football teams sucks ass without you here," Pete said.

"That was perfect, Pete," Vicki laughed.

"I wouldn't call it perfect," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Want to try it again?" Vicki asked her.

"Not really," Kara said honestly.

"Nice to see things never change," Alex remarked interjecting.

"It would appear that Daily Planet internship has changed you into a self-righteous snob," Kara shot back.

"You're just jealous," Alex accused.

"I could never be jealous of you," Kara replied.

"Oh yeah? I met a hot young intern at the Daily Planet. What have you done with your life this summer?" Alex challenged.

"What was her name?" Kara insulted. She then turned to a random jock. "Would you go out with me for some drinks, barbeque wings, and some sex?" she asked bluntly.

"Fuck yeah," he readily agreed.

"Piss off, loser," Kara said sending him away.

"You may be able to get any guy you want to score with you, but you'll never form a true human relationship," Alex said to her walking away.

"Damn," Kara shook her head.

* * *

Pete and Kara walked into their biology classroom with desks cluttered with equipment and samples. "Oh, great, we're going to get a video lesson in sex ed from grandma," Pete said referring to the teacher's age.

"Who told you that? Your brother?" Kara asked.

"My dad," Pete said seriously.

"God damn," Kara said not looking forward to this.

A hot attractive teacher, Desiree Atkins, then entered the classroom in a summer dress. Immediately, the boys in the classroom were at full attention including Pete. Alex glanced at the teacher but then the "persuader" powers kicked in.

"I'm Miss Atkins, you're new biology teacher on health and human development. I'm really sorry about the air conditioner unit. It looks like we're going to have to suffer the heat together. Alright, everybody try to stay awake," she said as she lowered the projector screen.

Kara gave Pete a nudge as he was gawking. Miss Atkins then played an incredibly boring film on wildlife mating rituals. Kara put on sunglasses and went to sleep in her chair. Pete noticed Kara sleeping and smacked the back of her head knocking the sunglasses off. Kara instinctively fired heat vision into the projector screen lighting it on fire.

"Okay, everyone out. Leave everything behind," the teacher ordered them all.

* * *

Lex drove up in his sportscar and came out to meet Kara. "I heard what happened," he said concernedly.

"It was so horrible, Lex," Kara said with mock cries.

"Actually, Kara was the only one that kept a cool head and actually put the fire out," Miss Atkins complimented her.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lex smiled knowingly.

"See you in class, Kara," Miss Atkins said taking off.

Alex confronted Kara as soon as she was gone. "You created the fire in the first place and now you're thinking to get an award for putting it out?" she asked outraged.

"Well, now I am," Kara said smirking.

"What the hell happened in there?" Alex asked.

"Pete messed with me while I was trying to sleep in class and it just went off," Kara shrugged.

"There's so much wrong with what you just said," Alex said scornfully. "Let's talk about this in private."

"Lex is part of the family now. He can stay," Kara said.

"What?" Alex wondered.

"Oh, you hadn't heard. My bad. Lex and I are engaged," Kara smiled.

"It's true. She won my heart by unfreezing the entire state. Surely, there is no woman more powerful on Earth than you are," Lex said kissing her hand.

"Try the universe, Lex," Kara corrected.

"This is insane. You're not even eighteen," Alex said obviously.

"I've taken that into account, Alex. That's why it's a secret engagement. It's going to take a good year to make wedding and honeymoon preparations," Lex said.

"This is bullshit. For the sake of mankind, you two shouldn't be together," Alex said scornfully and walked off.

"That's harsh," Kara frowned.

"Don't worry about it. She'll come around," Lex predicted.

* * *

At the Lex mansion, Kara sat on Lex's desk seductively. "What could this be?" Kara asked looking over a prenuptial agreement. "Are you actually wanting me to sign this?"

"If you don't, my father will disinherit me," Lex said.

"Fine, I'll sign it," Kara said rolling her eyes. "But it's going to cost you a kiss."

Kara and Lex kissed passionately putting the prenup aside. "I wish you didn't have to sign this on our wedding day," Lex said regretfully.

"Say what?" Kara wondered.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Lex said.

"Well, I did save your life," Kara agreed.

"I plan on being with you till death do us part," Lex said sincerely and then tore up the prenup.

* * *

Alex came into the house flustered by the heat. "Any reason why we can't use the air conditioner?" she asked sweating.

"Two words: Electric bill," Eliza replied.

Kara came in unaffected by the heat. "Yeah, we should try to keep the electric bill to a minimum," Kara agreed.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex said shaking her head.

"How was school?" Eliza asked.

"Kara used her laser eyes on the projector screen causing a school evacuation," Alex snitched.

"It was...an accident," Kara said innocently.

"That heat vision of yours scares the shit out of me. What if that projector screen had been someone's head?" Eliza scolded.

"It was a low-intensity beam. It would have just caught their hair on fire," Kara said dismissively.

"How exactly did this happen?" Eliza asked.

"We just got a new biology teacher, and we were watching a film," Kara said.

"A sex-ed film...involving animals," Alex added.

"It's possible this could be hormonal," Eliza suggested.

"Except, I wasn't watching. I was asleep, Pete woke me up, and I got startled. End of story," Kara said.

"Did you know Kara and Lex are engaged?" Alex brought up.

Eliza gave Kara an odd look. "Really?"

"It's a long engagement. Nothing's going to happen until after graduation," Kara said.

"Then, what's the point?" Alex asked.

"I got a cool ring out of it," Kara said obviously.

"Engagement leads to marriage, Kara. That's for life," Eliza lectured.

"Not really. The moment we don't need each other, we get a divorce. Then, I get half of whatever Lex made during the marriage," Kara said smartly.

"Lionel will never approve," Eliza said knowingly.

"And I don't give a shit," Kara replied.

"Lionel will disinherit his son in favor of his daughter. The both of you will have nothing," Eliza pointed out.

"Maybe it's true love," Kara said sarcastically.

"This isn't a game, Kara. We just got the plant running again but all those workers had to mortgage their houses. A lot is a stake for this town, and you're about to mess it up," Eliza said.

Kara looked away. "As I said, it's a long-term engagement. It just prevents Lex from being with anyone else while I assess whether he's good enough."

"That's actually quite smart in a cynical way," Alex agreed.

"Engagement or not, no sex. That goes for the both of you," Eliza said.

* * *

Kara came by the Lex mansion and found him working on the wedding preparations with decorations outside. "What's going on, Lex?" Kara wondered.

"We'll have the ceremony outside. It's actually cooler outside with the wind breeze than inside," Lex said.

"Maybe you shouldn't be a cheap-ass and actually use your air conditioner units," Kara suggested.

"It should be outside with sunshine and the sky. It's more colorful that way," Lex said.

Kara eyed workers setting up booths and tables. "I recall us agreeing to a long-term engagement, Lex," Kara said.

"But why? We can do it right now. It's perfectly legal even if you are seventeen," Lex said.

"How do I put this? I want more time to think about it," Kara said.

"I have already made up my mind, Kara. These last several months have shown me what you are capable of. You're powerful, strong, smart, and ruthless. You're the perfect partner for someone like me. Together, we can take over the world," Lex said.

"I like where your head is at, Lex, but you won't become President of the United States if you marry a seventeen-year-old girl. You will be disinherited by your father and made tabloid fodder for years," Kara predicted.

"I don't care about that anymore. All I want is for you to be in my bed every night for the rest of our lives," Lex said.

"Call off the wedding. That's an order," Kara said finally.

Lex gave her a heartbroken look. "I don't understand."

"Perhaps this will make it clearer," Kara said handing him back the engagement ring and walking off.

* * *

Kara brooded over her lost engagement with Lex in the barn. Alex came over to see how she was doing. "You actually gave the ring back? That's some rare integrity for you," Alex mocked.

Kara said nothing to that. "Don't tell me you actually felt something for him. Do you even feel romantic love?" Alex asked.

"I felt...something," Kara said.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well, it's obvious he didn't feel anything for you. He's getting married soon to Miss Atkins. It wasn't you that he loved. He just wanted someone to love him not caring who it was because he's a bitter lonely man-child," Alex said handing her the newspaper announcement.

Kara looked over the announcement somewhat surprised. "This also came in the mail. They're wedding invites. How's that for salt in the wounds?" Alex said handing them to her.

Kara eyed the wedding invite with curiosity. "I'll just throw them away," Alex said.

"No, we should both be there. There's more to this than meets the eye," Kara said suspiciously.

* * *

At the wedding, Lex was dressed in a nice tux while Deseree was in a beautiful wedding dress. Kara, Alex, and Vicki hung out together in their respective dresses. "Only someone like Lex Luthor could put together a fairy tale wedding in less than forty-eight hours," Alex said impressed.

"Look, you seem a little distant recently. I just want to make sure everything is okay between us," Kara said.

'You're a mixed-bag, Kara. One day you're saving my life and the next you screw me over. I wish I wasn't your punching bag for your emotional trauma," Alex said resentfully.

"I'll try to be better," Kara promised.

"Right now, you must feel like shit. Lex getting married to a woman days after you break up with him is fucked up. You're putting a brave face on being here. I just want you to know that I am here for you," Alex said sincerely.

"Thanks, Alex. That means a lot to me," Kara said touched.

"You ready to get sex-ed from Mrs. Luthor?" Alex smiled.

"The game isn't over," Kara said cryptically.

Vicki went over to Lex as he looked over the large wedding cake. "Lex, I am shell-shocked," she admitted. "You go away on a business trip and next thing I know it you're getting married."

"Believe me, this will not affect our relationship with the Talon," Lex assured her. "I didn't have any intention of falling in love but then Desiree was there for me."

"She must have made a great first impression," Vicki remarked.

"At first, I thought she was only interested in my name or my fortune, but it soon became obvious she truly loved me for who I am," Lex said impressed with her.

"It just seems so fast," Vicki noted.

"When you know something's right, you just have to go for it," Lex said. "Like you and Jake."

"Right," Vicki winced.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Lex clapped his hands. Everyone assembled for the actual wedding ceremony and signing with the minister present. Lex and Desiree looked at each other lovingly as they made their vows. The minister finally asked if anyone present had any objections.

"I object," Kara said standing up.

Lex and Desiree gave her an odd look. "It's more of a formality," the minister said to Kara.

"She's already married. Her divorce to another man hasn't been finalized," Kara said taking papers out of her purse.

Desiree gave Kara a horrified look. "Is this true?" Lex asked concernedly.

"He's missing. He has to be dead," Desiree said spooked.

"Not legally dead," Kara smirked.

"I can't do this," the minister said backing off.

Lex confronted Kara in front of everyone. "You knew this the entire time and didn't tell me?" he asked angrily.

"Someone should have done their due diligence," she mocked.

"How the fuck did you find this out?" Lex asked.

"You're not the only one that can get curious," Kara replied.

"You're just a woman scorned," Lex accused.

"And you're a fool for marrying someone you know nothing about," Kara shot back.

"I will fix this and when I do, we will get married. And then I'll be done with you, forever," Lex said angrily.

"And I'll get daddy to disinherit your ass," Kara smiled.

"I don't give a fuck anymore," Lex said and walked off in a huff.

The entire crowd looked at Kara speechless. "Holy shit," Alex gasped.

* * *

Kara sat in the theater ready to go in front of the camera. "Pete is taping all the Shark games for you. Mind you, I'm not, because I still hate you. You probably won't want to the way they're playing though...," Kara said to the camera. "Damn it, this is hard," she said not satisfied.

"It's okay. We can do this later," Vicki said putting the camera down. "So, what did Jake talk to you about anyway."

"He wanted me to keep an eye on you," Kara said.

"He doesn't trust me," Vicki said offended.

"Well...," Kara winced. "It's more about your safety he's concerned about."

"It's hot. Do you want an ice coffee?" Vicki offered.

"Sure," Kara agreed. "So, what did you say to Jake?"

"I have the same problem as you do. I tried five or six times but it all came out wrong. There's just so much I want to say," Vicki said.

"Before my parents died in the fire, we didn't say much before it happened. What we did say to each other wasn't a list of loving cliches," Kara recalled. "It's not the last thing you say to someone that matters. It's the relationship you have with them. You could say the goofiest thing to him, and he'll love it."

"I miss him, and I'm worried about him. But you're acting like he isn't coming back," Vicki said. "I've read his emails. He's having a tough time going through Boot Camp and then being shipped out."

"Sometimes, it's best to give someone you care about some tough love," Kara said.

"What's going on with you and Lex? It was just so weird," Vicki asked.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks so," Kara said. "We broke up and then he tried to marry someone he knew nothing about only a few days later. I had no choice. I had to fuck him over."

"You could have at least given me an advanced warning before I went to all the trouble of making myself look pretty," Vicki smiled.

"Admit it, I made it a lot more exciting," Kara smiled.

"That you did," Vicki said clinking coffee mugs with her.

* * *

Later that day, Kara went out to the backyard and looked upon a scarecrow with the sign that read "Lex Luthor" on it. Glaring at the scarecrow, Kara blasted it with heat vision and watched it as it burned in front of her. Eliza gave Kara a concerned look as she just stared at the burning scarecrow before finally putting it out with frost breath.

That night, Kara got an unexpected visitor in the barn. "Miss Atkins," Kara addressed seeing her in a seductive red dress.

"I went by the house but no one was home and then I saw the light in the barn," she said awkwardly.

"So...how can I help you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"I actually came to see you. You see, most women like older men but not me. I like them young and young girls like you are my favorite," she said getting close to her.

"What the actual fuck?" Kara wondered.

"What they lack in experience, they make up for in passion," Desiree said.

"Is that right? Lucky for you I have both," Kara said mockingly.

"I saw you staring at me the other day in class. I was actually flattered," she said.

"Don't be," Kara corrected.

"I was hoping we could work on our student-teacher relations," she said putting her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"We could compare breast sizes," Kara suggested.

"Exactly," Desiree agreed, licking her lips.

Desiree went in for a kiss sending intense pheromones into Kara's mouth. "Pheromone dust...designed to warm a man's blood. It doesn't work on the cold-hearted," Kara said pushing her aside.

"I don't know what came over me," she said awkwardly.

"It happens to the best of us," Kara smirked letting her go.

* * *

The next day, Kara and Alex worked on finding more information on Desiree in the "weird room." Alex brought up her file from the courthouse. "So, she goes by an alias," Alex pointed out the name change.

"What would you say...if I told you Miss Atkins aka Alison Sanders showed up in the barn last night...and tried to seduce me?" Kara asked.

"If this were a normal town, I'd say you were fucking with me," Alex answered. "But...why would she be interested in you. She just tried to marry Lex."

"She has a pheromone ability. I could sense it, but I'm immune to it. She must have used it to seduce Lex to her side," Kara said. "I'm going to see Lex and set him straight. Can you keep digging?" Kara asked.

"Sure, where there's smoke there's fire," Alex smiled.

* * *

Lex played a game of pool against himself thoroughly pissed-off. Kara strolled in ready to roll. "I've been expecting you, Kara," Lex said.

"Oh really?" Kara scoffed.

"Desiree told me everything," Lex said peeved.

"Did she now?" Kara doubted.

"All my life, I have had to second guess the intentions of others. I reached a point where I couldn't afford the luxury of friends until I met you, Kara. When you pulled me out of that river, you were the one person I could trust the most," Lex said.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Kara said condescendingly.

"Which is why I'm a little confused about why you ruined my wedding and are now trying to seduce my bride-to-be," Lex accused.

"Oh, I don't know, Lex. Maybe because we had this solid loving relationship that you so casually threw away to be with a woman you don't even know," Kara said annoyed.

"You broke up with me, remember?" Lex recalled.

"You gave me an impossible choice. If we got married, right now, it would destroy your reputation and goals for the future," Kara said obviously.

"I have waited too long. When is it going to be my time?!" Lex shouted at her.

"Desiree Atkins is really Allison Sanders. She grew up here in Midvale. Did she tell you that?" Kara asked giving him the printout.

"Yes she did," Lex replied.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

"I love her, Kara," Lex said passionately. "To be honest, I was hoping for an apology, not insinuations," Lex said.

"I'm not really the apologizing type," Kara reminded him.

"You can see yourself out," Lex ordered.

Kara turned to the door and found Desiree walking in. "The only reason you're still here is I want to see how this plays out," Kara warned her as she left.

* * *

Alex gave her own video to Jake with Vicki's camera. "So keep your head down. I'm expecting an interview from you when you come back," Alex said.

"That was great," Vicki complimented closing the camera. "It must have been fun spending the whole summer in Metropolis."

"Yeah, it was nice to get away. Sometimes, a little distance can give you a little perspective on things," Alex said.

"Your sister, Kara, is complicated, Alex," Vicki said dryly.

"No, not about that. Jake and I went to get Elsa to stop the blizzard. While I was out there in the snow and wind, I just found myself confused as to why I was doing it. Was it to save my sister or was it to save you?" Alex said uncertainly.

"Why not both?" Vicki smiled.

Alex looked away confused by her feelings and then "persuader" powers kicked in. Lex entered the theater piss-off. "Vicki, we need to talk," he said.

"I have work to do at the Torch," Alex said taking off.

"Lex, I'm glad you're here. I got all these insurance forms for you to sign from the damage we incurred from the blizzard. We can then start repairs soon," Vicki said with a folder full of forms.

Lex handed her a document. "What's this?" Vicki looked it over.

"It's not complicated. It's the buyout clause for our partnership," he said.

"This gives me twenty-four hours to leave the premises," Vicki realized.

"That's right. I've decided to reassess my business relationships. The Talon is no longer a good fit," Lex said coldly.

"This isn't fair. The Talon has always carried its own weight," Vicki said outraged.

"Breaking even isn't my idea of a good business model," Lex said dismissively.

"This is nothing to you but everything to me," Vicki told him.

"The same could be said about my fiancee, Desiree. I saw your amused face when Kara crashed it. I did you a favor by bringing the Talon back. Consider us even," Lex said storming out.

* * *

Kara noticed Vicki slam her locker in anger at school. "Vicki, what's wrong?" Kara asked.

"Lex evicted me from the Talon," Vicki said angrily. "People warned me about doing business with him. When I saw how he fought to keep the plant open, I thought he had changed. This all just proves the Talon was never mine."

"I'll fix this," Kara promised her as she took off upset.

Kara then casually walked over to Desiree. "Why do I get the distinct impression Lex closing down the Talon wasn't his decision."

"You're right. We made the decision as a couple," Desiree said smartly. "I wanted to prove a point."

"Oh yeah?" Kara asked intrigued. "To whom?"

"To you, Kara. I want you to understand something. I control the people in your life. I got Lex to close down the Talon in a heartbeat. What do you think would happen to this town if I had him close down the plant?"

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Kara said.

"Then stay out of our lives," Desiree told her off.

"You're playing a good game using all of your strengths to your advantage. But in the face of infinity, your time is almost up," Kara warned her.

* * *

That night, Eliza, Kara, Alex, and Ryan were playing a game of monopoly. "Well, I'm broke," Alex conceded. Kara looked at the board mystified as Ryan was clearly winning.

"You're mind-reading us, aren't you?" Kara accused.

"No," Ryan denied.

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted competitively.

"Or maybe girls just can't manage money properly," Ryan said.

"That's a good one," Kara allowed.

There was a knock on the door from a Sheriff's deputy. "What's wrong?" Eliza asked.

"Desiree Atkins claims she saw Alex light her car on fire. Add that to what happened in the classroom, I have to take her in," he said.

"This is bullshit," Alex said to him.

"Alex, just go with them. We'll figure this out," Eliza assured her.

As Alex was taken away, Kara stared intently as she considered her next move. Ryan gave her a scared look as he didn't even need to read her mind.

* * *

The next day, Lex confronted Desiree over what had been going on. "I know that love is blind but since meeting you, I feel like I've lost all reason when it comes to my friends and business partners. Suddenly, I don't know why."

"The divorce from my missing dead husband will soon be finalized, and we can get married properly. Then all of your anxieties will disappear forever," Desiree told him as she kissed him.

She then went to get a drink when a bullet went through the window and struck Desiree to the midsection. She collapsed to the floor as the bullet went through her Aorta artery and spine. Lex took cover next to his bookcase. "Lex!" Desiree cried out as she bled out.

Kara casually entered the house and walked over to Desiree. "You thought you could use the cops against me? I own the cops."

She stared at Kara in horror. "I was willing to play your little game until you messed with Alex. You couldn't get to me directly, so you went after our friends and families. But I warned you, didn't I?" Kara said to her.

Desiree then passed out and died on the floor. "What the fuck is going on?" Lex demanded of her.

"She's been pumping you full of pheromones, Lex. She's been manipulating you to do her bidding. She intended to kill your ass once you were actually married. I have it all here," Kara said putting a folder on the table.

Lex narrowed his eyes at Kara. "You sure took your sweet-ass time stopping her."

"You're pissed when I interfere and you're pissed when I don't do enough," Kara said unimpressed.

"How would you feel if you were under the influence of something and I made a fool out of you?" Lex asked.

"There's nothing on Earth that can influence me, Lex. I am always of sound mind," Kara said.

"I hope you're right because if you're wrong, we're all fucked," Lex said angrily.

* * *

Kara entered the jail and met up with Sheriff Collins. "Nice shooting," she complimented.

"Fuck you, Kara. When is this going to end?" he asked putting his rifle away.

"Maybe never," Kara rolled her eyes.

Sheriff Collins then opened Alex's jail cell. "You're free to go. All charges are dropped."

"About time. This better not be on my record," she said pissed-off.

"Hey, I know something that will cheer you up," Kara said knowingly.

"What?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Your mom's muffins," Kara said smiling.

"You're fucking high if you think that makes up for being in jail all last night," Alex said furiously.

"Oh, don't be like that," Kara said taking her out of the jail.

* * *

At the Talon, Vicki looked into the camera and gave a heavy sigh. "Hey, Jake, I had so much to say to you, but I could never say it just right. Just know that my answer...is yes."

Vicki then turned off the camera feeling satisfied with that.


	27. Duplicity

**A few months ago**

A resolved Kara stumbled out of the house and walked through the most intense blizzard the state of Maine had ever been through. She looked up into the sky and shot off towards Elsa's ice castle. She soon lost altitude and slammed back down to Earth.

Getting back up, Kara frowned as she realized her powers hadn't yet returned. Using the small device Lex had found at the crash site, Kara summoned her spaceship from the basement. The ship, the size of a car, came down to her and opened up.

"This brings back bad memories," Kara said looking it over.

The seat was designed for her fourteen-year-old self, so she had to squeeze to get inside. Once inside, Kara activated the controls and piloted the craft with a joystick. However, it wasn't long before she crashed the craft into a frozen cornfield shattering the staffs as she plowed through.

"Well...shit," Kara realized she didn't know how to actually fly it.

She got out, did a few stretches, and then flew off into the air towards Elsa's ice castle leaving the spaceship behind. With all the excitement of ending the blizzard and giving Elsa a new home, Kara completely forgot about her spaceship still in the cornfield.

* * *

**Present Day**

Kara and Ryan played basketball near the barn when Pete drove up in his piece-of-shit Ford car. "You're whack if you think you can make that shot, Kara," he said getting out of the car.

"Oh really?" Kara scoffed and then threw the basketball a court distance away into the hoop.

"Wow," Pete said amazed.

"Want to play a game of horse?" Kara offered.

"Nah, Kara, I found something truly whack in a cornfield. Come on," Pete said enthusiastically.

"Well, okay then," Kara followed him. "Hey, I'll be back in a moment, alright," she said to Ryan.

* * *

Pete and Kara went past an overturned truck and spotted Kara's spaceship in the middle of the field. "Pretty mind-blowing, isn't it?" Pete said excitedly.

"You bet," Kara said. "You know, I spotted blood in that truck."

"Nobody has time for that. We have an actual alien spaceship in front of us," Pete said amazed.

"Or it's a specialty aircraft or a fallen satellite," Kara suggested.

"Nah, this thing has extraterrestrial all over it," Pete said confidently.

"Yeah, and I bet there are green men running around in the cornfields, Pete," Kara mocked.

"I'm serious, Kara. Have you seen anything like it?" Pete asked.

"If aliens came to Earth, don't you think they would pick somewhere a little more exciting than Midvale?" Kara scoffed.

"Think about it, crop circles, cow mutilations; they'd be like kids in a candy store. Let's get this into the truck," Pete said gripping it.

"That thing weighs a ton. Neither of us could lift it," Kara said obviously.

"I'll get a tow truck," Pete said brightly.

"Yeah, you do that," Kara said rolling her eyes.

* * *

At the theater, Alex and Vicki met up. "So, where were you last night?" Alex wondered. "Is there a new guy in Vicki's life?"

"Yeah, Dean, my aunt's new boyfriend. He's an insurance adjuster that came in during the blizzard. Now, they're inseparable. I can't stand being in the house, so I come here," Vicki said shaking her head.

"Hey, whenever you need to leave the love shack, you can come over to my place, anytime," Alex offered.

"Thanks," Vicki smiled.

"Just stay clear of Ryan. He can read your mind," Alex said seriously.

Vicki laughed thinking she was joking.

* * *

Pete rented himself a tow truck and then hooked it up to the spaceship. The tow truck gradually pulled it out of the field onto itself. "Your tenacity is to be admired, Pete, but you can't drive around with a spaceship out in the open like that," Kara said.

"Got you covered," Pete said putting a large tarp over the ship.

Pete then drove them both and the spaceship to his house. He then lowered the thing into a tool shed. "I'm going to call Alex," Pete said getting out his cell phone.

"Wait...why?" Kara asked.

"Why not? This is like the Holy Grail," Pete said.

"She'll write an article about it," Kara pointed out.

"That's the point. Then we'll be famous. We'll write a book. We'll go on talk shows and then sign a big movie deal," Pete said enthusiastically.

"I think we should keep this between us," Kara said knowingly.

"We got to move on this thing before anyone else finds out," Pete said urgently.

"This could just be piece off of a crop duster for all we know. Alex will make a mockery of us both. I'm not willing to risk it," Kara said.

"How do you think you open it?" Pete wondered.

"Try this," Kara said handing him a crowbar knowing full well it wouldn't work.

"Nice," Pete said going to work.

"Yeah, so, you work on that, and I'll see if anyone else has caught wind of it," Kara said having no intention of doing so.

* * *

That night, Kara went over to Pete's house, pushed some buttons on her Kryptonian wristband from the ship, and then remote-controlled it out of the tool shed and into the air. She then brought the ship back to the farm and placed it inside the basement where it belonged.

The next day, Pete waited for Kara to come out. "I was just about to talk to you," Kara said coming out.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "Someone broke into my shed last night and stole the ship."

"That's a shame," Kara said unconcernedly. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No, did you?" Pete asked.

"No," Kara shook her head.

"You're such a liar. I saw you walking around my house, last night. All night, I tried to figure out a logical explanation for this. Kara Danvers would never do something like this," Pete said naively.

Kara fought real hard not to laugh. "Pete, be reasonable. How could I have taken the ship with these arms?"

"You know, I thought you were my best friend...that happens to be a girl," Pete said walking away.

"Pete, you don't understand," Kara said after him.

"What don't I understand? Explain it to me, Kara. I'm just the black guy that says everything is whack, right? That's my character. That's all I'm good for," Pete said angrily.

"That's not...entirely true," Kara said.

"Real illuminating," Pete said bitterly and got back into his piece-of-shit Ford car and drove off.

Kara watched him go conflicted. "Fuck it," she said and then sped in front of his car. She then put her hands out stopping his car from moving. His wheels continued to spin in the dirt. "Pete, we need to talk," Kara told him.

* * *

Kara and Pete went to the basement where the ship was parked. "So, you're not even human? That is whack," Pete said.

"I'm Kryptonian just like Superman. He's my cousin and that is my ship," Kara explained. "But Midvale is my home now. Everyone I care about is here."

"If you care so much for me, why didn't you say something sooner?" Pete asked offended.

"In the beginning, only the Danvers were supposed to know. Then other people started figuring it out, and I have had to take each of them out like a game of wack-o-mole. It's too dangerous for you to know, Pete," Kara said seriously.

"You didn't think I could handle it?" Pete asked.

"Can you? Because you're acting like a bitch, right now," Kara doubted. Pete gave her an odd look as if trying to figure her out.

"You look so human though," he said.

"Yeah, it's bullshit evolution. Tell me about it," Kara agreed. "I may look like you on the outside but on the inside, I have powers beyond imagination. I am to Superman as he is to you. I am the most powerful being that exists, right now. Every day, I'm tempted to do the book deals, the TV circuit, the movie deals, and conquer this planet. And no one could fucking stop me if I wanted to. But I don't," Kara said.

"And why is that?" Pete questioned.

"Because deep down I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to be anything. I just want to live a normal life but every damn week it seems some fool tries to use their powers to harm people in this town. Every single weird criminal story is solved by me. Pete, I do horrible things. I kill people, brutally sometimes," Kara said.

"But I also try to do what is best for this town. I encouraged Lex to keep the plant running, and I got rid of the blizzard. This town would be fucked without me. You would be fucking dead without me on a number of occasions," Kara told him.

"So, say something, you son-of-a-bitch," Kara said after a long awkward pause.

"It's like I don't even know you," Pete said about to cry.

"Jesus," Kara shook her head dismayed. "Pete, I would never hurt you."

"Too late," Pete said bitterly walking out of the basement.

* * *

Kara strolled up to Pete's locker and pounded it hard freaking him out intentionally. "You're freaked out. I get it. Sometimes, I freak myself out. Look, you have no reason to hate me. I have saved your ass plenty of times. Do you want me to kiss your ass, too?" Kara asked.

A girl stared at them both wondering what the fuck they were talking about and then left disgusted. "When we found the ship, you said it was too heavy. You made me rent a tow truck to haul it away. Were you lying then?" Pete accused.

"Well, yeah," Kara admitted.

"And every time you miss the bus but still got here ahead of me you would say you got a ride but that wasn't true, either. These last few years, I could tell you anything. I told you all my secrets. But everything you ever told me was a lie!" Pete said as they walked down the halls.

"Not everything I told you was a lie. Be reasonable," Kara said dismissively. "And by the way you're acting, I shouldn't have told you, because you're acting like a total bitch, right now."

"You don't get it, Kara. I don't care if you're from the moon. You never trusted me. What kind of friendship is that?" Pete asked.

"What do you want Pete? You want some cash? How about I suck your dick? Will that make it better?" Kara asked earning a few stares from random students.

Alex came in between them. "How about we do that interview on how you pulled that guy out of a flaming vehicle. I mean, you're a superhero," she said to Pete completely oblivious.

"And you're just as bad, Alex," Pete said walking off.

"What's with him?" Alex asked confused.

"He knows," Kara told her.

* * *

Kara came back to the house and found Lex already there. "What brings you here?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"The mansion is getting a little too crowded with my father there," Lex said dryly.

"Doesn't it have seventy-five rooms?" Kara asked.

"My father takes up a lot of space," Lex replied.

"Have you ever considered locking the doors that go to your office, the one room you're always in," Kara suggested.

"The problem is that my father has been completely civil to me. He wants to improve our relationship. I feel like an ass turning him down," Lex said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Kara wondered.

"He's lied to me so many times, it's hard to imagine he doesn't have an ulterior motive," Lex said.

"You don't say," Kara said feeling defensive. "Maybe give him a second chance."

"No, when someone deceives me once, I find it hard to give them a second chance," Lex said coldly.

"Well, I guess we truly are fucked," Kara realized.

Lex gave her a sympathetic look. "You're not my father. When you deceive, it's to protect the people you care about or for your own amusement. You don't lie to maliciously hurt people."

"I suppose," Kara said unsure of that.

"You were right about our wedding plans. It would have been ill-advised to get married while you still appear to be a high school girl. You may want to reconsider other options while you wait," Lex allowed.

"Oh, I suppose I could find someone richer than you. I suppose I could find someone that's a bigger asshole than you. But could I find someone that is both the right kind of rich and the right kind of asshole together?" Kara wondered.

Lex simply gave her a blank look. "The truth is, I want someone that can destroy me if I go too far. You're the only one I know that has the means and the brains to do that. And I am absolutely...aroused by your bald head," Kara said honestly.

"So, I would like to propose that our engagement be reinstated," Lex said.

"Not like this," Kara rejected.

"How then?" Lex asked.

"On your knee again in a romantic setting," Kara ordered.

"Is that really necessary," Lex asked.

"I'm a slave to appearances," Kara insisted.

"Very well, then," Lex agreed.

* * *

That night, Alex caught Vicki in the barn looking through the telescope. "Vicki?" Alex wondered.

"Just using your telescope to see if it's safe to go home," she said.

"Well, you've come to the right place," Alex agreed.

"What's wrong?" Vicki asked her, seeing her sad demeanor.

"Kara and Ryan are playing video games downstairs. They're having so much fun together. It's like they have a real relationship. I went off to Metropolis and didn't see him hardly at all during the summer," Alex said sadly.

"You got plenty of time," Vicki assured her.

"He's dying. It could be this month or next month. There's nothing we can do," Alex said.

"Damn," Vicki said dumbfounded. "Still, you can't put your life on hold."

"I don't even know if journalism is for me," Alex said.

"It might not be. You gather and process information. That's what you're good at. You uncover the truth whether it be current events or science," Vicki said.

"There are some truths that are just too painful," Alex said glumly. "I've been keeping a dark secret for a long time."

"Really? You don't have to keep it to yourself, you know?" Vicki said to her.

"It used to be that only my parents and Kara knew...but now she's like telling everyone and it's fucked up. I've been the one keeping it in this whole time," Alex said bitterly.

"Whatever it is, I won't judge," Vicki assured her. "Hiding the truth only keeps people apart. But this is your life. It's not for anyone to tell you when you should tell anyone."

Alex gave her an odd look as she went downstairs thinking maybe there was a miscommunication between them.

* * *

Later that night, Pete found Dr. Hamilton searching around his shed. "Can I help you?" Pete asked.

"Where the fuck is the spaceship?" he demanded of him.

"Holy shit," Pete realized as he was thrown against the wall of the shed. "I know you. You're Dr. Hamilton," he realized.

Dr. Hamilton threw Pete around the shed. "Look, man, you don't know who you're messing with. That spaceship belongs to someone a lot tougher than you," Pete warned.

"You know who it belongs to," Dr. Hamilton smiled.

"I don't know anything, man," Pete denied realizing his mistake.

"Tell me who it is!" Dr. Hamilton demanded.

Pete tried to get away only to get slammed down to the floor knocked out. Dr. Hamilton then dragged his ass away.

* * *

Alex came downstairs finding Kara still playing video games with Ryan. She gave them a resentful look and approached her mother. "So...Kara told Pete, everything," Alex snitched.

Kara sighed dropping her controller. "Kara, do you intend to tell the whole town?" Eliza asked displeased.

"He found the ship, alright. What was I supposed to do?" Kara asked.

"Why was the ship in the field?" Eliza asked.

"I crashed it there," Kara said obviously.

"And you just left it there...for months?" Eliza asked incredulously.

"Okay, I know that sounds bad but...," Kara excused.

"But nothing. That's weird-ass alien technology. It can bend space and time in its warp engine. It has a nuclear fusion reactor. It is centuries beyond what we have, right now. And you left this thing...in a cornfield?" Eliza raged.

"Nothing happened," Kara said dismissively.

"Except Pete now knows. Maybe he told others," Eliza said.

"Even if he did, no one would believe it," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Where's the ship now?" Eliza asked.

"In the basement," Kara answered.

"That's where it needs to stay, damn it," Eliza said passionately.

"Okay. Are you done yelling at me?" Kara asked defensively.

The phone rang interrupting them. Eliza picked up the phone. "No, he's not here. Oh, no. Whatever we can do, bye-bye," Eliza said.

"That was Pete's mother. He's missing," Eliza told them all.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Dr. Hamilton had Pete tied up in his creepy lab. "You going to tell me who this belongs to?" he asked Pete.

"I don't know, man. I was just trying to scare you," Pete denied.

"You're lying," Dr. Hamilton said insanely.

"Look, you're sick. Just let me go, and I'll bring back help," Pete offered.

"Sure, do you think anyone is going to help me? The doctors don't even have a name for what's killing me," Dr. Hamilton said bitterly.

"You dying, man?" Pete asked.

"Yes, but not before I prove that I am not a sideshow freak. If you don't tell me what I want to know, you're dying, too," Dr. Hamilton threatened and then showed a syringe filled with green liquid.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know, you're going to get pumped full of this shit. It's going to make my tremors look mild in comparison."

"I don't know anything," Pete lied.

"I think you're lying. I think you're protecting someone. I hope, whoever it is, it's worth dying for," Dr. Hamilton said ready to stab him with the needle.

"Alright, it's Keisha May Ash," Pete finally gave in (Kiss My Ass)

"Why, you little shit," Dr. Hamilton said and went to stab him.

Kara burst through the door and fired heat vision at Dr. Hamilton's hand blasting it off including the needle. Kara then advanced on Dr. Hamilton punching him to the sternum breaking several ribs. Dr. Hamilton fell on a table filled with chemicals and started shaking violently.

Kara freed Pete from his restraints and then two watched as Dr. Hamilton finally stopped moving dead. "Holy shit, Kara," Pete said stunned. "How did you know I was here?"

"I could hear the loyalty of a friend from miles away," Kara smiled.

"Now I know why you lied to keep your secret. It was to protect people you care about," Pete realized. "I'm sorry."

"Do you still want to keep knowing about this?" Kara asked.

"Like memory erasure powers?" Pete asked.

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

"I'd like to keep knowing if you don't mind," Pete said.

"Ah, Pete, you missed out on a good kiss," Kara said as they walked out.

"Is that how it works, the memory erasure?" Pete asked.

"Yep," Kara nodded.

"That is whack!" Pete exclaimed.

* * *

The next day, Kara and Pete played some basketball. "So, this super-speed, is it twenty-thirty miles an hour?" Pete asked.

"More like the speed of light," Kara replied making a basket.

"And do you ever use your X-ray vision to see through a guy's clothes?" Pete asked.

"Oh yeah, I have a notebook on every guy's dick size," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Pete wondered.

"No, Pete. For someone like me, attraction is beyond just your skin and hair. I see all your muscles, bones, and organs," Kara said.

"I wish I had your powers," Pete thought of the possibilities.

"It's not much fun when you play against ants," Kara told him.

"Oh, I'm like an ant to you? I bet I can guard you no matter what powers you have," Pete challenged.

Kara easily made the basket over his head. "Okay, maybe a little easier," Pete smiled sheepishly.

"Alright," Kara smiled and then played an even game against him.


	28. Red

Alex looked over her class ring unimpressed. "Nothing says school spirit like a ring jacked from P Diddy."

"It's just Diddy now," Kara corrected.

"I don't give a shit about your encyclopedic knowledge of useless pop culture references. I just hope the stone doesn't come unglued by graduation. I wonder if the ruby is even real," Alex said skeptically and then took off.

"You sure you going to do this?" Pete asked Kara.

"I'm here, aren't I? I want to be cool. I want to be hip," Kara said not taking the ring seriously.

"You sure you got the three-fifty for it?" Pete asked.

"Add a few more zeroes and you might make me anxious," Kara rolled her eyes.

"When did you get so rich?" Pete wondered.

"You don't want to know," Kara said declining to tell him her involvement in organized crime with Sheriff Ronald Collins.

Meanwhile, Vicki was showing an inappropriately dressed blond girl around the school. "I know the first day can be rough so if you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask," Vicki told her.

"So, what do you Stallions do for fun?" Jessie Brooks asked.

"There's the Talon, a theater I personally own. It's a coffee place and a movie theater that shows...Michael Bay films all day long," Vicki said regretting the last part.

"I'll have to check it out then. Michael Bay movies are my favorite," Jessie said. "Who's that girl?" she asked of Kara.

"That's Kara Danvers. She's quite the character," Vicki said dryly.

Kara put on her class ring and immediately felt something odd as the Red Kryptonite started to affect her. "You feeling alright?" Pete asked.

"I feel great," Kara said euphorically.

Principal Gibson then approached Jessie bringing the hate. "It's Jessie, isn't it? Perhaps, you weren't told but Midvale High has a dress code."

"Lame and lamer," Jessie said lamely.

Kara chuckled at Jessie's attempt at a comeback. "Do you think that's funny, Miss Danvers?" Principal Gibson turned his guns on her.

Kara shook her head not wanting to be involved in the discussion. "I'm not changing," Jessie refused.

"Perhaps, we can talk about your attitude in my office," Principal Gibson suggested.

"Excuse me, Principal Gibson," Kara said interrupting.

"I think you're absolutely right. There needs to be at least some kind of dress code for our school to provide a non-distracting learning space. With all of us very hormonal, it doesn't take much to trigger us preventing us from experiencing a positive learning environment. I completely support your decision on this matter," Kara said sincerely.

"You mocking me, Miss Danvers? You should have been suspended for what you did to that poor girl at the formal. If it weren't for the fact it was the last day of school, I would have," Principal Gibson said angrily.

"It's almost like I planned it that way," Kara smirked. "But you're absolutely right, and I have made amends for my poor behavior. It will not happen again," Kara promised.

"Well, I appreciate this change of attitude in you, Miss Danvers. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do," he said taking Jessie away down the hall.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Pete wondered.

"I don't know, but I think I liked it," Kara smiled.

* * *

"So, there's this bar that is known for allowing teens in. It's really cool," Pete said to Kara after school.

"I can't go. It's against the law, Pete," Kara said obviously.

"Kara, right? Jessie Brooks," she introduced herself. "Are you planning a road trip?" she asked looking at Pete's flier.

"We just decided we're not going," Kara said.

"Well, here's my number in case you change your mind," she said writing her number on Pete's flier.

"Kara, you and Jessie are making fast friends," Vicki remarked.

"Actually, it's the opposite. I'm shocked and appalled by her slutty outfit. Girls should have more respect for themselves. We don't need the validation of boys gawking at us to make ourselves feel whole," Kara said.

"I completely agree," Vicki smiled. "You going to be there for a study session at the Talon?"

"I'll be there," Kara said quickly.

* * *

Kara came into the barn and met up with Eliza. "You ready to get that garage door done?" Eliza asked.

"Too easy. Let's do it," Kara said enthusiastically. "It will take two seconds if I do it myself, but I feel this could be a bonding experience between us if we do it slowly and methodically."

"Sure," Eliza said. "Wait, you actually bought that ring?"

"Alex did too," Kara said defensively.

"You both shouldn't have. I asked you to stop her," Eliza said annoyed.

"You're right. I should have said something. I'll find a way to pay for them both," Kara said sincerely.

"Don't worry about the expense, Kara. It's about money management. You shouldn't spend all your money on jewelry when you should be saving it for college or getting yourself a house someday," Eliza said distressed.

"I didn't think about it that way. I'll try to spend my money better in the future," Kara promised.

"Well, okay then," Eliza said as the two of them got to work on the garage door. Alex came by as the two of them worked.

"I thought it was decided you weren't going to buy that ring," Elisa said scornfully.

"I recall it being my decision to make," Alex shot back.

"That's because I assumed you would make the right one, Alex. That ring costs a lot of money," Eliza scolded.

"And I'm tired of worrying about every nickel and dime around here," Alex said angrily.

"How about you wash up for dinner?" Kara said delicately.

"You trying to act like you're my parent now, Kara. Fuck you," Alex said stomping off.

"What was that all about?" Eliza wondered.

"Teenage rebelliousness, I suppose," Kara figured.

* * *

That night, Kara came by the theater and was greeted by Vicki at the doors. "Glad you could make it. We were going over American history," Vicki said.

"Sounds great," Kara said enthusiastically.

Kara joined Pete, Alex, and Vicki at the table. "I am so bored. Let's go to a bar or something," Pete said.

"You really should study, Pete," Kara said concerned for him.

"When did you start to give a shit about studying?" Alex asked Kara.

"I came to the realization that there are those who do excellent homework but don't do well on tests. I ace every test but never do my homework. I think a fair trade is in order, don't you," Kara said to them all.

"I agree," Pete said.

"Now, maybe we should all get some of Vicki's lovely coffee and hit these books," Kara said to them all.

* * *

The next morning, Kara suited up in a leather jacket, a black t-shirt and pants, and boots. She came out of the house and walked up to her Harley Davidson motorcycle while listening to Bad to the Bone on her headphones. She took off her headphones as she got on and put on her black helmet. She then drove off to school. On the way, she found Jessie walking down the road by herself in a slutty outfit.

"You need a ride?" Kara asked helpfully.

"Sure," she said impressed. "I'll go anywhere with you."

"To school, it is," Kara smiled giving her a helmet and then drove at the speed limit into the school parking lot designated for motorcycles.

"Thanks for the ride," Jessie said appreciatively giving the helmet back.

"Of course, any time. I recommend you change your outfit though. There is a dress code," Kara reminded her.

"Right...," Jessie said weirded out by her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex asked Kara.

"Just giving a girl a ride. Is that a crime?" Kara asked.

"Actually it is. Hitchhiking is against the law in this state," Alex pointed out.

"She wasn't hitchhiking, alright. She was walking to school, and I offered her a ride. End of story," Kara said.

"Where's your motorcycle license, huh?" Alex questioned.

Kara took it out and showed it to her. "Well...shit," Alex realized Kara was following all the traffic laws.

"Anything else, Alex?" Kara asked impatiently.

"You have a thing for girls now?" Alex asked trying to antagonize her.

"No, projection much?" Kara smirked. "I saw a sister in need. I helped out. I thought you encouraged women's solidarity."

"Why do you suddenly care?" Alex asked.

"People change," Kara shrugged.

* * *

After school, Kara strolled into the theater and met up with Vicki at the counter. "Vicki, we need to talk," Kara said.

"I really need to get these orders done," Vicki dodged.

"I'll help," Kara said getting behind the counter and expertly put together some coffee drinks.

"When did you learn the art of coffee making?" Vicki asked impressed.

"I've always known. I just never offered to help and for that, I'm sorry," Kara said sincerely.

"Well, it's not your business. You didn't have to," Vicki excused.

"You're my friend, and I should have at least offered," Kara said.

"Okay...," Vicki said taking the drinks away to customers and coming back.

"I couldn't help but notice you were jealous of me with Jessie," Kara sensed.

"I'm jealous of your cool motorcycle," Vicki deflected.

"That's not it. I've seen that look before when I'm around Lex. I just want you to know that even though I don't swing that way, I will never judge you for it," Kara assured her.

"Kara, I'm not attracted to you," Vicki said bluntly.

"You can lie to me but not to yourself," Kara told her. "I'm one of the few in this school that can reciprocate."

"Are you...coming out to me?" Vicki wondered.

"I don't subscribe to this archaic idea that sexuality is fixed and cannot be changed. I don't love men or women. Just people, their spirits," Kara said.

"It sounds like you're Bi," Vicki said confused.

"I have reached a higher level of understanding. We are luminous beings, not this crude matter," Kara said pinching her arm.

Vicki eyed Kara unsure of herself. "I know you've been going through a rough time this last year. You deserve to have the same pleasures as everyone else," Kara said and then kissed Vicki on the lips passionately.

Kara then broke the kiss seeing a very stunned Vicki. "See, wasn't that fun?" Kara asked her.

"I don't think I can do this," Vicki said freaked out.

"And that's okay. I overstepped my boundaries a little, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. Have a good night," Kara said to her and walked off.

* * *

Alex looked over a piece of rock in the "weird room." Pete came in with an apprehensive face. "You will not believe what I found out. Our cheap-ass rings are fake," Alex said, proud she had figured it out.

"Alex, there's something wrong with Kara," Pete said worriedly.

"Well...no shit, Sherlock. When did you come to this realization? It took me day one," Alex asked rolling her eyes.

"I mean, a different kind of wrong. A good kind of wrong," Pete said confusing himself.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex asked impatiently.

"She's being nice to people, complimenting people in the halls, giving people rides, enforcing the dress code but in a patient matter-of-fact way, and volunteering to work at Talon for free," Pete said. "It's just whack."

"And this is bad because?" Alex wondered.

"It means something has caused her to change. What if she's sick or there's whiplash and she becomes evil," Pete said.

"For the first time in her life, Kara actually gives a shit about people. Now, you want to end that?" Alex asked incredulously.

"This isn't just a normal person, Alex. What if she takes this 'pay it forward' too hard?" Pete warned.

"I don't have time for this shit. I'm investigating the jewelry company for fraud. They replaced the rubies with meteorite rock," Alex said.

"Alex, meteor rocks are green," Pete said obviously.

"Not the lobe they found near the lake," Alex said showing him the red stones inside the rock.

Pete looked at the rock and then at his ring. "Oh, shit," he realized.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Kara's ring has Kryptonite on it, Red Kryptonite," Pete realized. "Instead of making her physically sick, it's making her mentally sick."

* * *

At the house, Kara was playing basketball with Ryan when he suddenly collapsed on the ground. "Ryan!" Kara shouted as she came over to him.

He started seizing up. Kara put her finger in his mouth to stop him from clenching his jaw. After the seizure was over, he passed out. Kara picked Ryan up and took him to bed upstairs. "What happened?" Eliza asked.

"Another seizure," Kara told her.

Kara and Eliza looked over him as he lay in bed. "It's getting worse," Eliza noticed.

"I can see that it has," Kara said scanning his brain. She then walked out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Eliza asked.

"To make things right," Kara said seriously and rode off.

* * *

Kara entered Lex's mansion and found it redecorated by Lionel. "Unfortunately, we can't play pool. My father is making himself comfortable here," Lex apologized.

"It's not your fault, Lex. He is your father and he is sick," Kara excused.

"Right...," Lex eyed her suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"I've been thinking...," Kara began.

"A dangerous pastime," Lex joked.

"You're a funny man, Lex," Kara smiled. "No, I was thinking that the federal government spends a few trillion dollars every year. Do you know how much as a percentage is spent on pediatric cancer research out of the overall federal cancer research funding?"

"About five percent," Lex said unconcernedly.

"Very good. And are you aware that cancer is the number one cause of death for children in this country?" Kara asked.

"I was," Lex replied wondering if there was a point.

"Ryan is dying because we don't have the technology or medicine to fix him. He's suffering. He may only last one more month," Kara said distressed.

"It's unfortunate but it happens every single day," Lex reminded her.

"But it shouldn't, Lex. The federal government spends like five billion dollars on cancer research. We spend over one hundred times more on defense, ten times more on national intelligence, and ten times more on homeland security. How many fucking people die from terrorists and how many die from cancer each year, Lex?" Kara asked.

"I see your point but what you have to understand is that our military defense keeps everyone safe, the sick and the well, alike," Lex said.

"That's bullshit, Lex. We have two vast oceans to the east and west," Kara pointed to a map. "We have Canada and Mexico to our north and south that can't do shit. Our NATO alliance is three-quarters of the world's military spending. We have nukes in case anyone tries to fuck with us. Why do we need to spend all this money on this shit?" Kara asked.

"There are towns and cities dependent on military contracts for their survival. Take my plant, for example. If this plant closes permanently, this town is fucked. The same is true for military towns. The military-industrial complex supports families of all occupations across many locations. Cancer research is so narrow a field that it only benefits scientists and doctors in specialized fields. We don't have enough specialists to go around. You think it's so simple to flip our defense spending with cancer research? It's not. The infrastructure is not there," Lex argued.

"And how did this happen, Lex? We were warned in the fifties that this would happen," Kara raged.

"I admire your passion but cancer research has only increased slightly over the last decade and any increase in funding today will not save Ryan," Lex said. "I'm on your side, Kara. My own mother has cancer, right now."

"Your mother is going to survive, Lex. That's the difference," Kara said bitterly.

"This is all an exercise in futility. Nothing can be done about it," Lex said dismissively. "It would take a revolution."

"A revolution, huh? Maybe, it only takes me," Kara said as her eyes glowed red.

* * *

That night, Kara and Pete went to the bar getting through the lax security. The music was blaring, the dance floor was crowded, and the conversations were primitive. Kara could hear everything everyone was saying perfectly. She heard all their petty concerns and desires. She heard their deceptions, their come-ons, and their boastings.

"Want a beer?" Pete asked Kara.

"We're underage, remember?" Kara told him.

"Then why are we here?" Pete wondered.

"To make a statement," Kara said. "Close your ears" she warned him.

Kara then clapped her hands creating a shockwave that devastated the entire club dropping everyone, destroying the speakers, and shattering all the alcoholic drinks at the bar. Even Pete was on the floor dazed. "All of you waste your lives away with this idiotic music that says nothing about the human condition. You drink rotten fruit to get high and intoxicated. You deceive one another to achieve sexual conquest because you do not want to show who you really are," Kara said to the fallen group.

"You live such short lives and you waste it away unproductively. Many of you do more harm than good to society. You all should be studying, practicing, working, and bettering yourselves each and every day. Your world is on the verge of collapse and none of you give a shit. You don't vote, you don't do charity, you don't clean up the environment, and you don't do what you can...to make a difference," Kara accused.

"Alright, little girl, let's take this outside," two bouncers told her.

Kara grabbed a hold of them and threw them through a bar breaking it. The bartender got out a bat only for Kara to shatter it with her arm. An old fashion bar fight erupted as Kara kicked ass on several grown men. Pete watched in stunned amazement as Kara threw men twice her weight like rag dolls.

"Party's over. This isn't a joke. Get the fuck out," Kara said to everyone.

* * *

The next day, Kara packed her things and placed them in her car. "Kara, where were you last night?" Eliza asked peeved.

"I just went out to clear my head," Kara said vaguely as she put her suitcase in her trunk.

"I want to help you," Eliza told her.

"Help me? With what? I feel fine," Kara said smiling.

"Where are you going?" Eliza asked.

"Washington DC. I'm going to sack the government," Kara said putting her last suitcase in the trunk.

"Wait...what?" Eliza thought she misheard.

"That's right. I'm going to force members of Congress and the President to do my bidding. I'm going to reprioritize the budget and set everything right. You'll see," Kara said nonchalantly.

"What about the rule of law, democracy, the constitution?" Eliza asked.

"They're all obsolete now. All of those limits were designed to keep one weak man from controlling other weak men. I have no limits," Kara said.

"What if you're wrong about this?" Eliza asked.

"Honestly, how could I make this shit-hole planet worse than it already is?" Kara wondered. "Once the American government falls, then the world will soon follow."

"Superman would never do this," Eliza reminded her.

"What has his school-boy heroics ever achieved? Failing to stop world poverty, disease, and war is his only triumph," Kara mocked.

"He believed in the human spirit," Eliza argued.

"Well, I don't!" Kara shouted at her. "Not...anymore," Kara said softer. "I'm going to make sure what happens to Ryan never happens to another child again. I will restore order and balance to this planet. Clark never witnessed what it was like on Krypton. On Krypton, we had peace, order, prosperity, and morals," Kara said.

"And they rejected you, Kara. You're not like them. You're not Zod. This isn't you. You never gave a shit until now. It's that stupid ring," Eliza said.

"You still on about that?" Kara asked incredulously.

"That ring is made of Red Kryptonite," Alex said entering the conversation.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"It's true, the jewelry company replaced the rubies with the red meteorite. That's why you're acting this way," Alex said to her.

"You need to take it off," Eliza reached for it.

Kara backed away. "Take it off? I only wished I found it sooner. Before, I was a selfish egotistical brat. I didn't give a fuck about anything aside from you two. This has made me a better person," Kara said.

"You're proposing a coup against our country. Who knows how many people might die in the process," Eliza said.

"Anyone who opposes me...deserves to die just like all the other fucks in this town that I've buried or incinerated. If I have to take down a million to raise a billion out of poverty, I will," Kara said getting into her car.

"It's going to be a New Brave World. You'll see," Kara smiled and drove away.

"We are so fucked," Alex realized.

"Yeah, we are," Eliza agreed somberly.

* * *

Kara made a stop at the Lex Mansion to realize her plans. While Lex was at his desk, Kara giddily came in and laid down on his couch. "What are you so happy about?" Lex asked irritably.

"Today marks a new chapter in human civilization," Kara said thinking of all her ideas.

"Oh really?" Lex wondered.

"My adopted mother and sister don't understand me. The truth is, I have nothing left here in Midvale," Kara said.

"Kind of sudden, isn't it?" Lex stalled.

"You're the one that wants me to find my destiny. It's not here in Midvale," Kara said.

"So, you just packed your things and you're off," Lex realized.

"You know what I am capable of. I can withstand every nuke this country can throw at me. I can turn the Justice League into a contorted pretzel. I could wipe the surface of this planet clean or send it into the sun," Kara said.

"But why?" Lex wondered.

"I don't want to do these things, Lex. What I am saying is that I can't be beaten. I can't be defeated by anyone. We have an opportunity to be king and queen of this world. We can make it the way we want it to be. We can get married and who gives a fuck what anyone says about it. I can give you more than just the presidency. I can give you the whole world," Kara said enthusiastically.

"And you think the world won't resist?" Lex asked.

"Not when they see what I can do," Kara smiled. "It may not be that hard after all. It could be a bloodless coup."

"Or millions could die in the crossfire," Lex said grimly.

"Fuck'em," Kara said unconcernedly. "When I'm done, cancer, heart disease, AIDS, malaria, ebola, and everything else will be gone."

"The Earth's population will go unchecked. It will overwhelm the planet's resources," Lex argued.

"I got that covered: forced sterilizations. None of this condom bullshit. Right now, this species is devolving. The lazy, fat, poor, dumb people of society are reproducing much faster than people like us," Kara said. "We are slowly becoming Idiocracy."

"I see," Lex pondered. "Sounds like we're about to fulfill our destinies together. You may have the strength and power of a million Supermans, but I have presentation, charisma, connections, ideas, and experience."

"This isn't a business partnership, Lex. You don't need to pitch yourself to me. I want you to enjoy this new world with me. I love you, Lex," Kara said giving him a passionate kiss.

"And I love you, Kara," Lex assured her. "We can stay at my penthouse in Metropolis to prepare for your glorious arrival in Washington DC."

"Kara Danvers and Lex Luthor: I like the sound of that," Kara smiled.

"I like the sound of Kara Luthor even more," Lex replied to her. "Let me pack my things and organize the office. Make yourself at home," he said as he left the room.

* * *

Pete discussed what happened to Eliza and Alex at the bar. "She like sent everyone to the floor, made a speech about how they were shit-bags, and then left. She didn't even get a drink. It was whack," Pete said.

"Don't worry about it, Pete. We got it covered," Eliza said to him.

Pete walked away as Lex entered the barn. "I understand you and Kara are having some problems," Lex said.

"Understatement of the year," Eliza said dryly.

"She's at my place, right now. She wants to conquer the world with me at her side," Lex said.

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Alex asked.

"Not like this. She's in Hitler territory and that I can't abide. My father was born in East Germany. He was forced to be part of parades celebrating the virtues of communism. I don't want to see that happen here," Lex said.

"It's the ring, Lex. We have to find a way to get it off," Eliza said.

"I'll see what I can do," Lex said sincerely and walked off.

* * *

At the Lex Mansion, Kara suited up in Lena's SCUBA wetsuit and black boots and then played a game of pool expertly hitting all of the balls into the pocket on the first hit except the eight ball. Lionel then walked in and noticed Kara. "You again," he recognized.

"Mr. Luthor, last time we spoke, I was insulting, threatening, and disrespectful. I'm sorry," Kara said sincerely.

"Well, I wasn't very respectful, either," Lionel admitted.

"Unfortunately, there can only be one king, Mr. Luthor. When Lex and I take over the world, you have to step aside," Kara said seriously.

"You must be fuckin with me. You two take over the world? He can't even manage a shit factory correctly," Lionel scoffed.

"That plant was doing fine until you interfered with your little pissing contest with your son. You, Sir, are part of the problem putting family squabbles over the little people. When I'm done remaking the world, money, and resources will be redistributed properly," Kara said.

"Sounds like communism. I know a little something about that," Lionel said bitterly.

"Not communism, a meritocracy. Exactly what you want. But it's so easy to talk about merit when you're on top, isn't it?" Kara challenged.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your philosophical bullshit, but I'm a US Marshall," a lawman said entering the room.

"What can I do for you?" Lionel asked.

"This young woman was seen leaving a disturbance in a car that meets the description outside," he said.

"What do you want?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Have you see this girl?" he asked showing a picture of Jessie.

"I've never seen her before," Kara lied.

"Alright," the US Marshall said taking out a pistol.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Kara asked.

Kara calmly walked over to the US Marshall without fear. He hesitated not wanting to kill a teenage girl in cold blood. Kara snatched the pistol away from him.

"I'm getting security," Lionel said leaving the room.

As soon as he was gone, Kara slammed the US Marshall into the wall and moved the pool table to keep him in place. "Why are you looking for Jess?" Kara interrogated.

"It's not the girl but her father," he said freaked out.

"Why?" Kara questioned.

"They're witness protection. Her father was a corporate whistleblower. My client offered me a million dollars to get rid of them and the evidence they have," he confessed.

"What kind of evidence?" Kara asked curiously.

"Data disks," he said.

"It all comes down to money," Kara said disgustedly and then knocked him out.

Lex entered the room and noticed the knocked-out US Marshall. "Did I miss something?" he wondered.

"Just some B plot no one gives a fuck about. Now, let's get moving," Kara said impatiently.

"Of course," Lex said and then fired a Kryptonite bullet into her head.

Lex calmly placed the pistol on the pool table and removed the ring from her finger. Kara's eyes shot open as she recovered. She quickly got up and took Lex by the throat. "The fuck, Lex?" she asked him.

"I had to. The ring was changing you. I promised you I would stop you if you went crazy," Lex told her.

"Well, you failed," Kara said breaking his neck.

Kara let the dead Lex fall to the floor. She then felt her head and noticed the red blood flow. She dipped her finger in it and formed the "S" crest symbol on her wetsuit staining it.

Kara then walked out of the mansion and flew towards Washington DC.

* * *

Not too long afterward, Washington DC was in ruins with military personnel dead at her feet in contorted positions. Tanks were smoking as they were hit with heat vision that went through them like butter. Helicopters had crashed into some of the surrounding buildings. The White House had already been destroyed. Superman dropped down to stop her from entering the Capitol Building.

"Get out of my way," Kara glared at him with red eyes.

"You know I can't let you do that," Superman said standing his ground.

"If you cared from the start, none of this would have happened," Kara said to him.

"I can change almost anything but not human nature," he said to her.

"What are you waiting for?" Kara challenged him.

Superman hesitated to make a move against her. "Do it!" Kara shouted at him.

Superman went for an attack only to be blasted to pieces by her heat vision in an instant. Kara then went through the gory mess and inside the capitol. Secret Service resisted her as she walked down the halls. She fired heat vision at them incinerating them one-by-one even as they fired on her and then kicked the door in leading to the floor of Congress. She looked over all the legislators cowering. Kara strolled to the back and addressed them from the podium.

"There is to be a New World Order. Whatever I say becomes law. Now...kneel," Kara ordered them all.

All of Congress knelt before her in submission.

* * *

Eliza, Alex, and Pete came to the Lex Mansion and entered a room where Kara was resting peacefully with a bandage on the side of her forehead, a glancing bullet wound. "Will she be alright?" Eliza asked as Lex entered the room.

"As alright as someone like her can be. She must be having one hell of a dream," he figured as Kara's eyelids twitched rapidly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So, in Kara's case Red Kryptonite has the effect of making her "care" for other people. I decided early on in Adventures of Supergirl to critique superheroes as do-gooders that care too much and end up as tyrants. Thus, having the strongest being in the universe care would be a complete disaster for mankind.


	29. IT: Bonus Episode

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Ryan needed to get out of the house for a while to think about his life. He took a stroll down the street and ended up caught in the rain. He had a lot to think about at his life was nearing its end. The headaches and seizures were getting worse. He would have his good and bad days but more often they would be bad. He hated the fact that he was putting such a burden on Eliza. As he passed by an ordinary storm drain, he heard his name.

Ryan peered into the storm drain and found two demonic eyes staring back at him. He jumped back startled by the sudden appearance of a circus clown. "Hi, Ryan. You want a boat?" the clown asked holding up a paper boat with his name on it.

"I'm good," Ryan said weirded out by the creepy clown.

"You look like a nice boy. I bet you have a lot of friends," the clown said.

"Not really," Ryan grimaced.

"That's too bad," the clown said sympathetically.

"My sister, Kara, is my bestie," Ryan added not wanting to look lame in front of the weird-ass clown.

"Where is she?" the clown asked.

"At the shrink's office. She's sick," Ryan said glumly.

"I bet I could make her better," the clown offered. "I'll give her a balloon."

"It's going to take more than a balloon to fix whatever she has," Ryan said knowingly.

"Do you want a balloon, Ryan?" the clown asked.

"I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers," Ryan dodged.

"I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown! Ryan meet Pennywise, Pennywise meet Ryan. Now, we aren't strangers, are we?" Pennywise said.

"I suppose not," Ryan allowed. "What are you doing in the sewer?" he asked.

"The storm blew me away. Blew the whole circus away. Do you like the smell of the circus, Ryan? There are peanuts, cotton candy, hotdogs, and...,"

"Popcorn?" Ryan guessed.

"POPCORN!" Pennywise said enthusiastically. "Is that your favorite?"

"Yep," Ryan smiled.

"Mine, too, because they pop, pop, pop," Pennywise chuckled.

"Yeah, they do," Ryan agreed.

"You know what else goes pop, Ryan?" Pennywise asked him.

"Balloons?" Ryan guessed.

"Tumors," Pennywise said deadly serious. His large forehead began to swell on one side as if it were a balloon.

Ryan stared as the clown's face became overwhelmed by the tumor and then suddenly it exploded in bone, blood, and brain matter. "Holy shit!" Ryan said backing away from the storm drain into the middle of the street.

"Pop, pop, pop!" Pennywise laughed maniacally even as half his head was blown out.

Ryan then heard a car horn blare as he was hit by a car. The driver callously drove off leaving the injured Ryan on the street. An ambulance soon arrived and picked Ryan up. "You'll be okay, kid," the paramedic said to him as he was loaded into the ambulance and taken away.

As Ryan was hooked up to monitoring equipment and strapped down for the ride, the paramedic began to morph into Pennywise. "Pop, pop!" he laughed.

Ryan shook in his restraints while screaming and yelling the whole trip to the hospital.

* * *

**IT**

* * *

Kara sat in front of Dr. Wong once again. "What appears to be the problem now?" Dr. Wong asked condescendingly.

"I got intoxicated with Red Kryptonite, who knew that was a thing, and I was in the planning stages of taking over the world. I mean, I was packed ready to roll!" Kara said.

"What stopped you?" Dr. Wong asked.

"My boyfriend shot me in the head with a Kryptonite bullet. Can you believe that shit?" Kara asked pissed-off.

"Actually, yes," Dr. Wong replied.

Kara gave Dr. Wong an annoyed look. "So, everyone is treating me with kid gloves right now thinking I'll explode at any moment. It's bullshit. It was the Red Kryptonite that made me go nuts. They're acting like deep down this is how I am. I need you to set them straight."

"I am not here to fix your family and friends, no matter how much they need it. I'm here for you," Dr. Wong said.

"So, tell me I'm not crazy, alright," Kara said.

"Look at this bowl of M&Ms. You notice they're all blue," Dr. Wong said pointing it out.

"Blue is my favorite!" Kara said wide-eyed.

"Focus, Kara," Dr. Wong scolded. "This is your true form, a sad depressed lonely little girl that parasitically drains the happiness away of everyone around her to make her feel a little better."

"Okay...," Kara allowed.

"But when we add yellow to the mixture, we get green," Dr. Wong said pouring some yellow M&Ms into the bowl. "These yellow M&Ms represent your family and friends."

"Alright," Kara agreed.

Dr. Wong then presented another bowl of blue M&Ms. "But when we add red M&Ms we get an entirely different color, the color purple. This is you when you're intoxicated. You see how the blue M&Ms aren't gone. They're still there. No matter how many red M&Ms I add, there still will always be your blue ones."

"So, you're saying I can't use the Red Kryptonite as an excuse for my thoughts and actions?" Kara summarized.

"No shit, Sherlock," Dr. Wong replied. "The mistake people make is trying to change their true colors. You will always be blue, Kara, no matter what you do. The choice you have to make is whether you want some yellow or red in your life. Do you want to be green or purple?"

"What if I add both yellow and red?" Kara asked smartly.

"What do you get when you mix yellow, blue, and red together?" Dr. Wong asked.

"I don't know, brown" Kara figured.

"You get shit. That's what you get," Dr. Wong answered.

"God damn," Kara said stunned.

"One of these bowls has a future and the other does not," Dr. Wong said dumping the purple mix into a trash can.

"No...," Kara moaned seeing them gone.

"So, what is it going to be, Kara?" Dr. Wong asked.

"I want to be green...like money," Kara said enthusiastically.

Dr. Wong gave her an annoyed look. "Perhaps, we should go over this again."

"I get it, alright. I got the concept. Can I have an M&M now?" Kara asked.

"You may have one," Dr. Wong allowed.

Kara took a blue one and ate it. She then noticed she got a text message on her phone. "You're not to play on your phone in here," Dr. Wong scolded.

"It's Ryan. I have to go," Kara said getting up.

"Kara, take a yellow M&M," Dr. Wong said seriously.

Kara nodded and then took the M&M as she rushed out the door.

* * *

Kara met up with Eliza and Alex at the hospital where Ryan was resting in bed. "He had a hallucination. Said there was a clown in the storm drain," Eliza said to Kara.

"Let me talk to him," Kara said entering the room. She came to his bedside. "The doctor says you're going to be just fine."

"But I have cancer," Ryan reminded her.

"Damn, I keep forgetting about that," Kara kicked herself.

Ryan smiled amused. "What happened to you?" Kara asked.

"I saw him. I couldn't read his thoughts, but he was invading mine. He wanted to know more about you," Ryan said. "I didn't hallucinate it. It was real," he said.

"I believe you," Kara said sincerely. "I'll take care of him like the rest."

"I don't think it will be that simple," Ryan warned.

* * *

While Eliza and Alex kept watch on Ryan, Kara went into the sewer system. "This is so gross," Kara said as she went through the tunnel system. With her X-ray vision, she scanned everywhere for the creepy clown. As she did, a red balloon followed her.

She eventually came to a large cavern filled with junk. Looking around, she spotted Ryan approaching her. "What are you doing down here?" Kara asked annoyed.

"What took you so long?" Ryan asked. "I couldn't find my way out of here."

"Oh yeah?" Kara asked spooked by his presence.

"Take me home, Kara," Ryan pleaded. "I wanna go home," he said teary-eyed.

"You are home," Kara said and then blasted his head off with heat vision. "X-ray vision: It is a bitch."

Ryan's body began to shake violently with him screaming, "You'll float, too!" continuously. His limbs extended out, his body became bigger, and his clothes became that of a clown.

"We done fucking around?" Kara asked impatiently as Pennywise stood back up.

He merely chuckled at her and then swat her against the cavern wall. Kara hit the wall hard and dropped. "Wow, I actually felt that," she said stunned.

Kara sped towards Pennywise and punched him hard to the jaw, breaking it. Pennywise glared at her with his fucked-up jaw and then put his jaw back into place. Kara cocked her arm back and punched through his midsection. Pennywise head-butted her to the ground as his midsection quickly regenerated. His hands then formed white claws. He swiped at Kara cutting her neck. Kara clutched her neck surprised by his level of power.

"Surprised, Kara? I am just as strong as you make yourself," Pennywise mocked.

"I doubt that," Kara said as her body glowed white-hot.

Moments later, Pennywise held Kara off her feet with her completely defeated, her clothes torn and bloody. Pennywise then opened his jaws unnaturally wide showing hundreds of sharp teeth. Deep in his throat were three glowing lights. "This is my true form. These lights," Pennywise laughed.

"Good to know," Kara said, her eyes glowing red.

* * *

Kara went passed lines of students that all gave her odd looks. "My dad wanted me to put down a lamb at the farm. I couldn't do it," Pete said shaking his head.

"It wouldn't be the first time you bitched out," Kara said.

"Hey, that's not fair. Blood freaks me out," Pete said.

"It's not for everyone," Kara said knowingly.

"Why are you dressed like you got into a fight with a Wolverine?" Pete wondered.

"It was actually a clown," Kara said as she entered the girl's bathroom.

"That is just whack," Pete said confused.

Alex gave her an odd look as Kara looked at herself in the mirror. Her face and hair were bloody and dirty. Her clothes were all dirty and torn as well. "What the fuck happened to you?" Alex asked.

"I just fought a clown in the sewer," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Did you kill it," Alex asked.

"Obviously," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Well, clean yourself up. You look like shit," Alex remarked.

Kara gave her an annoyed expression. "I just saved this town a lot of trouble. That clown was the toughest opponent I have ever faced so far."

"What do you want? You want a clown-killing trophy?" Alex asked dismissively.

"Why are you being such a bitch to me?" Kara asked.

"Maybe because one stupid ring caused you to nearly destroy my family and the world. That ring showed you for who you really are," Alex said.

"That's not entirely true," Kara downplayed.

"The fact is, you scare the hell out of me, Kara," Alex said leaving.

Kara smirked as Alex left the bathroom.

* * *

Alex went to biology class and found Kara absent from her desk. "Typical," she shook her head.

"The highest score in the class was Kara Danvers. You all could learn a thing from her," the biology teacher complimented. "Is she not here?" she wondered not seeing Kara.

"She's sick," Alex excused her.

"Well, it's a good thing you two are sisters. Maybe Kara can tutor you. You flunked it," the teacher said handing back the tests.

Alex looked at the failed test, not understanding. It was a multiple-choice test with most of the answers checked wrong. Alex looked over it stupified and then compared her test with Pete who got a B. She couldn't believe she answered the way she did.

"There will be no make-ups but the school year has just begun. Plenty of time to catch up," the teacher said to the entire class. Her eyes flashed yellow for a brief moment.

Alex just stared at the test devastated.

* * *

After school, Vicki busied herself at the Talon. Lex came by to see how things were going. "How's business?" Lex asked.

"Doing well, actually. We might actually be able to afford to play non-Michael Bay films," Vicki said.

"That will be the day," Lex smiled.

The customers suddenly gagged and started to get sick as their coffee turned to blood. "What the fuck is this?" one customer said as he collapsed in front of her.

Vicki and Lex watched mystified as everyone's coffee turned to blood. "This isn't good. We're going to have to shut down the establishment," Lex said.

"How is this possible?" Vicki asked horrified.

"I don't know but until we get to the bottom of this, the Talon has to close," Lex said urgently.

"We're just breaking even. This will close us down for good," Vicki protested.

"I have no choice," Lex said and then promptly left, his eyes glowing yellow briefly.

* * *

At Lex's Mansion, Lionel strolled in. "Can I help you with something?" Lex asked condescendingly.

"I've decided to disinherit you. It's all going to your sister," Lionel announced.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lex asked unamused.

"No joke, Lex. You've fucked me over for the last time. I expect you to leave the premises without a fuss," Lionel said.

Lex stood up and walked over to his father. "Lena is just a girl," Lex said angrily.

"She shows promise, Lex. Unlike you, she will follow orders without question," Lionel said.

"I'll fight you in the courts," Lex said angrily.

"By all means, Lex, but you'll lose. Then I'll counter sue your ass. Your plant will fail, bankrupting yourself and your employees. I'll take their houses away and the people here will hate you for it," Lionel said.

"What makes you think I give a shit," Lex shot back.

"I know you too well. Your compassion for these people has become your undoing. Shouldn't have fucked with me, son. I'm sorry," Lionel said and then walked away. As he did, his eyes briefly glowed yellow.

Lex slouched in a chair and put his head between his hands wondering what to do.

* * *

Eliza drove up to the house only to find the barn on fire. "Shit!" she realized getting out of the truck and quickly dialing 911. She then heard Alex's screams inside the barn.

"Alex?" Eliza wondered horrified. She ran over to the barn and found Alex on the top floor trying to figure out a way to get out.

"Drop down! I got you," Eliza said putting her hands up.

"I'm scared," Alex said as the fire roared around her.

"You got to do it, honey," Eliza encouraged her.

The barn then suddenly collapsed taking Alex with it. "No!" Eliza shrieked.

Kara landed with a thud on the ground and blasted the barn with frost breath putting the fire out. Eliza scrambled through the hot embers to get to Alex. She eventually found Alex's charred remains under some wood. "She's gone," Kara said softly looking over her.

"How could this happen? My baby!" Eliza said trying to get closer.

"It's too hot," Kara stopped her.

Eliza cried on her shoulder and then passed out from grief.

* * *

Kara stared at Eliza with a blank expression through the window into her hospital room. She was still asleep suffering from smoke inhalation and trauma. "Why didn't you call?" Alex asked outraged as she came by.

Kara simply stared at the flustered Alex. "You're alive?"

"Of course I am. What the fuck happened?" Alex demanded.

"The barn burned down. I saw your body," Kara said confused.

"The barn is fine. I was just there and obviously, I'm still alive," Alex said.

Kara embraced Alex. "I thought I had lost you."

"What is going on?" Alex asked her.

"I don't know," Kara said bewildered.

"I came as soon as I heard," Vicki said walking over. "I'm so glad you're all safe."

"Yeah, I need to talk to my mom," Alex said wanting to go into her hospital room.

"The doctors say she needs to rest. They'll tell her you're okay when she wakes up," Kara advised.

"I agree," Vicki seconded. "I had the worst day of my life at the Talon. The coffee literally turned to blood. The Talon has to close down, maybe forever."

"Coffee can't turn to blood," Alex said obviously.

"Someone is trying to fuck with us," Kara said seriously. "We need to get a hold of Pete and Lex and stick together."

* * *

Pete was minding his own business walking down the street on the way home when he encountered a clown with a collection of red balloons. The clown grinned at him sinisterly as he let his balloons float away. "That is whack," Pete remarked and decided to go another way. He was suddenly confronted by a diseased-looking zombie.

"The fuck?" Pete wondered and ran away.

The zombie chased after him at high speed. Pete stumbled and fell to the pavement. The zombie stopped and then vomited blood all over him. Pete screamed in horror and crawled his way through a metal fence to escape. As he got a distance away from the zombie, the blood on his clothes and body disappeared.

* * *

At the Lex Mansion, Lex chambered a round into his pistol. "I couldn't hold up my part of the bargain," he said as he stared at a picture of himself and Kara. He didn't even notice Lionel entering the room.

"It was a good game while it lasted," Lex said sadly and then put the pistol to his temple.

"Lex, stop!" Lionel shouted running up to him.

Lex wasn't listening. He pulled on the trigger as his father took hold of his wrist. The gun went off sending the bullet into the library. Lionel took the pistol from him and threw it aside. "What the fuck, Lex?" Lionel shouted.

"You disinherited me. I saw no other option," Lex said somberly.

"What are you talking about? I would never disinherit you, Lex. You're my son," Lionel said embracing him.

"But you said," Lex said confused.

"I said what?" Lionel asked.

Lex gave his father a confused look. "I need to make some calls."

* * *

At Midvale General, Ryan's hospital room was crowded with Kara, Alex, Pete, and Lex. "It appears that this thing can imitate any person or object. It could be anyone in this room," Lex said.

"I can tell if it isn't you because I can't read Its thoughts. Except for Kara," Ryan said still in bed.

"That makes you a liability," Lex said to Kara.

"I'm your greatest asset," Kara said offended.

"Still, you should stay behind," Lex said to her.

"I agree," Alex seconded.

Kara gave her a dirty look. "Protect my mother while we take care of this evil clown," Alex told her.

"Fine," Kara allowed. "Give me a call when you get your asses kicked."

Lex took out a map of the sewer system in Midvale and placed it on a table. "Apparently all sewer lines connect at this point," he said pointing it out.

"What's there?" Pete asked.

"A haunted house," Lex said grimly.

"Fuck, I was just there," Pete pointed out where the zombie was.

"It was probably trying to scare you away from its headquarters," Lex reasoned.

"Alright, we get some guns and take care of business," Pete said enthusiastically earning a fist-bump from Kara.

"Negative, we don't know what we're dealing with. He could turn our own weapons against us. To defeat this enemy, we have to use our minds. It feeds off fear. We have to show it we're not afraid," Lex said.

* * *

The "Losers" left Midvale General and walked together to the haunted house. Once they got there, Pete wanted to back out. "Someone should guard the entrance," he said.

"Don't be a bitch, Pete," Alex scolded him.

"Let's keep the negativity to a minimum. Only positive emotions," Lex said to them.

"You sound like you know all about this stuff," Pete remarked.

"Believe me, it's easier entering this house than my own father's," Lex said and then entered the house.

The "Losers" entered the house and looked around. "I don't sense any other minds but our own," Ryan said.

"Keep your head on a shrivel. It could still be here," Lex told the group.

"Everyone stays close," Alex said.

"Damn, it smells," Pete complained.

The four of them started investigating the house. Pete found a missing person's poster of himself in the house. "What the fuck?" he wondered.

"What's wrong now?" Alex asked impatiently.

"It's me. I'm missing," Pete said freaked.

"Calm down," Lex told him. "It's not real."

"But maybe...," Pete said looking around frantically.

"Pete: Don't be a bitch," Alex told him as she held his shoulders tightly.

"Alright," Pete calmed down.

The four of them then heard a woman's voice on the second floor. "It sounds like my mom," Alex said.

"It's still just us," Ryan said.

"Let's go meet It," Lex said going up the stairs. The Losers looked around on the second floor and then spotted Eliza on the floor coughing from smoke inhalation. "Mom?" Alex wondered.

"It's not real, Alex," Lex kept her back.

"Help me, Alex," Eliza pleaded.

The Losers stayed put and then Eliza screamed as she was hauled out of view into the room. "We got the bastard cornered. Let's proceed," Lex said leading them forward. As they reached the room, the door abruptly shut and locked separating Pete from the rest of the group. Both sides banged on the door with no luck.

"It's trying to divide us," Lex said. "Pete, go back outside. We'll meet up later," Lex said to him through the door.

"No problem," Pete said relieved and then made his way back only to have the floor collapse in front of him. Pete looked for a way to get across when he felt a zombie hand on his shoulder. Pete turned around seeing the zombie in front of him. Freaked out, he fell into the hole and collapsed a coffee table on the ground floor.

Lex, Alex, and Ryan continued forward after failing to unlock the door. "Hey, guys. I found another way in," Pete said in another room.

"You need to follow directions, Pete," Alex said scornfully and went to go get him. As she did, the door closed behind her.

"It's not him," Ryan told Lex.

Alex looked around the dark room. "It's not the time for hide-and-seek, dip-shit," Alex said to Pete. She then realized the entire room was filled with weird-ass clown puppets. "Fuck me."

A tarp came down revealing a coffin. The lid came up revealing a body inside. Alex curiously went over to the coffin and saw her own puppet corpse in it. "You're going to have to do better than that, asshole," Alex said to It.

The coffin lid slammed shut with Pennywise jumping on top of it and screaming at her. Alex backed away as the puppets were about to overwhelm her. Pennywise rushed Alex tearing the door down as they impacted. Alex fell to the floor in front of Lex and Ryan but Pennywise was gone.

Lex brought Alex to her feet and then noticed Ryan's head coming out of a mattress cushion. It went into a seizure as if to mock the real Ryan and then started spreading acidic blood on the floor.

Downstairs, Pete got back his bearings as the old fridge began to shake. Pennywise opened the fridge door from the inside and slowly stretched his limbs out of the cramped fridge. "You want some...watermelon? Some fried chicken? How about some grape soda? Would you like that, Pete?" Pennywise asked him.

"That's seriously fucked up," Pete said offended and scared at the same time.

Pennywise exited the fridge in dramatic fashion "Time to float."

Pete backed away fearfully. Pennywise sucked it all in enjoying Pete's discomfort. Pennywise then screamed at Pete and took his arm pretending to bite it off. Pennywise then pretended to cry mocking Pete. "Yes, beautiful fear," Pennywise said pleased as he opened his mouth wide for the kill.

* * *

On the second floor, Lex, Alex, and Ryan backed away from the acid blood. "It's not real," Alex said of the hissing blood.

"You want to test that theory, Miss Danvers," Lex said uncertainly.

The three came to three doors labeled "Not Scary At All, Scary, and Very Scary." Lex considered all doors. "It's reverse psychology. We should pick Very Scary," he said.

"But that's what he thinks we will do," Alex objected.

"Maybe the middle," Ryan suggested.

"Fuck it," Alex said opening the "Not Scary At All" door. They peered inside and found Vicki screaming with only half her body hanging from chains attached to her wrists.

The three slammed the door shut. "Let's go with my plan," Lex said opening the "Very Scary" door and entering a normal hall. The three ran down the hall, went down the stairs, and found Pennywise with Pete. Pennywise gave them all an amused look.

"Is this not real enough for you, Lex? I'm not real enough for you?" Pennywise mocked.

"You've convinced me," Lex said dryly.

Pennywise screamed as he rushed them all. Suddenly, a fence pike went through his head. Pennywise growled at Vicki as she appeared in the doorway. "Wow," Vicki said amazed.

Pennywise smacked Vicki down the stairs leading to the porch and then retreated away into the house. Lex went after Pennywise and found him entering a well that led to the sewer system.

* * *

Alex helped Vicki back to her feet. "Did I just get smacked by a clown?" she wondered.

"I saw the well. We know where he's hiding. We'll be better prepared next time," Lex said confidently.

"You must not have caught up on current events, because we got our asses kicked," Pete objected.

"No one else is going to do anything," Alex argued.

"What can we do? It's a supernatural evil clown," Pete said.

"Vicki hurt it. If it can bleed, we can kill it," Lex said.

"Why were you even there?" Alex asked her.

"Kara called me and said you guys could use some help," Vicki said.

"Good, the more the merrier," Lex said pleased.

* * *

The next day, the Losers went back inside the house better prepared with flashlights. They found the well and took the rope to go down the well to the sewer system. Lex went first, followed by Pete, then Vicki, then Ryan, and then Alex taking the rear.

"I hate heights," Pete said as he lowered himself down the rope.

"Remember what I told you," Alex said to him from above.

"This is so gross," Vicki said as her feet touch the wet floor.

As Alex came down, the rope detached from the ceiling. Alex hit the well wall a few times and fell on Lex sending them both to the floor. "Thanks," Alex said appreciatively as she got back up.

"Don't mention it," Lex groaned.

"Where's Vicki?" Alex asked not seeing her.

"Shit!" Lex realized she was gone.

The remaining four heard her screams and ran towards her. They then found a vampire-like creature about to bite into Vicki's face. Seeing the others, the vampire retreated into the shadows. "You okay?" Lex asked her.

"I think so," she said freaked out.

"We all have to stick together if we want to beat this thing," Lex told the group.

The group nodded and proceeded down the tunnel to a large cavern with a tall stack of junk that went all the way to the ceiling. Rotating around the junk pillar were floating dead kids who had gone missing over the years. "Even for me, this is fucked up," Lex said staring at it.

There was a shriek and then a thud. The Losers then found Kara standing over the dead body of Pennywise. She clapped her hands as if killing the demon clown was nothing. "Kara?" Vicki wondered.

"I got him. Let's get out of here," Kara said approaching the group.

"You were supposed to stay with my mother," Alex said angrily.

"I got bored, and you losers took too long," Kara said.

"How did you defeat it all by yourself?" Vicki wondered.

"He wasn't that hard to take down," Kara said vaguely. "Now, let's get out of here. It stinks down here."

Alex took out her phone and played a Taylor Swift song. "We can at least listen to music on our way out."

"Good thinking, Alex," Kara agreed.

Alex and Lex nodded to each other. Lex took out a pistol and fired into Kara's head blasting a hole through it. "What the fuck, Lex?" Vicki said freaked out as Kara fell to the floor.

"It's not her," Lex said backing the group up.

Kara's body began to shudder becoming Pennywise. It rose back up and healed the wound in its forehead. Lex fired his entire magazine into the evil clown without effect. "You have to mean it, Lex," Pennywise mocked and then bit down on his pistol. Lex struggled with Pennywise being taken to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Vicki shouted as she tried to stab it with a pike. Pennywise grabbed the pike and threw it aside.

Pete swung a piece of rebar at Pennywise. It blocked the rebar with its arm and threw Pete against the wall dropping him.

Alex got on Pennywise's back placing rebar in its mouth. Pennywise tried to shake her off as Lex and Vicki took hold of Pennywise's arms. Lex and Vicki were eventually thrown off. Pennywise grabbed hold of Alex on its back and tossed her to the floor. Pennywise then put Alex in a headlock.

"Let her go," Vicki ordered Pennywise.

"No, I'll take her. I'll take all of you. I'll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fear. Or...you just leave us be. I'll take only her and I'll have my long rest. And you will all grow and thrive and lead happy lives. Until old age takes you back to the weeds," Pennywise offered.

"Something tells me you're not negotiating in good faith," Lex said dryly.

"No deal, clown," Pete refused.

"Same," Vicki agreed.

"No, take me," Ryan volunteered. "I don't have much time left as it is. It can have me."

"Ryan, we can die at any time," Lex said to him.

"You know that's bullshit," Ryan said as he walked over to Pennywise.

"Deal," Pennywise agreed.

"You can't do this, Ryan," Vicki pleaded.

"It's the only way," Ryan said as Pennywise tossed Alex aside. Ryan then aimed Lex's empty pistol at Pennywise' head and fired into his eye.

Pennywise screeched as Ryan continued to fire imagination bullets into his body. "Let's kick this clown's ass," Lex said to the others.

A fight commenced as all of them ganged up on Pennywise using whatever they could to fight him with. Pennywise retaliated by turning into what they all feared: zombies, mummies, and a giant spider. Pennywise vomited blood all over Pete.

"God damn!" he said grossed out.

Pennywise even took Lionel's face forcing Lex to hesitate. Lex then rammed a piece of rebar through its throat. Pennywise spit the rebar out of its throat as it returned its original clown face. "I know...what you all fear," Pennywise said sadistically as it became Kara.

"Kara?" Vicki wondered.

Kara advanced on Vicki and swat her against the wall knocking her out. Kara then smiled evilly at the group and fired heat vision at them. The four took cover as heat vision beams caused anything it touched to explode in fire. Kara then breathed frost into the cavern making it difficult to see anything.

"I see you," Kara said punching Pete to the floor.

Lex punched Kara to the face as hard as he could. Kara's face was forced to the side, but she quickly recovered dropping him with a punch of her own. Kara flew up and then dropped down near Ryan.

"I'm not afraid to die anymore," he said to her.

"There are fates worse than death, kid," Kara said to him.

"Do your worse," Ryan stood her down.

"I'll cook you alive," Kara said with red-glowing eyes.

Ryan just stood there not backing away. Kara fired heat vision directly at him. The beam went right through him. Kara stared at Ryan confused as he was completely unharmed. "You have no power over me," Ryan said to her.

"Or me," Alex said as she smacked Kara hard to the head with a baseball bat.

"This is for all the shit you put me through," Alex said as she smacked Kara repeatedly. Kara blocked her bat only for Alex to uppercut her to the chin.

"Yes, Alex, get all out. Give me all your hate," Kara mocked.

Alex then dropped the baseball bat confusing Kara. "Despite everything, you're my sister, Kara. I'll always love you," Alex said and then embraced Kara with a hug.

Kara shuddered as she felt Alex's love and optimism. She morphed back into Pennywise but Alex continued to embrace it keeping her eyes closed and only thinking of fond memories. Disgusted and starved, Pennywise struggled against her, and then its head began to disintegrate. Its body quickly followed until it was gone for good.

* * *

The Losers recovered as It faded to nothing. "Is it gone for good?" Lex asked.

"I hope so," Alex said.

"What about the real Kara?" Ryan asked.

"She's probably nearby," Lex figured and went off to look for her. Alex went over to the fallen Vicki and woke her up.

"My head," she said dazed and confused.

"We got the clown," Alex told her.

Vicki embraced Alex happy to be alive and that the threat was over.

Lex, Pete, and Ryan found the real Kara suspended in the air. "So, she was here this entire time?" Pete realized.

"Apparently so," Lex frowned.

"That's creepy as fuck," Alex said spooked.

"Let's bring her down," Lex said taking her feet and dragging her back down to the floor. Kara had a blank look on her face.

"What happened to her?" Pete wondered.

"Perhaps she stared into the abyss and lost herself," Lex said.

"How do we fix her?" Vicki asked.

"I have no idea," Lex confessed.

"Kiss her, Lex," Alex suggested.

"Alex, that's incredibly cliche. She needs medical attention," Lex objected.

"Just do it," Alex said impatiently.

"Very well," Lex said and then kissed Kara on the lips. Immediately, she recovered and stared at everyone.

"Where is the clown?" she asked.

"Dead...I think," Alex said.

Kara nodded. "That's good," she said subdued. "Thanks, Lex."

"Let's get out of here," Pete suggested.

"I agree. I'm too rich for this environment," Lex seconded.

"Let's play some tunes," Alex suggested and played a Taylor Swift song.

Kara stared at Alex as if her experience in the "lights" had returned. "Alex, I'm not in the mood," she said walking off alone.

"Well, I like it," Vicki said to Alex.

* * *

As soon as she exited the sewer, Kara flew off to Midvale General and then entered Eliza's room. "Where's Alex and Ryan?" Eliza asked.

"Playing around in the sewers," Kara said in a subdued tone.

"As long as you're all okay. I don't even care that the barn burned down," Eliza said.

"The barn is fine," Kara assured her.

Eliza gave her a confused look. "You were there with me when it burned down. You were at my bedside."

Kara gave her a haunted look. "That was something pretending to be me but it's gone."

"Thank God," Eliza said gratefully.

"I went up against this thing, and it beat me. It used my fear against me," Kara admitted.

"No one is invincible. Not even you," Eliza told her.

"I was trapped to live my greatest fear forever," Kara said.

"What's your greatest fear, Kara?" Eliza asked.

"The fear of being alone," Kara replied.

* * *

Kara wandered the empty streets of Metropolis. The buildings and infrastructure remained but all the people were gone. After searching the entire city and then flying around the entire planet, she realized the truth that all the people and animals were all gone. After a thorough search of Midvale, she found no sign of Eliza, Alex, or anyone else. Everyone was just gone. In desperation, Kara rocketed up to leave the planet when she hit an invisible barrier that kept her on the planet. No matter how much power she used, she could not escape the planet's atmosphere.

Kara then realized she was alone for all eternity. In the sky, were three suns. It wasn't long before Kara lost her mind as Pennywise smiled from his own dimension.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** IT Chapter 2 is featured in Adventures of Supergirl Season 5.


End file.
